Don't Say Goodbye
by dracosgirl2515
Summary: COMPLETEDHermioneDraco PostHogwarts Fic, however first chapter is a flashback of a year during Hogwarts. Hermione meets up with Draco four years after Hogwarts in Muggle London...read to find out more! Rated M for language and sexual content later to come
1. The Darkness

Chap. 1 The Darkness

_The darkness of the room was all that could give comfort now. The darkness let the occupiers be unseen. The anguish and torture was unseen. He awoke, with a brutal headache, never feeling more alone in his entire life, even though more than twenty people were in the room with him. _

_He looked to his left and saw two red eyes glaring at him._

_To his right, were two drooping eyes. Eyes that were once vivacious and extraordinarily blue were now weak and bland. _

_He tried to muster up enough strength to speak to the person, but no such strength was found. _

_'Are you ready to give in yet?' A voice asked harshly._

_He lifted his pained head to see the eyes of a man he once looked up to. The man...he used to want to be. _

_He heard himself scream, although he did not voluntarily mean to. The pain caused by the wand of the man in front of him was too much to bear. He fell unconscious once again. _

_After awaking the second time, the body that was once to his right was gone. _

_He started going into a panic mode._

Where is she?_ He asked himself angrily._

_He then heard a sound, he would never forget. A sound that would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life. He heard the pleading voice of his mother. _

_He looked up abruptly toward the sound of the screams. The maniac with the red eyes was standing over the collapsed body of his mother, the body that was once to his right. The maniac was shouting something at her, but he could not interpret it. _

_He then saw the man he once used to call Father walk up to the maniac and his mother._

He'll save her. He'll help. _He told himself assuringly. _

_Although he had endured curses by his father already more than once tonight, he knew his father would come back to his senses. And now after seeing the pain his wife was in, he was back. He had to be._

_'Stop making things so difficult, Narcissa.' His father said angrily._

_'Lucius, he's our son! I will NOT help you kill him.'_

_'I won't have to, if you just give in. Give in, then he will too.' Lucius said, 'If he gives in, he lives.'_

_'He won't! He'll die and be possessed by HIM!' She spat._

_'CRUCIO!' The maniac shouted._

_The screams of Narcissa were heard once again, echoing through the lair. The weak, pale young man chained to the wall cringed at the screams of his mother. He tried to yell 'Stop' but nothing formed. He tried to move, but the chains held him down. He was hopeless. _

_'The Dark Lord chose our son to live on through! It's an honor!' Lucius yelled at his once-beautiful wife, who was trembling on the cold, stone floor, breathing heavily, shallowly, from all the curses._

_'Then you be possessed!' She shouted back._

_The distinctive sound of skin against skin filled the dark room. _

_'She won't comply, my Lord. What shall we do?' Lucius asked the maniac._

_'In order to complete the ceremony, both living blood-related parents must comply and speak the spell. The Imperius won't help. I need both _living _parents.' The Dark Lord hissed._

_'Living? What if the subject only has one...living parent?' Lucius asked._

_'Then the living parent's comply is all that is needed, Lucius.'_

_The chained young man couldn't believe it. His father was not saving his mother, but allowing talk of killing her to commence! He wet his lips as well as he could with his dry tongue. He tried to regulate his breathing. He had to try to stop this._

_'NO!' He shouted. 'Father NO!'_

_Lucius and the Dark Lord than turned abruptly to see the prisoner's eyes once again ignite. _

_'Ahh. So you've decided to awake again, have you, young Malfoy?' the Dark Lord asked._

_The man called young Malfoy ignored the Dark Lord and turned pleadingly to his father._

_'You can't kill her, please, father. You love her, you can't.'_

_Lucius stared at his son for a moment. Then an evil grin formed on his face._

_'You'll be healthy again soon, my Lord.' Lucius said, ignoring his son's pleas._

_'NO!' His son shouted, 'You can't! FUCK YOU! Let me out! Let me GO! DAMN BOTH OF YOU TO THE HELLS YOU CAME FROM!' _

_'Draco stop!' His mother cried from the middle of the room._

_Young Malfoy, Draco, stopped yelling at the sound of his mother's voice. _

_He stared at her, tears falling down his cheeks. He had to do something._

_'Take Me! LEAVE HER ALONE! Just take me!' He begged._

_'THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!' Lucius shouted in his son's face. 'The spell only works with the consent of both living blood parents, since you are not legal! If one parent is deceased, only one parent is needed! Your weak and pathetic cries and pleas mean nothing!' _

_'Say goodbye to your mother.' the Dark Lord spat. 'And welcome a new soul,' He said laughing demonically, holding out his arms in "welcome"._

_Draco couldn't believe his ears. His father, his mother's husband, was just going to let his wife die._

_Lucius and the Dark Lord walked slowly over to Narcissa's weak body, ignoring the cries of protest from the chained Draco in the corner._

_'Well, Narcissa...you were good while it lasted. Thanks for producing a son that will embody our Lord.' Lucius said in a teasing manner._

_Lucius then lifted his wand over his wife's body and cried, 'Avada Kedavra!' just as Narcissa whispered, 'Affero mei filius vita.'_

_Narcissa looked up weakly into Draco's eyes. _

_'Mother! NOOO!' He screamed to her just as her eyes closed and her body relaxed, giving into death._

_A low, harsh cackle was emitted from the perverse lips of the Dark Lord._

_Draco stared at his dead mother's body. She was pale and limp. Her long, blonde hair was matted and wet, and was crowned above her head and around her face. She was lying in the fetal position, one arm thrown out away from her body, the other hand clutching her chest._

_'I'm sorry...' Draco whispered to her._

_'NOW it's time to begin the awakening ceremony.' The Dark Lord said excitedly._

_Draco brought his eyes up slowly to glare at the cadaverous body and red eyes. _

_'FUCK YOU!' Draco shouted angrily._

_He then started violently shaking, ineffectually trying to free himself from the bewitched chains._

_'Draco STOP! There's nothing you can do! Stop tiring yourself out! You'll be able to live a new, more powerful life after tonight.' Lucius told him assertedly._

_'You killed MOTHER!' Draco screamed at his father._

_'I am devoted to my Lord! Things must be taken care of if they get in the way!'_

_'THINGS! She was your WIFE!' Draco shouted back._

_'One of my many possessions. Don't worry son, she did her duty.' Lucius replied hotly._

_Draco looked over at his mother once more before collapsing against the chains and sobbing._

_'Gods...it's pitiful. Please, my Lord, take him now.' Lucius begged._

_The Dark Lord nodded and raised a wand over Draco's trembling, prostrate body._

_'Obtineo.' The Dark Lord said loudly._

_A red beam of light shot from the wand and to Draco. The Dark Lord and Lucius smiled, but then stopped immediately when the light flew from Draco, and back into the wand._

_'WHAT!' The Dark Lord shouted. 'What happened!'_

_'I don't know!' Lucius cried._

_Lucius then grabbed Draco by his hair and lifted his face to look into his eyes. Draco yelled in pain as Lucius shouted at him._

_'What did you do, boy?' _

_Draco shot hate-rays at his father and didn't reply. Lucius growled and threw his son's head against the floor._

_'He couldn't have done anything, my Lord. He doesn't have a wand.' Lucius told him._

_'What was that nonsense Narcissa said before she died!' The Dark Lord demanded._

_'What? I don't know, I was concentrating on cursing her.'_

_'ANY OF YOU!' The Dark Lord shouted to the rest of his Death Eaters, encircling the lair. 'Did any of you understand what the bitch said?'_

_'It was a charm, my Lord.' One hooded person answered._

_'Ahh, Nott, what was it?'_

_'I didn't think it would work, since she was so weak, but apparently it did. It was a charm of life.'_

_'A charm of life?' Lucius questioned._

_Nott continued, 'She, roughly translated, said "Give my son life". It worked apparently.'_

_'WHAT DO WE DO NOW?' The Dark Lord asked angrily._

_'I don't know. It shouldn't be strong, since she was dying, but it worked.'_

_'You're testing my patience, Nott. If it wasn't the strong, then what do we do!'_

_'Usually the charm protects for life, but since she was weak, it might only last a few years.'_

_'I HAVE TO WAIT YEARS!' The Dark Lord exclaimed._

_Draco was heard laughing in the corner._

_Everyone turned to see him pick up his head and then smile at them._

_'I don't know what you are smiling at, boy. You're bitch mother was just killed for nothing. She was only desposed of because I couldn't get into your body unless she consented, now I can't get into your body anyway so she died for naught.'_

_'SHE SAVED ME AND STOPPED YOUR FUCKING ASS FROM POSSESSING ME!' Draco shouted._

_'WHY YOU...!' Lucius yelled as he lifted his wand to Draco._

_'No, Lucius!' The Dark Lord scolded. 'I will need his body still eventually.'_

_'What do we do until the time comes?' Lucius asked breathlessly._

_The Dark Lord stared at Draco for a while and then his red, beady eyes looked to Lucius again._

_'Let him go...let him live with the grief of watching his mother die. Let him live with the guilt that she died because of him.'_

_Lucius nodded._

_'But before we let him go,' the Dark Lord added, 'I need to perform a spell on him.'_

_The dark figure raised his wand over Draco and spoke an incantation._

_'That, young Malfoy, protects you from any self-infliction you might try to rid yourself of providing me with a body. It also enables me to find you when I think the time as come to possess you.' The Dark Lord said._

_'Fuck you, you bastards!' Draco screamed._

_The Dark Lord simply laughed._

_'Nott.'_

_'Yes, my Lord?'_

_'Escort young Malfoy back to his Manor.' The Dark Lord ordered._

_'Yes, my Lord.' Nott said, bowing his head._

_Lucius then stupefied Draco._

_'Now he won't fight you.' _

_'Oh. Thanks.' Nott said to Lucius._

_Nott then levitated Draco, and carried him from the lair._

That night changed Draco's life forever.

A/N: This was the introduction chapter, so it was a bit short. This chapter is in mainly italics because it's a flashback. This is a flashback to a moment in Draco's seventeen-year-old life, the rest of the story will be twenty-two year-old Draco Malfoy.


	2. Work and Life in General

A/N: Many of you, in reviews for Relationships Change II, were asking me to update that story soon, I am sorry if I did not make myself clear, but the Relationships Change series, including II is now finished. Chapter 40 was the last chapter in RC II. Sorry if many of you are disappointed about that. I am not going to make it a trilogy…maybe later on I'll make a one-shot about Cayden and Celeste, but not anytime soon. Thanks so much.

Also, I don't believe I am going to pull in any facts from Book 6 into this new story of mine. DON'T READ THE FOLLOWING STATEMENTS IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED "HALF-BLOOD PRINCE" Harry, Hermione and Ron graduated from Hogwarts, they did not go off and live with each other. Dumbledore is still Head Master. Professor Snape and Draco are not on the run. All the Weasleys are still perfectly safe and in one piece. Harry and Ginny never went out and broke up. SAFE TO READ. Well,

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 2 Work and Life in General

_Oh Merlin…why do I have so much work still to do…it seems to be never-ending. _

Twenty year old Hermione Granger stared at the untouched pile of papers on her desk. She sighed and then looked up at the clock in her office at the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

_Oh I get to go home in ten minutes! _She thought herself excitedly.

'C'mon, Hermione…at least get one file done and then you can feel fulfilled and not guilty when you leave.' She said aloud.

Hermione then opened a folder about Ben Cohen, a small threat to the wizarding world. He was a stalker of Oliver Wood, professional Keeper for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team.

She laughed as she read the file.

'Oh poor Oliver…' She sighed to herself through a fit of giggles.

Hermione Granger was young, so she was not very high up in the Ministry. She finished out Hogwarts, top of her class…of course. She took a year off to travel with Harry, who is still her best friend, nothing more. Ron and Hermione went out during their entire seventh year but then decided their lives were moving separate ways. Ron moved to France for a year to study becoming an Auror, and then came back and worked as an Auror for the Ministry, so he and Hermione are still close friends.

Hermione actually, to both Harry and Ron's amazement, lightened up a bit about work and studying and things like that. She still held her job and was respected, but she also new life was supposed to be fun, too. So every Friday night she, Harry, and Ron would go out together, get dinner or a few drinks. Once in awhile, Harry and Ron would get a little tipsy but Hermione still had control 24/7 in that aspect.

The day was Friday, but for the first time in many, many months she was not planning on meeting Harry and Ron tonight at Harry's apartment. She was going back to muggle London to visit her parents. She took off the following week also to spend some time there. She was excited to see how muggle London has changed, if it had at all, since she was eighteen, which was the last time she was there. Her parents had always come to Hermione, in wizarding London, because they found it interesting, but Hermione decided to switch things up a bit this time.

Hermione wrote a few notes about the infamous Ben Cohen and his obsession with Oliver Wood, then she picked up the files and sent them flying through the air and into her cabinet.

Hermione stood up and stretched.

'Time to go pack!' She sighed happily.

She threw on her black blazer and swung her purse around her shoulder, then left her office.

'See you next week Hermione!' A blonde witch called from an opened-door office.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and peeked her head inside the door.

'Actually, I took the week off, Giselle! I'm off to visit my parents!' She said cheerfully.

The blonde witch got up from her desk and strolled over to Hermione, her beautiful golden hair swinging around her shoulders.

Giselle Sparrow was another witch working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, one door down from Hermione. She was twenty-one and she was very beautiful. She was Hermione's best friend at work. She and Hermione gossiped and shopped together during lunch breaks. Hermione never really was into gossip and shopping during her Hogwarts years, but once she met Giselle and saw how happy and carefree she was, she decided it was not so bad.

Even though Giselle was Hermione's best friend at work, she and Hermione were still very different so Hermione made it a rule (for herself) not to hang out with her outside work hours. Giselle was very outgoing and liked to party. She was also somewhat of a tease and a bit too promiscuous for Hermione's taste.

One night while Hermione, Harry and Ron were out, they ran into Giselle at a bar. Giselle flirted with Harry and Harry flirted back, that is until Hermione pulled Harry aside and told her she had a boyfriend. So, Harry politely declined Giselle's offer to go back to her house, and thanked Hermione for the warning.

Giselle was a girl many guys prayed to go out with, or at least have a one-night stand with, she wasn't exactly "girlfriend" material. She was tall, leggy, blonde, blue eyed, and had a great smile. But she and Hermione got along fabulously when no guys were involved.

'Visiting the parental units, eh?' Giselle smiled. 'In muggle London, right? Isn't that where your parents live?'

'Yeah, I am going to go home and back and get there for dinner.'

'Oh, should be fun! Do you have friends there?'

'I had friends when I was younger, before Hogwarts, but I haven't seen them in like nine years so I think I am just going to explore my hometown while I am there. I haven't seen it in years.'

'Well, have tons of fun!' Giselle cried, pulling Hermione into a hug, 'And make sure you owl me and tell me how everything is going and I'll reply telling you how jealous I am that you do not have to work.'

'And how boring your lunch shifts are?' Hermione added.

'Yes! I'll probably spend my hour with Shaun…but you know how clingy he is, so maybe I'll just floo home during my lunch breaks and spend time with Harold.'

'Harold?' Hermione questioned.

'Harold Dubois…my new beau.' Giselle said with a wink.

'What happened to Ryan?' Hermione asked.

Giselle cleared her throat and grinned.

'I kicked him out on Monday…'

'Why?'

'I found him trying on my bra…I am never bringing home a guy from the Museum again.'

Hermione laughed hard.

'Oh wow! See why I don't go out and pick up guys with you, Giselle?'

'Yes, because you have two cuties that keep you occupied every Friday!'

'Harry and Ron are my best friends, they aren't my playthings!'

'I thought you and the red headed one went out?'

'My seventh year of school, but now we're just friends.' Hermione said, 'We aren't "playthings" anymore!'

'Yes, yes, so you keep telling me.' Giselle joked, 'Anyway, you better get going! Have fun! I'll see you in a week or so!'

Hermione waved goodbye and left the magical building. Once outside, she apparated to her apartment flat about ten miles away.

She appeared in her decorative foyer and kicked off her shoes. She ran into her bedroom and began to pack quickly.

Hermione's apartment flat was small, but not too small…perfect for a single young woman. She decorated it with blue and white paint, and lots of museum looking art work. She had white furniture and a modern, magical kitchen. Her bedroom was teal green and light pink. Her queen-sized bed was wooden and painted white. The biggest thing in her room was her closet, she had a lot of clothes from shopping with Giselle so much, even though Hermione was not vain about how she looked, she still wanted to try a little more than she did at Hogwarts. Giselle was rubbing off on her a bit, but she was still innocent looking Hermione.

After about twenty minutes of accio'ing all the items she wanted into her trunks, she shrunk them and called a muggle taxi to come pick her up and take her to muggle London.

-

'Hey mum! Hi dad!' Hermione cried with a smile.

Hermione paid the taxi driver, grabbed her small luggage, and strolled up the short walkway to her parents.

They both hugged her and said how glad they were that she could get the week off to spend some time in her home town.

They invited her inside, let her set up in her old room, and then they ate dinner as a family as they talked about life.

'So how do you like work?' Hermione's dad, Richard, asked.

'I like it alright, sometimes it gets a little monotonous, but if I keep at it I'll move up and start working with more interesting cases. I have a friend at work who keeps me smiling and she's a lot of fun and makes the day goes by a bit quicker.' Hermione said.

'Oh, that's good! What's her name?' Hermione's mother, Anne, asked.

'Her name is Giselle Sparrow and she's fun, a little crazy, but I only hang out with her during work hours anyway.' Hermione replied after she swallowed some of her spaghetti.

'How are your friends Harry and Ron?' Richard asked.

'They're good. They were a bit sad that we couldn't hang out tonight, but they understand.' Hermione said with a smile.

'What are you going to do while here for a week?' Richard asked his daughter.

'I thought that tomorrow we should spend the day on Moments Street going through all the shops that we used to go to when I was younger.'

'That sounds like a wonderful plan! Shall we head out around noon?' Anne asked.

'I'm up for that!'

Hermione and her parents chatted some more throughout dinner, then they finished out the night with an old movie.


	3. Last Person

Chap. 3 Last Person

_Must be in my blood cause I don't know how I do it  
All I know is I don't want to follow in the footsteps of my dad  
Cause I hate him so bad  
The worst fear that I had was growin' up to be like his fuckin' ass, man  
If you could understand why I am the way that I am  
What do I say to my fans, when I tell 'em i'm..._

_Sayin' goodbye, sayin' goodbye to Hollywood  
Sayin' goodbye, sayin' goodbye to Hollywood  
Sayin' goodbye, sayin' goodbye to Hollywood  
Sayin' goodbye, sayin' goodbye to Hollywood_

-Excerpt from Eminem's, "Say Goodbye to Hollywood"

The twenty-one year old Draco Malfoy was standing in his kitchen, brewing some coffee. He reached into his cupboard and pulled out a dark green mug.

As he waited for the coffee to finish brewing, he turned on his television and flipped through channels.

'God, five hundred channels and there's nothing on…' Draco sighed exasperatedly.

He looked at his clock and jogged over to his front door. He walked outside and down his front walkway to his mailbox. He opened it and pulled out letters and other envelopes, then jogged back into his house.

He walked up to the coffee maker, pulled out the pot and poured himself a full mug.

He put a newspaper under his arm, took the mug, and sat on his couch in front of the big, screen television in his Shakespearean styled living room.

Draco turned the channels until he landed on a movie network. He watched an old, army themed movie.

Half-way into the movie his doorbell rang. He got up and answered the door.

'Hey,' He greeted.

He leaned into the woman who arrived and kissed her cheek.

'Draco, we need to talk.' The woman began.

'Did you come here to judge me and criticize my life some more, Pansy?' Draco asked as he let her in and shut the door.

The attractive blonde walked strut inside his house, obviously upset about something.

She was about to speak and then she turned to look at where the noise she heard was coming from. When she saw the television she sighed and looked pitifully at Draco.

'Draco, this is has gone on long enough. Come back to us.'

'What's gone on long enough? Come back to who?' He asked as he began to walk into his living room.

He grabbed his now empty mug and walked into the kitchen.

'Coffee?' He asked.

'What? Oh no.' Pansy replied. 'Draco, you've been living in this place for four years! You just picked up on left us all!'

'What do you mean I left you all? You were the only one I cared about, and I still keep in touch with you. I don't care about anyone else, Pansy. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks.'

'I do!' Pansy shouted back desperately. 'Do you know how this relationship makes me look back home? I am dating a pureblood wizard who dumped EVERYTHING to live as a damned muggle! I am the laughing stock of wizarding London, you know!'

'I have asked you many times to come move in with me. There is more than enough room.' Draco told her as he poured himself more coffee.

'That's not the point, Draco. I _like_ my life as a witch! I don't regret anything and I really wish you didn't either! Why can't you put the past behind you and come back to your world?'

'It is not my world.'

'You're Draco fucking Malfoy! The wizarding world could be your world.' Pansy cried, 'It is my world Draco. It always will be.'

'Then we'll have to manage like we have for the past four years and see each other when you feel like coming here to see me.'

Pansy sighed and walked into the kitchen. She took his hand and looked into his deep, blue eyes.

'Draco…I can't keep going back and forth like this. I want to share you with my world, the world that used to be yours too.'

'What are you saying, Pansy?' Draco asked sharply.

'I loved you, I did…that's why I've put up with this for four years now…'

'Put up with what? You have to "put up" with me?' Draco asked angrily.

'Yes! I have to put up with all your shit all the time! We've been together for five years now and we've had a lot of good times, our first year was great, Draco…it really was…but then…after the tragedy, you lost your spark. That spark that grabbed my attention so long ago. It seems like we've been together these past few years just because, it's what we were used to. We adapted to each other's company. I loved you so much, so I figured I would always love you…but you are too much for me now. You won't let it go, Draco.'

'So, you are saying that we're through because you can't handle the way I am dealing with the death of my mother?' Draco snapped.

'Draco, I'm saying we're through because you can't let go! Your mother died five years ago!'

'She was the only person who ever truly cared for me! The only person who ever wanted more for me than what I was "destined" for!'

'I cared for you, Draco! I cared and you shut me out.'

'I never shut you out.'

'No, not directly…but not moving on with your life, put me in the backseat of your life. After your mother died, the only thing you cared about was getting out of Hogwarts and out of the wizarding world.'

'I cared for you, Pansy…but I also needed to get out, why can't you understand that?' Draco asked frustratingly.

'I don't understand how you can drop everything you ever learned to live a life of a muggle because you wanted to hide!'

'I am not hiding! I just don't want to be part of anything my father was apart of and if I stayed in the wizarding world I would be detected, tracked down, and harassed! I didn't want to deal with that, Pansy! Why can't you understand that?'

'That's not why you left! You left because your mother was killed and you couldn't be anywhere near the place it happened or near anyone who had anything to do with it! You have to move on!'

'I don't know how to move on!' Draco yelled. 'GOD! You're right, maybe we are just together because it's what we're used to. We don't understand each other, we just aren't compatible anymore.'

'We're through, Draco.' Pansy said bluntly. 'I can't do this anymore. I am going to move on, and so should you…you can't keep blaming yourself and suffering like this. Stop sulking and move on.'

'I think you can leave now, Pansy…you know the way out.'

Pansy stared at Draco in disbelief.

'I really expected you to come back to the real world with me…you're going to kill yourself living like this.' She told him.

'I've been living a healthy life for four years, Pansy.'

'I've sacrificed and came out to be with you…I didn't want you to suffer alone, I felt bad…but now, Draco…there's nothing I can do. I hoped my companionship would pull you out of your rut, but it didn't.'

'I am perfectly happy living without magic and living outside of wizarding London.' He told her seriously.

'How could you have changed so much in five years?'

'When you watch your own father kill your mother because of you…something happens. I don't know, but for some reason you feel like not ever wanting anything to do with your father…it's a mystery.' He said sarcastically.

'Draco…your father isn't the entire wizarding world. You didn't have to give up everything.'

'I did in order to not be harassed and pulled back in. No one gives a fuck about me anymore, after my mother was killed, before I turned 18, people came up to me constantly asking me what I was going to do now…they all expected me to get revenge or something...my father tormenting me every day about my mother…cursing her name because of what she did, what she gave me. She gave me life and my father hated her for that. YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO STAY AROUND ALL THAT?'

Pansy didn't reply.

'Draco, it's been five years. The Dark Lord isn't even in power anymore. Your father is just a rich, old elitist who lives alone in luxury…just come back and regain some respect for yourself.'

Draco glared at her.

'I can't believe I thought you actually understood me. You don't know anything about what happened. You weren't there! The Dark Lord isn't powerless, he's waiting for me! My father isn't "retired" he's waiting for me too! I just want to live a normal life until I have to take up and bear my cross. When that day is supposed to come, I have no idea, but until my cursed fate unfolds I'd like to live a clean life where no one knows who I really am, or was.'

'I don't know what you are talking about…what cursed fate?'

'I told you everything that happened…you just don't get it.'

'Draco, the Dark Lord is not going to possess you! He's weak and powerless! He's hiding and has been in hiding since that night!'

'BECAUSE HE'S WAITING FOR ME!'

Pansy shook her head.

'You were so great once. Everyone wanted to be you, Draco…everyone wanted your life…now look at you. You are living like a filthy muggle.'

'I am still Draco Malfoy. I just choose not to revel in my cursed path just yet.'

Pansy kissed Draco's cheek and then walked toward his front door.

'Remember the good times, Draco. Our seventh year for instance, I'll never forget it.'

Draco watched Pansy as she left his house.

There went the last person Draco had feelings other than spite for…now he wasn't even sure if those feelings were ever real.

A/N: Yup, the last two chapters were short but that is why I updated them both at the same time! So it's like one long chapter...pretend okay? Lol. Anyhoo, sorry no Hermione/Draco interaction yet, I promise they'll cross paths next chapter which should be up in a day or two. Thanks, REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	4. Willow Creek Boulevard

Chap. 4 Willow Creek Boulevard

'Oh! I miss this part of town!' Hermione exclaimed to her parents as they walked down Moments Street. 'It's changed so much though!'

'There are still a lot of the same stores, Hermione.'

'Yes but that old toy store I loved is gone.'

'It ran out of business…you weren't here to buy everything in there anymore.' Her father joked.

Hermione looked back at her parents and smiled before going into an antique shop.

After buying a unique mahogany jewelry box, Hermione and her parents left the store.

-

_I knew it was her from the moment I saw her…talking to her muggle parents jovially…happiness….look at the way her parents fawn over her. Not just her mother, but her father, too. That is how life should be. How did Granger- a mudblood- pull it off? I was supposed to have the "good life". I was supposed to be living in my own little utopian world, but no. Damn Lucius. Damn him to the hell he loved to create for others…_

Draco watched Hermione intently from across the street. He didn't foresee Hermione glancing up, scanning her surroundings, and meeting eyes with him. He watched in shock as her eyes widened and did not stray from his.

He watched her excuse herself from her parents and look both ways before beginning to cross the street.

Draco watched Hermione quickly, but gracefully walk over to him. He noticed she matured greatly in the past three years. Her bushy hair calmed and no was silky and straight. It bounced against her shoulders as she walked. Her dark, honey eyes watched him intently- trying to figure him out.

'Malfoy?' Hermione questioned.

'Afternoon, Granger.' He replied civilly.

'Oh my gosh, it is you! I mean when I saw you from across the street, I automatically assumed it was you because you looked exactly the same, but now I see you've changed a bit but anyhow I thought to myself "What's Malfoy doing in muggle London? That can't be him!" So I decided to come observe…and here you are.'

Draco stared at her curiously for a moment.

'Your mouth hasn't changed.' He stated.

She stared at him in disbelief.

Finally after a few moments of pause, Hermione asked, 'What _are _you doing here, Malfoy?'

'Shopping.' He replied, lifting up a bag of groceries.

She looked down at the bag, eyes wide.

'Why?'

'A man has to eat, Granger.'

'I mean why are you here? Shopping for muggle things!' She exclaimed.

Draco rolled his eyes. She was going to be persistent in questioning him until she got the answers she wanted. He did not want to tell her the real reasons he was there.

'Well, Granger, as much as I would love to tell you my life story, post-Hogwarts, I believe your parents are waiting for you.' He told her as he gestured to he parents who were waving, trying to get Hermione's attention.

Hermione turned around and blushed. She held her index finger to them, telling them she'd be over in a second. They nodded understandingly.

'Your parents really like your company.' Draco commented, very much out of character from Hermione's point of view.

She raised an eyebrow questionably.

'Yes…I've been so busy at work they haven't seen me for a month.' She responded hesitantly, 'But with the way your parents grovel over you, you must know how it is.'

Hermione saw Draco flinch a bit at her words, but she immediately dismissed it.

'Yes, well, you should be running off then, shouldn't you?' Draco asked irritatingly.

She frowned at him.

'Umm…well…' She didn't really know how to excuse herself. _Should I say "Good to see you?" "See you around?" "Nice talking with you?" _

She flushed, angry with herself for not thinking of something to say.

He answered her questions abruptly.

'Bye Granger.' He turned and strut away from her, his muggle grocery bag swinging at his side.

_What's up with Malfoy? _

She was interrupted of her thoughts by the calls of her waiting parents. She wished she had been able to get out of him, why he was here. Why had he been so civil with her? Could Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret, have matured over these three years? She was angry with herself about being so interested in Malfoy. _Why should I care? It's not like I am ever going to see him again._

How wrong she was.

Two days later, Hermione was on a food-run for her parents.

She stepped out of the food market carrying an arm full of groceries. Two arms actually. She was also attempting to talk on her cell phone.

'I'm almost done here, mum. But I've got to go, I'm gonna drop— ' her cell phone cut off because she dropped it, along with the three plastic bags full of groceries. 'everything.' She finished to herself.

She bent to gather the items together when she heard, 'Well, well, Granger. Butter hands I see.'

She didn't dare turn around.

_Malfoy again? _She thought to herself in surprise.

Her stomach flipped unwillingly. She looked behind her to see two polished, Italian black boots. She then looked up to see Malfoy's face for the second time that week.

'Need some help, Granger?'

He bent down, not waiting for a response, set his car keys aside and began to help gather her things.

'Umm…thanks Malfoy.' She said shakily.

After they silently put the grocery items back into her bags they stood up and faced each other.

'What are you doing here, Malfoy?' She asked awkwardly.

'Same thing I was doing last time you saw me.'

'You don't have any bags.' She stated bluntly.

He turned and pointed up the parking lot aisle.

'I parked up there. I already put away my groceries. But then I heard an unfortunate person drop theirs…turned out to be you.' He explained.

'Oh.'

He raised an eyebrow at her.

'Bye Granger.'

He turned around and began to walk away, but then was stopped by the sound of Hermione's voice.

'Malfoy, wait!'

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at her.

'Do you live around here?'

As soon as she asked it, she regretted it. _Of course he doesn't! Malfoy Manor is far away in an elite Wizarding town! _An unexpected answer was given.

'Yes, I do. Do you?'

She looked at him as if she had never met him before in her entire life.

'What?' She asked dumbly.

'Do you live around here?' He asked again.

'Oh no…I live near Diagon Alley…what do you mean you live here?'

Draco stared at her for a few moments, as if contemplating something.

'I live near here, on Willow Creek Boulevard. I've got to go, bye again, Granger.'

Hermione was utterly confused and very curious indeed. This new Malfoy interested her.

'Malfoy!' She called out as he began walking away again.

'Yes?' He asked exasperatedly.

'I don't really get what's up with you.'

'You don't need to. Don't worry about it, Granger. I distinctly remember hearing you accidentally hang-up on your mother. You might want to call her back so she doesn't worry.'

Hermione was torn between her family and finding out more about Malfoy.

_Why do I care so much? Curiosity killed the cat. _She told herself as Draco walked away. Why was her former archenemy being civilized and almost "nice"?

Draco Malfoy- the new Draco Malfoy- was forever imprinted in her brain…was there a way to find out why he was here? Is there any chance he'd talk more with her?

She watched him get inside a new, expensive Rolls Royce and leave the parking lot.

She continued to ponder about him some more, but was rudely interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She scrambled through her purse to find it.

'Hey, mum- yeah sorry I dropped the phone. I'll be home in a minute- yeah see you soon.'

She hung up, grabbed her bags and jumped into her blue Honda.

As she drove to her parents' house, three words kept running through her mind, "Willow Creek Boulevard".

A/N: Some of you might be confused...why did Hermione bring up Draco's parents to him even though his father killed his mother? Simple answer- Hermione doesn't know. Even though the tragedy happened while Draco was 17, and he was in school with Hermione, only those acquainted with Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort knew what happened (i.e. Pansy and other Slytherins). Lucius obviously hushed it up. Another question might be, If Hermione works as a Magical Law Enforcerin the Ministry why doesn't she know about Draco's parents? Another simple answer- Same reason as the first, Lucius hushed it up. Narcissa Malfoy was a slave under her husband's authority, she never really left the house too often anyway so people didn't notice she was never seen. According to most of the Wizarding World, nothing was wrong with the Malfoy family except a rebellious son who decided to go live as a muggle because he hated being under the Malfoy spotlight.

Sorry, this was another short chapter but it was a pretty quick update right? The chapters will be longer as the story progresses, don't worry. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	5. Day By Day

Chap. 5 Day By Day

During dinner Hermione sat at the table with her parents, quieter than usual.

'Something wrong Hermione dear?' Anne asked.

'Huh?' Hermione replied, startled by her mother's voice.

'Something wrong?'

'Oh no, not really. Something is just on my mind.'

'Want to talk about it?' Richard asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and then said, 'Do you remember that guy I went to school with named Draco Malfoy?'

'How could we forget the dear Malfoys?' Richard asked with disgust.

'_Richard_,' Anne scolded, 'go on, Hermione…what about him?'

'Well, I saw him twice this week…and both times were very random occurrences.'

'What's a Malfoy doing in this part of London?' Richard asked.

'That's exactly it…I don't know and I keep thinking about it. I know I shouldn't care or be prying but I'm curious now since the Malfoys are so prejudice against muggles.' Hermione said thoughtfully.

'Well, it is none of our business, Hermione.' Anne stated, 'Does the Malfoy son live here?'

'He said he does.' Hermione replied.

'With his family?' Richard asked incredulously.

'I have no idea. He wasn't with his family either time I saw him.' Hermione shrugged.

'Maybe he moved here to get away from…_Lucius Malfoy_.' Richard spat.

'_Richard_,' Anne mumbled warningly.

'I don't think so, dad. Draco looked up to his father in school.'

'Things change, Hermione dear. But let's stop gossiping about things we know nothing about.' Anne told the both of them.

Hermione sighed and finished dinner quietly.

--

Draco stood in his kitchen, half of his groceries put away. He stopped organizing his food and leaned against the counter to think.

_After all these years I run into Granger out of all people…and she's still a snoopy little girl…a snoopy little woman I guess. _

He had to admit she looked good now. She definitely grew up.

'I wonder if she's still attached at the hip to Potter and Weasel…' He thought aloud.

He continued to put away his groceries.

After he finished he turned on the television. A commercial for a phone dating company came on, portraying gorgeous near-naked women talking sensually on telephones.

'Oh Merlin…' Draco sighed as he looked at the screen.

He moved to the pine desk in his living room to owl Pansy (Pansy would never get a telephone to receive his calls) and have her come over…he then remembered they broke up.

'Damn that vile woman…' Draco muttered about Pansy.

He looked over at the television screen again and saw the beautiful women still flaunting themselves.

He dropped the remote and jogged over to his bathroom. He turned on the shower, cold water spewing forth from the shower head. He stripped out of his clothes and stepped underneath it.

'Calm down, Draco…calm down…' He told himself as he rinsed his body.

A grabbed a sponge and lathered it up with minty-smelling body wash. He began to scrub himself, which was a mistake.

He groaned throatily as he ran the sponge over his erection. He dropped the sponge and grabbed hold of himself. He leaned up against the cold, tile wall and slowly began to stroke himself.

'Oh god, Pansy…why did you have to leave me?' He said angrily as he began pumping himself harder and faster.

He shuttered after a few seconds of slick rubbing and then felt something begin to bubble up in his chest. He fondled his balls and then went back to his erection. He gasped and then moaned throatily as he released into his hand. He looked down at his hand and shook his head in disappointment.

'I can't believe I've lowered myself to this…' He sighed as he jumped underneath the cold water again.

'I'm going to go out for a drink tomorrow night…maybe I'll meet someone worth talking to…and maybe more.'

--

The next afternoon Hermione was pacing in her bedroom.

'I can't…I shouldn't do this…I can't…I shouldn't do this…' She repeated to herself over and over.

'I won't. I won't do this.' She stated firmly.

She then collapsed onto her bed and stared up at her ceiling.

'I am going to. I am going to do this.' She concluded.

She sat up and walked to her closet. She pulled out some light colored blue jeans and a white lacey tank top. She charmed them to put themselves on her body, and then she stepped into some white flip-flops and looked in her mirror. She bewitched her hair to look scrunched and applied very little eye shadow, but dark mascara.

'I'm actually doing this…I'm so pathetic.' She told herself before walking out of her room.

'Where are you off to?' Richard asked.

'I am going to go talk to Draco Malfoy.'

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Anne chimed.

'Satisfaction brought him back.' Hermione replied in a sing-song voice.

Richard grinned and laughed quietly.

'Dad, do you know where Willow Creek Boulevard is?' Hermione asked.

'Oh, yeah, it's a very wealthy neighborhood. Lots of rich families there who like their teeth cleaned.'

Hermione smiled and asked, 'Can you point me in the right direction?'

'That's where the Malfoy boy lives?' Anne asked.

'Yes.'

'How do you know?'

'He told me yesterday.'

'Hermione,' Richard spoke, 'remember where the old theater was?'

'Yeah, right behind that new mall, right?'

'Exactly…the area behind that new mall with all the very large houses is Willow Creek Boulevard.'

'Oh wow.' Hermione sighed.

'How are you going to find his house?' Anne asked.

'I saw him drive away in a Rolls Royce, I'll for that.' Hermione replied.

Richard laughed at his daughter.

'What?' Hermione asked naively.

'You're going to go to Willow Creek Boulevard to find one guy who has a Rolls Royce? You'll find about twenty families with those, Hermione.'

'Ohh…' Hermione groaned. 'Well, it doesn't hurt to try.'

'Good luck.' Richard called as she grabbed an apple and walked out the door.

Hermione got into her blue Honda and pulled out of the driveway.

'I'm gonna need coffee first.' She told herself.

Hermione went to the town nearby and walked into a very popular coffee place called Starbucks. She ordered a caramel frappuccino and went back to her car. It was now six in the afternoon.

'Off to Willow Creek.'

She drove to the mall and followed the road that lead to the large homes behind it. The area was very pretty. There were large willow trees encircling the neighborhood. Her dad was not lying either, every house was big and most driveways did contain a Rolls Royce.

'Bloody hell…' Hermione swore under her breath.

She drove along the main road looking for the slightest hint of a house that looked as if it belonged to a Malfoy. But all the homes looked well groomed and pleasant.

_How can the Malfoys live in this neighborhood? It's so bright and cheery._

Hermione then saw what she was looking for. A blonde head. She drove toward it nervously. Unfortunately, it was just another normal blonde man getting out of his black Rolls Royce with a crate that contained two small holes. Suddenly the man lost balance and a kitty jumped out of the box.

'Oh no!' Hermione cried.

She parked on the side of the road quickly and jumped out. The kitty was only a foot away from her in the middle of the road.

'Here, kitty, kitty,' Hermione said softly.

The small, black and white kitty mewed and ran over to Hermione's open arms. Hermione grabbed the kitty up quickly and ran over to the young blonde man.

'Oh, thank you so much! My little sister would have killed me if that thing ran away!' He said, taking the kitty from her arms. 'It's lucky you were driving by!'

'It was lucky wasn't it? The kitty is so cute. It's your sisters?'

'Yeah, my little sister's. The little rascal's name is Moby. I don't recognize you…do you live here in Willow Creek?' The attractive blonde asked.

'Oh, no, I don't live in this part of London at all…I'm here visiting a friend from primary school.' Hermione said. Then a light bulb turned on in her head. 'I actually lost the directions to his house, so hopefully I can just drive around and see him outside.'

'Well, I know most everyone who lives here…who are you looking for? Is his name John Calloway?'

'Umm…no.'

'Oh, that's unfortunate, I would have liked to have you be looking for me.' He said with a grin.

Hermione blushed.

'So, your name is John? I'm Hermione Granger.' She said extending her hand.

John Calloway moved Moby to one arm and shook her hand.

'Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Granger…is it Miss?'

'Yes, it is. Nice to meet you too.'

'Well, I've got to run this cat to my sister inside, but if you want to follow me in I can possibly help you find the person you're looking for.' He suggested.

Hermione smiled and agreed to go into his very nice house.

She followed him inside, when she stepped in she was greeted by a maid of some sort. The maid began to speak, but Hermione was more interested in the very large and ornate chandelier hanging above her.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Calloway. May I get you or your guest anything?' The maid asked.

'Kendra, how many times have I asked you not to wait on me hand and foot? And call me John, please. If I need anything I am perfectly capable of getting it. Why don't you go see if my mother needs her drink refilled.'

'Yes, sir.' Kendra then walked to the opposite side of the house, opened two glass doors and stepped out onto a patio where an older woman in a white sundress stood with a martini in hand.

'Would you like anything?' John asked Hermione.

'Oh, no thank you.'

Suddenly a girl, who looked about thirteen, came through a door that led into a basement floor.

'Johnny! It's about time! I've been waiting for Moby for an eternity!'

'Next time go take your stupid cat to the groomers yourself.'

'I can't drive.'

'Then you better stop complaining, shouldn't you?' He replied with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out at her brother as she snatched her kitty away.

'New girlfriend?' His sister asked.

'No, Cassie, this is someone I just met. I'm about to help her find a school friend in the neighborhood.'

'Oh yeah? Who?' The girl named Cassie asked.

'Draco Malfoy.' Hermione answered.

'Draco?' John asked.

'He's cute.' Cassie giggled.

'Go away, Cass.' John snapped.

She skipped back down stairs with her kitty.

'Oh so you know Malfoy?'

'Malfoy? Is that what people call him?' John asked. 'I don't really know him, one day when he first moved in four years ago he came over and asked me what to do about the ringing in his house…turned out to be a telephone. I don't really get that guy, I mean…who buys a phone and doesn't know what it does…ya know?'

'Yeah, that is strange.' Hermione replied, visualizing Malfoy out shopping for muggle items and not knowing what they did. 'Malfoy moved here four years ago?'

'Yeah, he is a pretty quiet guy…keeps to himself really. I have only seen one person go to his house, a blonde girl. I think it's his girlfriend…she doesn't usually leave until the next day, if you catch my drift.'

Hermione knew John was talking about Pansy.

'So, he lives close?'

'Oh, yeah…he's my neighbor.'

'Really? Wow!' Hermione laughed.

'You know Draco from primary school then?' John asked.

'Oh, yup, we're old schoolmates.'

'Well, have fun…and now that you know where he lives, and you know I'm right next door, feel free to stop over anytime you're in the neighborhood.' He said with a winning smile.

'Oh, thank you for the invitation, John, maybe I'll take you up on that offer sometime.' Hermione replied happily, 'But I really should be heading over there.'

'Yeah, well it was nice meeting you and thanks again for helping out with the runaway cat.'

'Anytime,' Hermione laughed, 'thanks for pointing me in the right direction of Malfoy.'

John then opened the door for Hermione and said goodbyes again.

Hermione walked down John's driveway with a smile. She looked up at her car and saw a different blonde man looking at it with his hands on his hips in bewilderment. He then turned around and saw Hermione standing at the end of his neighbor's driveway.

'Granger again?' He then looked behind her at the Calloway house. 'What are you doing at my neighbor's house?'

'Oh, hey Malfoy.'

'Uhh…hey…again. What are you doing here?'

'I was visiting a friend…John Calloway.'

'You are friends with John Calloway? My neighbor? That's a coincidence…wouldn't you say?' Draco asked skeptically.

'Okay…I lied…I just helped John catch his sister's cat and that was the first time I met him.'

Draco stared at her in confusion.

'What?' He asked sharply.

'Never mind…'

'You came to my neighborhood to help my neighbor catch his cat?'

'No, but that's how I met him…forget it, Malfoy. What were you doing out here at my car?'

'I was leaving my house and I saw this car out of the corner of my eye. I'd never seen it before and I recognized it from when we ran into each other at the market so I came over here to see if it was yours. It was already bloody crazy that we've ran into each other randomly twice, so I thought I'd come make sure it wasn't your car…but alas, it is…once again a random meeting…or is it random? Do you live near here?'

'Not really…okay, okay, I came to find you.' Hermione admitted sheepishly.

'Find me? Hermione Granger came to find Draco Malfoy?'

'Yes, you've been on my mind ever since I saw you that first time on Moments Street.'

'_I _have been on _your_ mind?'

'Only because I can't figure out why you are living in muggle London, and you know me, Malfoy. I have to know everything.'

'Yes, unfortunately that is true.' He replied, 'I'm not going to get rid of you am I?'

'I'm very determined.'

He smirked at her, and it was not a cruel smirk, it was just a normal, friendly smirk…rare for Draco Malfoy.

'Well, I was on my out to get a drink…I guess you can tag along, will you stop stalking me then?'

'Hey! The first two times were coincidences! I am not stalking you!'

'Suuuure, Granger…did you want to come get a drink then?'

Hermione was silent, thinking to herself.

'You're the one who came after me, Granger. You don't HAVE to come with.'

'No, I guess I'll come with, thanks. Where are you going?'

'A place called The Clam.'

'Never heard of it.'

'It's fairly new…c'mon, you can follow me.'

Draco then walked back to his Rolls, and pulled out of his driveway. He waited until Hermione was in her car until he took off.

After about five minutes of following Draco, Hermione pulled into the parking lot of a cabin-themed bar.

She parked and jumped out of the car and strolled over to where Draco was getting out of his car.

'How long did it take you to learn how to drive?' she asked.

He shut his car door and auto-locked it.

'What? Oh…not too long. It's quite easy after you get the hang of it.' He shrugged. 'C'mon, this place gets really busy in like ten minutes.'

He jogged into the bar, Hermione quick at his heels.

He led her up to the bar and they sat down.

'What'll it be?' The male bartender asked.

'Raspberry vodka and whatever she'll have.' Draco said, gesturing toward Hermione.

'Oh, you don't have to buy me anything, Malfoy.' Hermione replied quickly.

'It's fine.' Draco responded, dismissing her protest, 'what do you want?'

'I'll have a lime margarita then.' Hermione told the barkeeper.

He nodded and went to get their orders.

'Thanks.' Hermione said to Draco.

'Don't mention it.'

'So you're still with Pansy, eh?' Hermione asked bluntly.

'What? Who told you that.'

'John Calloway.'

'He's doesn't know Pansy.'

'He said the only person he'd seen go and leave your house was a blonde girl, so I assumed.'

'No, Pansy and I are not together still.'

'Oh, sorry, I assumed the blonde girl he talked about was Pansy.'

'You assumed correctly but we're not together anymore. We broke up two days ago actually.'

'Oh.'

Hermione then felt very guilty and foolish for bringing it up.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. It's not that big of a deal. We were only together because that's what we were used to.' He said as the bartender dropped his vodka in front of him, and the margarita in front of Hermione.

'Thank you.' She said to the bartender.

He nodded and went to another customer.

'So, what else did Calloway tell you about me?'

'Nothing really.' Then Hermione began to laugh extremely hard.

'Dear Lord! Quiet Granger!'

'I heard about your little "what's ringing in my house?" episode!' She giggled.

He smirked and took a swig of his drink.

'I am going to kill Calloway. He's not supposed to tell people that shit.'

'Well, he told me and I laughed very hard at your expense.'

'Thanks, Granger.'

'Pay back's a bitch, isn't it?' Hermione said with a grin.

'Oooh hoo…Granger swears now, does she?' Draco questioned curiously.

'It's a figure of speech, but you think what you want, Malfoy. You usually do anyhow.'

'That's very true.' Draco replied.

'Malfoy…I have to ask you something, I don't mean to pry but I am dying here…'

He looked at her curiously.

'Go on…' He prodded.

'Why are you acting like this? What happened?'

'I matured a bit I suppose. I can still be an ass if you like though.' He chuckled.

'No, I like the new Draco Malfoy.' She laughed.

He watched her and raised an eyebrow.

'I mean, at you're tolerable now.'

'Oh, okay, Granger…you're tolerable, too, I suppose.'

She smiled and took a sip of her margarita.

'So Draco Malfoy has been living in muggle London for four years huh?' Hermione asked.

'You've done your research…you are stalking me!' He exclaimed.

'No I am not, stop inflating that huge head of yours, John told me you came to ask him about the ringing when you first moved in four years ago.'

'Oh, well, yes that's true.'

'You moved here when you were 18? Do you live with your family then? I'm surprised your dad would ever want to live in muggle London.'

'Do you live with your parents?' Draco asked.

'No.'

'Then why do you assume I live with mine?' He snapped.

'Sorry…I assumed since you moved here when you were 18.'

'You assume a lot of things, don't you?' He asked angrily.

'I didn't mean to upset you.'

Draco looked at her with spite and then turned to his vodka and took a sip.

'Forget about it.' He finally stated, 'I just don't want to talk about my family anymore.'

Hermione desperately wanted to talk about it now, and Draco knew that, but she let it go.

'So, you said earlier that you were here to visit your parents since you hadn't seen them in awhile because of work…what do you do?'

'I work at the Ministry.'

'Oh yeah? Doing what?'

'I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

Draco stared at her for a moment or two, wondering why she asked about his family.

'How's that going for you?' He asked

'Boring, to be honest.'

'Granger thinks working in the Ministry is boring?'

'I'm not very high up, Malfoy. I work on boring stuff, nothing too interesting…I'm working my way up to more interesting things.'

'Like what?'

'I don't know…like murders and rapists and arsonists, people like that.'

'Scary for little Granger.'

'Malfoy, I've faced much scarier tagging along with Ron and Harry.'

'Oh, yes…how could I forget the adventures of the Golden Trio? See much of those two fairies anymore?'

'We're all very close still. We usually go out every Friday night.'

'Granger goes out?'

'I'm out with you at a bar aren't I?' She questioned with a grin.

'Yes, that's true. Are you…going out with Weasel still?'

'You actually knew Ron and I dated…wow, I didn't think you cared.'

'I didn't, but you two were so obvious it was hard no to notice.'

She spit her tongue out at him and said, 'No, Ron and I broke up after we graduated.'

'How about you and Pothead?'

'No! Harry and I have always been just best friends.'

'Are you seeing anyone then?'

'No, I think I ward off guys since I'm with Harry and Ron whenever I go out.' Hermione laughed.

'Yeah, either that or it's your hideous face.' He said trying to suppress a smirk.

'Hey!' She said hitting him in the arm.

'I'm just kidding, Granger, you're face is more grotesque than hideous.' He laughed.

'Well, your humor is still the same as it was at Hogwarts.'

'I can't change my personality completely, now can I?'

'I guess not, unfortunately.'

'Come on, Granger, I'm not that bad…you're still sitting here, aren't you?'

'Oh, right. I better get going then.'

'You know I'm messing around Granger, if I wanted to be mean I'd be a lot worse. Your face isn't hideous or grotesque.'

'It's repulsive then, is it?' She asked, preparing to get off the barstool.

'It's tolerable.'

She mock bowed to him.

'Why thank you, Lord Malfoy, for bestowing upon me the title of "tolerable".'

'Well, aren't you witty.' Draco commented sarcastically.

'I am, aren't I?' Hermione grinned, sitting back down beside him. 'Do you work?'

'Draco Malfoy work? Nah, I wake up…drink some coffee…run…shower…watch television…spend some time with Pansy up until two days ago…and now I go drink.'

'Oh…sounds like you lead a productive life.' Hermione said facetiously.

'Watch it, Granger…don't poke fun at me, it's not good for your health.'

'Pish-posh empty threats, Malfoy.'

He shrugged and drank some more vodka.

'So, Malfoy…you live in muggle London…do you have a place inside your tremendously large home to play Quidditch, or do you go somewhere?'

'I actually don't play Quidditch anymore.' He said quickly.

'You what?'

'I don't play anymore, is that a big deal?'

'No, I hate the game actually, but I thought you loved it.'

'I loved a lot of things.' He said softly.

Hermione looked at Draco as he stared into his glass of vodka sadly. She didn't know whether to ask him if he was okay, or make an excuse to leave him alone.

'Umm, it's getting late, Malfoy…maybe I should be taking off.'

His eyes focused once again and turned to look at her.

'What time is it?'

'Almost nine.'

'Is that late?' He asked.

'Well, no, but I thought you might want to be alone to be truthful.'

'Oh, sorry I spaced out for a second there…'

'It's okay…I mean if you want to talk about it—'

'Thanks, Granger, but this is the first time we've ever had a civil conversation with one another, I'm not up for pouring my heart out to you right now.' He said with a grin that covered a pained face.

Hermione nodded, telling him she understood.

'Okay, well I should be heading off anyway before my parents worry.'

'I'll walk you to your car.'

'You don't have to.'

'Its fine, I think I'm going to go now anyway. I'm not up for sitting by myself and drinking more.'

'I am sure you wouldn't be alone for long, Malfoy…you'd find some girl to accompany you eventually I'm sure.'

'That's true. I think I could possibly get any lady to have a drink with me, I mean you did and you were my archenemy. Now the possibilities are endless.' He said with a smirk.

He threw down money on the bar and left with Hermione.

'Thanks again for the drink, Malfoy. And thanks for not being a total ass to me. I can't believe we talked for two hours civilly, no curses whatsoever.'

'Hey, I threatened you remember.' He added.

'Oh, yes…but you didn't curse me.'

'No wand.' He said opening his arms.

'I am not dense, Malfoy, I'm sure you have it shrunk in your pocket.'

'Search me.' He said with a smirk.

'Ha-ha, no thanks, Malfoy…why don't you have a wand on you?' She asked in a whisper.

'I don't need one. I can do everything physically, manually. I don't need spells and charms to survive in life.'

Hermione stared at Draco in shock.

'Malfoy…did you give up magic?' She asked quietly.

He didn't reply at first. But after looking around he replied, 'Yes I did.'

'You're so different.' She said, more to herself.

He stared back into her questioning, but trusting eyes.

'So are you, actually.' He stated, breaking the silence. 'You're a bit more laidback…that's a nice change for you. You're somewhat pleasant now.'

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

'You are too. I better get going.'

She turned and unlocked her door.

'Granger…you really were pleasant company as strange and absurd as it sounds.'

'Yeah…you weren't so bad yourself. I had a good night. I didn't expect to run into you while visiting my parents, and I sure in hell didn't think I wanted to, but I'm glad I did. I'm glad I was able to meet the new Malfoy.'

'Hey, don't go owl Potter and Weasel now and tell them I'm a pussy or anything, cause I can be an ass if I have to be. I'll deny everything.'

'I am not going to go tell them you're a pussy…you aren't. You're civilized now.' She smiled.

'I always was civilized…I was just going down a path of pre-uncivilization.'

'I'm glad you turned around.'

'Me too.' He opened her car door and she sat inside it. 'Granger, how long are you in town visiting your parents?'

'Umm…until Friday.' She replied.

'Is it too crazy if I ask if you'd want to meet up again for drinks? It's been a long time since I've just talked to someone and I realized I kind of miss it, especially since you know me, well my wizarding past. I don't have to hide that fact.'

'I don't know, Malfoy…can we do dinner instead?'

He smirked at her.

'You almost thought you were going to be rejected didn't you?'

'No.' He replied childishly.

'You paled.'

'That's my natural complexion, thanks for rubbing it in my face.' He joked.

Hermione laughed and replied, 'Well you looked very nervous for a second. Never been rejected, Malfoy?'

'Pansy dumped me.'

'What? I would have never thought she'd want to leave your side.'

'As you've witnessed, people change.' He replied.

'Very true. But anyway, can we do dinner instead of drinks?'

'Yeah, that's fine. When are you available?'

'Well, today is Monday…can we meet up Wednesday?'

'I think I can clear my busy schedule.' He shrugged. 'Want to meet at my house again? Since you obviously know where it is now? Then I can drive us to dinner, so you don't have to waste gas coming to my house, driving to restaurant, and then driving home.'

'Oh darn! You mean I _have _to ride in your Rolls Royce?' She joked.

'Yeah, sorry about my piece of shit car.' He said, adding to the joke.

'Well, it sounds like a plan. I look forward to it, surprisingly.'

'Good. Have a good night, Granger.'

'You too, thanks again for the drink.'

He shut her car door and she pulled out of the parking lot, and drove back to her parents' house leaving Draco with a smile. He made a true new friend, he wasn't sure how he felt about that just yet but he was going to take it one day at a time.


	6. Owls and Thinking

A/N: Hey! A lot of you are asking "How can Draco afford a Rolls Royce car and a very, large house when he doesn't work?" Well, that will be answered soon…all in good time. Also, I apologize about the ages of Hermione and Draco. As I read the books, I realized Hermione was older than Draco but I've written these Draco/Hermione fics for so long, with Draco older than Hermione, I get confused and just stick with him being older. Sorry. I am not going to change their ages. It is a FICTION story so hopefully we can all pretend together that Draco is a few months older than Hermione, hence Draco being 21 and Hermione being 20. Thanks.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 6 Owls and Thinking

'You're home later than we expected,' Anne said to Hermione when she walked through the front door.

'Sorry.'

'Did you find Malfoy?' Her dad asked curiously.

'Yes, actually I did. I have been with him since this afternoon; we went to a place called The Clam. It was a good time surprisingly.'

'Really? Why did you have a good time?' Anne asked, now interested.

'He's different. He is pleasant to be around now…it's strange.' Hermione replied. 'We're actually meeting up again on Wednesday for dinner.'

'Should be interesting…' Richard mumbled to himself.

'Yeah, but I am going to go owl a friend back home, be down later.' Hermione told her parents before jogging upstairs to her room.

-

_Hey Giselle! How's work? Haha I'm just joshing, I'm sure it's going great. The strangest thing happened…I ran into Draco Malfoy. You know, Lucius Malfoy's son? I went to school with him at Hogwarts, remember me telling you? Well, he was the most horrible dwit to me during school and now…he's unusually civil. It's so odd. We ran into each other twice randomly this past week, once on Friday and again on Saturday, how coincidental eh? Well, I was curious about him so I went to find him again on Monday, and with the help of a very nice guy (whom I'll talk about later…) I was pointed in the right direction. Malfoy realized he wasn't going to get rid of me very easily so he invited me to go get drinks with him. He bought me a delicious margarita and we talked for two hours…it was so out of the ordinary, but nice! We're meeting for dinner on Wednesday. I can tell something happened to him…something very traumatic because…he's given up magic. Isn't that crazy? A Malfoy gave up magic…maybe it's all a rouge, I have no idea, but hopefully I'll find out eventually…before I have to go back home haha, not much time. _

_Anyway, I talked about a guy I met who helped me find Malfoy. His name is John Calloway and he's Malfoy's neighbor. He was very helpful and cute, you'd appreciate him. He told me I was invited back any time, and if I lived in muggle London permanently, I'd probably take him up on that offer, but seeing I'm not- I don't think I am going to drop by his house. _

_Well, I better get running. I'm sure I'll hear from you soon! I hope you don't miss our daily lunch conversations too much! –Hermione_

Hermione then folded her letter and went back downstairs.

'Mum, where is Lilo?' Hermione inquired as she strolled into the living room where her parents were watching television.

'She's in her cage in the basement.' Anne replied.

Hermione nodded and ran down to the basement with her letter.

She opened the cage of the owl she bought for her parents when she permanently moved to wizarding London.

'C'mere, Lilo.' Hermione ordered.

The tawny owl flew to Hermione's arm.

'Take this to Giselle Sparrow at the Ministry of Magic please.'

The owl named Lilo took the letter in her talons and flew off quickly.

(A/N: Some of you will more than likely review asking "Why is Hermione letting an owl go in the middle of a muggle neighborhood?" Well, to answer in advance, remember that Hogwarts sent Harry an owl…many owls…while he lived in a muggle neighborhood. I apologize to those of you who are thinking "Why did she say that? We're HP fans…we know that happened…Does she think we're stupid?" No, I do not think any of my readers are stupid but some times we critique stories and forget details like Harry receiving an owl in the middle of muggle Privet Drive. So I am just trying to be a courteous author and answer all the questions I can in advance.)

Hermione jogged back up the stairs and decided to watch television with her parents.

The next day in Wizarding London, Giselle Sparrow was sitting on her desk talking sultrily with a very handsome co-worker.

'Oh really? You're the heir of Ollivander? Wow…I bet you'll get quite an inheritance…' She said curiously, suddenly very interested in this man.

'Yeah, he's my Uncle. I'm his only nephew so he said he's passing everything down to me.'

'Very interesting…would you like to grab some lunch?' She asked with a seductive smile.

'I would love to.'

She hopped down from the desk and grabbed her purse. Just as she was about to walk out with her new "friend" an owl flew to her window and pecked on it.

'Damn…' She muttered.

'Excuse me?' The man asked.

'Uhh…Sam…that's that beautiful owl's name.' She lied quickly. 'Let me grab the letter quick. I'll meet you in the Atrium, Shiloh.'

'All right, see you there.'

She winked at him just before he left.

She ran, as well as she could in stilettos, to the window and opened it.

'Come on, come on! I haven't got all day, give the letter here.' She said impatiently.

The owl dropped the letter and nipped at her hand.

'Bloody owl…I don't even know whose you are.' She said to it.

She opened the door and giggled.

'Oh! You're Hermione's family's owl!' She exclaimed, 'Don't tell her I was mean to you!' She threatened.

She read the letter, laughing in certain places.

'Draco Malfoy?' She wondered aloud. 'Mmm…that could be dangerous…I heard he was quite the playboy.'

She then read the part about John Calloway.

'Ooh, yummy!'

She quickly pulled out a piece of parchment from her desk and grabbed her quill.

_Dear lovely Hermione, I can't write much, I'm about to go meet Ollivander's only nephew for lunch…the heir of the entire wand emporium! Wish me luck…not that I'll need it! Ha! Well, you sound like you've got yourself quite the little vacation with your "parents" a.k.a. two very handsome men. This "John Calloway" sounds interesting… and Draco Malfoy was always an interesting wizard I hear… interesting muggle wannabe now. Isn't he pretty much London's biggest playboy? I haven't heard about him in a year or so, but that's what I remember…must mean he's good in the sack- congrats! You'll have to make sure and tell me all about EVERYTHING in detail when you return! I miss our lunch dates! Love ya like snogging, Giselle_

'Here, take this back to Hermione.' Giselle ordered the owl, handing the letter to it.

The owl stared at her, questing whether or not to bite her and fly off, but then Lilo lifted her talon and took the letter. She flew off very quickly.

Giselle then sprinted from the room to go meet her future boyfriend.

Later that evening, Hermione received the owl from Giselle and took it up to her bedroom.

She read through it and laughed.

'Wow, I miss her.' Hermione giggled.

Giselle was the best friend a good girl could have. She was the friend that allowed you to let loose for a bit, but then as soon as she left you were back to normal. She kept Hermione balanced.

--

The day after the drink meeting with Hermione, Draco was sitting at his kitchen table tapping a quill rapidly. He was in deep-thought mode.

_Granger… "Hermione" Granger of all people is the person I met last night. I went out to find a woman to give me company last night and I found Granger. Why didn't I tell her I was busy…why did I decide to invite her out with me? … Because her initiative to come and find me, interested me. Why did Granger wander into my neighborhood to look for me? She said she was curious about why I was living in muggle London…she must have **really** been curious if she decided to come look for her school enemy. Well, ex- school enemy. We really didn't act like enemies last night. I can't believe I found comfort in just talking with someone. I never have found that. Pansy and I would talk, but not about anything important…she would just change the subject onto something more…sensual. _

_Actually, Granger and I didn't really talk about anything TOO important, did we? Once I started to drift and think about my mother, she said she wanted to leave. I am never going to find someone to really talk to, am I? _

_Okay, okay I guess I drifted and then I said I didn't even want to pour my heart out to her…I guess I didn't even give her the chance to see if she's stay and listen. But I don't trust her yet. I can't tell her anything yet. Besides, the little muggle-born goes back to her own home on Friday. Why should I even attempt to experiment with Granger's friendship capabilities? It would be pointless. If tomorrow, we really hit it off and I sense she's trustworthy, it would be completely futile to talk about anything genuine with her since she's leaving. Why did I even make plans for tomorrow? Bloody hell, I'm stupid. She probably thinks I am absolutely mad. Me, Draco Malfoy the ass, asked her, the "mudblood" to hang out on Wednesday. Why did she say yes? She knows she leaves on Friday too…oh, that's right…she just wants to know why I live here. But she's not going to find out. There's no fucking way I am telling her what happened with my mother. She won't understand…just like Pansy. Granger has been through a lot of shit with Potter and Weasel…she'd think I am a pussy for not letting go yet. I don't give a fuck what anyone says. I have let go, in my own way. I let go of my father…I distanced myself from him completely…that is moving on. No one understands that. Pansy didn't, and we've been close since forever…Granger sure in hell won't, knowing our pasts together._

_Only reason I am meeting with Granger tomorrow is for some company so I don't drive myself crazy in my house alone…I could go pick up a chick at a bar, but why not get some intelligent conversation in first…then I'll pick up a girl. Yeah._

A/N: Sorry, another short chapter, but I wanted Hermione and Draco's dinner to be a chapter by itself. I'll try to post that soon…but I work everyday this week along with school, so no promises. Please bear with me. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS


	7. Wednesday Dinner

Chap. 7 Wednesday Dinner

Hermione stared in her closet.

_What do I wear out to dinner with my arch-enemy? _Hermione asked herself. 'Err…ex-archenemy I guess.'

Hermione looked at her clock and saw she had an hour before she had to be at Draco's house.

'Okay, come on, Hermione…this shouldn't be too hard. Just close your eyes and pull something out.'

And she did.

Hermione stepped forward with her eyes closed and grabbed something from the shirt section of her closet, and then something from where her pants lay folded.

She stepped away and opened her eyes.

A rose colored silk strapless shirt was in her right hand, and flared khakis in her left.

She bewitched them as usual to place themselves on her body. The silk top had a scoop neck which flaunted her upper body and the khakis made her butt look nice…though she would never agree to either compliment.

She grabbed a brown leather purse and stepped into some leather sandals, then ran downstairs.

'I'm off to meet Malfoy for dinner!' She called out to her parents.

Her father yelled goodbye from the basement, her mother from the living room.

Hermione jogged out to her car and sat inside.

Once sitting inside she stared at her ignition.

'This is no big deal, Hermione…no big deal.' _Why am I freaking out? We're just meeting for dinner…a casual dinner between friends. Why am I friends with Malfoy now? I still have yet to figure that out. _

She finally turned the key and pulled out of her driveway. She turned on the radio and drove off to Draco Malfoy's neighborhood.

--

Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed, just waking up from a nap. He stretched and turned to look at the clock.

'AH FUCK!' Draco cried as he fell out of bed and landed on all fours. 'Ten fucking minutes until she gets here!'

As Draco ran to his closet he heard his doorbell ring.

'DAMN! She's early!'

Draco looked down at himself. He was in wrinkled black slacks and a white wife beater (a/n: a wife beater is like a tank top for guys…a lot of you asked what that was in my other stories). He shrugged and ran downstairs to his front door.

He opened it quickly and said, 'Don't judge, I'm sorry I just woke up, I have to go change quick.'

He then noticed she looked very nice.

'It's okay, I'm early.' Hermione replied with a smile.

'Umm…well, please come in, I'll be ready in like five minutes. Did you want anything to drink while you wait?' Draco asked courteously.

'Oh, no thank you.' She replied as she stepped in to his extremely nice home. 'Your house is beautiful…umm…Malfoy?'

'Yeah?' He responded half-way up the stairs.

'Your father isn't here is he?'

Draco stared at her for a few moments. He forgot she knew nothing of what happened to his parents.

'Uhh, no. He isn't. It's fine.' He replied before jogging up the rest of his stairs.

Hermione walked around the main room and looked at the paintings he had up on his walls.

There were paintings of Vincent Van Gogh's "Starry Night" and Monet's "Water Lilies" which caught Hermione's attention as she waited.

Draco walked down his stairs a few minutes later in a new pair of ironed black dress pants and a blue and gray button-up. He was about to address Hermione, but then realized she was enraptured with his paintings. He grinned as she began stroking the paintings softly with the tips of her fingers.

'Nice, aren't they?' He asked her.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

'Oh, yes they are lovely. These are my two favorite paintings. I didn't know you knew of these artists.'

'I have lived here for four years; I picked up on the best things the muggle world had to offer.' He answered. 'Are you ready to get out of here? I hope you brought an appetite.'

'Oh, I'm famished. Where are we going?'

'I thought you were going to make reservations…' He said skeptically.

'Oh…well—'

Draco then smirked at her.

'Don't worry, Granger. I made reservations, I was just messing around. Do you like seafood?'

'Anything.'

'All right, let's jump into my car then.'

He opened his front door for Hermione and then locked it.

Draco saw her grin excitedly as she took a seat in his passenger seat. He looked at her with inquisitively.

'I've never been in a Rolls Royce before.' She said sheepishly, a tint of pink to her cheeks.

'Oh, well there's a first time for everything.' Draco replied as he drove down the road.

'That there is.' Hermione agreed.

Twenty minutes later Draco pulled his Rolls into the parking lot of Lord Felton's Restaurant. He pulled up to the building, stepped out and handed the valet his keys, then opened Hermione's car door.

'Thank you.'

Draco nodded you're welcome to her and led her inside.

They were seated instantly, good host. They were also asked for their food and drinks right away. Great service.

'Malfoy, what made you want to move here? I heard rumors that you just wanted to rebel, but I thought that sounded ridiculous. I have always thought you still lived in Wiltshire still actually, at the Manor…until I saw you here.'

_Fuck…why does she keep bringing up me living here? She's not going to leave it alone is she…our food isn't even bloody here yet! _

'Umm…can we talk about that later?' Draco questioned.

'Oh…sure.'

'Thanks. So what do Potter and Weasel do now? Other than rape each other.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

'They do NOT rape each other. Ron's actually an Auror and Harry is the Weasley twin's accountant. They have a lot of fun together.'

'Weasel is an Auror? Wow…didn't think he'd make that one.'

'Hey at least he has a job!'

'I rather live a life of relaxation than have to work.'

'Well, some people have to work because we weren't born into rich families.' Hermione replied hastily.

They're food was then placed in front of them before Draco could reply.

'Lobster tail?'

'Oh, mine.' Draco replied, grabbing for the plate.

'And you must have the salmon.' The waitress said handing Hermione her plate.

'Yes, thanks.'

'Anything else?'

'No.' Both Hermione and Draco replied.

During dinner Hermione and Draco made small talk about Hermione's work and Draco's adventures learning the ways of the muggles.

After they ate dinner, Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to take some dessert back to his house so they wouldn't have to sit in the crowded restaurant any longer. She acquiesced.

Draco paid, even though Hermione protested, and then went outside to wait for his car.

The valet brought it up and Draco took driver's seat and Hermione took passenger.

They drove back to Draco's home pretty quiet, only the soft music from the radio filled the car…which left much time for thinking.

_Why did I invite Granger back to my house for dessert? I was going to pick up another girl! … That girl wasn't supposed to be Granger!_

He took a quick glance over at her. She held the dessert container, and drummed her finger nails on it nervously.

_Why is she nervous? Oh…well, I guess this is a bit unusual for both of us. _

Hermione stared down at the container she was holding.

_It's nine and I'm going over to Malfoy's house for dessert…this is so strange. This isn't supposed to happen. Malfoy and I aren't supposed to become friends! Why is this happening?_

Hermione then glanced quickly at Draco. His hands were firmly gripping the wheel, staring straight ahead.

_He looks nervous. Why is he nervous? He's the one who asked me to go back to his house! Maybe I shouldn't go in…when would I leave? Do I say I when I should leave or will he ask me? This isn't normal…I shouldn't be so worried._

Malfoy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'We're here, Granger…you can get out of the car.' He said with a grin on his face.

Hermione reddened. She suddenly realized they had been sitting in his parking lot for a minute or two.

'Oh, right.'

She took hold of the desserts tightly and stepped out of his luxury car.

He was already standing in the middle of his walkway waiting for her. She looked forward at him and smiled. He returned the friendly smile and continued walking to his front door. Draco unlocked it and held it open, awaiting Hermione to walk through.

'Excited?' He asked.

She looked at him questionably and replied, 'To talk, right?'

'Umm…I meant excited for the dessert, but excited to talk works too.' He responded with a smirk.

He closed his front door after stepping in after her, and then beckoned for the containers.

'Give those here, I'll put them on plates for us. Did you want anything to drink to go along with our dessert? Like wine, tea, coffee, or milk?'

'What kind of wine to you have?'

'What wine don't I have is the question. Name a favorite of yours.'

'White Zinfandel.'

'Coming right up,' He stated, spinning around on his heel to go into his kitchen. 'You can go into the living room if you want, Granger. Feel free to look around or watch television. I'll be out with the dessert and wine in a moment.'

'Do you need any help?'

'No, no, I know my way around my kitchen, thanks.' He laughed.

She shrugged and walked into his living room.

She giggled excitedly when she looked around. It had an old, renaissance look to it, which sparked Hermione's excitement…she had read all about the Renaissance Period.

She fingered all the expensive artwork on his shelves, gently picking them up and looking at dates. Everything he owned was an antique or some sort of old, medieval relic. It was all very impressive.

Draco walked in as she was holding a bejeweled hand-held mirror.

'Careful, Granger…you break it, you buy it.' He said teasingly.

She turned and smiled, then put the mirror back carefully in its original position.

'Are these family heirlooms or something?' She asked.

'No, I bought them when I moved here.'

'Are they fakes?'

He looked at her as if she had just thrown mud at him.

'Never.' He responded.

'I am so jealous. I mean, I shouldn't be…I should be content with what I have, but I'd never be able to afford things like this.' She said pointing to a statuette of a bronze jester. 'And you do not even have to work…you just get money from your father. I guess it builds character to work and make your own money, but sometimes I wish I just could never have to lift a finger. It would be so much easier to be born in your circumstances.'

After she said this, she looked at Draco and he looked very depressed.

'Oh! Malfoy! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you are lazy and have an unproductive life, I just meant—'

'No, Granger…that's not it.' He said putting down the glasses of wine and plates of dessert.

'Then what?' She asked, stepping closer to him.

'I do not get any money from my father. Not a sickle.'

She looked at him incredulously.

'How in the world--? Oh, I assumed because you are a Malfoy that your father deals with all the financial stuff. Sorry, I am stereotyping and "assuming" things about you again. I didn't even think that your money could come from your mother.'

Draco heard Hermione say "money could come from your mother" in very slow motion.

_Granger has brought up my parents so much…I can't keep brushing over this…I am just going to have to take a chance and see if she understands…_

'In my family, my father did do the financial business always.'

Hermione looked at him in utter confusion, collapsed into his comfortable, think, fluffy sofa cushions, grabbed her wine and took a long drink.

'Okay, Malfoy…you're going to have to give me step-by-step answers then because I think I misinterpreted you a few times about where you get your money.'

Draco sat down next to her, but did not look at her. He stared straight into his wine.

'I live off an inheritance from my mother. My father has nothing to do with my life any more.'

'You used to idolize him…what do you mean you get an inheritance from your mother?'

'My mother died, Granger…four years ago.'

Draco didn't hear Hermione say anything for a few seconds so he looked up at her.

Hermione had a hand covering her gaping mouth. Her eyes were wide with surprise mixed with sorrow.

'I'm so sorry, I had no idea.' She said softly. She then growled at herself. 'Oh! I have brought up your parents so much too this past week with you! You must have wanted to kill me! I'm so sorry, I just kept rubbing it in your face!'

'It's fine. I figured I'd tell you the truth since you keep questioning me about my living here.'

Hermione looked away from him, the floor suddenly becoming very interesting.

'I pry too much. I have to know everything, I'm horrible. My mum warned me about my heightened curiosity with you, and I should have listened to her. I apologize for trying to figure you out, I am sorry if I hurt your feelings at all.'

'It's okay. I should be over it by now anyway…or so I'm told.'

Hermione looked back up at him again with sympathy.

'A death, especially your own mother, can be traumatizing. It takes people years to get over unfortunate incidents like this. I have never had anyone really close to me die, but I couldn't even imagine my life without my parents. It must have been really hard on you.'

She then remembered he said Narcissa died FOUR years ago.

'Wait,' She paused, 'your mum died when you were 17?'

'Yes.'

'You were still at Hogwarts then.'

'I was.'

'Am I the only one who didn't know?' She asked. 'I feel so stupid! You must have thought I was bringing up your parents to make you feel bad! I honestly didn't know she died…I'm sorry.'

'Not many people know she died. Only people close to our family, my father hushed it all up.'

'Was he really hurt by her death?'

Draco didn't answer, instead his head collapsed into the palms of his hands as he thought back to the horrible night.

_'You killed MOTHER!' Draco screamed at his father._

_'I am devoted to my Lord! Things must be taken care of if they get in the way!'_

_'THINGS? She was your WIFE!' Draco shouted back._

_'One of my many possessions. Don't worry son, she did her duty.' Lucius replied hotly._

Draco felt his body shaking with emotion. Then he felt a warm hand on his own.

'Are you okay, Draco?'

With that one word, he knew he could trust her. The way she spoke "Draco" was all he needed.

'Four years ago, I was brought to Voldemort to receive my dark mark…my father threatened my mother's life so I agreed to get the mark. It hurt like hell…I had never felt any physical pain like it.

After Death Eaters burned the brand into my skin, Voldemort told me his plans for me. He had chosen me to be his. I was to hold his soul in my body.'

'He wanted to possess you?' Hermione asked softly.

'I was young and strong, so he thought I was the best candidate. My father was only too happy to agree…but there was one problem. I was not of the age of consent yet…the spell to conjure His soul into my body needed words spoken by my parents, my blood. Words of agreement.'

'And your mother didn't agree.' Hermione said, slowly understanding what Draco was telling her.

Draco nodded slowly.

'She fought with my father for what seemed like an eternity. My father even tortured me, to force her into consent, after torturing her. She wouldn't budge and I didn't tell her to, even after they chained me up and took my wand. Even though I was going through the same curses she was, I told her not to consent, I didn't want to give up my life for Voldemort…

Finally when both my father and Voldemort realized my mother was not going to give consent, they began Plan B…if only one parent was alive…they only needed one agreement.'

Hermione's face held a shocked expression; her eyes began to fill with salty tears of commiseration.

Draco paused for a moment, gathering composure. He was not going to let Hermione Granger see him cry.

'When Voldemort told my father Plan B…I was sure my father would stop it…I was sure he'd save me and my mother…' A tear fell down Draco's cheek, but he quickly wiped it away hoping Hermione did not see…but she did. She placed her hand in his left. He looked at her with a sad expression. Her face was one of concern and also comfort. She was listening, not interrupting or arguing…she was simply letting him talk, while showing compassion. Draco then noticed her eyes were on the verge of tears, so he looked away and continued. 'But my father didn't stop it. He didn't save me, or my mother. He simply told my mother that she was good while it lasted…that's all the bastard said. I couldn't believe him. He was her husband and he was going to let her die for some damn half-blood. And…and not only did my agree to my mother's death…he was the one who fucking killed her!' He pulled away from Hermione's hand, stood up and walked away to face a wall. He then covered his face in his hands and began shaking with tears as nightmarish flashbacks filled his mind.

_'You can't kill her, please, father. You love her, you can't.'_

_-_

_'THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!' Lucius shouted in his son's face. 'The spell only works with the consent of both living blood parents, since you are not legal! If one parent is deceased, only one parent is needed! Your weak and pathetic cries and pleas mean nothing!'_

_'Say goodbye to your mother.' the Dark Lord spat. 'And welcome a new soul,' He said laughing demonically, holding out his arms in "welcome"._

-

_'Well, Narcissa...you were good while it lasted. Thanks for producing a son that will embody our Lord.' Lucius said in a teasing manner._

_Lucius then lifted his wand over his wife's body and cried, 'Avada Kedavra!'_

_-_

_'One of my many possessions. Don't worry son, she did her duty.' Lucius replied hotly._

Hermione could not believe what Draco just told her. Lucius Malfoy, the most wealthy and powerful wizard in London, killed his own wife so the Dark Lord could possess their son's body.

She looked up and saw Draco trembling. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she couldn't let him stand there alone.

Hermione stood up and made her way to Draco. She pulled his hands away from his face, then wrapped her arms around his waist.

'I'm sorry you had to go through that Draco. I'm sorry you had to witness it. I cannot even imagine the pain you are feeling, but I'm here if you need me. I'm right here.'

Draco was about to wrap his arms around her, but he violent pushed away from her instead. She stepped back and stood against the wall.

'I am pitiful. I'm despicable!' He shouted, 'It's all my fault! I only think of myself! I've always been like that! I was always selfish and I was that night too! My horrid concept killed my mother!'

'Draco, that's not true!' Hermione cried back, 'You didn't kill her! You couldn't do anything!'

'It is my fault! I did not want to give up my life, I was only 17! My mother knew I didn't want to so she fought for me…I even told her not to consent…and because she didn't BECAUSE I TOLD HER NOT TO they killed her.'

Another memory struck Draco.

_'I don't know what you are smiling at, boy. You're bitch mother was just killed for nothing. She was only disposed of because I couldn't get into your body unless she consented, now I can't get into your body anyway so she died for naught.'_

_-_

_'Let him go...let him live with the grief of watching his mother die. Let him live with the guilt that she died because of him.'_

'Draco…' Hermione said softly, 'do you honestly think that if you told your mother that you'd go through with it…she'd stop fighting?'

Draco hadn't thought about that.

'Your mother obviously loved you very much…she would have never let you give your body over to Voldemort.' Hermione added.

'I could have done something.'

'You were chained…without your wand…it's not your fault.'

Suddenly Draco felt very foolish for looking hurt and vulnerable in front of Hermione, so he laughed awkwardly.

'I can't believe I cried in front of you…I'm sorry you had to see that.'

'Don't act all tough now, Draco Malfoy. It's okay that you're hurt.'

'I guess…Pansy never thought so.'

'You told her everything you just told me?'

'Yeah…the day after it happened, we were going out then.'

'I would have never guessed you went through all that…I am still shocked…I am really sorry, I mean…it probably doesn't mean much to you because we've hated each other for so long, but I understand why you get emotional about it.'

'It does mean a lot to me…I always thought I was weak for not getting over it.'

'I think you are the furthest thing from "weak".' She replied sincerely. 'I do not think it is normal to completely forget what happened, do you? I mean, you are technically "over it"…you don't dwell and sulk in your house all day, do you? No, so you're pretty healthy about it, I think.'

'Ha, well I wish everyone thought that.'

'Since when does Draco Malfoy care what everyone else thinks?' She replied drolly.

'You're right…fuck everyone else.'

'Exactly…kinda.'

He grinned at her appreciatively.

'So that's why Draco Malfoy moved to muggle London…to get away from his insane father.'

'And Voldemort…there's one more part of my story I didn't tell you yet.'

'And what's that?'

'Well, you know they killed my mother so Voldemort could possess my body…'

'Oh yeah, that's right...'

Suddenly Hermione stared at Draco with fear.

'Oh my god…'

Draco looked back at her inquisitively.

'Wha—OH NO! I'm not Voldemort!' He yelled quickly, waving his hands back and forth, gesturing "oh no".

Hermione sighed hesitantly.

'I promise I'm not! Ask me anything that only Draco Malfoy would know…'

'Well, only Draco Malfoy would want me to prove it, so I believe you.'

'Ask me anyways, just in case…c'mon…you know Voldemort was a gifted legilimens, I could have known you wanted me to say that or something.'

'Fine…what incredibly stupid thing did you do third year that caused you to break your arm?'

'_Incredibly stupid? _I'll have you know that bloody chicken hunted me down! He was out for vengeance! That bird wasn't fucking around!'

Hermione grinned approvingly.

'What?' He spat.

'You're definitely Draco Malfoy.' She replied. 'Well, go on with what else you were going to tell me.'

'Oh, well the reason Voldemort is not encased in my handsome body, is because my mother, just before she died, placed a charm of protection on me. Voldemort could not enter my body. The charm is usually permanent, but because she was so weak and on the verge of death, the charm came out week and Voldemort is just waiting for me now.'

'What? How do you live like that? Knowing the bastard is just waiting for you?'

'I have to. I have no other choice. That is why I moved here…I choose to live the remainder of my freedom out in peace and quiet…with no witches or wizards harassing me…no father to curse me because of my mother's charm…no magic other than the damn curse Voldemort put on me before letting me go.'

'What curse?'

'A curse that disables me to kill myself and hide from him, the second He thinks my mother's charm lifted from me, he can summon me before you can say shite.'

'I don't even know what to say…I couldn't live everyday like that.'

'I barely can either, but unfortunately I cannot dispose of myself.'

'Oh…don't talk like that, please.'

'I'm just speaking the truth, I have nothing to live for. It's inevitable that I am going to be the host for Voldemort's soul eventually…fucking hurrah for me.'

Hermione moved back over to the sofa and took a seat, Draco followed suit.

'Draco…I know it probably doesn't mean much…and I know that we just started being civil with each other, but I am here for you…when you need someone.'

Draco looked into her eyes.

'It means something to me because I know you understand me. Pansy never did.'

_He's relating me to his ex-girlfriend…why do I feel strange about that? Does he mean anything by it? No of course he doesn't…stop insinuating things, Hermione…you just became friends with the man…and you leave in two days, back to wizarding London. _

'I go back to wizarding London in a couple days.' Hermione said, stating the obvious.

'Yes you do.'

'So, I guess I can't be "here" for you…well, you probably won't even need me anyway.'

'If you lived here, I probably would have wanted to talk with you all the time, you are actually good company…and not just cause you listened to me sob and shit.'

'I didn't think you cared one way or the other.'

'I wouldn't have been truthful with you about my family if I didn't care. Not many know.'

'I'm just going to go ahead and assume I can't tell Harry and Ron about our conversation.'

'Fuck no. Did you tell them you met up with me?'

'No, I haven't talked to them this week yet.'

'Well, don't. I don't want them prying into my life.'

'I pried into your life.'

Draco paused for a moment's though and responded, 'You're different.'

'I won't say anything then. I promise.'

He gazed into her eyes, looking for truth…he found it and nodded firmly.

'Good.'

Hermione glanced outside for a second, and then did a double-take instantly.

'Oh, gosh! It's so dark outside! What time is it?' She questioned.

'Uhh…' Draco looked up at his clock, 'Oh wow it's midnight.'

'I better get going.' She said as she stood up from the couch.

'We didn't get to our dessert.' He stated as he also rose.

She looked down at the wine and cake.

'Well…I have two days until I leave; tomorrow and Friday during the day.'

'Shall we make a dessert date for tomorrow then?' He asked.

_Does he mean date? Date? _

'Don't worry, I mean a purely platonic date.' He said, answering her internal question.

Hermione, for some unknown reason, felt slight disappointment.

'Tomorrow it is.' She said with a forced smile. 'What time?'

'I don't mean to make you drive over again, but can we meet here at one?'

'I don't mind driving over…I rather eat it here than my parents' house.'

'That's a good call.'

'Then one o'clock dessert…strange but sounds delicious. Don't start without me.'

'I won't. Promise.'

He then walked her to his door and opened it.

'Good night.'

'Good night, Hermione.'

Hermione left with a smile…Draco Malfoy had never called her "Hermione" before, and she decided she loved the way it rolled off his poised tongue.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed…sorry, still no sensual interaction from Hermione and Draco, but they need to become friends first, c'mon! Next chapter will be called "Thursday Dessert", just so you all know. Oh, and sorry, I didn't have enough time to go over the chapter and re-read it, so I apologize in advance if there are more typo's and grammar mistakes than usual. REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS


	8. Thursday Dessert

A/N: Yeah…I just got done watching the movie "Titanic"…I'm crying…I decided that movie sucks…in a brilliant sort of way. It only sucks cause it's depressing and sad.

Oh, and I know fanfiction . net frowns upon individual shout-outs so: To the reviewer who sent me the suggestion (or question rather) about Draco's salvation relating to Harry's…I like your idea very much. Very much. I might take it into consideration for later on, thanks a lot.

Anyhoo…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 8 Thursday Dessert

Hermione laid in bed that night after Draco's house, thinking of everything that happened.

_I can't believe what he's gone through._

She then remembered how he said that his mother died while he still attended Hogwarts.

_How could Lucius Malfoy have hushed it up that well? Neither me, Harry nor Ron heard about her death…were we just too involved in our own lives to notice any change?_

She then thought about how hurt Draco was by Pansy's lack of understanding.

_I don't know how his own girlfriend did not understand and symphonize with what he was going through…if I was his girlfriend I would have---_

She immediately gasped out loud at her thoughts.

'What am I doing?' She asked herself aloud. 'I am NOT going to start picturing myself as Dra-Malfoy's girlfriend. No way _but _if I _were_, I would have NEVER told him to "get over it" like that bitch, Parkinson.'

Hermione rolled to her side and clutched her pillow. She brought to mind the facts Draco had told her about his mother's death. She then pictured being in his shoes and watching her own mother die…watching her die and not being able to do a thing.

She slowly began to cry. She visualized a young Draco, beaten and chained, crying and screaming out his mother's name as she was cursed and tortured in front of him…because she wanted to protect him.

She had been so naïve about the Malfoy family up until tonight; she had been especially naïve at Hogwarts. She thought she knew everything there was to know about Draco Malfoy's good-for-nothing personality…she actually had no idea.

Tonight Draco Malfoy opened up to her, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor mudblood, best friend of Harry Potter. He was truthful, became vulnerable, and even let her see him cry…even if he did try hiding it at first. What did this mean for them? Hermione desperately wanted to believe they were friends- personal and close. What did he think? She wished she could ask, but he'd think she was pathetic.

_What if he just got sick of my statements about his family and finally decided to tell me so I wouldn't keep harassing him? And what if he cried just because that's what he does when he talks about his mother? Did it have nothing to do with trusting me? _She asked herself.

Her conscience answered, _No, he told you he liked your company. He doesn't trust easily and yet he still wants to meet up again. That must mean something. _

She then pictured him standing in front of her crying. He opened up to _her_. His deep, blue-gray eyes red with tears…then after their "get-together", as she left he smiled at her. He was so handsome when he smiled.

She couldn't deny that he was very attractive, but was she more than physically attracted to him? Was she emotionally and mentally attracted to Draco also?

Hermione growled into her pillow in frustration.

_It doesn't matter! _She told herself. _You are going back to where you live…and he is here in muggle London…_

'Yeah, it doesn't matter.' She said aloud.

_AND IT'S NOT AS IF HE EVEN LIKES YOU! Stop assuming…AS USUAL! _

--

'Shit.' Draco muttered as he watched Hermione drive down his street. 'Draco, what are you getting yourself into?'

_Hermione Granger hopefully. _

'NO.' He scolded himself for thinking such lewd thoughts. 'Don't even go there…you can't. She's just Granger…just that dopey little brushy haired Gryffindor.'

_Beautiful, smart, determined, attractive, funny, sensitive, understanding, caring Granger. _

He shook his head angrily as he wandered into his living room and threw himself down onto his sofa.

'I can still smell her.'

He sniffed the air.

'Okay, maybe I'm imagining it.' He concluded.

_Now…what is going to happen Thursday? Dessert. Granger. Dessert with Hermione Granger._

'Hermione Granger…' He purred. 'Gods fuck! After tomorrow we're probably never going to see each other again, why am I thinking this way about GRANGER of all people? I just fucking got dumped by my girlfriend of five years…and I'm talking to myself…oh good…I'm STILL talking to myself.'

Draco sat up quickly and looked around. He picked himself up off the couch and began to put away the dessert and wine. He grabbed the plates of cake, put the cake back into their original containers and put the dishes in his sink. He walked lazily back to the wine glasses and picked them up as well. He continued to think about Hermione as he strolled into the kitchen again.

_She's just another woman…she's no different…there are PLENTY of women like her around…better even. Yeah. Nothing to worry about, Draco._

He placed the full glasses down on his countertop and thought some more.

_She's almost like a best friend. She listened to me. She's the only person who has. Maybe she is different._

He sighed frustratingly and looked at the glasses of white zinfandel. He picked one up and downed it in one gulp…he did the same to the second.

'Damn women.'

--

Hermione and Draco both crawled into their own beds perplexed about the other. Neither of them got good sleep; neither of them fell asleep before four in the morning either.

Hermione opened her eyes after her four hours sleep, still befuddled. She made her way clumsily to her bathroom and washed up for the morning. She could smell homemade pancakes, so that perked her up a bit.

-

Draco woke up at eight thirty, still angry with himself for beginning to feel emotions other than civility for Hermione.

'You are just lonely, Draco. You only _think_ you're attracted to her because she's the first girl you came into contact with after Pansy…'

He decided that that must be it and went to make a fresh cup of coffee.

-

'You look lethargic, Hermione.' Richard commented as Hermione took a seat at their kitchen table.

'Yes, you do. Are you well?' Anne asked worriedly.

'I'm fine, just didn't sleep well.'

'We did not hear you come in last night, you must have come in after we went to bed, eh?' Richard asked without looking up from his paper.

'Oh, I got home at about midnight…ish.'

'Really?' Anne inquired in a surprised tone. 'Were you with the Malfoy boy the entire time?'

'Yes, I was. We lost track of time during dinner and…dessert.'

Anne was about to open her mouth to speak again, but then an owl flew in through their kitchen window.

_Saved by the bird…_

Hermione jumped up from her chair and dashed over to the owl that was indeed Hedwig.

'Hey Hedwig! Oh I'm so happy to hear from Harry!'

She pat the owl's head gently and then took the letter from her.

'I'll be back down soon.' Hermione told her parents.

She motioned for Hedwig to sit up on her shoulder and she listened. Hermione jogged up the stairs with her letter in one hand and Hedwig on her shoulder.

She slid into her desk chair and tore open the letter.

_Hey Hermione! Where have you been? I mean I know you are visiting your parents, but you haven't owled me once! I am going to speak my mind with very strong words to you once I see you again! Anyway, how's life in the muggle city? I am so glad to be out of there…gods…I hope it's treating you better than it treated me, I'm sure it is. Owl me as soon as you can! Oh, and Fred and George say hi (I'm at work). Well, I am supposed to be bringing money over to Gringotts soon, so I better take off. Love you 'Mione! Harry._

Hermione smiled, thinking about her best friend. She quickly pulled out some of her own parchment and a quill.

_Sorry I haven't owled you Harry! I have been busy with my parents and old, primary school friends. _Yes, Hermione felt bad about lying to Harry about Draco, but she promised. _I can't wait to see you and Ron again once I come back home! We'll definitely have to hang-out extra long this weekend! Okay? I have been having a good time here, thanks. Been getting to know new people. _Technically she wasn't lying, Draco _was_ a "new person" sorta. _Tell Fred and George Hi for me. I bet its lots of fun working there! I'll owl you as soon as I arrive back home. Love you too best friend. Hermione._

She attached her letter to Hedwig's leg and let her go. Hermione then ran back downstairs to eat breakfast.

Her parents were now dressed in work clothes.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked them.

'To work.' They both replied.

'I left some pancakes for you on a plate in the kitchen.' Anne said with a smile. 'We'll be home around five or six.'

'All right, good luck at work.' Hermione said as she took a seat in the kitchen.

She put two pancakes on a separate plate and poured syrup over them. She then began to eat slowly as she read the newspaper her dad left.

--

'She's just a good friend.' Draco repeated to himself over and over as he watched Hermione get out of her car in his driveway.

He looked her up and down, something he had never taken the time to do before. Today she was wearing a knee-length jean skirt and a pink, sleeveless cap-sleeved tee-shirt. Her hair was in a high pony-tail, but curly. She looked very girly, but in a sexy sort of way.

'Draco likie.' Draco said aloud with a grin. _Wait no! Well, maybe… just as a friend!_

He rushed away from the window and into the living room. He sat down casually, waiting for her to knock on the door. After she did, he waited a few moments before answering, so he wouldn't look over-excited.

He stood up and moved to his door and opened it.

'Hey Hermione.'

He immediately regretted saying Hermione. He liked the way it sounded way too much.

Hermione smiled at him. She noticed he was wearing loose jeans and a dark green polo. She thought he looked quite nice in the color.

'Hello to you too.'

'Come on in…you have no idea how tempting this cake looks…it was very hard to control my desire to eat both pieces.'

'Well, thank you for resisting.' She laughed as she stepped inside and removed her white sandals.

Draco led her into his kitchen and seated her at his kitchen table.

'I'm assuming you still want the wine?'

'Uhh…sure.' She said hesitantly. 'That would be great thanks.'

He nodded, noticing her hesitation, but poured her a glass anyway.

'So, how did your parents deal with you coming home late last night?' Draco asked as he handed her a silver fork.

'Oh, they were sleeping. They wouldn't care really though, I am 24.' She responded with a grin.

'I was just making sure you didn't get in trouble.'

'Oh thank you for caring.' She said sarcastically. 'I didn't get much sleep though, and they noticed so they asked me about it this morning.'

'You didn't get sleep?' Draco asked. He then thought about how he didn't get much sleep either, because he was thinking about her. Was she thinking about him too? _I better not assume that is why. Maybe she's used to getting to bed a lot sooner. _'You weren't home that late were you? You left my house at midnight.'

'Oh, I know…I didn't fall asleep right away.'

'What time did you get to bed?' He asked curiously.

'Err, umm…I don't really remember…I only got a few hours of sleep though.'

'Same here.' Draco shrugged as he took a bite of the delicious chocolate cake.

'You didn't sleep well?'

'No, I fell asleep around four…woke up at eight thirty.'

_Why didn't he fall asleep for so long? Was it the same reason I had trouble? _

'Oh, what were you doing? You a late-night television watcher or something?'

'No, I was just thinking.' He stated tentatively.

He looked up into her eyes after he replied to her. She was staring back at him. They both understood now.

'You're confused too?' He asked.

She nodded fearfully.

'I don't know what to say, Draco.'

'I was not lying last night when I said I enjoy your company, Hermione, I really do. You're the only person I have talked with, on a personal level, in years…other than Pansy, but that was different. I still can't believe we did talk about everything we did last night.'

'I can't believe you told me all that either. I never, ever would have thought Draco Malfoy would open up to me.'

'I hope I didn't bother you too much.'

'I didn't mind at all.'

'Hermione…would it be weird to call each other close friends?'

'I was wondering that last night.' She replied with a shy smile. 'I mean, we definitely clicked these past few days, but it was so random and sudden. Can two people become "close" friends in such a short time? Can we go from enemies to that?'

'I don't really know the rules, Granger. I haven't had too many close friends.'

Hermione then thought about her and Harry and Ron.

'Well, my two best friends thought I was an annoying know-it-all for the longest time… then one night it all changed. It only took one night to realize we all needed each other.'

'Could that happen again? I mean, I don't want to be related to Potter and Weasel but…'

'This is so strange. I don't think we're supposed to want to be friends.' Hermione laughed.

'Shit happens. I think we should just decide we're close friends, because you go home tomorrow anyway so even if our friendship is a mistake it doesn't really matter, does it?'

'I suppose not. I wish you hadn't been such an ass at school,' she joked, 'we could have had more time to get to know one another.'

'I was a bit immature wasn't I?'

'A BIT? You were a nightmare!'

'Hey, you weren't all butterflies and rainbows either! You were a little brown-nosing, bushy-haired, know-it-all, pushy Gryffindor princess who had to know AND answer everything.'

'Well, at least I had fun.'

'Whoa, whoa, I had _plenty _of fun.'

'All you did was slack-off, spit out mean comments and snog girls.'

'Is there any other kind of fun?' He asked with a playful grin.

'_Yes_!' She laughed.

'Oh, yes, I forgot about Quidditch…you're right as_ always_.'

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she finished off her wine.

'More?' He asked, nodding toward her empty glass.

'Oh, sure thanks.' She said with a smile, handing him her glass.

He poured another hefty glass and handed it back to her, then refilled his own.

'So, Miss Granger, whereabouts to you reside in wizarding London?'

'I live near Diagon Alley, in a small apartment complex. It's perfect size for me though. I love living on my own, no parents, no professors…just me.'

'I'm surprised you, Weasel-bee and Potter aren't all shacked up in one house.'

'We thought about it, but we all went separate ways, career-wise.'

'Do you still have that furry pig?'

'Crookshanks the _cat_? No unfortunately, I gave him to Ginny a year after Hogwarts because I was so busy with work.'

'Ahhh mini-redhead…I forgot about her. What is she doing now?'

'She got married actually. A year after she graduated to a guy she met a Gringotts. He is a healer.'

'Really? Weasels finally married into some money eh?'

'I guess you can put it that way…she's really happy though.'

Draco simply nodded. _At least someone is happy with the way their live planned out. _

'Draco…do you have any idea when your charm will wear off?' She asked cautiously.

'I have no idea…it isn't anything I can feel so I don't even know if I will know when it stops. I guess if I randomly try killing myself I'll find out.'

'Stop it. I hate when people talk about killing themselves, it's so depressing.'

'Sorry.' He replied as he took the last bite of his cake.

Hermione stared at him sadly.

'What?' He asked.

She looked down at her cake.

'What?' He asked again impatiently.

'We're friends now…and we won't see each other too often at all after I leave here today…I was just thinking about how I probably won't even know when Voldemort comes after you. I probably will never really know unless he comes back into power…with your body.' She raised her eyes again to look into his stormy ones. 'I wish I could do something.'

'Thanks…but you can't. No one can do anything.'

'Draco…if you get into trouble…you can always come to me. I mean…I know you don't really know what will happen when your charm wears off, whether you'll be summoned some how or if he'll come to you, but if you decide you need someone you can come to me.'

'What do you mean? How?'

'Well, I know you don't like the idea of going back to wizarding London, but after your charm wears off, what's the risk anyway? I could apparate myself, and you, to my flat today so you know how to get there. You don't _have _to come ever, but just in case…you know?'

Draco stared at her for a minute. She looked sincere and wanted him to agree…so he did.

'Thanks. I think that's a good idea…you know, just in case.'

She smiled and nodded affirmably. She took her last bite of cake and finished off her wine.

'Want to go now?'

'Sure.' He shrugged.

He took her glass and plate, along with his, and put them in his sink.

'Take my hand.'

He stared at her awaiting palm. He took it slowly in his. They locked eyes and she smiled at him.

'Ready?'

He nodded.

She closed her eyes and thought of her apartment complex. In a matter of seconds they appeared on the manicured front lawn.

'Not bad.' Draco announced.

'Why thank you. C'mon, you probably don't want to stand out here in the middle of the neighborhood for too long.'

They broke their hand-holding embrace and she led him inside.

'Hey this place isn't so bad,' Draco shrugged as he followed Hermione into her apartment room. "for a muggle-born Gryffindor.' He added.

She turned and rolled her eyes at him before shutting the door.

'It's nothing compared to your grand Willow Creek estate, but it's big enough for me.' She replied with a proud smile.

'It's nice, I am surprised it's not decorated in maroon and gold, though.' He questioned as he looked at the blue and white paint on her walls.

'I like these brighter, more modern colors for my living room.' She responded. She then headed toward her bathroom. 'I'll be right back, take a look around if you want.'

'All right.' He nodded. 'Thanks, I think I will.'

She smiled and strolled into her bathroom.

Draco circled her living room, looking at her classy art hanging on the walls. He then opened the first door he found. Her bedroom.

He hesitantly looked at her bathroom door and saw she was still inside, so he walked into her bedroom.

He laughed when he saw her enormous closet.

'Granger sure has changed…' He noted to himself.

He noticed her walls were green with some pink.

_Green eh? _

He also noticed her bed clothing was dismantled on her mattress. He immediately began to feel a mix of emotions: awkwardness, curiousness, arousal, and fear.

_Has Granger had men in her bed? Has she changed from book-worm to vixen? I wonder how many men she has had in here…_

He knew he felt desire to ravish her in her own bed, but he also feared that emotion of want for her. He did not think he should be thinking that way about muggle-born Granger.

Shivers moved down his spine, telling him he better leave. He became uncomfortable with the dangerous feeling of being in Hermione's bedroom.

He turned and left, shutting the door behind him. She was in the kitchen. His stomach sank.

_Shit. She knows I was in her room…here comes the scolding. _

'Surprised that my room wasn't maroon or gold either? Did you really go around checking?' She asked with a hearty laugh.

He was pleasantly shocked. She did not even mind he went in her private room. She joked about it.

'Uhh, yeah I was more surprised that you had some green on your walls actually.'

'Just because you Slytherin lot were a bunch of bad kids, doesn't mean you ruined the color green for me.'

'At least we weren't prissy fairies.'

'HA! Gryffindors were the bravest house in Hogwarts!...Why are we arguing about our old houses?'

He laughed and said, 'I don't know, you bring the disputer out in me I suppose.'

'And you me.' She replied, 'Did you want anything while I am in the kitchen? Tea? Wine? Water? Coffee?'

'No, thanks. Don't trouble yourself.'

'No trouble, I still use magic.'

'That's right. Then I want raspberry vodka.'

'That a favorite of yours?'

'Yes it is.'

'Coming right up.'

Draco watched her pull out her wand, accio two glasses and bewitch them to fill with raspberry vodka.

'You drink it as well?' He asked curiously.

'Once in awhile.' She said with a smirk. She sent his glass floating to him through the air. 'Harry turned me on to it, actually.'

'Potter drinks vodka?'

'Occasionally, on Fridays mostly, that's when he, Ron and I go out.'

'The perfect golden trio goes out drinking? Hermione Granger goes out to party?'

'We don't get smashed or anything. I do control myself.'

'Still…pretty impressive.'

'Draco Malfoy is impressed with me?' She asked incredulously.

'You've been impressing me since I ran into you last week.' He replied openly and truthfully.

She stared at him questionably for a minute as she slowly sipped her drink. He didn't even realize what he said was pretty deep…he was just enjoying his vodka.

'How so?' She asked a bit later than a normal response.

'What?'

'How have I impressed you?'

'Oh…well you aren't annoying anymore.'

'Oh thanks.' She exclaimed sarcastically.

'Well, you were a bloody menace. And you are a good listener, something I never took time to notice at Hogwarts, obviously. And you whip up a pretty smashing raspberry vodka, if I do say so myself.'

'Why thank you.'

After another pause Hermione added, 'You've impressed me too.'

'I impress everyone.'

This made Hermione laugh, which caused Draco to also laugh. She was straight-up contagious.

Draco then handed her his glass.

'Want anymore?'

'No, thanks. We better be getting back, your parents might want to, oh I don't know, spend time with their daughter before she leaves them…since that's what you came here to do.'

'Oh, well something better came up.' She joked as she turned away to bring the glasses back to her sink.

This time, Hermione did not realize what she said may have been deeper than surface appearance. Draco was beyond confused. He had a crush.

_Bloody hell, Draco…crushes are for first and second years…you are fucking twenty-four years old…get a hold of yourself. _He scolded internally.

She then walked to the door and he followed her out.

Once they were back in the front of the complex Hermione said, 'Now, get a good look, Draco, just in case you do want to come back anytime. Don't worry about what I'll think of you or anything, if you need help I'll try my best to be of assistance.' She said with a perfect, toothy grin.

'Thanks again.' He said dazedly as he looked into her eyes.

She didn't catch his dreamy look so she grabbed his hand and apparated back to his home.

They now stood in his foyer.

She turned to him, after she let go of his hand.

'It was surprisingly nice to meet up with you again.' She said softly.

'Same to you.'

'I probably won't see you again for quite sometime, but remember as strange as it may sound, I'm here for you okay?'

He looked at her pretty face and smiled, knowing she really would be there if he needed her.

Then he did something she was not expecting.

'It was a pleasure, Hermione.'

He stuck out his hand, waiting for her to shake it. As she slipped her hand in his, he turned her hand palm down, bent his shoulders down a bit, then lifted it to his lips and kissed the top of her hand.

Draco noticed her blush, even though she tried to hide it by trying to keep a straight face.

'B-bye, Draco.' She said, stuttering a bit.

He opened the door and winked in a friendly manner at her as she strolled down to her car.

Draco watched her get inside her car, sit for a few moments and then finally drive off.

Hermione felt strange. She couldn't decipher what the feeling was.

She looked at the top of her right hand and grinned. She did not mean to grin, but it formed unwanted.

'Damn Draco Malfoy for making me feel like a school girl with a crush.'

_I have a crush on Draco. _She determined.

She thanked God that she was going back home the next day. She didn't think she could handle anymore new and improved Malfoy for awhile. She also couldn't wait to go home and tell Giselle.


	9. Too Late?

Chap. 9 Too Late?

It was Friday, in the afternoon, and Hermione was saying goodbye to her parents. She was sad to leave them, but also happy to go back to her own house.

Hermione hugged them both and then apparated into her apartment room.

'Ahh! It's good to be home!' She sighed as she fell onto her sofa.

She then quickly jumped up and owled both Harry and Ron telling them she was home. Both boys replied quickly saying, since it's still Friday, they should all hook up and go get some drinks.

She told them she would meet them at Harry's house at ten, which was in three hours.

After they all agreed on times and place, Hermione decided to take a two hour nap.

--

Draco slept in until noon that Friday. When he woke up he remembered how Hermione was going back to Wizarding London that afternoon. He wondered if they would really ever see each other again. I mean sure, she told him that she'd be there whenever he needed but would she really? She was a busy witch. She had work, Harry and Ron, and other friends. What would the chances of her being home when he actually needed help be?

He decided not to dwell on it anymore. He wasn't stupid. He knew he would probably never see her again.

That is when he decided to go for a long run.

He rolled out of bed, threw on some jogging pants and a beater, grabbed a walkman and left his house.

As he walked out of his house, he noticed his neighbor, John Calloway at his mailbox.

_I've got to stop being such a bastard and talk to my neighbors. _

'Hey, John.' Draco called over as he locked up his front door.

John looked up in shock.

'Oh, hey Draco…you going out for a run?'

'I thought I might. It's a pretty good day for it, don't you think?'

'Yeah. Hey, did that girl, Hermione find you?'

'Yes she did. I heard you pointed her in the right direction.'

'She talked about me?' John asked hopefully.

'Not really. I just asked her how she found me and she said you helped.' Draco said rudely, slowly walking over to him.

'Oh, well she seemed like a nice girl.'

'Oh she is.' Draco replied, hinting at something…just to make him jealous.

'You aren't dating her are you?' John asked.

Draco just smirked.

'We are intimately connected, if that's what you mean.' Draco replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

John looked both disgusted and jealous at the same time.

'Oh, well the best of luck to both of you then. She seemed great, I hope you make her happy.'

'Don't worry, I satisfy her. I better get going.'

Draco then ran off, grinning proudly to himself as he left John Calloway dumbstruck.

_Wow! That was a lot of fun. Poor little John Calloway liked Granger and I just broke his heart. Haha. "I satisfy her." That was genius, Draco, pure genius. _He thought, congratulating himself.

He then felt himself wishing everything he told John was true.

_If I was romantically involved with Hermione there is no doubt I'd satisfy her. _

He then nearly tripped over himself.

'God, I need to stop thinking like this about her.'

He turned on his walkman and listened to some rock music. He couldn't help his mind wander though.

_Oh…the things I'd do to her…the things I would let her do to me. I'd let her do anything she wanted, and I'd do anything she asked…oh what I would do to see her naked. _

He immediately stopped in his tracks and growled deeply.

'What am I thinking? I am such a horny man it's unbelievable. Granger would NEVER let me touch her like that…unfortunately.'

He looked around and realized he had been running for quite some time, probably a mile.

'Well, at least thinking that way got me through my first mile, only two more to go.'

He then decided, as wrong as it was, he was going to visualize the things he and Hermione would do to each other so the last two miles would go by quickly too…and then of course he would enjoy a nice very cold shower when he returned.

--

Hermione was running up the front stairs of Harry's house, her black heels of her knee-length boots clicking away loudly. She was late. She had overslept during her nap.

She knocked loudly and Harry opened it quickly. He grinned happily and hugged her.

'Hermione! It's about time you got here! Ron and I have been waiting for like twenty minutes.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I overslept. Where's Ron?'

'COMING!' Ron's deep voice shouted from upstairs.

He skipped down, looking very nice in a green polo and khakis.

'Hello, beautiful!' He called as he ran over to give her a warm embrace.

'It's nice to see you too, Ron.' She then let go of him and stepped back to look at her men. 'You both look very nice.'

Harry was wearing a navy blue button-up and dark washed jeans.

'You two,' Hermione.' Harry replied. Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled thanks and then they all decided to leave finally.

She ran to Harry's car, her black layered skirt flowing dangerously as she did. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other and smirked.

They both did not want Hermione for more than anything but a best friend, but they still appreciated when she dressed sexily. They were still men with hormones.

Ron leaned in to Harry and whispered, 'That top of hers is pretty risqué, do you think she'll bend over?'

'We can only hope.' Harry replied jokingly.

The top in which the boys were speaking was a fuchsia satin vest that had rhinestone buttons. However, the three top buttons were undone, bearing the top curvature of her breasts.

The guys both liked to joke around about Hermione, but if any other guy joked around like them…he better watch out. Harry and Ron were still protective of their pretty female counterpart.

Hermione sat in the passenger seat, as Harry took driver's and Ron took the back.

'How come you always get front?' Ron whined.

'I get here faster than you, Ronald.'

'I never knew it was a race! Now that I know, I'll win for sure because you can't run in those boots of yours.'

'We'll see about that.' She laughed.

'So, Hermione, tell us all about your trip to your parents' house. I haven't heard any details yet!' Harry exclaimed.

'Oh, it was fun. I was with my parents most of the time, but sometimes I met up with some old primary school mates, you know from my muggle school before Hogwarts.'

She hated lying to them, but Draco was just something she wasn't even going to begin to attempt to explain. They would NEVER understand.

'Fun, fun.' Ron said uninterested. 'So where we going? The Copacabana? Rue's? O'Malley's?'

'I thought we should go to O'Malley's. The loud, drunk Irishmen are always fun, maybe we'll see Seamus again like last month.' Harry said excitedly.

'That was so funny! He was so smashed it was nuts!' Hermione exclaimed.

'I cannot believe he tried to kiss you!' Ron cried, 'I had to keep telling myself it was only Seamus and he didn't know what he was doing.'

'You boys…I think we should cut my leash off from you two. I am a big girl now.'

'We still have to watch out for those stalkers and predators for you though.' Harry commented.

'Yeah, Miss Department of Magical Law Enforcement, you should know all about that.'

'Let's not talk about work! Let's just get to the bar, I want a raspberry vodka really badly.'

'Whoa! Vodka? Since when? What happened to your margarita's, daiquiri's and martini's?' Ron asked incredulously.

'I want to mix it up a bit, I like raspberry vodka I decided.'

'When?' Ron asked.

'Oh, my friend from work, remember Giselle? She bought me one once.' Hermione lied…again.

The boys shrugged, buying the story, and changed the subject.

-

After their night at O'Malley's, Hermione had to drive because both boys drank way more than Hermione.

She drove back to her place, where Ron and Harry slept over.

'I don't know why we don't stay more often!' Ron exclaimed when he walked into Hermione's house. 'It's so cise and nozy!'

Harry laughed hysterically.

'Nice and Cozy Ron! Haha you is so drunk wow haha.' Harry corrected, slurring himself.

'You boys lay on the couch before you fall over. I'll go make the guest room ready.'

They continued to laugh as they collapsed next to the couch, not quite making it.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked into her guest room. It was decorated richly with deep browns and golds. The bed was a king so both boys would fit comfortably.

She pulled back the blankets, getting it ready for Harry and Ron to fall into.

'Guys, get off the floor.' She laughed as she walked back into her main room.

Ron did not move, all he did was groan. Harry used the coffee table to pull himself up.

'C'mon Ron. It's like morning.' Harry told him. 'We need sleep.'

'Yes it is morning, it's 3 in the morning actually and I want sleep too, come on, Ronald.' Hermione said more forcefully.

She walked over to Ron's body and pulled at his arm.

'Ugh…let me sleep woman!'

'You want to sleep there?' Hermione asked, not caring either way really.

'Yes!' Ron whined.

'Fine, come on, Harry. You get the big bed all to yourself.'

Harry laughed happily as Hermione pushed him into her guest bedroom. She pushed him toward the bed, where he hit it and fell in.

She whipped his shoes off and pulled the blankets over him.

'Good night, Harry.'

Harry simply waved and then began snoring immediately.

Hermione shook her head with a smile and shut his door.

She went to her linen closet, pulled out an extra blanket and threw it over Ron.

'Thanks mum.' Ron sighed.

Hermione didn't even bother correcting him.

'Good night, Ronald.'

She then went to her bathroom and got ready for bed.

At three forty-five, Hermione was out like a light.

Monday Morning—

Hermione walked into the Ministry, only to be attacked.

'I've missed you so much!' She heard Giselle cry as she hugged her. 'Come on!'

Giselle then pulled Hermione by the hand into her office.

'Now sit down and tell me all about this Calloway chap and the notorious Draco Malfoy!' Giselle ordered her.

'Giselle, it's the first time I've been at work in a week! I should get to all the paperwork waiting for me.'

'Are you fucking serious? You are not leaving without telling me every naughty detail!' Giselle shrieked.

Hermione laughed and told her the kitty story with John. She then briefly told her about Draco.

'Well, Draco Malfoy and I used to be enemies but he's really changed. We had dinner together and dessert—'

'Dessert? Is that what you call it?' Giselle grinned.

'No, you dirty girl we ate actual cake.'

'Oh, that's unfortunate, you need to get laid.' Giselle concluded, 'Maybe Mr. Calloway or Mr. Malfoy will volunteer their services.'

'I doubt I'll ever see John again, and Draco…I don't even know what's going on there. We're just friends.'

'For the time be-ing.' Giselle sung.

'Anyway, Draco and I had a good time as _friends_.'

'You guys kiss?'

'Giselle, does the word "friends" mean anything to you?' Hermione laughed.

'You can be friends and kiss.'

'He kissed my hand that is it.'

'WHAT? OH how cute! I mean, totally prude of him but you know…I guess I have the wrong idea about Draco. I thought he was a sex demon.'

'He used to be…maybe he still is, but obviously not with his former enemy.'

'Do you want him to be?'

'Giselle! No! I mean, he's very attractive but no…no…of course not.' Hermione said as she gazed out the window.

She slowly turned back to Giselle, who was grinning at her.

'You like him don't you?'

'Who? Draco? No…too much bad history there.'

'Hermione…don't let pasts stop a future.'

'Wow…that was pretty philosophic of you, Giselle.' Hermione commented.

'I know, it felt good. See the things I do for you? I think.'

Hermione laughed at her friend.

'So, when are you going to see Draco again?' Giselle asked with a smile.

'Oh…his life is kind of complicated so I don't think I'll be seeing him in awhile.'

'Oh, why?'

'I'd love to chat more, Giselle, but I really should be getting to my paper work.'

'Fine, fine…if you are so eager to stop talking about your dream prince who kissed your hand, that's fine with me.'

Hermione stood up and rolled her eyes.

'I'm glad to be back with you, are we getting lunch later on?'

'Of course!'

'Oh, by the way how is Ollivander's son?' Hermione asked just before leaving Giselle's office.

'Oh, Alexander?'

'Yeah, are you actually still seeing him?'

'Yes, he's the heir of the wand emporium remember? And Ollivander didn't die yet…I might be with this one for awhile.'

'Do you like him at all? Is he cute?'

'He's beautiful…and pretty sweet. I do like him actually. He's such a good lay too.'

Hermione laughed.

'You never cease to amaze me, Giselle. I'll see you at lunch.'

--

A few days went by. Those days turned into weeks. Hermione was back to her normal routine of work, lunch with Giselle, more work, and then home. Her Fridays were filled with more fun with Ron and Harry, who both promised to calm down on the drinking.

She had not heard from Draco, and after two weeks she nearly forgot about him. Of course when she was alone in her apartment watching a movie or something, sometimes she'd think of him…but then quickly forgot a few hours later.

It was different for Draco.

Draco ran a lot, to get his mind focused…but unfortunate for him, his free time let his mind wander as he ran. And that wandering mind usually focused on Hermione.

After his run and cold showers he usually watched television or went to The Clam where he attempted to get drunk and meet other drunk women…but usually they did not reach his standards. Standards that were now set at Hermione. He brought one girl home a week after Hermione left. The girl was named Lelia. He didn't get a last name. She was tall, thin and beautiful, almost too thin for Draco's taste but he took her home anyway. She stripped for him almost immediately and soon after they were having rough sex in his bed.

She lay underneath him submissively as he drove into her. He was drunk and so was she, so it meant nothing to either of them. After their hours of drunken fervor, they both separated and passed out.

The next morning, Draco woke up with a splitting headache around six A.M. and saw a pretty naked girl sprawled out next to him. He groaned angrily at himself and sat up. She stirred from his movement and opened her eyes.

'What's your name again?' She asked groggily.

'Leave please.'

She nodded and gathered her things.

'I think I had fun, thanks.' She said as she was leaving.

'Are you going to be okay driving home?'

'I should be fine, thanks. See you around maybe.'

He waved politely as she left. He heard his front door open and then close, so he went back to sleep frustrated with himself.

He woke up again at ten, more rested. He looked at his sheets disgusted. He ripped off his bed clothes and brought them down to his laundry room. He quickly threw them in the wash.

'I can't believe I fucked some random drunk woman last night.' He said aloud.

He looked at the dark mark on his arm as he poured detergent into his wash.

He slammed the lid of the washer shut angrily.

He turned it on and leaned against it. That is when he saw a hanger on the floor. He quickly picked it up and untwisted it. He took a sharp end of the wire hanger and pressed it into his forearm. Nothing happened. It cut him, but no blood formed, no pain was felt.

'I'm still protected.' He shrugged as he dropped the hanger.

He went back upstairs and made some coffee.

'God I wish I knew when that charm was going to wear off.'

He inhaled the coffee aroma deeply, letting it fill his body.

He also wished it was Hermione he woke up to that morning. There was no denying it to himself anymore, he wanted her badly. And why not deny it? It's not like he was ever going to see her again right?

He figured it would be too late for him once Voldemort called him back. It was too late to begin a new life. He was doomed. And he had his father to thank for that.


	10. The Return

Chap. 10 The Return

Draco lay silently on his sofa in his living room, two months after dessert with Hermione.

He felt the need to see her again, but he knew he shouldn't. She was living a completely different life than he.

'She always has lived a different life than me.' He told himself.

He turned his head and looked outside.

The weather reciprocated how he felt. It was storming outside. Rain was falling hard and fast. It was a day you could definitely consider dreary.

Draco wondered what Hermione was doing at that moment. He looked up at his clock; it was four in the afternoon on a Thursday. She was probably at work, doing something with her life.

--

Hermione was indeed at work, submerged in a pile of files. Because of her detailed work on Oliver Wood's stalker, Ben Cohen, he was caught yesterday and arrested. Now she was doing paper work on his Wizengamot trial that was to take place next week. The paper work seemed like a never-ending story for her.

Thankfully, however, Hermione only had his Family History sheet left, then she was done for the day.

'Hermione, girl!' A voice cried cheerily, snapping Hermione out of her concentration.

Hermione looked up tiredly.

'Oh, hey, Giselle. What's up?'

'Are you done?'

'No, I have one sheet left on Ben Cohen. Why?'

Giselle simply smiled.

'I want to hang out after you're done! Is that cool? You need a break.'

Hermione smiled and sighed.

'Giselle, you are correct. I need a break. I need to relax, but whenever we go out we go crazy and have fun. I don't think I have enough energy for your adventures tonight.'

'Oh, I know- you need a calm girl night! I was thinking: chocolate, ice cream, naughty pajamas, and one of those picture things.'

'Picture things?' Hermione questioned.

'You know, you conjured one of those muggle moving pictures once.'

'Oh a movie?'

'Yeah! Just us two! How about it?'

Hermione thought about her offer and immediately nodded happily.

'Oh good!' Giselle cried, 'I'll come back here in an hour?'

'Yes, I'll be done then. Thanks, Giselle.'

'No problem babe!' Giselle said with a wink.

True to her word, an hour later Giselle apparated and appeared in front of Hermione's desk.

'Ready doll-face?'

Hermione jot a quick sentence down and then closed her file and sighed and sighed with a feeling of accomplishment.

'I am! Shall we apparate to my house or yours?'

'Yours is so much cozier than mine! Besides, Alexander has hit shit all over the place right now. We're too lazy to clean it…even with magic. But he's bringing over one of his house-elves from home to my place so that'll be nice.'

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

'All right then, let's go.'

The girls then apparated into Hermione's apartment.

-

Once inside Hermione's apartment, Giselle cried, 'Accio suitcase!'

In a matter of minutes a trunk, already packed, flew into a window Giselle quickly opened.

'It packed itself? How did it know what to pack?' Hermione asked curiously.

'Actually, I packed it before work…I already planned on having a girls' night.' Giselle replied with a guilty grin.

Hermione just laughed and said, 'All right…I haven't had a girls' night since Hogwarts. What do you want to do?'

'Well, first we gotta get out of out work clothes and put on pajamas!'

The two then shuffled into Hermione's room to change.

--

Draco groaned as he rolled over in his sleep. He hadn't moved off of the couch in his living room in quite some time.

It was six thirty p.m. He was rounding his second hour of sleep when a pop sounded, causing him to jolt a bit and drowsily open his eyes. His stomach sank when he heard the next sound. The sound of a nightmare.

'So this is what you've done with your cursed life. You've become a filthy muggle…a lazy one at that. You are such a disappointment, Draco.'

Draco sat up quickly, fearfully, and looked into the silver, gray eyes of his father standing before him.

'What the fuck are _you _doing here?'

'Our Lord sent me.' Lucius snapped.

He then quickly lifted his cane and struck his son in the side of the head with it.

Draco fell to the floor, but felt no pain…no blood was spilled. Draco looked up from the floor angrily.

'Humph…pity. The charm is still upon you.' Lucius commented dryly.

'Apparently.' Draco spat, as he lifted himself from the floor.

'Well, the Dark Lord suspects that very soon the bloody charm your whore mother placed on you will end.'

Draco winced at his father's unfeeling words.

'She was not a whore.' Draco grit through his teeth.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'After all these years you are still faithful to her…even after you killed her?'

'You killed her!' Draco shouted back in retaliation.

'No, no, my dear boy. She'd still be alive and fucking if it wasn't for your stubbornness.' Lucius said nonchalantly.

'That's not true! She'd still be alive if you would have showed some emotion for your wife! Your family! You are a horrible father and I hate myself for ever looking up to you.'

'I'm sorry to hear that, Draco.' Lucius stated calmly. 'No matter. I'll see you again soon, I expect.'

He turned his back to Draco and looked out his window. He muttered something to himself and then turned back to Draco.

'By the way, son…I think that damn muggle vehicle of yours in on fire.'

He then disappeared the same way he came.

Draco threw himself to his window. His Rolls Royce was indeed ablaze.

'Oh shit!'

Draco ran out of his house as fire truck sirens were heard in the distance. John Calloway ran out of his house.

'I called the department, Draco. What happened!' John cried.

John's words were a blur to Draco. Draco just stared into the bonfire that was once his car. Something inside the car then caught his eye.

'Oh my god!' Draco screamed.

He then ran toward his flaming car.

'Draco! No! What are you doing?' John shouted.

John sprinted from his lawn, to Draco's. Draco shielded his eyes as he whipped open his passenger door. He leaned inside the burning car, just as John grabbed Draco's arm.

'Draco! Goddamn, get out of there!'

'Let me go!' Draco shouted.

Draco reached across the passenger seat to his driver seat where Whimsy, his mother's favorite house-elf sat.

'Whim! Get out of the fucking car!' Draco screamed.

'Master told me to stay here.' The small elf said in a scared voice.

'I am Draco Malfoy! I am also your Master and I am telling you to get the fuck out!'

Draco did not wait for the elf to respond, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her out, as John pulled Draco out.

John fell backwards onto the grass, along with Draco, who held Whimsy.

'Get into the house _now_.' Draco demanded.

Whimsy nodded fearfully and disappeared before John saw her.

John sat up and crawled over to Draco's ash-covered body.

'We've got to get you to a hospital!'

'I'm fine.' Draco responded. Which was very true, Draco was not in any pain. He was covered in soot, but his skin was not burned.

Soon the rain falling from the sky soaked Draco, washing away most of the ash. He simply looked pale and dirty now.

John looked over Draco's body in shock.

'How are you fine? You are not burnt anywhere…'

'I told you I was fine, thank you for trying to help.' Draco said quickly before running into his house.

The rain subdued the car fire, disabling it from getting too out of control. The fire department was able to stop the flames quickly.

Draco walked into his house and fell to his knees as Whimsy ran up to him.

'Are you all right young Master Draco? Whimsy has not seen you in years! Master Lucius says you died, he did!'

Draco raised his eyes to look at the injured Whimsy. Some of her skin was seared from sitting in the burning car.

'I demand you to heal yourself.'

Whimsy then cast a healing spell on herself.

'Does Master need any help?'

'Why did my father leave you in the car?'

'He said I was to stay because I was the last thing that reminded him of late Missus Malfoy.'

Draco looked down sadly…ashamed of his father.

'I'm sorry, Whimsy.'

Then Draco snapped his head up.

'What do you mean the last thing? Did my father destroy all of my mother's things?'

'Yes, Master. Missus' clothes, pictures, paintings, everything. Her room was destroyed…it's empty now.'

Draco gasped. He was angry. He was irate. But most of all he was heartbroken. All of his mother's things were gone. There was nothing left of her. He planned on saving all of her things and storing them after he gained enough courage to go back to the Manor and take it all. Now he was too late.

'I have lost my mother because I am pathetic and now I've lost everything of hers because I am a coward.'

'Master is not coward. Master risked his life to save Whimsy. Whimsy is very grateful.'

'I did not risk my life. I can't even kill myself.'

Draco quickly wiped away tears that began to form in his eyes.

'You can stay here, Whimsy.'

'Master should know…'

'What? I should know what?'

'Master Draco should know that Master Lucius and he-who-must-not-be-named is coming for Master Draco. Whimsy hears things, she does.'

'I know, Whimsy.'

'They is watching this place they is. All of them.'

Draco shook his head in confusion.

'What do you mean?'

'He-who-must-not-be-named has followers who watch Master Draco's house. They knows Master Draco acts like a muggle so they watch Master Draco leave and come.'

Draco groaned and violently picked himself up from the floor.

'I hate him!' He yelled. 'They're watching me! They're fucking just waiting for me to hurt myself so that fucking Voldemort can take over me!'

Whimsy backed away frightened.

Draco stopped flailing and stopped yelling.

_Hermione._

'Master…Whimsy has something for you.'

Draco looked down at Whimsy. She pulled something from her tea cozy and raised it in the air for Draco to take.

Draco took the white sheet, and turned it over. It was a picture.

Draco looked at the picture with a mixture of sadness and happiness.

It was a picture of a beautiful, young Narcissa holding Draco as a toddler. She would wave to the camera and then kiss Draco's forehead. The action repeated over and over. She looked so joyful, she was nearly glowing.

A liquid drop appeared on the picture and Draco realized he was crying.

'Whimsy is a bad elf. She stoled this, she did.'

'No, it was good.' Draco said shakily.

Draco folded it carefully and placed it in his pant pocket.

'I-I am going to leave…you can live here. Thank y-you.' Draco said softly.

He then disapparated.

--

Meanwhile at Hermione's house, Giselle and Hermione were sitting in her television room with cookies and ice cream. Giselle was in black silk boy shorts and a silk tank top, while Hermione was in pink satin drawstring pants and a white tank top. They were laughing loudly as they watched their romantic comedy.

Thunder crashed loudly outside Hermione's window, causing both girls to jump.

'You forgot to shut the window, Giselle!' Hermione scolded.

'Sorry!' Giselle giggled.

Hermione looked around desperately for her wand.

'Ugh! I forgot I left my wand in the kitchen…'

'Oh poor you, you actually have to get up and close it.'

Hermione set aside her bowl of mint chocolate chip and jumped up from the carpet. She dashed to the window and prepared to close it. As she lifted up to pull the window down she looked outside.

She thought she saw a figure out in the front lawn in the rain.

_Who would go outside in this weather? _

Hermione squinted to see through the hard falling rain.

She saw the figure fall to the ground, then get back up and begin to walk slowly to the front of the apartment. Lightning flashed and Hermione caught of glimpse of platinum blonde hair.

'Oh my god!'

Hermione left the window and began to run to her door.

'Hermione! Where are you going!' Giselle cried.

Hermione opened her door and ran down the apartment stairs. She entered the foyer of the complex and saw Draco Malfoy only a few feet away from the entrance.

'Draco!' She shouted as she sprinted to the front doors.

Hermione threw open the doors and dashed to Draco. He looked up slowly when he heard her yell his name.

'Draco!'

She grabbed his hand and pulled on him, beckoning him to walk faster. He did. Once Hermione got them both inside the foyer of the complex she pulled Draco toward a chair.

'Draco, sit down. Are you okay? What were you doing out there?'

'My father came to me today.'

Hermione's eyes widened.

'Are you all right?'

He nodded. Rain water fell from his hair. He was dirty, from the ash, and drenched. He was also shaking, from a mix of things.

'Draco you are going to get sick, I don't have my wand so you're going to have to follow me up to my room so we can get you dried off, okay?'

Just as Draco stood up, Giselle emerged from a stairwell.

'Hermione! You just ran—'

She immediately stopped talking when she saw Draco's frail form standing before her.

'Oh my god…' She whispered.

'Giselle, I am really sorry but we're going to have to cut our night short.' Hermione whispered, so only Giselle could hear.

Giselle nodded understandingly.

'Okay, I'll run up and gather my things. I'll see you at work tomorrow, right?'

'Yeah, I don't know yet.'

'Well, just owl me whenever.'

Giselle ran back upstairs.

-

A minute or two later Hermione and Draco entered her room. Giselle was already gone and she even cleaned up their food mess.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to ruin your plans, I just didn't know where else to g-go.' He said, stuttering from the cold.

'Don't apologize Draco.'

She ran to her kitchen and grabbed her wand. She then performed a drying spell on him.

'What happened to you? You've got soot or something all over you.'

Hermione then realized she was also wet and in a white tank top.

'Take a seat, Draco. I'll be right back.'

She went to her bedroom. Draco walked to her living room and took a seat. She came back out quickly with a robe on and a blanket in hand.

'Here, wrap this around yourself.'

He took it gratefully.

She sat next to him and looked at him for a few minutes. His eyes were glazed over and his mind was wandering.

'Tell me what happened, Draco.'

He told her about his father coming to him, setting the car on fire, and also about finding Whimsy inside. He told her what Whimsy told him about his mother's things and the Death Eaters watching him. He slowly pulled out the picture of him and his mother, telling her it was the only thing he had left of her.

'So, the charm is going to wear off soon?' Hermione inquired.

'Yes.'

'I didn't think you would come to me if you needed help. I'm surprised actually. I was shocked when I saw you from my window.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, I'm glad you came here. When I first moved in, Harry had the Ministry place an unchartable spell on my house.'

'A spell to make this place impossible to locate?'

'Well, make _my _room impossible. I moved here when Voldemort was just beginning to become a legend, a legend that supposedly disappeared, so Harry, being over-protective of me, made sure Voldemort would not be able to find me. If I am in my room while another wizard performs a locator charm on me, they'll be sent to the Ministry.'

'Well, that's a smart spell.'

'It is…and Draco…if Voldemort or your father performs a locator spell while you are here…they'll be sent to the Ministry.'

Draco looked into her soft eyes.

Hermione continued, 'You can stay here as long as you want.'

'I don't want to intrude, Hermione. I don't even know why I came here tonight…I just didn't want to stay at my house.'

Hermione reached over and placed her hand on his.

'Draco, I told you I am here if you need help. You need help. Your father just set your car on fire and your house-elf…'

'I can't stay here long, Hermione. As soon as my charm wears off, Voldemort will be able to locate me no matter where I am. I don't want to put you in harm's way.'

Hermione looked over Draco's pale face and saw fear and sadness.

'I can help you tonight though. Follow me, you can stay in my guest room.' Hermione said forlornly.

She stood up and Draco followed, still holding the blanket.

Draco recognized her bedroom door, and the door to the left of it was the one she was entering.

Hermione waved her wand and new men's clothes appeared.

'Here are some warm clothes you can sleep in,' She said as she handed them to him.

'Thank you…I'll be out before you even wake up so don't worry.'

'You don't need to leave right away, Draco. I told you no one can find you here.'

'Voldemort put a spell on me that allows him to find me…maybe your house's charm is stronger than his, I don't know…but I don't want to risk it.'

'I am going to constantly worry now…every minute at work I am going to wonder if Voldemort has you or not. We can be in this together if you want…what charm did he put on you? I'll look it up…I'll do research, maybe we can stop it…maybe –'

'Hermione, I already told you I don't want you involved.'

'I can help! I can!' She pleaded.

He looked into her honey eyes that were begging him. He turned from her and sat on the bed. She stood before him sadly, wishing he would let her help.

'Maybe I should go…'

'No.' She responded strongly.

She walked over to him and knelt beside his legs.

'You're safe here, I know you are.'

'You don't know that. I was stupid for coming here, I put you in danger.' He stood up and was about to take a step to the door when Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand.

He turned around as she stood back up. His eyes followed hers as she stepped up to him.

'It's right for you to be here, I can feel it.'

He was about to protest her statement but then she added, 'I _want_ you to stay here.'

He stared at her in want. In need.

Hermione reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He did not react right away because he was shocked. But once he realized her soft, wet lips were real he kissed back passionately. He emitted a low moan, telling the both of them he wanted this.

But suddenly he pulled away.

'No…I already told you I can't stay here. I know how you are, Hermione. You are the type of person that feels she needs to help everyone she can…no matter how dangerous. You are just giving me what I want so I stay here where you think safety is.'

'So you _do_ want this?' She asked breathlessly.

'Of course I do, you knew that too didn't you?'

Hermione shook her head.

'I was so confused when I left your house that Thursday night, Draco. I felt things I shouldn't have. I knew you were off limits because of our history and because of what you were going through, so I decided I was being stupid and we'd never be able to be anything. I forced myself to forget about you…and then you appeared at my home tonight. Those feelings came back quickly, and I can't let you leave knowing I could have helped you. I didn't know you wanted me as well.'

'I tried forgetting about you too. I never succeeded though. You're different, Hermione… different than any other woman. I never thought you'd want me also, I treated you so badly…I didn't think you'd be able to forgive me enough to be more than friends.'

'Let me help you, Draco.' She said softly.

'I can't. Now you know why too. I don't want harm to befall you…I care about you too much.'

Hermione took a seat on her guest bed and looked at the floor.

'I know you lost someone you cared about, but that doesn't mean everyone you care for will get hurt.'

Draco stepped forward and took a seat next to her. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers.

'My father can never find out I have feelings for you. He will destroy everything and everyone I care about just to hurt and spite me.' He said in a hushed voice.

Hermione raised her eyes to look into his soft gray ones that spoke truth.

'Then we can't let him find out.' She whispered back.

He then leaned in and captured her lips in a hungry kiss.


	11. Should We?

A/N: I am pretty much on my death bed right now…okay…not literally but I am very sick. I can't even go to my aerobics class because of my dizzy spells. I go to school and then straight to work and my family and friends keep telling me to go straight to bed after work…but alas, here I am. Damn Dramione for being so addicting…

I don't know if any of you have heard of the website: myspace . com but if you want to, check out my profile on there it's now posted in my fanfiction . net profile.Hope to see ya there!

**To the reviewer who asked me about the name "Ben Cohen": WOW I absolutely worship you. I did not think ANYONE would catch the O.C. allusion there! I TOTALLY look Ben McKenzie and Seth Cohen and mixed them haha thank you. O.C. is my favorite television show ever it keeps me sane.**

Some of you were wondering how Draco could have "disapparated" when he can't do magic. Well, Draco CAN do magic, he just has chosen not to for the past couple years. Remember when Hermione took his hand and apparated with him to her place? She said she did that so he would know how to apparate there himself if he needed her…I just wanted to clear that up…anywho…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 11 Should we?

Draco leaned in and captured Hermione's lips in a hungry kiss. He took grabbed each side of her face with his rough hands, while his long fingers took hold of her hair.

Hermione placed her palms against his firm chest, leaning into his body as she kissed him back.

Draco pushed his body against her small frame and slid an arm around her back, laying her down on the bed gently. His mind was buzzing with excitement, confusion, passion. He continued to search her mouth, their tongues playing dangerously with one another. He was straddling one her legs, slowly, painfully rubbing himself against her, while one of his hands was stroking her thigh (the other hand was still fixed in her curly long hair atop her head).

Hermione could feel Draco rubbing his growing erection against her thigh, and her mind told herself to stop before she did something she would regret, but her body told her to rub back…so she did. She grinded her hips against him smoothly. She could feel one of his long fingers sliding up and down her thigh, and the other in her hair…then she felt his thumb rub slow circles on the side of her face…and he did it in a very gentle manner, which caused Hermione to question their actions.

She quickly gasped and pushed her palms against Draco's chest. He lifted his lips from hers sadly and slowly opened his eyes. He could feel her chest rising and dropping quickly, as was his. He wondered if she could hear how fast his heart was beating.

'What are we doing Draco?' She asked breathlessly as she stared into his lustful eyes.

'I believe we were snogging.' He answered with the same shortness of breath.

She looked away sadly.

He had the feeling she was beginning to regret what she just did, so he lifted his body off of hers and sat on the end of the bed.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, still looking away.

'For what?'

'Leading you on, if I have. I mean, I did. I was the one who initiated the kiss and I shouldn't have. You came here for help and all I did was attempt to make you stay… you're right, I think too much of my capabilities. I think I can help everyone even if I can't. I don't know if you staying here would be saving you or endangering the both of us, but I wanted you to stay so I tried to bribe you into staying here and I'm sorry.'

She finally looked back up at him and saw anger beginning to build behind his stormy eyes.

'So you do not really feel the same things I feel for you? It was your way of seducing me to stay here?' He asked harshly.

She tried to say no, but he continued.

'The kiss meant nothing to you then…just your ploy to try and "save" me. Fine. I've got to go then. Obviously I have wasted time here.'

He stood up quickly, prepared to leave the room.

'Draco! That's not what I meant!'

'Then what did you mean?' He asked desperately, 'Hermione, I don't want to sound like a fucking girl, but I do actually care for you…I feel more for you than I have felt in a long time and if you are just going to fuck around with me, tell me now so I know. You are a friend and I hope we can stay that way, but I am not going to get my hopes up while you feel nothing for me in return.'

'I already told you I had feelings for you.'

'Then why did you say you were bribing me? Leading me on?'

Hermione sat up, burying her face in her hands.

'I don't know…' She sighed, 'I said it because I didn't think it was smart to be kissing you…I didn't know what else to say.'

'You didn't think it felt right?'

Hermione stared at his form beside her bed.

'No…it felt right.'

He sat back down on the bed beside her legs.

'Hermione, be honest with me. Tell me what you think, what you feel, when you see me here.'

Hermione lifted her hand and slid her petite fingers down his forearm slowly. As she moved down, Draco opened his hand so her hand landed in his palm.

'I have made a new friend, whom I cherish deeply. I feel regret for not forming a friendship with you at Hogwarts so I could have helped you when you needed it most so many years ago.'

'So you feel pity for me. You want to be my friend because you feel bad for me.'

He began pulling his hand away, but she grabbed it back and intertwined her fingers with his.

'I'm not done yet, Draco.'

She looked into his eyes and he looked back, waiting patiently for her to speak.

'As I thought about being there for you, and helping you when Pansy didn't…I began to wonder what else I could do for you that Pansy couldn't…then I realized I wanted to take Pansy's place.'

'You wanted to beat Pansy?'

Hermione leaned forward and brushed her lips against Draco's ear. She felt him shutter and hesitate a bit.

'I want to care for you now.' She whispered.

'You want to "save" me?' He asked a bit sharply.

'If I can in the process.'

She titled her face so she was a few centimeters away from his lips again.

'Don't initiate it, Hermione, if you don't think it's smart.' He said quickly, feeling her warm, inviting breath on his cheek.

'I think I like you, Draco Malfoy.'

'I think I like you, too, Hermione.' He replied softly.

His eyes moved down to finally see what she was wearing. A small white tank top and satin pink bottoms were visible now because her robe was wide open.

His hand moved to her waist and he held her gently. He laid her back against the mattress and smiled down at her.

'I like your pajamas.'

Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'I bet I'd like yours too.'

'I sleep in the nude.' He replied with a wink.

Her eyes widened as he leaned forward to capture her lips once again.

As Draco continued to kiss her soundly, Hermione couldn't help but think…go figure.

_Okay, so does this mean he is going to stay? I still don't know. Of course he is, that is was the whole argument was about and now he's still here so that must mean he's staying._

Then suddenly as if God struck her with lightning, Draco pulled his luscious lips away from hers and said, 'As much fun as this is, I better be going.'

Hermione was in complete shock.

'What?'

'I better get going.' He repeated as he sat up and got off the bed.

'Going where?'

'Back to my house I suppose.'

'I thought you were staying here!'

Draco stared at her in amused bewilderment.

'Hermione…did we not just talk about this?'

'Yes, but I thought it ended up you staying here because we care about each other.'

'No, I mean yes, I care about you, but no. I am not staying here because I DO care about you. I am not endangering you.'

Hermione sat up violently, waving her arms in the air in a gesture of disparagement.

'No, no, no…you were going to leave…then we talked and you started kissing me again… that meant you were staying here.'

Draco smirked at her.

'I started kissing you again because you returned my feelings…it would have been bloody stupid to just leave after hearing that.'

Hermione frowned and crossed her arms.

'Draco. Your father was just with you tonight…what are the chances he is going to attempt to find you again the same night? Can you please just stay tonight? I'd feel much better.'

Draco sighed and dropped his head, causing his blonde hair to hide the happy smile on his face. He stopped smiling and smirked. He lifted his head to her again.

'One night.' He replied, sounding exasperated.

Hermione smiled and stood up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest.

'How long will you stay tomorrow?' She asked.

'Well, I'll leave in the morning since you go to work.'

She lifted her eyes to look him in the face.

'Draco, I think I should skip tomorrow…we should do some research on what happened to you that night. Do research on the charm your mother placed on you, and the curse Voldemort put on you to find you.'

'No…if my staying here is going to cause you to get fired, I'm leaving.'

'If you left, I'd do research anyway. I won't get fired, I'll tell Giselle to say I'm sick with some muggle disease I caught while in Muggle London, they'll believe that.'

Draco ran his index finger through a long brown curl hanging across her shoulder.

'Do research where? There is a reason I have lived in Muggle London for these past years, I don't want people who live here to find me.'

'I'll give you some polyjuice potion. You can go as a different person.'

'Oh yeah? You just have another man's hair and clothes lying around.'

'Ron and Harry's. The Friday I came back from Muggle London, we went out and they got plastered so they slept over. I conjured some pajamas for them, and being the stupid boys they are, they left their original clothes here.'

'You got smashed with Potter and Weaselbee?' He asked with a disgusted frown.

'No, I wasn't. They were.'

'Okay, so you happen to have clothes and hair…polyjuice potion takes a month to prepare.'

'I have some here, already made. I sometimes make it for Aurors. I make so much of it I get a surplus and take it home.'

Draco's eyebrows were raised high.

'You're something else, you know that?'

'I do now.'

Draco smiled and leaned down and stole a quick kiss. He felt Hermione grin into the kiss, so he bit her bottom lip softly and then slid his tongue over it soothingly.

He dropped his head and moved to her neck. As he sucked on her neck, his hands were slowly making his way down her back.

Hermione titled her head to give him more access, and also moaned when he made his mark on her throat.

She then suddenly felt the tips of his long fingers brush her skin underneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

_Oh my god, what am I doing? Draco and I just saw each other for the first time in months and I am letting him go under my clothes? We just decided tonight we want to be more than friends…are we even official? Can we be if he has to leave soon and constantly be on watch for Voldemort and his father? He won't even want to be with me very much because "I'll be in danger"._

Hermione decided it would be best to stop now. She reached around clandestinely and gripped his wrists and pulled his hands out of her bottoms.

'_Draco_,'

'I know I'm sorry.'

'You don't know.' She replied looking up at him.

'Yes I do, it's late and we have to do lots of research tomorrow so we better stop now before we get carried away.'

Hermione looked away silently.

_Draco must still carry his reputation with him even after Hogwarts and after he left Wizarding London…_

'Draco…we just became close friends a few months ago, and tonight we just decided we have "more than friends" feelings for each other…I don't think we should be taking it further any time soon, especially with you leaving soon anyway.'

'I care for you, Hermione, I just—'

Hermione placed two fingers flat against his lips to stop him from continuing.

'Draco, I have a question. Would you have initiated sex if I hadn't stopped you?'

She released her fingers.

He thought about her question for less than a second.

'I think it could have been a high possibility.' He responded truthfully.

'Even when you know you leave tomorrow and probably won't see me until you get in trouble again?'

'I'd come see you before that, just not for very long…just in case. Unless our research tells us different tomorrow. I believe that life is short, take every opportunity when it presents itself.'

'I see. So I am assuming you practice casual sex?'

'No, not really.'

'Can I ask you when the last time you had sex was?'

'I don't like this twenty questions game anymore.'

'I guess you don't have to answer, its personal.'

'You answer it, and then I will.'

'I don't want to either.' She said hesitantly.

'Hermione, you aren't a virgin are you?'

'No…but it wasn't casual…we had been boyfriend and girlfriend for months.'

'Oh gods, please don't tell me it was that gangly redhead.'

'It was. And it was once.'

'And never again!' He exclaimed.

She shook her head and began to blush in embarrassment.

'So…it was once…by Weasel…and it was four years ago?'

Hermione stepped away from him nervously.

'Yes, stop it. I know you must think I am so naïve and childish because you're so experienced, but I don't believe I should have sex constantly. I mean it is not that great.'

Draco nearly choked.

'NOT THAT GREAT? Oh god how did Weasel fuck it up so bad? He has to ruin everything he touches, doesn't he? And on a different note, I do not think you are childish for waiting to shag, or get shagged by, people you love and care about…but god! How could you have let Weasel be your first? Well, good news is it only gets better from here on out, sweetheart.'

'You didn't answer the question yet, Draco.'

'Recap for me please.'

'You know damn well what question.'

'Ooh, not friendly. Fine. I had sex two weeks after you left Muggle London.'

'What? With who? Pansy come back?'

'No…I don't know…some girl named Lelia, we were both drunk, it was a mistake. But I don't do that often, I'm not some man-whore or anything. I did realize that following morning though that I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore.'

'Oh grand. You realize that AFTER you shag some floozy.'

'If it makes you feel any better, I wished the floozy was you.' He said with a smirk.

Hermione tried to frown at him, but she couldn't help but laugh.

'As twisted as it is, it does make me feel better.'

'Can we not say I'm rarely going to see you again after tomorrow, until the research proves it? I rather stay a bit positive, when it comes to you.'

Hermione smiled genuinely at his statement.

'Yes, we won't talk about it anymore. Let's get some sleep. Do you need anything else? Want me to conjure anything quickly for you?'

'Toothbrush and paste? You already got me pajamas…not that I'll use them.' He winked.

She grabbed her wand, which was on a nightstand, and conjured toothpaste and a brush.

'Anything else?'

'Yes, but I can get it on my own, thanks.'

He then leaned down and kissed her softly. She moaned happily into it.

'Good night.' He said when he released her. 'See you in the morning.'

Hermione walked to the door and waved cutesily as she left. She decided she LOVED the way he said "See you in the morning." She wished she could get used to it.

A/N: You might wonder How Hermione Initiated the Kiss, if Draco was the one who leaned in (in previous chapter). Well, if you are standing next to Draco Malfoy and he's saying he likes you but is afraid his father and Voldemort would find out and then you whisper, "Then we can't let him find out." Wouldn't you say that's initiating a little somethin' somethin'? lol

P.S. I ate my first enchilada today and it was delicious…you would think since I have a little bit of Mexican blood in me, I would have eaten plenty of enchiladas by now, but nope.

REVIEW PLEASE AND THANKS!


	12. Research

A/N: **To the reviewer who suggested I eat tamales—I LOVE tamales, I have eaten plenty of those don't you worry lol.**

Wow, I am surprised at all the people who have sent me messages and friends requests on myspace. Thanks a bunch to all of you who took the time to check out my profile, once again the URL is in my fanfiction profile, thanks.

Chap. 12 Research

'Let's try Flourish and Blotts first,' Hermione suggested to Draco, who was transformed to look like Harry Potter.

The two were walking together along Diagon Alley the next morning, which happened to be a pretty clear day, unlike the day before.

'Fine, but I doubt we'll find anything good in there.' Draco shrugged, rubbing the new scar on his forehead frustratingly.

'Draco, stop that. People are going to think you've gone screwy.' She scolded quietly.

'I don't know how Potter lives with this damn thing…' He responded, still rubbing it.

'You can't feel it, _Harry_. I don't know what you're complaining about.' Hermione replied in a huff.

'I can't feel it, but I still know its there...a big fat blockage of my beauty.'

Hermione stopped in her tracks and stared into the blue eyes of Harry's body.

'Did you just say Harry is beautiful?' Hermione asked with a grin.

'Oh, I keep forgetting I look like Potter…thank god there is no scar like this on _my _flawless face.' He then laughed, 'I'd never say Potter had any sort of beauty, in fact, I believe the scar improves his unsightly visage.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to walk into the bookstore.

'Now where do you think they'd have the information we're looking for, Dr—Harry?'

'They don't have anything here, but if they did it would be in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section.'

'Well, c'mon then.' She said impatiently, pulling on his clothes.

'I hate this body.' Draco stated once they were alone in the DADA section.

Hermione turned reluctantly to look at him. Draco was squeezing his arms, and then he stood on his tip-toes and then back down.

'What are you complaining about now?'

'My body…Potter's body, it's so…short and scrawny. I mean,' He paused and lifted his shirt.

'_Draco_…gods, I mean Harry put your shirt down.' She reprimanded.

'Look, Hermione,' He instructed, his shirt still lifted.

'I've seen it a ton of times. Now put your shirt down and start helping me.'

'Eww. Don't tell me you've seen it a ton of times…that's gross.'

Hermione ignored him and searched through the dusty shelves.

A few, unsuccessful minutes later Hermione looked over at Draco, to see if he had any luck, but he was just poking his stomach.

'Draco!'

'Harry is the name you're searching for, I believe.' Draco said with a smirk…a smirk that didn't look natural coming from Harry's face.

'Yes, whatever. Stop touching yourself and help me! This is for you, you know!'

'I already told you, we aren't going to find anything in these little shops in Diagon Alley. We need to go to Knockturn Alley.'

'No, we are not going there, I've been there before and I don't like it.'

'It doesn't matter. If there is information about what we're looking for, it'd be there.'

Hermione ignored him and continued to hopelessly look. After skimming five or six books she growled.

'Ugh, this isn't working! There's nothing here.' She sighed and turned to look at Draco, who was sitting on the floor doing nothing.

'I told you so.' He said in a sing-song voice.

'OH! We'll try Obscurus Books!' Hermione cried.

Draco groaned and crawled to the end of the book aisle.

'Oh, get off the floor.' Hermione sighed in annoyance. 'Gods, you may not be a prick anymore but you sure are annoying.'

'That's not what you said last night.' Draco replied huskily, as he lifted himself from the floor.

Hermione pushed him playfully.

'Stop acting like something actually happened last night.'

Draco (Harry) beamed excitedly.

'If last night was, according to you, nothing then I can't wait until _something_ happens with you.'

'With the way you're carrying on today, I don't think you'll ever know.' She said jovially as she skipped out of Flourish and Blotts.

Draco groaned again and ran after Hermione. He walked silently next to her as they strolled down the street. He looked ahead a few feet and saw the entrance to Knockturn Alley. He smirked to himself and continued to follow behind her.

Once they were about to walk past the dark entrance, Draco grasped Hermione's wrist and pulled her into the dark alleyway.

'Draco!' She screeched. 'No! Stop!'

He smiled and pulled her toward his body once they were fully in the dark alley.

'Stay close to me,' He whispered in her ear.

'Draco,' She whispered back, 'I am Hermione Granger…and you look like Harry Potter…please, let's leave, we won't be welcomed here.'

'Shite, I forgot I look like damn Potter.'

'Please, let's get out of here,' Hermione pleaded.

He didn't say a word, he just held her tighter and turned back around to go back to Diagon Alley.

'Fine, let's just go to Obscurus Books then,' Draco surrendered once they were back in the light.

Hermione nodded and took his hand and proceeded to skip up the alley.

'Whoa, what are you doing, Granger?' Asked Draco, a bit thrown off by her galloping.

Hermione stopped immediately, she looked a bit confused.

'Oh, Draco, for a second there I thought you were Harry.'

'You and Potter skip?'

Hermione shrugged guiltily, 'Sometimes.'

She then let go of his hand a just walked next to him. Draco felt coldness replace the area Hermione's hand once covered.

He wanted to take her hand again, but he was not even going to attempt it. He told himself if was just because he looked like Potter and didn't want to form rumors, but the real reason was he was still a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not "hold hands", as much as he wanted to.

Draco followed Hermione into Obscurus Books a few seconds later.

'Excuse me, where is your Dark Arts section, for research and defense?' Hermione asked the man behind the counter.

'In the back.' He replied bluntly.

'Thank you.' She responded with a smile.

He grunted and continued counting his galleons. Draco sneered at the man unfavorably. The cashier noticed.

'Something wrong, Mr. Potter?'

'You aren't being very friendly to your prospective customers.' Draco said haughtily. 'I am Harry Potter and I deserve some goddamn respect!'

The man looked very taken-aback.

'_Harry_,' Hermione scolded, 'just follow me, those side effects from that Quidditch game with Ron today are really hitting you hard!'

She then gripped his arm and pulled him to the back of the store with her.

'Draco! Stop acting stupid just because you are in Harry's body. Harry would never act like that!'

Draco (Harry) smirked, and it again looked unnatural.

'Let's just look for information, it's nearly five in the afternoon already. We've been out for seven hours.' Hermione sighed.

She reached up and grabbed an armful of books, Draco quickly stepped forward to help.

'Damn Potter again, he's too short.' Draco muttered as a book fell from his reach.

'You complain so much,' Hermione commented with a soft laugh.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down with a few books in his lap.

'Okay, now look for anything that has to do with locator curses and charms and protect—'

'Yes, Hermione, I know…I'm the one who is cursed. I think I know what I'm looking for.'

'Oh, yes, sorry.'

'Don't need to apologize, I'm just saving you a breath…and my ears.' He replied grinning down at the book.

After ten minutes of browsing, Hermione finally gasped.

'I found something!'

'What book?' Draco asked, quickly shutting his books and scooting closer to her. He leaned into her absently. She shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck. He had no idea he was turning her on.

'Umm…' She turned over the book and blushed, '_Dark Spells, Charms, and Curses of the 18th Century_, sounds pretty standard.'

'Why is that making you blush?'

She looked up at him, and saw Harry. She stopped blushing.

'I'm not blushing.' She retorted truthfully.

'It looked like you were.'

'Well, anyway, I think I found something like the one your mother used, but I don't think its right, it wouldn't be in a Dark Arts book…'

'Why not?'

'Well…her charm was good.' Hermione replied.

'Not all Dark Arts are purely for evil, even Dark wizards occasionally care for someone… rare, though.' He said as he read through the section in the book that Hermione was talking about.

'I didn't think she'd use a Dark charm on you,'

'Malfoys lived off the Dark Arts, you really think my father had any other type of research book in our manor?'

Hermione didn't reply. She honestly didn't know.

'Well, this charm is called the Revitalizing Spell. It can be used at a time just before death.' Hermione said, summing up a paragraph, 'Depending on how close to death the user is, effects how long the charm works on the receiver.'

'Sounds like what she used.' Draco responded.

'The remainder of user's soul gives receiver extra protection, turns user's life into a defense.' Hermione read.

'How long does the charm last?' Draco asked impatiently.

'I don't know, Draco. I haven't found that information yet.' She snapped.

Draco raised his hands in defeat and sat back, giving her some space.

He watched her eyes scan the pages of the chapter.

'Here is a chart!' She exclaimed.

He quickly leaned in again and looked down with her.

She read the chart aloud.

'If the giver is dying of natural curses, the charm lasts forever on the receiver; if dying of disease or illness, charm lasts ten years; if dying of self-inflicted wounds, one year; if dying caused by a Muggle, charm lasts five years; if caused by Light Wizard (in a war, for example), charm lasts five years, if death is caused by a Dark Wizard, charm lasts seven years…' Hermione paused and continued, 'it also says to give or take a year depending on seriousness of the cause of death and weakness of the dying giver.'

'What the fuck? Give or take a _year_?' Draco cried.

Hermione's eyes closed, and she counted years in her head.

'Draco,' She said softly as she opened her eyes, 'you are in the seventh year.'

'Well, we know the "give or take a year" for me wasn't "take a year".' He said bitterly.

'Draco, your charm could wear off at anytime.' Hermione whispered sadly.

'Or in a year.'

'But your mother wasn't that strong when she said the charm so I doubt it would be eight years.'

'Let's just see if we can find anything on the fucker's curse.' Draco said, changing the subject.

She nodded and they continued to look through the book.

'I wonder if it can be removed easily,' Hermione wondered aloud.

'I doubt it can be removed at all,' Draco stated.

'Any curse can be removed,' She retorted hopefully.

'Even the Killing Curse?' He asked knowingly.

'Well, this one can be.'

'It's the Dark Lord, Hermione…not just some wizard.'

'He is only a wizard.'

'Maybe we should ask an authority. I can ask someone at the Ministry.'

'No. I am not going to let the Ministry know anything that happened to me.'

'Then a Hogwarts professor maybe. I could find Remus Lupin!'

Draco shook his head.

'I don't want anyone helping. They won't understand, Hermione.'

'Yes they will!'

'If you're going to push the matter, I don't want your help.'

She nodded submissively.

'Well, I can't find anything in here except for what it does…but we already know that.'

'Let's so then.' He ordered, 'I'm sick of researching.'

They walked back to the front of the store, preparing to leave.

'Find what you're looking for?' The same cashier asked.

'Yes, thank you.' Hermione replied.

Draco grinned victoriously at the man.

'See?' Draco questioned once he and Hermione stepped into the street.

'What?'

'That guy was much nicer after I yelled at him.'

'Or it was because you were leaving.'

Draco pondered that statement for a moment.

'Possibly.'

'Did you want to go anywhere else, or should we apparate back to my home?' Hermione asked.

'I think I should go back to my house now.' He stated.

'But-but you have all your clothes and stuff at my house,' she said quickly.

'You're right, let's go.'

They disappeared with a pop, and arrived in Hermione's living room.

Peroxide colored hair began to form on top of Draco's head as he walked to the guest room.

He walked back into the living room, in his clothes and in his body, a few minutes later.

'I left Potter's clothes on the bed.' He said to Hermione.

Hermione stared at him, not meaning to, but she did. Draco's body, not Harry's, was now in front of her and she liked what she saw.

'Hermione?' Draco asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

'Yes?' She asked quickly, shaking her head slightly.

'Staring at anything in particular?' He asked huskily.

He moved up against her, standing an inch, if that, in front of her.

'Well, I had been looking at Harry all day and now I am seeing you…I can't help but stare a little.' She blushed.

Her eyes lifted from his chest, to his eyes very slowly. Once their eyes met, his mouth formed into a smile.

'Thank you for caring enough to do some research today, Hermione, even if we didn't find very much.'

He lifted his arms and stroked hers gently.

'We found that your father was correct in saying that you're charm should wear off soon.'

Hermione then began to feel upset, and her angry frown gave her away even as she looked away from Draco.

'What's that face for?' He asked.

'I hate it. I hate Voldemort and I hate your father…I mean he's your father so I am sorry for hating him, but I do.'

'I don't care if you say you hate him, he's a bastard.'

'I just now, a few months ago, have found you…again. And I wish I could smile when thinking about a possible future with us, but I can't. There is nothing I can look forward to with you. I don't even want to think about you in the future because I know your future is planned out and it doesn't involve me. It doesn't involve anything good.' Hermione began to get emotional as she rattled on. Draco noticed tears building behind her dark eyelashes. 'I wish I could do something…there has to be something.' She looked up into Draco's eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain and now tears dripped from them. He frowned sadly. He had never really seen a girl get this emotional, especially over something serious that involved him. 'Draco, please let me talk to Lupin.'

'No.' He stated firmly as he dropped his hands from her arms.

He took a step away from her, but she grabbed his hand. He felt a warm sensation run through his body, the same warmth that was there when she held his hand in Diagon Alley.

'Draco, I care about you a lot. More than I have for any guy in a long time…I want to be able to spend time with you without worrying about when you'll be taken from me.'

Draco gazed into her pleading eyes.

'Hermione, I don't want to involve anyone.'

'Why? They can help, Lupin MUST know something!'

'We've already done research! They didn't have anything except for what it does, why do you think Lupin would have more information?'

'He will! He'll help!'

'I am not going to him.'

'Fine.' She replied, dropping his hand. Draco once again felt the coldness replace her warmth.

'Don't be like that,' He pleaded.

He stepped up to her, but she stepped back.

'What was that for?' He asked.

'I think you should leave.'

'I don't want to leave with you pissed a me for no reason.'

'I do have a reason! I don't want to start a relationship with you if I am going to lose you soon anyway! I don't want to get close and then be ripped apart, it'll be too painful.'

'Too painful?' He cried, 'Too painful for you?'

'Yes! You'll be taken away from me to become Voldemort!'

'How do you think I feel? After a life of feeling empty, I finally find someone I truly care for! I find her the year I am to become possessed by Dark Fuck. I, Draco Malfoy, for the first time have the chance to actually be in a relationship worth something and WANT to be in that relationship, but I can't because of my inescapable future!'

'It doesn't have to be inescapable! If you let me talk to Lupin—'

'No! They'll pry into my life. They won't understand a Malfoy needing help. No one will believe the supposed "dead" Dark Lord is about to possess a 24 year old little rich boy.'

'I understood. I believed you.'

'You're different…that's why I don't want to leave here with you mad at me. You're the only person in the world I care for right now. If I end up being taken tomorrow, I don't want the last thing I remember to be the only person I cared for hated me.'

'I don't hate you.' She said softly, stepping closer to him.

She reached forward a bit and grabbed hold of his shirt, but looked at the floor.

'I just want to try everything we can to try and stop Voldemort from possessing you.' She added.

Draco raised his hand and stroked Hermione's cheek delicately. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand, then placed her hand on his and opened his eyes.

He took this as a good opportunity to lean down and capture her lips in his own. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He moved both of his hands to her face and held her. He bit gently on her bottom lip before sucking it and then moving down to her neck. Hermione moaned softly as she titled her head back, allowing him to bite and suck wherever he wished.

His hands moved down to her upper ribcage, his thumbs caressed her breasts as he created dark hickeys on her neck.

Draco then began to walk forwards into her living room, causing Hermione to stumble backwards with him.

The back of Hermione's knees hit the couch, causing them to buckle and her body to fall onto the sofa.

Draco smiled down at her and then kneeled onto the couch, in-between her legs. She lay back as he laid down on top of her.

He went back to her lips and kissed her hungrily, she kissed back with just as much fervor.

After a few moments of snogging and groping, Hermione pushed Draco up and then proceeded to pull his shirt from his pants. He helped her and lifted it up over his head, then tossed it onto the carpet below them.

Hermione's hands explored his firm chest thoroughly. She leaned forward and kissed the crevice between his pectoral muscles, causing him to involuntarily shutter. She pressed her palms to his strong abs and slid them up to his shoulders and then down his biceps. She moved them down his arms until her left hand ran over some abrasion of some sort. She pulled her face from his chest to look at his right fore arm. There was the rough brand of the Dark Lord, the evil skull scar.

She stared at it and he looked at her staring down at it.

_Fuck. That's a party killer right there. _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt something wet on his arms. She had started crying again.

He felt his heart wrench. It seemed to be an on-going occurrence with her. He leaned down to look at her better. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were wet with salty tears.

'I don't want you to become _him_. What will I do? You don't deserve to live with a future as him.' She said sadly, softly caressing his arms.

Draco kissed her cheeks and then ran his fingers through her hair as he gazed at her.

'I am going to go back home tonight, Hermione…tomorrow you can go talk to Lupin if you want. I am not going with though.'

Hermione grinned and threw her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her too, taking in her smell, the feel of her skin.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her sweetly.

'I am going to go then,' he told her in a whisper.

She nodded with a smile on her face. She leaned down to the floor and grabbed his shirt.

'You might need this.' She said as she handed it to him.

'Keep it. It'll give me an excuse to come back tomorrow, or you to come to me.'

'You don't need an excuse to come here.'

'Keep it anyway, just in case…that way you'll have something of mine.'

Hermione's stomach immediately dropped. She didn't like the fact that there was a high possibility that he could be taken from her at anytime.

She brought the shirt to her chest and inhaled it. It smelt like Draco, a good, deep, woodsy smell. She didn't know how or why it smelled like a forest, but that's what she thought. A forest just after the rain. She loved it.

'I'll keep it here then.'

'Good, I'll just apparate back to my house then.'

He leaned down and kissed her briefly.

Then he whispered, 'Until we meet again.'


	13. Lupin's Help

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating in like three weeks. I've been going through some really hard times right now with school and guys, it's been tough. Please bear with me. Thanks so much everyone!

Chap. 13 Lupin's Help

True to her word, Hermione went off in search of Remus Lupin the next morning.

But first she owled Draco.

_Good morning, Draco. I just wanted to get in touch before I went off to find Lupin. Are you okay? Everything good with you so far today? I'm sorry if I am acting a bit paranoid, but I'm worried about you. Be safe, I'll owl you when I'm done with research. Yours, Hermione. _

Hermione paced her living room floor after she sent off an owl. She decided she was not going to leave until she made sure Draco was okay. This whole curse business was driving her mad.

Suddenly she heard her phone ring (she's a muggle born, of course she still has a phone). She jumped from the surprise, but then quickly sprinted to it.

'Hello?'

'Bloody hell, woman! It's like eight in the morning and that damn bird woke me up!'

Hermione smiled as Draco scolded her.

'I'm sorry, I wanted to make sure you were okay before I headed off.'

Draco grinned to himself.

'Well, as good as your intentions were it woke me up. However, I thank you for caring.'

'So you're all right then?'

'If I wasn't would I be calling you?'

'Hey, I'm just asking. You don't have to get snippy.' She said jokingly.

She heard Draco laugh into the phone. She found it to be a very sexy laugh and it made her grin.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. Good luck on your damn research. Thanks for doing this.'

'You're welcome, Draco. Do you want me to call or owl you after I am done?'

'Call, it's easier.'

'All right, have a good day, I'll talk to you later.'

'Bye.'

They hung up their receiving ends and then Hermione left for King's Cross.

Hermione sat on the Hogwarts Express alone in the berth thinking over Draco's curse and charm.

_The curse from Voldemort causes Draco to be "detected" at anytime, and also prevents him from injuring himself. Why would those two go together in one? I hope there is information on it. I hope Voldemort didn't make it up. Can he even make one up?... I suppose so, all the spells were made up at one point. Oh I hope there is information on it, for Draco's sake…and mine. _

Unexpectedly, Hermione's berth door slid open.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' said a tall, thin beauty. 'I didn't know anyone was in here.'

'It's all right.' Hermione replied, 'Do you go to Hogwarts?'

'Yes, I am a seventh year.'

'Didn't school start about a month ago?' Hermione asked the pretty girl.

'Yes, I was at school but then I left for a week.'

'Illness?' Hermione inquired.

'No, suspension.' The girl responded with a mischievous grin.

The bold girl then walked fully inside Hermione's berth and sat down across from her.

'I was caught selling fake wizard ID's and firewhisky during a Quidditch game. That ol' Dumbledore doesn't miss a thing.'

'No he doesn't.' Hermione agreed. 'That was very risky of you to sell right in the middle of a game.'

'People were everywhere, it was very crowded. I didn't think any professors would notice.'

'HA! Even if you don't get caught, they know.'

'You went to Hogwarts then?'

'Yes, I graduated four years ago.'

'Were you in Harry Potter's class?'

'I am best friends with Harry Potter.'

'Are you Hermione Granger?'

'I am. How did you know that?'

'Little, old Flitwick talks about how good you were in Charms.'

Hermione blushed.

'I ran into a classmate of yours a few months ago.'

'Do you know everyone I went to school with?' Hermione asked amusedly.

'Well, I know of you, Harry Potter and then there is the man whose reputation still remains at school.'

'Oh yeah, who's that?'

'Draco Malfoy.'

Hermione cleared her throat and suddenly decided this girl was not as pleasant as she thought she was originally.

'You ran into Draco?'

'A few months ago, yes. In a bar, before Hogwarts started.'

'In a bar? How old are you?'

'Honey, if I can make Wizard fake ID's, you really think I can't make simple muggle ones?'

Suddenly Hermione remembered what Draco told her when she asked him when the last time he had sex was.

'_You didn't answer the question yet, Draco.'_

'_Recap for me please.'_

'_You know damn well what question.'_

'_Ooh, not friendly. Fine. I had sex two weeks after you left Muggle London.'_

'_What? With who? Pansy come back?'_

'_No…I don't know…some girl named Lelia, we were both drunk, it was a mistake. But I don't do that often, I'm not some man-whore or anything. I did realize that following morning though that I couldn't deny my feelings for you anymore.'_

'What's your name?' Hermione quickly asked.

'Lelia Schaper.'

Hermione frowned at her.

'And when you mean you "ran into" Draco, you mean…?'

'Well, I went back to his house that night. But we were drunk unfortunately so I can't remember if the rumors about him were true. Once I woke up the next day, I was so hung over I didn't even remember him at first!' The pretty girl named Lelia giggled.

Hermione wasn't laughing anymore. She suddenly felt very possessive of Draco. The sensation scared her.

Lelia noticed Hermione's expression change.

'Did Draco know you went to Hogwarts?'

'I don't even think he knew I was a witch! I was in Muggle London…wait…I wonder why he was there…'

Hermione froze. None of the Wizarding community was supposed to know he was in Muggle London. Now some ditzy Hogwarts student knows, what if she brags to all her friends that she was tapped by Draco Malfoy in Muggle London? Hermione had to fix this.

'Draco Malfoy, you know how his family is so anti-muggle?'

'Yes…?'

'Well, he ever since his rebellion against his family he decided to do everything opposite and he vacations in Muggle London all the time now. Just to infuriate his father…bit childish really.'

'Oh, yes…I did hear the rumors of his rebellion…'

'And Lucius said that if others ever found out that his son vacationed there, he would stop giving donations to Hogwarts…I know this because I work at the Ministry of Magic.' Hermione added quickly.

'No more Hogwarts? Oh no…good thing I didn't tell anyone yet!' Lelia cried.

'Yes, so you better not say anything.'

'I won't! I'm so glad I ran into you, Hermione.'

'…same here…' Hermione muttered, less than pleasantly.

'I better be getting back to my friends, they'll begin to wonder!'

'Yes, you better be leaving then.' Hermione agreed.

'Nice meeting you.' Lelia chimed before opening the door and leaving.

Hermione sat in the berth alone once again, bewildered. She suddenly felt very resentful toward Draco for being so promiscuous and nonchalant about sex.

_How could he have slept with that little twit? It was obvious she was just a little girl…a student! Everyone in the Wizarding World almost found out where he was living because of his casual sex lifestyle!_

She folded her arms across her chest and pouted…yes pouted.

Maybe she wasn't mad at Draco's lifestyle…maybe she was mad at herself, and jealous toward Lelia.

'No, Hermione…' She told herself, 'stick to your morals…just because Draco looks very very arousing and tempting, it doesn't mean you should throw all your ethics away.'

Hermione began to feel awkward and uncomfortable.

'Gods, when are we going to be there! I need to get off this bloated train!'

--

Draco was in the shower, muttering curse words about Hermione, who had woken him up about an hour ago with her owl.

'Damn woman…waking me up in the middle of my fucking corporeal dream about her…'

Which was true. Draco was in the middle of a very arousing dream…

'_I'm not doing this as an experiment, Draco…I _want _to do this…' Hermione whispered sensuously, her hot breath blowing against Draco's ear. _

_He grabbed her bare arms and pushed her away at arms' length. _

'_Hermione, I know you. You think I am your responsibility to save…and I know you will do anything to try and help me survive, but you don't have to do this.' He told her sternly. _

_She looked up into his eyes sadly._

'_Draco…please…'_

_When he didn't respond, her hands flew to his belt and unbuckled it. She took it off in one hard pull, and then threw it behind her. She grinned and pushed him up against his own wall. Her hands moved to his pants once more and then she unbuttoned and unzipped him. He tilted his head back against the wall, but looked down at her…then he saw her look up at him, smirk, and then move onto her knees, taking his pants down with her. _

_Draco began to breathe in and out slowly as he felt her soft fingers move to the waistband of his boxers._

_He groaned as his boxers were pulled down, releasing his hard erection to the cool air._

'_Oh Hermione…' He gasped._

'_Don't talk.' She ordered. _

_He didn't._

_Then he felt her wet tongue slide underneath his shaft. He shuttered, and then shook when her hands began to fondle him…and that's when he woke up to the sound of an owl pecking at his window rapidly._

He pounded his fist onto the tiled shower wall as the cool water poured over his hard body.

'If I only could have had a few more seconds in that dream!'

--

Hermione walked excitedly into the Head Master's office.

'Ahh, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore greeted with a grin, 'what brings you to Hogwarts after all these years?'

'I actually came to ask you to help me locate someone, but first, how are you? How is Hogwarts running?' Hermione asked, taking a seat into a chair Dumbledore gestured for her to sit in.

'I'm fairly well, thank you, and Hogwarts and running just fine.'

'That's good, and Professor McGonagall?'

'Strong as always. Now you said you wanted help finding someone?'

'Yes, I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction of Lupin, Sir.'

'Dear Remus? May I inquire as to why?'

'I wanted some information on curses and charms and I knew he would be a wise person to go to.'

'Very true, any particular reason for the need of this information, of just curiosity?'

Hermione grinned at her old Head Master.

'You're being very snoopy, Professor Dumbledore,' she said in a chuckle. 'There is a reason, I am actually looking for information to benefit someone else but that person does not want me to give his name…or her name.' She quickly added, a blush forming on her cheeks.

'I see…personal matters then. Well, Remus is residing in Hogsmeade in a small house just behind Honeydukes.'

'Really? Thank you very much, Professor. It was lovely seeing you again, give my regards to Professor McGonagall.'

'I will, Miss Granger, thank you for stopping in. Good luck on your research.'

Hermione nodded and left his room.

An hour later she was walking in front of Honeydukes.

'Just behind Honeydukes?' She asked aloud.

She went into the sweet shop, and walked up to the front desk.

'Excuse me, is there a door I can use to get to the neighborhood behind your building?'

The cashier looked at her with a undefined stare.

'I wouldn't really call it a neighborhood.' He replied. 'But there is a door, go all the way to the back right side, Missy.'

'Thank you.' She said with a smile.

Hermione walked to the back of the right side of the store to find an old wooden door.

She pushed it open, and walked into a lightly dimmed alleyway. There was one small house at the end.

She hesitantly walked up to the front door and looked for a sign indicating it could be Lupin's house. There was none. She shrugged and knocked anyway, she couldn't just stand around and waste time.

After a few moments she heard movement inside the house. A disheveled looking R.J. Lupin opened the door.

Once he looked up at his guest he stared in confusion.

'Hermione Granger?' He asked softly.

'Hello, Professor!' She cried excitedly.

'Well, come in, come in! I'm sorry, I was expecting Severus!' He exclaimed, opening the door a bit wider.

'Snape?'

'Full moon is coming soon.'

'I see.' She replied with a nod.

'How have you been, Hermione?'

'I've been good, yourself?'

'Just fine, thanks.'

'What are you doing living in such a bleak place, Professor?'

'Ex-professor, Hermione. Call me, Remus, you aren't a student anymore.' He said with a pleasant smile. 'Anyway, I get quiet and privacy here. The quietness helps me study.'

'Oh good, so you still study and research the Dark Arts?' Hermione questioned.

'Indeed. Just because the Dark Lord has been quiet for some years, doesn't mean he's gone.'

'That's exactly what I think, I'm glad everyone hasn't forgotten about Voldemort.'

'Are you here to talk about him, Hermione?'

'Something like that, yes. I was actually wondering if you could help me find information about a curse.'

'And what curse might that be?' He asked with interest.

'I don't know the name…'

Remus began to walk toward a bookshelf and asked, 'Well, what do you know?'

'I know the curse disables the victim to harm himself or be harmed,' She began.

'Sounds more like a charm of protection rather than curse.'

'No, that's not all it does. It only has that effect so the victim cannot escape. The curse enables the victim to be found at anytime, by the curser.'

'Hmmm…'

Remus lifted a book from his shelves and browsed through it as she continued.

'But there is also another spell I need information on, that relates to that curse.'

'What is that one like?'

'Well, I know what the second is, but I don't know how they correlate.'

Remus looked above the book at Hermione.

'You want to tell me the name, or just continue to be vague?' He laughed.

'Oh, its called the Revitalizing Spell.'

Remus closed the book and stared at her in concern.

'Hermione, is there a specific reason you need to know all this?'

Hermione stayed silent for a minute, thinking.

_Should I tell him that it's Draco that needs help?_

'A friend of mine found himself in some trouble a few years ago, and both spells were placed on him. The Revitalizing Spell first, and then the second one.'

'Sounds like he was in more than trouble…'

'How did you know it was a he?' Hermione asked quickly.

Remus told a second to respond, noticing her quick defensiveness.

'You said "him".'

'Oh…sorry.' She said, feeling awkward.

'So, did your friend nearly kill himself and then a very close friend put the Revitalizing Spell on him, and then the second to make sure it doesn't kill himself again?' Remus asked.

'Oh no, someone put the Revitalizing Spell on him before she died and then the one who killed her put the other one him so he could find him when the Revitalizing Spell wore off…which is why I am here. I need to know when the spell will wear off and if there is anyway to remove the other spell, the locator curse thing.'

'Does this have anything to do with Voldemort?'

'He might have some involvement.' Hermione said softly, looking away from Lupin's eyes.

'Are you in trouble, Hermione?'

'No, my friend is.'

'Can you tell me who your friend is?'

'He doesn't want me to.'

'Is it Harry?'

'No! Neither Harry nor Ron.'

'Well, let me look in these books and why don't you go make yourself at home…hungry? Thirsty? Kitchen's filled.'

'Thank you.' She replied walking out of the room.

She wasn't hungry or thirsty but she decided to leave Lupin alone so he could browse without interruption.

She walked into his kitchen and scrounged around.

After finding nothing interesting she decided just to take a seat at his kitchen table and wait.

She laid her head down and nearly fell asleep. She would have if she hadn't hurt Lupin walk into the kitchen. Her head shot up when he said he had found something interesting.

'Hermione, I found something similar to what you were telling me, but not exactly… is there a demonic possession involved at all? Because nothing in my books would make sense unless there were.'

'There is.'

'And why didn't you mention that earlier?'

'I didn't think it was relevant?' She said in an unsure tone.

He stared at her and shook her head.

'So, Voldemort wants to possess your friend as soon as the Revitalization Spell wears off?'

'Yes.'

'Which is why he placed the locator charm on him, which I found out is the Capio Salvus Curse, it's a very old Latin spell. It roughly means "captured safely".'

'Sounds about right.' Hermione muttered.

'Anyway, I actually found a scenario very similar to what your friend is going through, in my book there is a poem, if you will, that speaks about someone who is under the Capio Salvus Curse, only to be found and possessed. In the notes at the bottom of my page it references to the Capio Salvus Curse and the Revitalization Curse, so it must be informative and helpful for you and your friend.'

'Okay, read it…'

Lupin looked down to his pages and began to read aloud.

'"If one is under this heavy curse,

The worse, the should prepare for first.

To be tracked down at anytime,

With only pain as a sign.

There is not much hope of escape,

Unless the reverse can be shaped.

It wanting death is the key,

But only allowing misery,

Then wanting life in thy mind,

Can make the hunter very blind.

Wanting life, but for another,

Brought upon by a lover.

Only this is the Reverse,

Of this most dreadful curse.

Seek out your other half post haste,

Then not another breath you'll waste…"'

'Can make the hunter blind?' Hermione questioned, 'So Voldemort wouldn't be able to find him?'

'There's more, Hermione.' Lupin stated firmly.

'Oh, sorry…go on.'

'"There is a catch to this escape,

But you better hope tis not too late.

For if half your years have by now past,

Then with two souls your life will last.

One at day, one at night,

That other demon your body fights.

With your lover during day you'll be,

In its contrast, a demon, but no memory--"'

'Contrast must mean at night… "but no memory" must mean Draco won't know his actions… "demon" must be the possessor, so Voldemort…' Hermione mumbled aloud to herself.

Lupin noticed but did not point it out.

'—He will leave in a hypnotic state,

Demon forms his body's wake.

No longer the man he once was,

Until the morning sun rise above.

Back to his lover's bed he will creep,

After a long forgotten sleep.'"

Hermione mumbled to herself again, 'Draco will leave in the middle of the night, possessed by Voldemort. He won't remember what he did, it will be like sleepwalking. Then he'll come back like nothing happened…'

Lupin couldn't believe it. He thought to himself as she mumbled, not really remembering, or comprehending, that Lupin was there.

_Malfoy is the friend Hermione is trying to help? _

'Hermione,' Lupin spoke, snapping her from her thoughts.

'Yes?' She asked quickly.

'Draco Malfoy is the friend you're trying to help?'

Hermione's face fell and paled.

'Oh…no…I didn't think I was talking aloud…Draco is going to kill me…'

'I won't say anything to anyone, Hermione…but if this book is right, Malfoy could be potentially dangerous after the spell wears off and after Voldemort possesses him…does he love someone, Hermione? Are he and Parkinson still together, do you know?'

Hermione blushed and shook her head hesitantly.

'No, they aren't.'

'Well, if he doesn't fall in love by the time half of his Revitalization Spell years go by, then he will at least be half possessed at some point.'

'He's already gone past half.' Hermione said sadly. 'He and I researched how long he would have with the Revitalization Spell, and his mother placed it on him seven years ago.'

'His mother? Narcissa? I heard rumors of her death but I didn't know they were true.'

'They are, but that's not the point. Draco has already gone past half of his years.'

'Then I don't think there is much hope for poor Malfoy.' Lupin said softly, 'unless he finds someone he loves, to live for. Draco must obviously want to kill himself, to avoid being possessed, right?'

'Yes…' Hermione said hesitantly.

'Yes, which is the exact reason for the Capio Salvus Curse, so he can't kill himself. But if his lover can make him truly want to live, for her, then he could possibly live a half-life…Draco during the day, Voldemort at night.'

'That's horrible, Professor! I cannot let him live like that!'

'Hermione, it's been done. It's getting late and you should go home, but I promise you I'll keep doing research…it would be helpful to see and talk to Draco myself…talk to him about it, will you? You must be close friends if you're willing to go out looking for ways to help him.'

'We are close.' Hermione said simply, purposefully not expanding.

'Strange, when did this happen?'

'We ran into each other a few months ago and we both realized we changed so we got close, I don't know…it was strange.'

'Well, it's very nice of you to do this for him. It was good seeing you, Hermione.'

'You too, Professor.'

'Remus.'

'Sorry, keep in touch. Owl me if you find out anything more. I appreciate you looking for me, Remus, thank you.'

'Take care, Hermione…and be careful.' He told her as they walked to his front door.

'I will be, and please don't speak of Draco's condition with anyone.'

'I won't,' he said as he opened the door.

Hermione was about to walk out, but she paused when another body was blocking her.

'Ah, Severus. Perfect timing.' Lupin said with a smile.

'Good evening, Sir.' Hermione said to Snape.

'Granger? What brings you here?'

'Just a friendly visit.' Hermione said sweetly.

She turned to Lupin and gave him a pleading look.

'Thanks for everything, Remus.' She said as she left his house.

'You're welcome, take care.' He responded with a wink.

She smiled, knowing he wouldn't tell Snape, and then left the alleyway.


	14. Revelations

A/N: To answer the question of MANY of you, Yes I did write the poem about the Revitalization and Capio Salvus curses in Chapter 13. Thanks for your compliments and well-wishes for my week. I was having a difficult time, but life is going better now thank you all.

Chap. 14 Revelations

Hermione apparated to her own house and sat on her sofa for a bit to think, before calling Draco.

_He's becoming Voldemort…there's no way to stop it…he's passed more than half of his Revitalization years. _

Hermione stared out her window, which again was being pelted with rain.

She sighed and lifted herself off her couch and walked to look out the window.

She desperately wished there was more she could do for Draco. He was just now beginning to find happiness, and it was all to be taken from him shortly.

'At least he has a chance to have a half life, Draco during the day…and demon at night.'

She thought of the rules to have a half life instead of total possession.

"_Then wanting life in thy mind,_

_Can make the hunter very blind._

_Wanting life, but for another,_

_Brought upon by a lover."_

'It said he would return to his love at night… Draco needs to find someone who loves him…and who he loves in return, loves enough not to wish death upon himself.'

Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the cool window.

She cared for Draco very much, but she did not think Draco would ever "love" her. Did she even love him? She knew she had many emotions inside her when it came to Draco, but she wasn't sure how to categorize them.

The ringing of her phone caused her to jump and rouse her from her frustrating thoughts.

'Hello?' She asked softly.

'Granger?'

Hermione grinned softly to herself.

'Hi, Draco.'

She heard him breath a sign of relief.

'Oh, good I dialed the right number.' He told her, 'I was bored and I thought I'd call you to see if you were home yet…apparently so. Why didn't you call?'

There was a short pause and then he continued.

'Bad news, Hermione? Is that why you didn't call?'

'I was going to call really soon, Draco. I just got home a few minutes ago…were you home lounging around all day?'

'Not really, I showered and then ate breakfast…then I went running and showered again.'

'Why did you shower this morning if you were just going to go running anyway?'

'Does it really matter?'

'I was just curious.'

He smirked, remembering the reason for his early morning shower was to cool himself down from the impish dream about the exact woman he was talking to.

'Well, I just felt I needed a nice, cool shower.' He stated. 'Anyway, how was Lupin's?'

'It was so good seeing him again, as I was leaving I literally ran into Snape.'

'Oh really? How is our old Potions Master?'

'Brooding as usual.' Hermione laughed, 'Didn't stay to chat though.'

'Understandable, he's not really a pleasant conversationalist.'

'Lupin did find a lot of information on the charms and curses though.'

'You didn't tell him what it was for, did you?'

Hermione didn't answer quick enough for Draco, so he spoke again.

'You did, didn't you?' He said in an unreadable tone.

'I didn't mean to, Draco. He was reading aloud and I was relating the words to you, out loud as well…but I didn't realize it.'

'What did he say? Lupin, I mean.' Draco questioned.

'He was shocked to hear that I was trying to help you, and told me to…well, to beware for later on.'

'Beware of what? Of me?'

'Yes, the whole possession and what not.'

'What not? I suppose this means you didn't find anything reassuring…I didn't think you would. I have to admit, I really hoped you would have luck and I almost believed I could be saved for a little while back there, but then I told myself not to get my hopes up…I was right to tell myself that.'

Hermione listened to his words and felt scared for him. She could sense he was frightened of what was to become of him. Then he asked her something she had wished would never come up.

'Hermione, are you going to stop seeing me now that I could become possessed at anytime?'

Hermione felt her stomach tighten. His voice was so sad and lonely. He sounds a million miles away. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want them to lie to themselves about their relationship. She knew he had to find someone he loved, it was his only chance. She'd only be getting in the way.

'Hermione…' She heard him speak again. 'I understand if you want to stay away from me. I don't even want to be with me because I know what I am going to become. It's inevitable.'

'Draco, Lupin discovered some things you need to know. Can you apparate over?'

'Sure, Hermione. I'll be there soon.'

'Thanks.'

Hermione hung up the phone and took a seat once again on her sofa. She glanced across the room and saw her reflection in a mirror. Her eyes were red. She hadn't even realized she began to cry on the phone. Hermione quickly wiped her eyes and tried to make them look normal again, but the redness was still visible.

She heard a knock at the door. She walked over to let Draco in. She opened it and saw the man she had grown so fond of over the past few months. He was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and dark washed jeans. His wet, from the rain, platinum blonde hair stuck against his forehead and slicked down. He looked very vulnerable. Draco Malfoy looked vulnerable…it was hot, even though the circumstances were less than exciting.

He looked at her, almost in shame, and neither of them really said anything at first. Then he noticed her red eyes.

'Were you crying, Hermione?' He asked in concern.

She lied and shook her head no. But then she felt into him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as well, and stroked her hair.

'Hermione,' he said in a whisper, 'I don't want to make you cry anymore, I don't know what to do.'

'You aren't making me cry,' She said, her face still against his chest. 'I'm crying because of what I want and I'm ashamed in myself for wanting to be selfish, because I know for your safety… I have to say goodbye.'

'_My_ safety?' He asked incredulously. 'I think, Hermione, that you would be the one endanger if I was to become possessed by Voldemort.'

'No, I don't mean that.'

She pulled away from him and began to lead him inside.

'Follow me, I have to tell you what I've found out.' She told him.

He walked behind her and followed her to her couch.

'Want anything to drink or eat?' She asked awkwardly.

'No, Hermione…just tell me what happened today.' He said as he took a seat.

He outstretched his hand to her. She looked at it and took it into hers. He pulled her to the couch and had her sit next to him. His hand didn't leave hers.

'Draco, Lupin found a poem of sorts that tied the Revitalization Curse and the one Voldemort put on you, the Capio Savlus Curse, together. If we had found this information a long time ago, you could have been completely healed. But since you have lived more than half of your Revitalization years already, your best chance of any life, is living a half-life.'

'I would live half my life as me, and half as Voldemort?'

'You'd be Draco during the day, and be possessed by Voldemort at night.'

'What?'

'This is only if you have the desire to live though.'

'I do want to live as me.' He retorted.

'No, Draco, you don't understand. You want to die. You want to give up because you know what you're to become. In order to live, even a half-life, you must want to live for someone else…because of someone else. The book said you must want to live for your lover. You have to—'

Then Hermione suddenly stopped talking.

"_Lover" _She re-thought, _Not loved one…a lover…he has to find a lover, it never said someone he truly loves…_

She looked into Draco's eyes. He was confused on many levels. She looked away from him again and thought to herself.

_This is how I can help him…I'll be his lover. Draco has had sex plenty of times without loving the person, but he would want to live to do it. _

She knew he didn't love her, but she was beginning to feel that strong emotion for him. She could very easily help him like this…it would hurt her because she was doing this while he didn't love her…but she loved him. She loved him.

_I love Draco. I'll do this for him. _

She looked back up at him. She felt as if his eyes bore into her soul.

'Draco,' She whispered as she leaned into him.

She then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. He was startled but let her do what she wanted. She captured his lips with her own passionately.

He quickly pulled away.

'Hermione, what are you doing?'

'What I can.' She replied, leaning in again.

He lifted himself from the couch and stood up next to her. She raised her self up also.

'Draco, I know after our history you can't love me, but I can help you live.'

She leaned in again and began to kiss his neck.

'Hermione, you are only doing this because of something a book told you to do. You don't want to, I won't let you just to "save" me. We aren't even sure if it would work, I'm not letting you do this because of an experiment.'

Draco then heard her say something he's already heard her say.

'I'm not doing this as an experiment, Draco…I want to do this.'

He grabbed her arms and held her at arms length and remembered his dream.

'_I'm not doing this as an experiment, Draco…I _want _to do this…' Hermione whispered sensuously, her hot breath blowing against Draco's ear. _

_He grabbed her bare arms and pushed her away at arms' length. _

'_Hermione, I know you. You think I am your responsibility to save…and I know you will do anything to try and help me survive, but you don't have to do this.' He told her sternly. _

_She looked up into his eyes sadly._

'_Draco…please…'_

_When he didn't respond, her hands flew to his belt and unbuckled it. She took it off in one hard pull, and then threw it behind her. She grinned and pushed him up against his own wall. Her hands moved to his pants once more and then she unbuttoned and unzipped him. He tilted his head back against the wall, but looked down at her…then he saw her look up at him, smirk, and then move onto her knees, taking his pants down with her. _

_Draco began to breathe in and out slowly as he felt her soft fingers move to the waistband of his boxers._

_He groaned as his boxers were pulled down, releasing his hard erection to the cool air._

'_Oh Hermione…' He gasped._

'_Don't talk.' She ordered. _

_He didn't._

_Then he felt her wet tongue slide underneath his shaft. _

Draco closed his eyes. He wasn't going to let her do this. No matter how much he wanted her to.

He took a breath and said, 'Hermione…don't do this. My fate is inevitable.'

Hermione stared at him and then relaxed into his arms.

'I don't know what to do, Draco.'

'You don't have to do anything. You tried. You went to Lupin to help me, that's all I can ask. Now we know there's nothing to do, so I just have to do what I can until he comes for me.'

'There is something I can do though, Draco. It might not work, but we can try. The poem said "lover" that doesn't always mean love.'

'I am not going to make you go against your morals in an attempt to save me, you are upright, Hermione. You're a good person. You only give yourself to those you love, I am not going to ask you to compromise that.'

'It doesn't matter if I love, Draco…all that matters is that you have a lover that makes you want to live.'

'That's just it, Hermione. Your love doesn't matter, mine does. And that's the reason I am not going to let you give yourself to me. Ever since I realized I was going to be possessed at some time or another, I trained myself not to love. I didn't want to cause another person pain. The only person I ever cared about died…I don't want that happening again either. I never thought I'd love again. I told myself it was too much of a risk to love someone. They could leave you or worse, die. I didn't think I was strong enough to go through something like that again, so I told myself Love was below me. I trained myself to avoid love...and then you entered my life…again. I have to tell you, Hermione, I am not strong. I obviously wasn't strict enough while teaching myself. I know this because, I am in love with you.'

Hermione stared at him in shock. She thought she was the one who loved him, and he couldn't love her. But he thought she meant that she couldn't love him and she was just going to have sex with him anyway.

'You what?' Hermione asked. 'You love me?'

'Yes, and I know it's foolish. I know I am stupid. I know its wrong because of my future. I shouldn't have told you, but I needed to tell someone. I've been battling with my emotions for weeks now. But that's why I can't let you have sex with me, it will mean two different things. It might save me, but it will hurt worse than now if it doesn't. It will hurt you because you gave yourself to someone you didn't truly love, and it will hurt me because after having all of you, I know I'll never be able to again because I'll be possessed.'

'Draco?'

'Yes?' He asked softly.

'Do you still want to die?'

'I don't want to be possessed.'

'If you were given the option of dying at this very moment or not, would you die?'

Draco stood silent and thought for a moment.

'No. I wouldn't want to die right this second. I am with you and you are the only happiness in my life right now.'

Hermione smiled brightly, causing tears to leak from her eyes.

'That's all it should take, Draco. You love and are loved in return. I love you, too, Draco, but I didn't think you could love me after our history.'

'I didn't think so either, but I fell hard.' He said with a smile.

He stepped up closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He pulled her against him and kissed her forehead.

'After all this time…how is it that smarty-pants Hermione Granger is the one that I fell for?'

'How is it that I fell for the bouncing ferret?' She asked in a laugh.

'I have a way with the ladies.'

She smiled and leaned up and kissed him.

'I love you, Draco Malfoy…I do. I'm going to go back to Lupin and ask for the book so I can show you the poem…I'll be right back. Wait here, will you?'

'I'll be here, I promise.'

She nodded and began to walk away from him.

She was about to disapparate, but then stopped abruptly, turned around and ran back to him.

She hugged him tightly and kissed him soundly. After the two both released for air, Hermione laughed and blushed from embarrassment.

'Okay, I'm really going now. Feel free to search the kitchen if you want. I'll be back as soon as I can…'

A/N: A little short, sorry, but I've been so busy and I thought I'd get another chapter out before tomorrow as a holloween treat! HAPPY HALLOWEEN and HAPPY REFORMATION DAY (to all you Lutherans out there) lol.


	15. Show Me

Chap. 15 Show Me

'Professor?' Hermione called as she knocked on Lupin's door for the second time that day.

She heard some movement from inside the house and then Severus Snape opened the door.

'You again, Granger?' he sneered.

'Yes, me. Could I speak to Remus once more, please?'

'I'm afraid Mr. Lupin is feeling a bit ill…you'll have to come back at a later time.'

'But this is really important, Sir.'

'I don't care--'

'Oh, Severus,' came a sympathetic voice, 'Let Miss Granger in.'

Snape glared at Hermione and then walked away, further into the house to where he wouldn't have to deal with her.

Hermione stepped in and called out Lupin's name again. He answered, informing her that he was in his living room.

She followed the sound of the voice and found him lying on a couch.

'Are you feeling ill?' She asked.

'Just a bit weak is all. What can I help you with now?'

'I was wondering if I could borrow the—' then she paused remembering that Snape was in the vicinity, '—the book I was reading.'

Lupin smiled softly and nodded.

'Sure you can. Are you planning on reading it with a friend?' He asked, just as cryptic as she.

'Yes I am.'

'Very good.' He said as he leaned over to a table and reached for his wand. 'Accio book.'

A grunt and faint "Oww what the--?" was heard from the kitchen. Then the large spell information book floated from the kitchen, soon followed by Snape, who was rubbing the back of his head. He grunted in the direction of Hermione and then left to go into a room even further from her. The book landed into Lupin's hand, but he then turned it over to Hermione.

'Good luck, Hermione…happy reading.'

'Thank you, I appreciate your help.' She said gratefully.

Hermione turned and began to walk out the front door, but she paused momentarily and called, 'Good bye, Severus!'

--

Hermione apparated into her living room a few second later.

'Draco!' she called.

She placed the book down on her coffee table and began to take off her coat.

'Draco?' she called again.

She began to walk toward her bedroom, when she saw something strange in the kitchen. A plate was in pieces on the floor.

'Draco!' she cried in fear.

She was about to apparate to his house when she heard her front door open.

Draco stepped into the room holding a broom and dustpan.

'Oh my god!' Hermione yelled, throwing herself at him, causing him to drop the items in his hands. She wrapped her arms around him, but then she hit him and cried, 'Why didn't you answer?'

He smiled and looked down at her, but then relaxed his grin seeing the fear and worry in her eyes.

'I'm sorry, love, I broke a plate and I couldn't find a broom so I went down to the janitor's closet for a minute. You must have came back right when I left.'

Hermione huffed and stepped away from him.

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to worry you.' He said apologetically. He then reached out to her, 'Come here…come back. Let me hold you.'

She looked up into his eyes, with her teary ones.

'This is so hard…I could lose you at any moment.' She replied, not moving toward him.

'Then let's make the most of the time we have,' He told her.

She nodded and stepped up to him again. He pulled her body into his and wrapped his arms around her. With a free hand, he brushed her bangs away from her forehead and then kissed it softly. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned up into his kiss, sighing softly.

He took his hands from her waist and moved them up to hold her face gently. He tilted it and leaned down and kissed her lips lovingly. She kissed him back, matching his fervor.

He pulled away slowly and said in a hushed voice, 'This is hard for me too, Hermione. I finally found someone I want to live with forever and spend all my life with…and I don't even get that long of a life to live with her.'

A single, powerful tear dripped down Hermione's cheek.

'I used to live, just waiting for the day to die or be possessed, so I wouldn't have to live anymore…and then you came back into my life and now I never want to leave.' He added.

Hermione reached up and put her hands against his. She pulled them down to their sides and intertwined her fingers with his.

'I want to be with you always…even if your future of a half-life is inevitable.'

'A half-life? Yeah, I still want to figure out more about that.' He asked.

'Come here, I need to show you the information Lupin found for us.'

Hermione grabbed the book and had Draco follow her to her room. They took a seat on her loveseat and she crossed her legs and placed the book in her lap.

She read the poems and explained them to Draco, even though he understood most of it rather quickly.

(A/N: Here's a quick re-cap of the poem:

_If one is under this heavy curse,_

_The worse, he should prepare for first._

_To be tracked down at anytime,_

_With only pain as a sign._

_There is not much hope of escape,_

_Unless the reverse can be shaped._

_It wanting death is the key,_

_But only allowing misery,_

_Then wanting life in thy mind,_

_Can make the hunter very blind._

_Wanting life, but for another,_

_Brought upon by a lover._

_Only this is the Reverse,_

_Of this most dreadful curse._

_Seek out your other half post haste,_

_Then not another breath you'll waste_

_There is a catch to this escape,_

_But you better hope tis not too late._

_For if half your years have by now past,_

_Then with two souls your life will last._

_One at day, one at night,_

_That other demon your body fights._

_With your lover during day you'll be,_

_In its contrast, a demon, but no memory_

_He will leave in a hypnotic state,_

_Demon forms his body's wake._

_No longer the man he once was,_

_Until the morning sun rise above._

_Back to his lover's bed he will creep,_

_After a long forgotten sleep._)

'Hermione, what did Lupin say about this? About us?'

'He doesn't know we are an "us" he just thinks we're friends.'

'But he still told you to be careful.'

'Yes.'

'In my hypnotic state, could I hurt you?'

'I'm not sure, Draco. The poem doesn't say.'

'I don't want to around me then, after my transformation.'

'Draco, no. Did you read the last two lines? "Back to his lover's bed he will creep, After a long forgotten sleep." That means I _will _be there for you when you return.'

Draco grabbed Hermione behind her neck and pulled her into him, pressing his lips firmly against hers hungrily.

'You're a stupid girl.' He said. 'I am going to be _Voldemort_ for half of my life and you still want to stick around?'

'That's loyalty not stupidity.'

'Well you aren't a bitch either and I don't want you risking your well-being for me.'

'It's not your decision to make, Draco. I love you.'

'I know you do. I love you too, and that's why I am not going to let you do this.'

'Draco! I'm not going to just stop seeing you!'

'I'm not asking you to, Hermione. I just don't want you to be with me at night. We know now when I will be possessed, at night, so I just won't see you at night…' Then Draco's mind drifted and he began to think further. 'But what if, while I'm possessed, I come after you? God, I wish I knew what Voldemort's plans for me were…Hermione, I will probably kill people. I don't want you to be involved with a murderer.'

'Draco, maybe if I am with you at night, you won't do anything wrong, I could stop you.'

Draco grabbed her small hands and looked into her eyes.

'Hermione, you're smarter than that. I know you know that it won't matter what you do, it won't be me when I'm possessed and you can't force me to do anything…I will be Voldemort. Voldemort won't listen to a muggle born, no matter how beautiful she is.'

Hermione smiled sadly.

'How long do you think we have?'

'I'm not sure, Hermione. Like you said, it could be anytime.'

Hermione set the book down on the floor and then crawled onto Draco's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. He put his arms on her waist and slowly rubbed up and down as they made-out.

A few, long moments later Draco pulled away to give Hermione, and himself, a breather, and he moved to her neck. She sighed happily and tilted her neck to the side, giving him more access. He placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders, sucking in all the right areas to make her tingle.

Draco's hand went to the buttons on the polo Hermione was wearing and began to unbutton the top ones, kissing the skin as it was revealed. Soon the tops of her breasts were clearly visible and he leaned her back against the arm of the seat, giving affection to her soft flesh.

Draco was now seated in-between her legs, kissing the tops of her breasts. Hermione was breathing shallowly, her eyes closed in a fit of passion.

Suddenly Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she leaned forward quickly, causing Draco to pop backwards. She lifted her polo up over her head and tossed it down next to the book. Draco grinned devilishly.

'I haven't seen this yet.' He said happily.

'There's a first time for everything.' She said with a careless shrug.

He nodded at this statement of hers.

'Are you up for a first tonight?' He asked in a whisper.

'What do you mean?' She asked. She wondered at first if he meant sex, but then she knew he knew she wasn't a virgin so it wouldn't be a "first".

Draco leaned down and kissed her flat stomach, then looked up at her without removing his lips. She grinned down at him and placed her index finger under his chin and pulled him up to her face.

He kissed her lips roughly, his right hand sliding up her stomach as he did. As she was kissing him back, she felt his large hand over her right breast and knead it softly. She smiled into the kiss and let him continue.

Draco reached around her back and unclasped her bra with ease. He pulled it from her body and tossed it down with the book and shirt. He took his lips away from her mouth and covered her right nipple with them.

'Ohhh Draco…' she moaned. 'Draco? What did you mean by a first tonight?'

He took his lips from her chest and leaned up to brush his lips by her ear.

'I know you aren't a virgin, Hermione…but I want you to enjoy the art of making love for the first time, if you'll let me show you.'

He took his face away from her ear to look into her eyes. Hermione looked straight into his stormy blue ones and nodded as she blushed heatedly.

'Show me, Draco…' She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her lips quickly, then sat up. He reached his hand out for her to take it. She took one arm to cover her chest as she reached her other hand out to him. He pulled her up and then took his shirt off, baring his creamy, firm chest and stomach. He took hold of the arm she was using to cover herself up and pulled it away from her.

'Don't be embarrassed, my love…you have no reason to be.'

He stepped in toward her, pressing their bare chests together, wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned in and kissed her mouth, licking her lips seductively. She took him into her mouth happily. They snogged for quite some time, but then finally Hermione put her hands behind her back and grabbed Draco's hands and placed them on the zipper of her jeans. He followed her gestures and unzipped her, stealing quick kisses as he did so. Hermione giggled softly after he unzipped her and quickly pulled her pants down. She stepped out of them, revealing teal bikini underwear. She grinned and pushed Draco back on the bed. He fell onto his back, sitting up on his elbows. She kneeled down and her hands went straight to the zipper on his dark washed jeans. He lifted his hips and she quickly pulled them down. Then she stood up and crawled back on top of him. She straddled him and his hands went low on her hips, his long fingers gripping her butt. She leaned down on his chest and kissed his lips passionately.

'I love you, Draco…' She said, still lying flat on his chest, her fingers absently stroking his arm.

'If you love me, you'll let me lie you on this bed and be on top.' He smirked.

Hermione laughed, the sound alone causing Draco to get a hard-on.

He leaned up, grabbing her arms and sliding her off and onto her back.

Draco laid down on his side, one arm holding up his head, the other resting on her stomach. Hermione's arms were above her head, allowing her breasts to show off, clearly, how turned on Draco made her. He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently, then the hand that was resting on her stomach, made its way down to her underwear. He slipped his hand underneath and traveled down to her warmth.

Hermione moaned into the kiss, gripping the bedsheets above her.

Draco's fingers found her wet opening, and he felt her muscles immediately clench.

'Relax…' Draco said softly, in-between a kiss. She nodded and leaned up to capture his lips again.

Draco inserted a finger into her, getting very excited about how wet she already was.

'Oh, baby, you're so slick already…' He said hoarsely.

'That's what you do to me.'

'And damn proud.' He grinned, before kissing her again.

He then inserted another finger into her, preparing her…it has been four years…and it was only once, she needed some preparing for him.

Hermione groaned and thrust into her fingers, leaving his lips. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

'Oh god…' She gasped as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

He kissed her neck, since her lips were occupied by gasping and swearing.

He felt her release into his hand, which told him: enough foreplay.

He pulled his hand out of her panties and sucked his fingers clean. He watched her slowly open her eyes and gaze dreamily at him.

'Oh god, Draco…'

'And that was only the beginning, my love.' He told her.

He then sat up on his knees and grabbed the sides of her underwear. She lifted her hips and he slid them off effortlessly. Then he got off the bed and began to remove his boxers, in which Hermione then sat up on her elbows and waited. When he was revealed to her, she grinned mischievously at him.

He walked back to the side of the bed and kneeled down in-between her legs.

Hermione went back down on her back and placed her arms up in the air, waiting for him to come into them.

Draco took both of her hands in one of his, and placed them above her head. Then he raised himself over her naturally lubricated opening, whispering a Contraceptive Charm as he did so.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own and kissed her soundly as his long, hard erection penetrated her slowly for the first time. Hermione gasped and bit down on his bottom lip as his head entered her. She let go once his head was fully inside her barrier.

'Ready?' He asked.

'Yes.'

He then pushed his whole shaft into her pulsating warmth. She moaned loudly as he began to thrust in and out of her.

His arms moved to the sides of her face, his elbows keeping his upper body above hers as he pumped into her.

Hermione tilted her head back into the mattress and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations Draco was providing for her.

She lifted her legs up around Draco, pulling him into her further. He groaned pleasurably as his balls pressed up against her.

After a few minutes the muscles in his legs were twitching from how hard he was working her.

Hermione was moaning sharply with each thrust, and he was grunting along with her.

After a few more minutes, Draco could feel himself peaking.

_No…she's going first._

Draco leaned down and kissed her right, then left breast. He bit her nipple as one hand went down her stomach, to her clit. He pinched her as he thrust into her roughly, sending her right over the edge in a mind-boggling orgasm. She released over him, giving him the go-ahead to now climax.

After a few more hard plunges, he moaned her name loudly and released his seed into her.

He shuttered around her pulsating womanhood and paused to catch a breath. He kissed her and pumped into her one last time before pulling out and collapsing to her side.

'Oh my fucking god…' He groaned.

He turned over and saw Hermione looking straight up at the ceiling, a beaming smile on her face. Her chest was rising and setting quicker than a fat kid's who had just ran ten miles. He liked the view.

Her head fell to the side to look at him.

'Holy shite.'

He grinned proudly.

'I'm glad my actions cause you to curse, that's saying something coming from you.'

She smiled and looked back up to the ceiling in bliss.

'I'm so tired.' She said.

'_You're_ tired?'

She laughed and rolled to her side.

'You worked me.'

'Good, then my work is done here.' He said, pretending to rise from the bed.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him against her.

'You were great, Hermione. I think you deserve a nap.' He told her.

'Will you stay with me?' She asked.

'Yes.'

'Promise?'

'I'll be right next to you when you wake up, I promise, Hermione.'

She smiled and kissed his chest, just before snuggling into it.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it was so short, but it contained what you guys have been patiently waiting for! Review PLEASE AND THANKS!


	16. Waking Up

Chap. 16 Waking Up

Draco woke up early that next morning because of something soft brushing against his bare chest. He absently scratched himself while he continued to half-sleep. When he felt his hand actually brush against something, his eyes opened instantly. He thought it was just in his mind, but no something soft _was_ on his chest. He looked down at his body groggily, only to find a crown of dark, caramel locks spread across his chest.

He smiled down at his beloved Hermione.

Her hand was resting on his firm chest, her hair haloing her face, and one arm was thrown across his stomach.

He stroked her hair softly, remembering the festivities of the night before. He gazed down her body. A sheet covered everything below her shoulders…that thin sheet still didn't leave much to the imagination however, not that he needed to imagine her any longer.

As he continued to stroke her hair, she moved a bit under his touch, moaning sleepily. Hermione then tightened her hold of him in her sleep. Draco chuckled softly at this little action of hers.

He desperately wanted to kiss her…any part of her…but that would require moving and he didn't want to wake his sleeping angel.

He looked down at her hand that was lying limply on his stomach. He reached down and gently picked it up and brought it to his lips. He kissed her fingers and then her palm.

_I love you so much, Hermione…I hope you know this._

He continued to hold her hand, but rested it back on his stomach. But much to his disappointment, Hermione took her hand away as she rolled over to the opposite side of the bed, sheets still tangled across and around her petite body. Draco sighed and sat up, the sheets falling to form a pool around his waist. He stretched and then propped his elbows on his thighs, resting his head in the palms of his hands. He began to think about the poem Hermione read to him the night before. He remembered it saying that "pain" would be the only "sign" of being tracked down by Voldemort. Even though pain is pain and never pleasant, it comforted him to know that he'd be given as a sign. This way he would know when to leave Hermione, or tell her to leave. He began to think about how this bloody curse would hurt his new relationship with Hermione. He knew he loved her and wanted to be with her forever…but was this realistic?

_I can't make Hermione go through all this…I won't drag her down. _

He then thought about what a great mother Hermione would be…he would never be able to share that life of hers…there is no way he could have a long-term relationship with Hermione.

_I would give anything to marry Hermione and have children with her, but that's impossible. I can't be half Draco and half Voldemort, and be a father. _

He wanted to be Hermione's husband and the father of Hermione's children. He shook his head sadly.

_What do I do? I don't want to give up Hermione…but I have to…it's for her own good. _

He knew Hermione would fight him on this one. There was no way to save either of them from getting hurt. He felt so horrible.

_I knew this curse was on me. I knew I was going to be possessed. I should have never gotten so attached. I am so stupid!_

He then felt something soft and moist press against his back. Then he felt soft arms wrap around his midsection. He sighed and reached down, intertwining his left hand with hers.

Hermione kissed Draco's back lovingly, creating a wet path up to the back of his neck.

'Good morning, my love,' she whispered in his ear, 'Why are you up so early? What are you thinking about?'

_That's the question of the day. _He thought sorrowfully. 'I love you, Hermione.' He replied, not taking his hand from his palm, completely ignoring her question.

'I love you too, Draco…more than anything.'

Draco was about to turn around and tell her what he decided, but just as he lifted his head Hermione said, 'I should be getting work. I've missed too much this past week.'

She then rolled to the side of the bed like a little girl and stood up, taking the sheet with her. Draco didn't even bother covering up his naked body.

Hermione, with the sheet wrapped around her like a toga, stepped up to Draco, bent down, and kissed his temple.

'Thank you for being here this morning…I loved waking up and seeing you.'

-

Draco laid out-stretched on Hermione's bed as she showered. He thought about how to tell her his decisions.

_She's going to be so upset because she was the one who originally wanted us to be apart… and then I insisted no. Now I am changing on her._

Draco didn't know the best way to do this.

_Maybe I should get her mad at me so she is glad to see me go. Will that hurt her less?_

Hermione then re-entered the room in only a bath towel wrapped around her. Draco eyed her long legs and then followed her silky body up to her eyes. She was so beautiful standing there before him all wet and vulnerable. He then frowned, saddened at the fact of what he had to tell her.

'Oh I am going to be so scolded by Giselle…' Hermione muttered to herself as she waved a drying spell over her.

She then bewitched her hair into a French twist and then accio'ed a business robe from her closet.

'Hermione—' Draco began as Hermione went to her drawer and pulled out black under garments. Draco stopped his words and watched her drop her towel and get dressed.

Draco began to speak again as she struggled to put her shoes on.

'Hermione, we need to—'

'Draco, I am going to be late…can this wait for after work please?' She pleaded with big, brown, puppy-dog eyes.

'Well, I guess.'

'Are you going to be here or your house?'

'I am not sure yet.'

'I'll owl you from work then.'

She then walked over to him and kissed him lovingly, her hand stroking her bare chest as he kissed back, almost painfully.

After their kiss ended, Hermione brushed her lips by his ear and whispered, 'Maybe you should get dressed one of these days…even though a Naked Draco is very eye-catching.'

She kissed his jaw and waved goodbye as she left the room.

Draco collapsed back down into the bed, butsoon afterheard shy footsteps come back into the room. He lifted himself to his elbows and looked at his beautiful Hermione once again.

'I forgot to say I love you,' she said timidly, 'You know, just in case.'

Draco scooped up his boxers and slipped them on quickly. He walked over to her and hugged her.

'Hermione, you mean everything to me. No matter what happens to us, always know that I will love you forever.'

Hermione swore she heard his voice quiver, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead she just pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

A/N: It's short I know...really unusually short. I'm sorry, I'll try to work harder on these chapters.


	17. Breaking News

Chap. 17 Breaking News

Draco slept for another hour, but then awoke and decided to go back to his own house. He wanted to shower and change clothes. After he did, he decided to lounge around and think about his horrid future until Hermione owled him.

--

_Ron, how are you, mate? Have you heard from Hermione lately? She seems to have disappeared…have you seen her at the Ministry at all? I don't want to sound like the worrier, I know that's your title, but would you look around for her? I'd apparate to her house, but your damn brothers are so bloody successful, there's no break for an accountant over here. Owl back soon! –Harry_

Ronald Weasley was sitting talking with a fellow Auror inside the Ministry of Magic when Hedwig flew onto his shoulder.

''Ello ,Hedwig. What's Harry got to say?' Ron inquired, taking the parchment roll from the owl's talon.

Ron read the letter to himself and then scribbled _I'm on the Hermione search now_ on the paper. He handed it to the beautiful bird and she then flew off.

'Sorry, Inukey I'm going to have to talk to you later, I might be out of the building for a bit.' Ron said quickly to the Auror.

Ron then immediately ran to the floor where Hermione's office was. Her door was locked and no one was inside.

'Have you seen Hermione Granger?' Ron asked another member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione's department.

'No, she hasn't been in for a day or two, sorry.'

Ron ran a hand through his disheveled red hair and grunted.

'Uh, where are you 'Mione?' He asked himself aloud.

He then apparated to her apartment.

-

Hermione Granger stepped of the elevator and onto the Department of Magical Law Enforcement floor a few minutes after Ron asked for her. She began sprinting down to her office, but then a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into another room.

'What the--?'

Hermione turned to see the pretty face of her captor.

'Giselle!'

'Hermione Anne Granger! How DARE you miss a week of work and then another couple days after your break? You know how bored I am without you!' Giselle screeched, pulling Hermione into a hug. 'How are you? Why were you gone for so long… you didn't really have a muggle disease did you?'

'Yes, that's what I said.'

'Ah yes, the measles.'

'Exactly.'

'LIAR! You never told me what you had exactly! Fess up you twat, tell me everything!'

Hermione blushed at her own foolishness, she should have never fell into that trap.

'Giselle, I have a ton of work to do.'

'I don't care. At least tell me if you were with Mr. Malfoy.'

'Yes, I was.'

'Ohhhh you whore! Tell me everything, you must! Did you finally have sex you prude?'

Hermione didn't answer, causing Giselle to grin from ear to ear.

'You did, didn't you? How was he?'

'Great…but I feel so stupid, let me go do work.'

'No! Do you care about him?'

'Yes, very much.'

'Do you love him?'

'…yes…'

'Awww! Does he love you in return?'

Hermione looked down and nodded.

Giselle pushed Hermione down into the chair and tried to pry out every dirty detail.

--

Ron appeared in Hermione's quiet living room.

'Hermione? Are you here? It's me, Ron! Hermione!'

Ron went into the individual rooms in Hermione's apartment, only to find that she was no where to be found.

Ron was about to leave when he decided to take one last look in Hermione's room, for a sign of something…anything.

He noticed her bed was made, which Draco actually did, but also noticed something out of place. There was torn-out page from a book lying on the floor. He bent down and sat in her loveseat as he read it.

After reading a few lines he jumped from his seat and apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

'HARRY!' Ron yelled once he appeared inside the store.

The customers inside, which there were many, all stopped and looked anxiously at the clearly worried Ron.

'Bloody hell, Ron!' Cried Fred Weasley, running from the back of the store, 'Pipe down! You'll scare away our customers!'

'Yeah, people are going to think some crazy bloke is about to go mad and attack!' George added, arriving just after Fred.

'Where's Harry!' Ron shouted.

'Oi, Ron, I'm right here, mate, what's going on?' Harry Potter asked walking up to the group.

Ron took Harry by the arm and pulled him away from the twins.

'Fine! Be secretive!' Fred growled.

'We have customers to get to anyway!' George spat.

'What you think that whole episode was about?' Fred asked George.

'To hell if I know, Ron's always been a little bonkers.'

'Ron, I do need to work…did you get in touch with 'Mione?' Harry questioned.

'No! She's gone! But look what I found in her apartment,' Ron said, shoving the piece of parchment into Harry's arms.

Harry scrambled for it and read it over.

'Is this Hermione's handwriting?'

'Yes! Hermione has been researching Malfoy! He's going to become Voldemort, look at the notes she jotted down!' Then Ron took the paper from Harry's hands and read some of Hermione's handwriting aloud, '"Voldemort will possess Draco, allowing him only a half-life because of me and because more than half of his time has passed…he won't remember anything that happens while he is possessed. He will be a half-demon, in a sense." Harry! Malfoy is going to become Voldemort! We've got to find Hermione! What does it mean "because of me"?'

'I have no idea, maybe Voldemort is allowing Malfoy to still be half-Malfoy in order to gain Hermione's trust, so he can take her or something.'

'Oh, yeah maybe.'

'Ron…what if Malfoy found out Hermione knew all this? And you said you couldn't find her, what if he kidnapped her? What if he's got her right now!' Harry exclaimed. (Yes, usually Ron is the irrational one, but it wouldn't seem too irrational to either of the two at the moment.)

'One of her co-workers said she hasn't been in for a few days!'

'Hermione doesn't miss work that carelessly!' Harry added.

'We've got to get to the Ministry!' Ron decided.

Harry nodded and replied, 'I'm going to go tell your brothers I need the rest of the day off, I'll meet you outside.'

Ron nodded and ran to the front door.

'Fred, George,' Harry announced once he walked up to the front counter, 'I need the rest of the day off, it's an emergency.'

'And our finances aren't?' George asked, half-seriously.

'They are quite important, I would have to agree with my very good-looking brother.' Fred commented.

'Guys, its really important, Ron and I—'

'Oh, excuses excuses, just go on.' George said as he took money from a customer.

'Yeah, we don't need to know all the details of you and our baby brother's adventures.' Fred added, collecting money from another customer, 'But don't you think we are going to do the financing, it'll be waiting for you tomorrow.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way, thanks guys.' Harry called just before dashing out the door. 'Okay, let's apparate to the Ministry.' He said to Ron once outside.

--

'Oh, Hermione! Draco Malfoy sounds so wonderful for you! Not to mention he sounds like a great lay. I'm so surprised on how much he's changed, considering he used to be such a playboy.' Giselle said with a smile.

'Well, I did run into one of his little escapades on the way to Hogwarts…she was a student.'

'What? When did have sex with her?'

'A few weeks after I came back here, he didn't know she was a student though…I forgot even to tell him I met her.'

'So when are you going to see him again?' Giselle asked with a grin.

'Probably after work, I'm going to owl him to see if he's at my house or his.'

'I'm absolutely _dying _to meet him! OH please tell me you'll let me! You, me, Draco and Alex should all go to the club soon or something!'

'That would probably be fun, but you'd have to be adventurous and go to a muggle club since Draco doesn't like to have anything to do with magic anymore, if he can help it.'

'Oh that's right, that's right…hmmm…well I'm up for anything!'

-

'Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business.' A woman's voice said to Ron and Harry once they entered into the Atrium of the Ministry.

'Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, we have important information on Voldemort for the Minister!' Harry answered quickly.

'Please go to the Minister's office, Mr. Scrimgeour is now expecting you.' The airy voice replied.

Ron and Harry quickly went to the elevators and went to the Minister's office. Rufus Scrimgeour was standing at his door, waiting for them.

'Well, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you? I hear you have information regarding the whereabouts of Voldemort.'

'Well, not the whereabouts exactly,' Ron stated.

'We have information on who is going to become possessed by Voldemort soon, if not already possessed.' Harry said hesitantly.

Scrimgeour stared at Harry and Ron for a moment.

'Step into my office.'

'Thank you, Sir, this is actually really important because we think Hermione Granger is in danger.' Ron told him.

'In danger?'

'Here, Sir.' Harry said handing Scrimgeour the poem. 'Neither Ron nor myself had seen or heard from Hermione in a few days so Ron went to her house to see if she was there, since a co-worker of hers said she hasn't been to work in a couple days. Ron found this research at Hermione's house. We think she's been researching Draco Malfoy, and that she found out that he is going to become Voldemort. And we think he found out she knew so he kidnapped her.'

'What?' Scrimgeour asked in shock. He read through the poem and Hermione's side-notes.

'Draco Malfoy has been cursed by Voldemort, maybe Malfoy was his right hand Death Eater or something and volunteered to live a half-life for him.' Ron suggested.

'I don't think--'

Scrimgeour paused and thought to himself for a second.

'Actually,' he continued, 'I did hear Lucius Malfoy complain about something stupid his son was doing…and I have not heard of Draco Malfoy's whereabouts in quite sometime. And I have been told that Miss Granger has indeed not been in work for two days, because she was "sick". Wait here you two, I'm going to go show this to some colleagues, I'll be right back.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other in worry as Scrimgeour walked out of his office.

'We don't have time for this…' Ron said in an aggravated tone.

Then Scrimgeour rushed back in.

'There is now a high-alert put on Draco Malfoy. We have Aurors out searching for him now…Weasley, that means you.'

'Right.' Ron said happily.

'And what about Hermione?' Harry asked.

'Well, if your assumptions on Mr. Malfoy taking Hermione are correct, we'll find her when we find him. All we can do now is alert the Wizarding World and search for him. The Daily Prophet is actually on their way now to do a report on all of this so the story can get into circulation today, that way everyone will know to be on the lookout for Draco Malfoy.'

'Excellent, well I am going to go ahead and start searching with the Aurors.'

'Every little bit helps.' Scrimgeour replied.

Ron and Harry then ran out of the room.

-

'Giselle, do you hear that?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, it sounds like a stampede of hippogriffs outside.' Giselle responded, rising from her chair.

She and Hermione opened Giselle's office door to see Aurors on their floor running around and knocking on doors.

'What are they doing?'

'High-alert!' A voice from the office next door cried. There was an Auror talking to the person.

'High alert?' Hermione questioned.

Suddenly she saw a flash of red hair, followed by brown.

'Harry?' Hermione asked softly.

'Potter?' Giselle asked, 'Where?'

'Ron! Harry!' Hermione shouted.

The two men halted immediately and turned to see their female counterpart.

'Hermione!' they both shouted happily.

They ran to her and hugged her tightly.

'What is going on?' Hermione asked fearfully.

'We thought you were kidnapped by Malfoy! Everyone is searching for him.' Ron told her.

'What!' She snapped.

'Ron found the poem about Malfoy and Voldemort and now an arrest is out on him.' Harry added.

'What the hell? Who knows about the poem?' Hermione asked angrily.

'Umm, Scrimgeour and the rest of the Ministry…why are you so angry? I mean, okay Ron and I were a little irrational thinking you were kidnapped, but Malfoy is really going to become Voldemort, isn't he?'

'Ugh! Harry!' Hermione cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Hermione, are you okay? Did Malfoy threaten you or something?'

Hermione shook her head in frustration and fear and ran away from them.

'You guys are so meddlesome!' Giselle cried, running after Hermione. 'Hermione!'

Hermione ran into Scrimgeour's office in a fury.

'Minister!'

'Miss Granger? You're safe! Where have you been?'

'I've been here! In Giselle Sparrow's office! I'm not kidnapped, Draco Malfoy didn't kidnap me! Call off the high-alert!' She demanded.

'No can do, Hermione, we have recently received a tip informing us that Voldemort is going to be sharing life with Draco Malfoy, that is highly dangerous and Mr. Malfoy must be stopped.'

'That tip was from me!'

'Well, thank you.'

'No! I mean, it was just my notes that Ron took and showed you!'

'Soooo those notes didn't mean anything? Draco Malfoy is not going to be living a half-life?'

Hermione's face paled and she didn't answer, only tears slid down her face.

'Hermione!' Cried Giselle, flying into the room.

'Miss Sparrow?'

'Sorry for coming in, Sir, but I had to check on Hermione.'

'She's safe, Miss Sparrow.'

'I know! She was in my office! Draco Malfoy didn't do anything.'

'She might not have kidnapped Miss Granger but she did not deny his future of becoming Voldemort.'

'What? What the hell are you talking about?'

'Please, Minister, please call off the high-alert.' Hermione begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

'Mr. Malfoy is a dangerous man now, we cannot risk him becoming Voldemort soon and going around killing people. I am the Minister of Magic, Miss Granger, and when I hear a threat of Voldemort, I must react accordingly. Why are you so concerned about it? Hermione, if he is threatening you, we can put you into a secure area where he cannot find you.'

'That's not it! He doesn't deserve to be arrested! Its not his fault that he's cursed!'

'He really IS cursed?' Giselle asked.

'Miss Sparrow, either keep up or stop interrupting.' Scrimgeour said snippily. 'The fact is, Miss Granger, is that he is in fact cursed and we cannot ignore that. I'll inform the Aurors that you are safe, but we are not calling off the high-alert.'

A woman then knocked on the door.

'Yes, Jeanette?' Scrimgeour asked his secretary that stood in the hall.

'A _Daily Prophet _reporter is here to speak with you, Sir.'

'Excellent, send them in.'

'What? Why are they here?' Hermione asked, wiping her eyes viciously.

'To do a report on Malfoy, so everyone knows to watch for him.' Scrimgeour told her quickly, welcoming the reporter as he came in.

Hermione began to cry again, Giselle tried to hug her but Hermione pushed her away.

'This isn't right! Draco is not a bad person! He doesn't deserve to be arrested! What will happen to him if you find him?' Hermione asked irately.

'He will be charged in front of the Wizengamot and most likely go to Azkaban, but will not receive the kiss. He will be watched until he becomes possessed. Once he does, we will observe his behavior and most likely then receive the kiss. We cannot give him the kiss until we officially know if he is Voldemort.'

'But you don't understand! He will only be Voldemort at night! He will be innocent Draco during the day!'

'That is most unfortunate for young Mr. Malfoy. But we cannot simply let him go free to terrorize the world at night.' Scrimgeour said roughly, getting upset with Hermione.

Hermione then quickly grabbed Scrimgeour by his collar and yelled, 'You cannot arrest him! He's a good person! It's his own damn father's fault! ARREST HIM! You and this whole Ministry are so naïve! You don't know any facts! LUCIUS MALFOY KILLED HIS WIFE AND NOW HE'S THE CAUSE OF DRACO'S HALF-LIFE FUTURE! Arrest Lucius! NOT Draco!'

'Hermione Granger!'

Suddenly some guards ran in and pulled Hermione off of Scrimgeour.

'Be careful,' he told the guards, 'she is in hysterics and needs to lie down, she's just angry and confused. Send someone from St. Mungo's to give her a sleeping draught and watch over her, Draco Malfoy might be after her.'

'NO! He's NOT dangerous!' Hermione screamed as she was dragged out.

'Sir, please, just listen to her.' Giselle pleaded.

'Miss Sparrow, you have no idea what was even going on. Do you even know Mr. Malfoy?'

'Well, no, but Hermione's told me—'

'I do not care. Draco Malfoy is a threat and must be stopped. Please, go back to work now.'

Giselle narrowed her eyes at him and left, following Hermione and the guards.

'I'm sorry about that.' Scrimgeour told the reporter.

'Oh that's perfect fine! That little episode was a reporter's dream come true!'

Scrimgeour then began to inform the reporter that everyone should be on the alert for Draco Malfoy.

The reporter left twenty minutes later, informing Scrimgeour that the _Prophet _should have the story out by the evening.

Harry and Ron were running along Knockturn Alley in search of a sign of Draco. They were also asking suspicious looking wizards and witches if they know of his whereabouts. No one did.

'It seems like Malfoy just disappeared off the face of this planet.' Ron commented, taking a breath from running so much.

'Do you think 'Mione knows where he is?'

'She would have said something, right? She works at the Ministry for cripes' sake.'

'True.' Harry shrugged as a newspaper on the ground caught his eye. 'Hey look, Ron.'

Harry bent down and picked up the dirty paper. It was dated for that same day.

'Wow, they sent the _Daily Prophet _out special edition, with the whole Malfoy-Voldemort event as the cover story.' Ron said in shock.

**Draco Malfoy Possessed By He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**By Special Correspondent, Wayson Shiner**

** I arrived at the Ministry of Magic today to speak with Minister Scrimgeour about a breaking news event. It was discovered this afternoon that Draco Malfoy, estranged son of Ministry worker, Lucius Malfoy, has been in cohorts with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for quite some time. Apparently when he was younger and still a student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named placed a spell on Draco that would bind the two. Draco could be contacted by him at anytime, we assume this meant Draco was his right-hand man. Also, the spell in detailed that Draco is too become He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Draco Malfoy is to live a half-life, day as Draco Malfoy and night as the vile murderous wizard. **

** Earlier, it was suspected that Miss Hermione Granger was kidnapped by Draco Malfoy because she knew of his dastardly future. The Ministry is happy to inform the Wizarding World that Miss Granger is now safe again and being guarded for her own protection after going into hysterics in the Minister's office. Scrimgeour had this to say about her episode, "Miss Granger has gone through a difficult time finding out about her former classmate's terrible lifestyle. She was frightened that he would come after her so she was not happy about the high-alert on Draco Malfoy. She was scared for her own life, so she lashed out…no one can blame her. This is a scary and disturbing time for all." **

** Minister Rufus Scrimgeour is doing everything in his power to protect Miss Granger and all Wizards and Witches. Aurors having been on the search for Draco Malfoy since this morning, no word of him yet. He is either a very good hider, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is helping him hide.**

** After years of quiet from the dreaded Dark Wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now soon to be young and strong, in the body of Draco Malfoy…if he has not already inhabited him. (For a picture of Draco Malfoy turn to page 6.) **

** The Ministry is asking everyone to be aware of this news and if you see or hear from Draco Malfoy, contact the Ministry immediately. Draco Malfoy is now a dangerous criminal and must be stopped.**

--

'Sir!' cried Scrimgeour's secretary, Jeanette.

'Yes?'

'There is someone here with information on Draco Malfoy's whereabouts.'

'Send them in! Send them in! Who is it?'

'A student from Hogwarts…Lelia Schaper.'

A/N: Hi everyone! Iam so happy, I wrote this pretty quickly and it didn't take me even a week to get this next chapter out! Yay! I hope you all liked this twist woo woo! Sorry for the cliffhanger!

Anyway, remember Hermione is now at St. Mungo's sleeping, against her will….Draco is at his home in Muggle London so he doesn't know he's wanted for arrest….Lelia Schaper was the Hogwarts girl who Draco slept with after Hermione left….Hope everyone is caught up and I hope no one is confused! REVIEW! Please and Thank you!


	18. Extinguishing the Light

A/N: I LOVE _HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE _! … enough said.

ON WITH THE STORY…

Chap. 18 Extinguishing the Light

Draco fiddled his fingers on his living room coffee table nervously.

He was nervous for two reasons: one, Hermione hadn't owled him yet and it was pretty late. Two, how was he going to break it off with the only woman he's ever truly loved?

'Hermione,' he said aloud, practicing to himself, 'you know I love you…no that doesn't work.'

Draco rose from his sofa and began to pace along his living room floor.

'Hermione, you have such a brilliant future lying ahead of you and I would just hold you back…' Draco then stopped and sighed angrily, 'Gods I'm pathetic.'

Draco stormed into his kitchen and whipped open his refrigerator door. He pulled out a wine cooler, vigorously popped off the top and threw it against the opposite wall.

He growled as he took a large swig.

He closed his eyes and Hermione's face appeared. He then growled again, threw his cooler into the sink, shattering it, and then pulled a beer bottle from the refrigerator.

He cracked the bottle top open against the side of his countertop, letting the top fall to the floor.

Someone then knocked on his door, rather roughly.

'Hermione?' He wondered. _She must be quite determined to get in._

Draco quickly poured the liquid down the sink drain and threw the bottle away. Then he went to the door to open it.

'Her—Scrimgeour?' Draco asked alarmingly.

Suddenly Aurors began to flood in through Draco's doorway, surrounding him.

'What the fuck is going on!' Draco cried angrily.

'Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest for the support and homing of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.' Scrimgeour said calmly.

'What?' Draco snapped, 'I am being arrested for "supporting" and "homing" him? I am doing neither! You can't just come in here and fucking take me without proof!'

Draco then felt himself go stiff and fall onto the floor. His eyes searched the room quickly. He realized he'd been stunned by an Auror.

'We have proof, Mr. Malfoy. From one, Hermione Granger.'

Draco felt his insides go numb. He couldn't believe what he heard.

'We're going to take the spell off you now, but you must remain calm and compliant.' Scrimgeour told him.

Draco saw Scrimgeour nod to an Auror and he then was able to move again.

'You're lying.' Draco snapped at the Minister.

'We have a poem from a dark spell book, tying you to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You are inhabiting him.'

'I am NOT! If I was I'd have wasted you all by now!' Draco shouted.

'That's not a thing an innocent person would normally say.' Said an Auror, stepping in from outside.

Draco's eyes widened and his face flushed with fury.

'Weasley!' Draco cried, gritting his teeth. 'Where's Hermione? She'll tell you I'm innocent!'

'Don't assume she'd ever help your guilty ass!' Ron yelled.

Harry then stepped inside.

'Fuck! What the hell is this? You aren't an Auror!'

'How would you know?' Harry asked smugly.

'Hermione said you work for those twins!'

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. _Hermione told him that? _

'Harry just wanted to see your pompous ass brought in to Azkaban…who could miss such a momentous occasion?' Ron replied with a satisfied grin.

Draco then flung himself at Ron and punched him, but before he was able to raise his fist back once again he felt invisible ropes bind him.

'Let me GO! I didn't do ANYTHING!'

'Then why are you hiding in Muggle London?' Scrimgeour asked. 'Take him to the Wizengamot, they're waiting for him.' He said to the Aurors.

The Aurors disappeared, taking Draco with him. Only Scrimgeour, Harry and Ron remained.

'Mr. Weasley, we're going to search his house for any signs of the Dark Arts.' The minister said.

'Is that legal?' Harry questioned.

'Mr. Potter, you do not have the rights to be here. You aren't an Auror, you don't even work for the Ministry.' Scrimgeour responded harshly.

Harry glowered at him and then turned to Ron for support. Ron just looked down and shrugged.

'I'm going to go check on Hermione, Ron. See you.'

'Bye, Harry.' Ron said solemnly.

Harry apparated to St. Mungo's.

Ron turned to Scrimgeour and asked, 'What should I be looking for?'

Scrimgeour turned slowly toward Ron.

'Dark Arts items, Mr. Weasley.'

'All right.'

-

'Hermione Granger's room please.' Harry said to a pretty secretary at St. Mungo's.

'Are you family?' She asked sweetly.

'Well no…'

'Then I'm sorry you can't see her now.'

Harry was about to turn and leave, but then he grinned to himself.

'Err, could you just tell her that _Harry Potter _was here to visit her?'

'Harry Potter? Oh, actually I think Friends can visit now! She's room 324.' She replied with a beaming smile.

'Oh, thank you so much. I appreciate it.' Harry said with a wink.

She blushed and waved him goodbye.

Harry felt guilty, especially since he hated flaunting his celebrity profile, but this was needed.

Harry rushed up to Hermione's room. She was lying completely still, staring up at the ceiling. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

'Hermione! Are you okay?'

Hermione turned to the voice quickly.

'How dare you show your face to me after…after…after what you've done!' She cried fiercely, tears releasing faster.

'Hermione, what did I do?'

'Why are you here? Don't you have rumors to go start!' She snapped angrily.

'What do you mean? Okay, I'm sorry for thinking that Malfoy kidnapped you but you're fine now, it's nothing to get worked up about!'

'You don't understand!' She shouted, turning her head away from him.

She looked as if she was struggling to move.

'Hermione, are you okay? Why are you moving like that?'

'I can't move! I'm binding to the bed!'

'Why?'

'The medi-witches are making me stay here until I calm down.'

'Why are you acting so impulsive? Hermione, is Malfoy threatening you or something?'

'NO! Draco isn't doing anything wrong! I was helping him until you and Ron went prying into my life!'

'We're your best friends, Hermione! We were worried about you! You hadn't talked to us in days!'

'I am sorry, Harry, I really am! But my life doesn't revolve around you and Ronald! I was trying to help Draco! He's cursed and I had gone to Lupin for help and we were trying to figure out a cure, but all that is shit now because of you and Ron! He'll probably go to Azkaban and I won't be able to help him! It'll be too late!' Hermione was not even trying to control her tears anymore. 'He won't want to live anymore! He'll be totally possessed and it's entirely the Ministry's fault! They won't even listen to me! Draco will think I betrayed him!'

'Hermione…did something happen between you and Malfoy?'

'That doesn't matter right now, Harry!' She cried. 'I need to get out of here!'

'Hermione…I'm sorry about the Malfoy thing. I-I-err Ron and I freaked when we saw that poem. I mean…he's going to become Voldemort, Hermione! He has to be restrained.'

No! No he doesn't! He's not dangerous!'

'YET! He will be!'

'Harry! Stop pretending like you know what's going on!'

Harry narrowed his eyes at her, hurt because she was so angry with him when he was just trying to protect her.

'I'm sorry for worrying about you!' He shouted.

'I don't need you to protect me, Harry! You are everyone's Savior!'

Hermione looked at him tearfully. His eyes became watery and he then left the room in a huff, without even telling her they found Draco.

--

'Draco Malfoy, you are being charged with crimes of loyalty to the Dark Lord and offering to live a half-life for him, how do you plead?' The Chief Warlock asked.

'Not guilty.' Draco replied.

Murmurs and cries filled the courtroom.

Draco looked around the room angrily.

'Is it not true that you are to inhabit the Dark Lord?'

'I'm not possessed.'

'Yet!' Someone shouted.

'Lock him up!' Another screamed.

'Are you cursed by the Dark Lord?'

Draco closed his eyes.

_Hermione…how could you do this to me? She must have gotten frightened…she's given up on me._

'Yes, it's true.' Draco said softly.

More chaos filled the room.

'Silence!' The Chief Warlock shouted. 'Draco Malfoy, you will be sent to Azkaban Prison, an isolation chamber, to be watched. If you are inhabited, you will receive the kiss. If not, you may leave.'

Draco looked up loosely. He gave up fighting.

But then he saw someone stand in the corner of his eye. Albus Dumbledore was preparing to speak.

'If Mr. Malfoy is not to be possessed by Voldemort, how long are you to wait and see if he is cursed? Is Mr. Malfoy to waste away under the supervision of the Dementors just itching to take his soul?'

'I think five years would be long enough. We had specialists look over the poem Miss Granger had discovered –Draco flinched at Hermione's name- and if Mr. Malfoy is to be possessed, he should be within five years. If after five years he's still Mr. Malfoy, he can go free.' The Warlock replied to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was about to argue but then Draco caught his eye and shook his head.

_Draco is giving up. _Dumbledore thought to himself.

Dumbledore nodded sadly to Draco and sat down.

'Prepare the Dementors for Mr. Malfoy's arrival.' The warlock said to a group of Aurors in the room.

--

The next morning, Hermione had decided to be calm so she could be set free. She had to make sure Draco was still all right. She prayed he had gone back to his home in Muggle London and didn't stay in her apartment. She didn't know that it didn't matter.

'All right, Miss Granger. You may go now.' A medi-witch said, waving a wand over Hermione's body.

Hermione stood up and walked coolly out of the hospital room. Once she was out of eyesight of any medi-witches, she sprinted out of St. Mungo's.

She apparated to her apartment and no one was there, there was also no sign of struggle so Hermione sighed in relief.

She then apparated to Draco's house in Muggle London. She stepped into the kitchen to see a broken bottle in the sink and caps on the floor.

'Draco?' Hermione called anxiously. 'Draco!'

He wasn't home.

Hermione apparated to the Ministry.

'Oh Hermione!' Someone cried.

Hermione looked to the sound and saw Giselle running off the elevator.

'Giselle, what's happened? Did they find anymore information about Draco?'

Giselle's eyes glossed over and stared sadly.

'Oh Hermione…'

'What?' Hermione asked quickly in a worried tone.

Giselle wrapped her arms around Hermione.

'Hermione…someone gave up his house address. He was brought to Azkaban last night after a trial in front of the Wizengamot.'

Hermione backed away from Giselle, her head shaking in unbelief.

'What?' Hermione asked in a whisper.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry. That girl you told me about…from Hogwarts…told Scrimgeour where Draco lived in Muggle London.'

Hermione fell to her knees and cried in her hands.

'Hermione, I'm so sorry…I was in the courtroom and Draco didn't even fight for himself. He…just…gave up. He said he wasn't guilty, but then after the warlock said they had proof he gave up. Mr. Dumbledore tried to help him, but Draco just gave up on himself.' Giselle said, going to her knees to hug Hermione

'The warlock said they had proof?'

'Yes, that poem or whatever.'

Hermione's eyes became fearful.

'Where did they say they got the poem.'

'During the trial, the warlock said you discovered it.'

Hermione began to cry in Giselle's shoulder.

'Oh gods…Draco must think I turned him in…I'll never be able to help him and he'll always think I betrayed him…'

'Hermione, I'm sure he doesn't think that.'

'Yes! Yes he does! The poem…the poem said he'd live a half-life if someone he loved gave him a reason to live…he must not think I love him anymore so he won't want to live…he'll become fully Voldemort now…oh god I ruined his life! I love him and I destroyed him, he'll never know that I didn't betray him.'

Giselle thought for a moment and then softly spoke.

'Hermione…go to him.'

'How?' Hermione asked hopelessly.

'Use your Ministry badge. You work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, they'll have to let you in, Aurors are supposed to be "watching" Draco.'

'I'm not an Auror.'

'Those stupid Dementors don't know that. Conceal your true identity with a spell.'

Hermione looked up at Giselle with glossy eyes. She then hugged her tightly.

'Thank you…I am going to go now.'

Hermione apparated back to her apartment and threw on a dark cloak, and put a concealment charm on herself. She then apparated to the tiny island in the North Sea where the Azkaban fortress was located.

'I'm here to see Mr. Draco Malfoy. I believe you were told the Ministry was going to be keeping a watch on him.'

The dark foreboding cloaked creature let Hermione inside and began to float down a dark corridor. Screams of torture filled the building. Hermione used all her strength to keep from cringing.

_Poor Draco…please be okay. _

The dementor suddenly stopped at the beginning of another long corridor. He pointed a decrepit finger down the hall.

'To the end?' She asked.

The dementor didn't answer, he just went back to the front of the prison.

Hermione slowly walked down the dark hall, nothing to lit her way.

'Lumos.' She said to her wand.

-

Draco laid on the cold, stone floor thinking of nothing but Hermione. He loved her and he couldn't believe she told the Ministry about him.

_Maybe this is for the best. I don't have to worry about hurting her anymore. She hurt me first. I rather have it this way. She's safe._

A gasp broke his thoughts.

The only reason he noticed it was because it was so different sounding than the screams and wailing. He lifted his head and saw a cloaked figure standing outside his cell. It was a rough-faced, dark haired woman with piercing blue eyes.

'I'm still Draco.' He told her, thinking it was an Auror coming to check on him.

'Draco…' She breathed.

He lifted his body up further and looked at her more closely.

'Who are you?' He asked.

Hermione looked down the dark hall and saw no one. So she waved her wand over her face and revealed her true self.

'Hermione,' Draco gasped.

Seeing her caused many emotions to erupt from Draco. He finally cried over the whole ordeal. Soft tears fell down his cheeks.

'You…you gave me up. Why Hermione? I mean, you're safe this way so I am happy in a way…you're safe…'

Hermione fell to her knees and put her arm through the bars to reach for him. He sat up and crawled to her. He took her hand and kissed it, then put it against his face and closed his eyes.

'I love you, Hermione…did you not love me?'

'Draco, I didn't give the poem to the Ministry! Ron found it in my apartment while I was at work, I swear. I would never do this to you, I love you so much. Please, Draco, please don't give up on yourself. I couldn't bare it. I need you. I need you so much. I would have fought for you, but Scrimgeour had St. Mungo's give me a draught and bind me until I calmed down. They thought I was being threatened by you or blackmailed or something. No one listened to me! I tried, Draco, I tried.'

Draco looked up into her eyes, and his heart broke. He loved this woman so much, and here she was in the darkest place known to the wizarding world still professing her love for him…a mere criminal.

'Hermione, they are going to wait until Voldemort possesses me and then they'll give me the kiss…'

Hermione stared at him for a moment or two in wonder.

'Can Voldemort possess you while you are here?'

'What?'

'Draco! Voldemort has to call you, doesn't he? He can't call you while you are here!'

'Hermione, it's a curse…an old, ancient powerful curse. I'm sure Voldemort can still call me.'

Hermione broke down crying.

'Hermione, shhh, please my love, please don't cry.' Draco said softly.

'Draco…I don't know what to do…you can't give up, Draco…you can't.'

Draco kissed Hermione's hand again, every finger and then her palm. She could feel a few tears fall from his eyes onto her hand, which made her cry more.

'I don't know what's going to happen to me, Hermione…I'll be possessed soon. Even if I do live a half-life, I'll receive the kiss anyway.'

'But, if Voldemort can call you away…wouldn't you just stay away then?'

Draco sighed.

'I don't know…I mean, he had the dementors under his control once, maybe he can make them let him in here…I don't know. It is the Dark Lord, maybe once I become possessed I will escape. Who knows? But if I do escape, the Ministry will arrest me again during the day when I become myself and give me the kiss anyway…it all seems so pointless. My life is over, Hermione…but I want you to know, I love you. I will always love you. And you were the best thing that has even happened to me. We were only together for a few months but it was perfect. You mean everything to me. If I had the choice to go back and not become Voldemort but that meaning I wouldn't meet up with you again…I'd say no. This was all worth it. And I'm sorry I've put you through all this pain…I should have never set you up for all this. I knew about this curse and yet I allowed myself to fall in love with you…and it may be selfish but I don't regret it. I only regret hurting you.'

'Draco…don't regret anything. I don't. I promise I'll get you out of here…I promise.'

'Hermione, you can't do anymore for me. Thank you so much for trying and all your research, but you can't do anymore.'

'I can! I can and I will…I promise this to you, Draco.'

She then pulled her hand away from his grasp.

'I have to go, Draco.'

'Hermione! Don't do anything foolish! Don't put yourself in danger on my account, if anything happened to you…I don't know what I'd do to myself.'

Hermione stood, as did Draco, and she leaned up against the bar, as did Draco.

They held hands through the bars.

'I love you, Draco Malfoy.' She whispered softly.

'I love you, too, Hermione Jane Granger. And I always will.'

He reached through the bars and held her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his strong hands. She turned and kissed each one and then broke away from him, tears streaming down her face as she concealed herself again and walked away.

Hermione lit her way with her wand. Draco slowly saw the light fade. Two lights were distinguished that moment. She was gone.

A/N: Just to leave you in anxious suspense, next chapter Hermione decides to find out what will happen to Draco when his mother's curse is removed, allowing Voldemort to possess him. The only way to find out is to ask the Dark Lord himself. How will she get to the most wanted wizard in the world? Through his right hand servant of course…the estranged father of her only love, Lucius Malfoy.


	19. Meetings

A/N: HAPPY BELATED THANKSGIVING TO ALL!

I just wanted to point out a few things about this story, in case you forgot or I haven't said them yet: Lucius Malfoy was NEVER caught and into Azkaban. He is still a high part of society and looked up to. He also still works at the Ministry. Thank you.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 19 A Meeting With Lucius and a Meeting With Voldemort

'Master?' a small voice asked timidly.

'What?' the one called Master replied harshly.

'Master has a visitor, a Miss Hermione Granger.'

'What?' the annoyed man snapped back.

'Shall Sweeny send her away, Master?'

The tall, long blonde haired man thought about the question for a moment, but then smirked to himself.

'No…send her to the sitting room. I'll be there in a minute.'

'Yes, Master.' Replied the frightened house-elf just before scampering off rather quickly.

'The mudblood here to see me, eh? Should be interesting…'

-

Hermione was pacing nervously in the sitting room when the lord of the house entered silently. He watched the grown-up mudblood pace. He noticed she had a frightened, but determined, look on her face.

Hermione pivoted in her pacing and noticed Lucius Malfoy staring at her. She shook involuntarily. She knew Lucius Malfoy was a very powerful and dangerous man…but he especially now looked the part. His long, silky blonde hair was lying across his shoulders. He wore dark, black, richly-made robes and held a black cane with a steel serpent's head as the handle. He was smirking evilly at her, more evilly than Draco ever had, and his eyebrows were raised high.

'Why did you come to my manor, Miss Granger?' he asked, spitting the word "Granger", 'Or are you a Missus now? Did some poor, filthy muggle, no doubt, pick you up?'

'I am here, Sir, to discuss the status of Draco.' Hermione replied strongly and rather business-like.

'Really? Why, may I ask?'

'I know you know he's in Azkaban right now because of you and Volde—'

'How DARE you speak his name? You are just a filthy mudblood, you have no right!'

'Well, I really could care less about that right now. What I want to know is how you expect _your _Dark Lord to possess Draco while he's in Azkaban?'

Lucius stared at her in a curious way, rather than spite.

'Since when, Miss Granger, do you call my son Draco?'

Hermione stared back at him unable to think of an excuse right away.

'Uhh, well we ran into each other awhile back and I thought it would be childish and immature to go about calling each other by our last names. But really, Sir, that's not why I am here.'

'Yes, you are here to discuss the "status" of my son…again, why do you care?'

'I am a worker at the Ministry and—'

'I work at the Ministry also, Miss Granger. No need to tell me who works there and who does not. Besides you _formerly _worked there…anyway, proceed.'

Hermione stared blankly at him.

'No, Sir, I work there. I work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which is why—'

'Miss Granger, have you been to work at all today?'

'Yes, well, no…I just visited a co-worker, but I assure you I work there.'

'Well, Miss Granger, I can assure you that you do not. I spoke with Scrimgeour this morning and he said he terminated you after your little "scene" during the _Daily Prophet _interview.'

'What?' Hermione asked, taken aback.

'If you had actually gone to work…to actually work…you'd know, wouldn't you? Now, if that's all, I'll show you out because you're wasting my time.'

'No! That's not what I came here for. Draco is locked away and he doesn't deserve it. He's sitting there waiting to be possessed or die—'

'He can't die.'

'Oh, yes, because of the curse I know, but—'

'You know?' Lucius asked curiously.

'Yes, I researched it.'

'Ahh yes, that's right. It was you who turned Draco in.'

'I didn't! Someone found my researched and turned him in, it wasn't me.'

'Why didn't you turn him in, if you knew?'

'I thought I could help him- but _now _he needs help.'

'No, he's fine. He's actually in a perfect place. He can't run and hide from the Dark Lord in Azkaban.'

'But…once the curse wears off Vo-_your _Dark Lord won't be able to inhabit him because he's inside Azkaban.'

Lucius laughed loudly at her.

'I thought you were the brightest witch of your age? I was clearly misinformed. The Dark Lord can take rule over Azkaban at anytime. Dementors can be bought off very easily.'

'So Voldemort, I mean your Dark Lord, can enter Azkaban when Draco's mother's spell wears off and possess him?'

'Yes, and then my Lord will be young and strong and will be free to rule.'

Hermione was stunned. She had to do something. She had to tell the Ministry and get Draco out of Azkaban.

'Miss Granger, did you really think my son was safe from the Dark Lord inside Azkaban? A place a filthy traitor like Black can escape from? Did you really think the most powerful wizard alive could be kept out of Azkaban if he wanted to get in? Silly, mudblood. The Dark Lord will rise again to great strengths through my son…as for you, I am afraid you need to be taken care of now…'

'What? Sir, I am here on your son's behalf! I wanted to get him out.'

'And that's a bad thing. Immobulus (a/n: I know this curse was only in movies not books but I'm using it anyway)!' He cried, his wand in his hand pointed at her. 'Now, Miss Granger, I am not a foolish man. I know my son has been living a filthy muggle life, and that's probably how he met up with you again. I also know he severed ties with Miss Parkinson, so he most likely, somehow in his pathetic attempt to reinvent himself, made friends with you…and for this I will not kill you, but use you as bait…or collateral, if you will. If anything happens with the possession, if anything goes wrong and somehow Draco does not fully become the Dark Lord, I had heard humors of this, we will use you as blackmail to make my son cooperate.'

Tear slid down Hermione's cheeks. She could not move, but she could hear everything he was telling her.

Lucius continued, 'I shall keep you in the dungeons and you will only be made known to Draco if we have problems.'

Lucius turned to leave, but paused and said, 'Good thing you made that scene and were fired…if not, people would have come looking for you.'

Sweeny was waiting outside the room waiting for instructions from Lucius.

'Take the girl down to the dungeons. Lock her there until further instructions.'

'Yes, Master.'

-

As Draco rotted in Azkaban prison, hours turned into days, days turned into weeks. To be exact, it had been three weeks since Hermione had come to him and promised to get him out.

He was lying on the cold, stone floor staring at the wall to his left. Bowls of cold liquid filled one corner of his cell…they were the uneaten broth meals he had been given in the past week. After two weeks of no sign of Hermione, or anyone for that matter, he gave up on eating. What was the point of eating anyway? He figured there was none. Maybe if he was weak and deathly, Voldemort wouldn't want his body anymore.

'Get up you pathetic excuse for a wizard.'

'I don't want to be a wizard.' Draco replied without moving or looking at his caller.

'Get up and acknowledge your father, boy.' Drawled the low voice of Lucius Malfoy.

'You're no father of mine.'

Suddenly a loud pang was heard. Draco whipped his head up to see Lucius' cane brought up against the metal bars.

'I would not disrespect me if I were you, boy. I control your future.'

'I have no future.' Draco spat, laying back down on the floor completely. 'Why don't you go fuck off, _father_.'

'Our Dark Lord senses that foul woman's spell wearing off you.'

'How dare you? How DARE you disgrace mother's name in front of me? After what you did to her!' Draco cried suddenly standing up.

Lucius smirked victoriously.

'I knew that would get you riled up. Now pay attention. You will STOP feeling sorry for yourself and prepare for His possession.'

'Yeah? And if I don't?'

'Let's just say you would not like the outcome.'

'You already took away my mother. There's nothing else you could do. I don't care about myself anymore so you have no leverage against me.'

Lucius continued to smirk at his son.

'Test me then, son. Test me and we'll see how much worse life can get for you.'

Lucius then turned on his expensive heel and left.

Draco ignored his last comment. He assumed it was all a bluff. There was nothing Lucius could do to him anymore. Right?

--

'Hey mate, Hermione has been doing a really good job on avoiding us this past month hasn't she?' Ron asked, looking into his whiskey.

Harry and Ron sat in a bar on a Friday night without their female counterpart.

'Yeah she has. I haven't heard from her since she yelled at me about Malfoy.'

'Same here, but mine was at the Ministry. You saw her after that.'

'Wasn't a happy reunion…do you reckon we were wrong about turning Malfoy in?'

'No. He is a threat. I am an Auror, it was my responsibility to do so. Hermione was probably brain-washed by him and by her need to help people.'

'Yeah, I suppose you're right.' Harry replied just before taking a swig of his beer.

'I never thought I'd miss the sound of Hermione telling me when to stop drinking.' Ron sighed.

'Me either. Have you tried owling her?'

'Yes, like ten times. No response.'

'Same here. Have you gone to her house?'

'Yes, she wasn't home either time.'

'Same here…do you suppose she's just at work 24/7?'

'She was fired 'Arry. Didn't I tell ya?'

'She was fired?' Harry asked incredulously.

'Yes, for freaking out on Scrimgeour while the reporter was in the Ministry the day we caught Malfoy.'

'Oh no. Do you suppose we should ask Hermione's friend Giselle where she is?'

'I don't think that girl likes us very much after we pissed off Hermione.' Ron told him.

'Yeah you're probably right, but we have to make sure Hermione isn't in depression or something.'

'Should we go now?'

'Giselle isn't at work now.'

'Well…I don't want to stay here. Do you want to just go back to my house? Ron asked.

'I don't want to stay here anymore either. Yeah, let's go.'

--

'I feel it, Malfoy…he's weakening! I need him strong!'

'I'll deal with it, my Lord.'

Lucius Malfoy apparated back to his Manor and traveled down to the dark dungeons. He appeared in front of Hermione's small cell.

'Imperio!' He shouted, his wand pointed at Hermione's frail body. 'Rise.'

Hermione's body stood up immediately and Lucius gave her her wand back.

'Conceal your true self and go to Draco in Azkaban. Tell him not to give up. Tell him he will need to be strong for the upcoming week because you need him to be strong when you get him another trial.'

With that said, Hermione left through the cell Lucius unlocked and wandered out of the dungeons and out of the Manor. She then concealed her true self and apparated to the island.

The dementor let her by, because she still had her badge, and she walked slowly down to Draco's cell.

'Draco.' She said softly, waving a wand over her herself.

Draco sat up and looked immediately.

'Hermione!' He whispered fervently. 'Oh, Hermione I didn't know what to think. I hadn't heard from you in so long.'

He stood and moved to the cell door and reached out for her. Hermione ignored his hands reaching for her.

'You have to be strong, Draco. Don't give up. Be strong for me.'

'Hermione? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. But you must be strong. Don't give up. I need you to be strong, especially this week. I got you a re-trial. Will you be strong?'

'Anything for you, Hermione…why do you look so weak, love?' He asked, concerned for her.

She waved her wand over her body again.

'I must go.'

'Hermione- wait!'

She did not listen. She walked away from him, and out of the prison.

'Hermione…' Draco called weakly.

--

'Miss Sparrow?'

Giselle turned in her chair at her desk to face toward her office door and saw Ron and Harry.

'What are _you_ two doing here?' She asked angrily.

'We are worried about Hermione.' Harry told her.

'As you should be. You ruined her life pretty much.' Giselle replied, taking no pity on them.

'I, for one, don't understand why both you and Hermione are so upset about the whole Malfoy thing.' Ron shrugged.

Giselle shot him death glares.

'Where is Hermione?' Harry asked Giselle.

'I don't know. I haven't heard from her in nearly a month.'

'Same with us…you mean she hasn't contacted you at all?'

'No.' Giselle snapped. 'She is probably keeping herself cooped up in her house crying. Or she's decided to make camp at Azkaban.'

'Why?' Ron asked.

'To be with Draco obviously.' She told him.

'Was there something going on with Hermione and Malfoy?' Harry asked Giselle.

Ron rolled his eyes in a that-was-a-dumb-question-of-course-there-was-not way.

'And you two call yourself Hermione's best friends?' Giselle asked skeptically, 'Of course there was. They've been dating for months.'

Harry sighed in an I-thought-so way and Ron's mouth dropped.

'Hermione and Malfoy had been what?' Ron questioned.

'Dating…going out? You know, hugging, kissing, fucking each other….would you like me to spell it out for you, Mr. Weasley?'

Ron leaned against the door and slid down to his knees.

'Oh my god…'

'Hermione really cared about Draco. And he really cared about her—'

'Malfoy cares for no one but himself.' Ron stated.

'Don't talk about things you don't know,' Giselle snapped, 'Draco Malfoy changed, Hermione told me all about it.'

'Ron, we should get to Azkaban to see if Hermione is there. You use your Auror badge, I'll bring the cloak.'

'Good idea, let's go.'

'Yeah, leave. If you see Hermione tell her I miss her and I hope she figures things out with Draco.' Giselle told them.

'Yeah, I'll be sure to tell her.' Ron replied sarcastically.

--

'Malfoy!' Ron yelled into Draco's cell.

Draco looked up from his sitting position and saw the Weasel and Potter emerging from under his invisibility cloak.

'What the fuck are you two doing here?' Draco asked angrily, taking a sip of his broth.

'We came to see if Hermione was here.' Harry said to him.

'She's not.' Draco responded.

'What did you do to her?' Ron demanded.

'Nothing you piece of shit, now leave me alone.'

'Malfoy, we haven't heard from her in almost a month.' Harry said civilly.

'Sounds like she's avoiding you lot.' Draco suggested.

'Sounds like you deserve a nice crucio!' Ron shouted.

'Ron, calm down.' Harry said coolly. 'Now, Malfoy, we know you and Hermione had some type of relationship going on and if you know where she is it would really benefit her to tell us.'

'I don't know where she is. She came in yesterday telling me she had a second trial for me at the end of the week, but that's it.'

'A what?' Ron asked. 'There's no trial set up for you.'

Draco looked up hesitantly at Ron.

'Yes, she said there was. Maybe she didn't tell you.'

'Malfoy, Hermione was fired from the Ministry the day you were brought in.' Harry told him.

'She what?'

'Hermione. Was. Fired. Because of you.' Ron said angrily.

'She was fired?' Draco asked. 'Well, maybe she talked to Scrimgeour and he listened anyway.'

'I don't know about that.' Harry shrugged.

'I am an Auror and I never was informed of any re-trial for the likes of you.'

'Well, Weaselbee, you aren't a very important Auror now are you?'

'I am the one who told Scrimgeour about you, Malfoy, I am very important now.'

Malfoy narrowed his eyebrows dangerously at Ron.

'I want you two to get the fuck out of here now.' Malfoy grit through his teeth.

'We aren't going anywhere until you tell us where Hermione is!' Ron yelled.

'Ron, he doesn't know. Let's just go. We aren't finding Hermione standing here quarrelling with Malfoy.'

'Yes, listen to Potter, Weaselbee.'

Ron sneered at Draco as Harry went under the cloak. Then the two walked away.

_Hermione hasn't been heard from in a month_? Draco wondered.

He was definitely worried now.

_Where is she_?

-

A week later Draco was sitting in the corner of his cell (still no sign of Hermione or a re-trial) carving words into the stone floor with a steel fork. The poetic words he carved were ones such as "fuck" "shit" "damn" "die" and "Hermione".

Because he got tired of simply carving, now he was just stabbing the ground over and over.

The sound of a Dementor sucking the soul from a neighbor prisoner caused Draco to jump and accidentally stab himself.

'Ow! Shit!' Draco cried, dropping the fork and tenderly rubbing the forked cut that was bleeding.

He sucked the blood from his hand.

'God that hurts…' he muttered.

He stopped sucking immediately, realizing what he had just said.

'I'm bleeding…' He whispered.

The curse was off, which meant his mother's spell wore off also.

Suddenly a figure solidified in his cell.

'Draco…finally we meet again.' The voice hissed.

Draco looked up into the red eyes of Voldemort.

'Obtineo!' Draco heard Voldemort cry.

The only thing Draco saw after that was the inside of his eye lids, just before collapsing onto the hard, cold floor.

A/N: In case you thought, from the chapter title, that Hermione was going to meet with both Lucius AND Voldemort, sorry, she met with Lucius in the beginning and the ending was Draco meeting with Voldemort.


	20. Addressed to

A/N: HEY YOU GUUUUYYYSSS! The FIRST trailer for "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" is OnLiNe! It's SO SWEET! I heart JOHNNY DEPP! SOOO MUCH! It looks really funny; I only pray that it's as amazing as the first POTC.

anyway…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 20 Addressed to...

Hermione sat in the corner of a dark, dirty cell in the Malfoy dungeon with her arms wrapped around her knees. She lost count of days but she estimated she had been there for a month. It's easy to lose track of days when you don't sleep, or rarely do. She had fallen asleep accidentally four or five times, but other than that she kept her eyes widely open. She did not dare fall asleep for too long in the Malfoy dungeon.

She could not even cry anymore. She felt her tear ducts had gone dry long ago. She did not cry for herself, but mainly for Draco. She promised him she would get him out. She was foolish and actually thought she could trick Lucius Malfoy into releasing Draco from Azkaban, but he was too quick for her. Now she was a prisoner herself, just like her beloved.

She had no idea what happened to Draco, or what was happening to him…but her mind went mad just thinking about how he must feel now. If he was not already possessed, he would be angry and disappointed in her for never returning to him.

She remembered Lucius said that they were keeping her prisoner just in case they needed leverage against Draco, to make him do what Voldemort wanted. So far, she had not seen Draco nor Lucius nor even Voldemort for that matter since she'd been down in the cell (Hermione does not remember being under the Imperius Curse, so she does not remember Lucius ever coming down to her).

Hermione had tried the first week she was down there to figure a way out, no such luck.

Then she tried bribing the poor house-elves that came down to her every two days with water and bread to let her out, no such luck there either.

Lucius had taken her wand long ago so magic was not an option.

She wondered if people were out looking for her. She knew Harry, Ron, and Giselle had to be worried sick. She felt so horrible. She was causing so many people pain, but most of all Draco.

_If he believes I purposely never went back to him, he'll give up on our love and then he'll give up on living and become fully Voldemort. _

She thought this many times a day and suffered tremendously thinking about Draco giving his whole future over to Voldemort unwillingly.

She then heard noises and desperately wished for it to be Draco…even though she knew that was nearly impossible.

'Today is food day.' A voice of a house-elf said, 'Skirmy has brought down bread and water for miss.'

Hermione did not move from her corner. She could not see the elf, or much of anything, but she knew looking at any thing that was not Draco would depress her even more…so in a way she was thankful for the darkness.

'I'm not hungry.' Hermione replied sadly.

'But miss has not eaten since Tuesday.' The house-elf responded.

Hermione heard a soft clatter and assumed the elf had put the tray of the meager food down.

'How long have I been down here, Skirmy?' Hermione asked quickly.

'Nearly 34 days, miss.'

'Is Draco Malfoy in the manor?'

'Skirmy just remembers Skirmy is not supposed to answer questions, miss.'

'Please, Skirmy, please answer me.' Hermione begged, hurriedly crawling over to the cell bars.

Hermione heard Skirmy move to leave, but then Hermione reached through the bars and grabbed his arm.

'Miss is so skinny! Miss should eat.'

'I'm not eating a thing until you answer me!' Hermione shouted, her voice echoing through the cavernous dungeon.

'Skirmy will be punished, miss.'

'I won't tell I promise. I know how horrible it must be for you here, but you must believe that I want to be your friend. I am not down here because I am a bad person.'

'Skirmy knows why yous here, miss. Yous here as blackmail, miss.'

'I am! I am blackmail because Draco loves me…Draco is your master too, isn't he?'

'No, miss…young Malfoy has not been Skirmy's master since he left the family when he was 18.'

Hermione dropped her face into her hands and shook as she cried.

She heard the pitter-patter of Skirmy's feet leaving the dungeon.

She collapsed onto the stone floor and lay crying.

--

Draco woke up on a surface completely different than his hard stone floor in Azkaban Prison.

He sat up and felt no back pain. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and saw he was in his bed.

'Oh fuck…' He muttered.

He ran to his window and opened it, shrinking back from the brightness of light.

He swore again and ran out of his room.

'LUCIUS!' He shouted.

He skidded down the long stairs of Malfoy Manor and searched the foyer. His estranged father was no where to be seen or heard.

Then Draco heard a scamper of feet.

'You! Umm…Skirmy!' Draco called.

The house-elf stopped dead in his tracks and turned to see Draco. The creature looked very nervous, Draco thought.

'Where's Lucius?' Draco demanded.

'Uh—um…Skirmy thinks…um…Skirmy didn't know Master Draco was back home.'

'This isn't my home. I live in London.' Draco answered. 'Where's Lucius?'

Skirmy immediately thought back to Hermione who was suffering in the dungeons. Skirmy did not know Draco was home, so he was confused when Hermione asked him if Draco was home. Now he saw Draco WAS home.

'SKIRMY!' Draco snapped. 'Pay attention! What's wrong with you?'

'Skirmy thinks Master was seen going into the dungeons.' Skirmy whispered.

'The dungeons?' Draco asked.

'Shhh!' Skirmy said jumping nervously and looking around.

'Why are you so jumpy? Lucius been extra tough recently?'

'Not to Skirmy.' The house-elf replied.

Draco looked at the creature in annoyance.

_What's up with this damn house-elf? _

'Where's my _father _and what the hell is going on, Skirmy?' Draco asked, crossing his arms.

Suddenly loud footfalls were heard coming from the living room.

'Young Mister Malfoy wasn't talking to Skirmy!' the little house-elf cried before disappearing with a pop.

Draco's mind was frazzled. Too much was going on with him, that little elf could be speaking in tongues and it would be the same understanding, and he had no idea where his Hermione was and what happened to her.

Lucius Malfoy entered the foyer dramatically, his black robes billowing behind him.

'Draco…nice to see you awake. I heard voices, who were you talking to?'

'Uh, no one…I was looking for you.' Draco noticed his father did not come from the direction of the dungeons, and he was about to ask about it, but then he thought about what the house-elf said. 'Why I am I here?' He asked instead.

'You live here you fool.' Lucius replied, walking briskly past his son.

Draco daringly reached out and grabbed the arm of his divided father.

'You fucking tell me what's going on…now.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow and scanned down from Draco's head to the hand that was gripping his own arm.

'Get your hand off me you dirty traitor.' Lucius spat.

Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously and pulled his arm away.

'Why am I here? I don't want to be here. Why am I not in Azkaban?'

'You don't remember what happened last night do you?'

Draco's eyes widened in shock.

'…shit…I-I-I am possessed.' Draco realized.

Lucius smirked evilly.

Draco stepped up to his father, he was now the same height…something Draco had always desired.

'What did I do last night?' Draco grit through his teeth.

'Not much, you know…a little torture here, a little killing there.' Lucius responded, egging Draco on.

Draco turned on his heel and breathed heavily. Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but Draco's fist suddenly filled the gaping hole.

'Fuck You!' Draco shouted at the older Malfoy. 'When? Where? Who?'

'Are you a fucking owl?' Lucius asked.

'Just answer the damn question.'

'You just hit your father and expect him to wait and you hand and foot?' Lucius asked incredulously.

'I expect you to fucking tell me what I do with my night life!' Draco shouted.

'When did you pick up your little cursing habit?' Lucius inquired.

'Stop changing the subject, _father_.'

'You'll figure it out eventually.' Lucius said just before walking away.

Draco was fuming. He ran back upstairs, grabbed his wand, and left the Manor without even remembering how Skirmy had hinted about the dungeons.

He leaned against the huge wooden front doors, not having a clue what to do.

_Hermione_, he immediately thought.

He tried to apparate, but found that he could not.

'What the bloody hell?'

Suddenly the front doors opened behind Draco. He turned and saw Lucius' face looking smugly at him.

'Oh, and you cannot apparate. You're under a spell. You cannot leave the manor property.'

'Oh, piss off Lucius.' Draco snapped angrily.

Lucius smirked and stepped back inside the Manor.

Draco was in absolute misery. He had no idea what to do with himself.

_Maybe I can owl Hermione…_

He then walked down to his family's owlery.

'C'mere Demon,' Draco said to his old owl.

The owl tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Draco didn't think the owl was going to recognize him, but then it flew to Draco's shoulder quickly, nipping at his shirt playfully.

'You remember me then do you?' Draco said happily. 'Good. I have an urgent letter for you.'

Draco moved to a dusty desk in the corner of the owlery and pulled out a piece of parchment and inked a quill.

_Dear Hermione, something horrible has happened. The state you tried helping me avoid has happened. But I still need you, I love you and because of this I only become Voldemort at night…so I guess the research you found turned out to be right. We planned on being together only during the day, and to be honest I was going to tell you we needed to end things altogether but then I was arrested and never got the chance, but I am now a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. I cannot leave the property. I don't know what to do. Lucius said I "tortured" and "killed" last night…I don't remember anything. I can't live like this, Hermione. I need to speak to you somehow soon…I know it would be risky for you to come here but I think that's what is needed. If you don't want to I understand completely. I haven't heard or seen from you in weeks, I hope you are okay…I still love you…if you have changed your feelings for me, please, my love, tell me. I need to know where you stand. I miss you terribly. I feel so many things right now: hurt, frustration, anger…but none of these torture my soul as much as the empty feeling I have being without you. Well, I better go because Lucius might get suspicious and come look for me. _

_Forever Yours, Draco._

'Take this to Hermione Granger, Demon.'

The owl took the letter in his beak and both the bird and Draco left the owlery.

Draco began to slump back toward the manor, but the bird caught his eye. Demon was flying straight to the manor.

_Shit oh no! Lucius must have ordered all the birds to bring letters to him first! _

'Demon!' Draco shouted. 'Demon! No! Come back!'

Draco began sprinting toward the mansion.

Suddenly he noticed the bird not flying toward the front of the manor, but to the back.

'What the hell? Did Lucius create a place especially for owl checks?' He wondered. 'That man is insane.'

Draco brought his run to a sprint and reached the back of the house. The owl flew down and landed on a perch right outside the back door.

'Lucius picks up the letters in the back, why?' Draco asked no one in particular.

The owl fluttered to the door and hovered over the door for a moment or two, until he landed on the floor.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

'Demon, all that is inside this door is a staircase to the dungeon corridors.'

The owl focused on the door.

Draco shrugged and opened it.

'Fine, go. Fly to your master.'

The owl hopped inside and Draco watched it fly down the corridor.

Draco shrugged and turned around to go back to the front of the manor. He took one step and then noticed a small pile of parchment a few feet away from the door. He walked over to the pile and realized they were letters.

'What the hell?'

He picked the first two up and turned them to see who they were addressed to.

'Hermione Granger.' He said aloud in shock.

His eyes widened and his stomach churned. He turned the second one over.

'Hermione Granger.'

He looked down and saw there were three or four more letters all addressed to Hermione Granger.

'Oh my god…'

He dropped all the letters and ran back to the door, opened it, and sprinted down the corridors following the path that owl had flown.

The name addressed on the letters kept flashing through his mind.

Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger…

Up to seven letters all addressed to Hermione were brought to the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor.

'How could I have been so stupid?' Draco asked himself irately.

He turned his fourth corner and saw Demon sitting outside a cell at the end of the dark, damp corridor.

'Hermione…' he breathed.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to end it leaving you guys all wanting more!

I saw "Pride and Prejudice" over the weekend and I recommend it very much so! It's so cute! It's not totally like the book, but as a romantic comedy its great!


	21. What Never Happened

A/N: Dude! When is Tom Felton going to update his site? I love him and I miss his blogs…hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's 5200+ words :)

Chap. 21 WhatNever Happened

'Master, do you think you'll be able to possess him soon?' Lucius asked, bowing slightly.

'I do not know, Malfoy.' Hissed Voldemort, 'I was supposed to be able to inhabit him the night he injured himself at Azkaban.'

'Well, my Master, I told my son that he was possessed by you last night. He thinks he killed people. Shall we continue bewitching him be knocked out with that draught until we figure what went wrong?'

'Yes. Find out what happened. If you do not find the solution, Malfoy, I will dispose of your son and find a new body.'

'Yes, my Lord.'

--

Draco turned and saw Demon standing on the floor outside a cell.

-

Hermione was lying on the cold stone floor facing the wall. She was sick of staring out into the corridors that she would probably never touch again.

Suddenly Hermione felt a presence standing outside of her cell.

'Go away, I'm not hungry.' She said routinely.

-

Draco continued to sprint toward the bird. Then he heard a voice, a weak, feminine voice, say that she was not hungry. He knew that voice.

He halted to a stop just outside Hermione's cell. His view nearly made him cry. His beloved girlfriend, who once glowed with life, now faced the wall, pale and thin-too thin. She was in a torn, dirty t-shirt and jeans. The backs of her arms were visible and they were bruised- the blue and purple were the only colors on her white skin. Her once voluptuous, healthy hair was now dry and snarled. She was breathing shallowly- her body shaking from the cold.

'Hermione,' Draco called forlornly.

He saw Hermione tense up at his voice. She quickly turned to actually prove to herself that her Draco was not there and that she was hearing things…she was wrong, there he was in the beautiful flesh.

'Draco!' Hermione cried in a hoarse whisper.

Tears immediately began to flood her eyes and cascade down her cheeks.

Draco pressed himself up against the bars as she stood up quickly and raced to the bars herself.

They grabbed and held onto each other through the bars.

'Draco! Oh Draco, I didn't know what happened to you! I was so afraid! This is all my fault. I went to your father thinking I could help you, but I couldn't! I thought you had given up on us since I was never able to go back to you! I thought you'd think I didn't love you anymore. I—'

'Hermione, shhh…it's okay, baby. I am here. I'm the one who is sorry.'

He looked at her face and frontal body more thoroughly now. Her face was pale and sickly. Her eyes were large, but no longer bright. Her cheeks were sunken along with her eyes. Her collarbones were protruding more than normal, and he assumed the rest of her body was like that as well.

Hermione realized he was scanning her and did not like what he was seeing.

'Oh god, Hermione…what has my bastard father done to you? Has he been letting you starve?'

'There's a house-elf who comes down every other day with food.' Hermione answered shyly.

Draco looked inside her cell and saw the bowls of cold broth and loaves of stale bread. He then looked at Hermione with deep concern.

'Have you not been eating, Hermione?'

Hermione broke down in tears and collapsed to her knees.

'Oh, Hermione, please don't cry anymore…I'm sorry for interrogating, but you are going to kill yourself! You're so thin, you must eat, Hermione. Why haven't you been eating?' He asked desperately.

'I-I didn't know what happened to you, Draco. I thought…I didn't think I'd see you ever again. I failed you. I was so miserable, I didn't care anymore…'

'You wanted to starve yourself to death?' Draco asked sadly.

She didn't answer.

'This is my fault, Hermione. I pulled you into this hell and I am so sorry for doing this to you.'

Hermione looked up from the floor into his eyes.

'Do you still love me, Draco?'

'Of course, I have never stopped loving you.'

He looked around for the owl and then grabbed the letter from it once he saw that the bird was behind him.

'I wrote this for you today just before I found you in here…read it- I have to go back to the main part of the manor before Lucius comes looking for me, but I promise you, Hermione, I'll get you out of here.'

'That's what I promised you.' She replied sadly.

Draco got on his knees and reached for her. She let him take her hands.

'Believe me when I say that I _will _get you out of here. I will do whatever it takes. Don't endanger yourself anymore, please eat. Be strong. If you love me, you'll be strong.'

'I'll be strong.' She retorted.

He smiled weakly and then placed a lingering kiss on her cold hands.

'I'll be back to get you as soon as I can.' He said just before running down the corridor away from her.

A part of her was sad and angry to see him go, but she was mainly filled with hope; her beloved had come to her and he was okay. Or so she thought. Hermione then remembered the letter he had given to her to read.

--

Draco was now sitting in his room thinking.

_Why haven't the Ministry officials come searching for me?_

_People are dead and I am not in Azkaban anymore…you'd think they would have come for my arrest again by now._

_Maybe I killed Ministry officials! Maybe I killed them all, so know one knows I escaped! Maybe no one knows they are dead!_

'I've got to find out who I killed last night…Barney!'

A house-elf appeared in front of Draco instantly.

'Yes, young Master Draco?'

'Bring me the _Daily Prophet_.'

'Barney will get it right away, Sir.' He replied just before disappearing.

Draco stood up from his chair and began pacing.

_What the hell am I going to do about Hermione?_

Barney re-appeared with the paper.

Draco hastily took it from his hands.

The cover headline said, "The-Boy-Who-Lived on the Search for his childhood friend, Hermione Granger."

'What? I must have killed the officials if my escape isn't known. My escape would have been on the front cover, not Hermione's disappearance.'

Draco opened the paper to the cover story. He skimmed it, reading quotes from both Harry and Ron.

"She's been missing for a month, the Aurors, including Ron here, have been searching for her for many weeks."

"It's that Malfoy, I'm tellin' ya!"

"Unlike, Ron, I do not believe Malfoy knows anything about it. Well, not _Draco _Malfoy at least. I believe Lucius Malfoy found out that Hermione was the one who figured out that his son was cursed into becoming Voldemort, so he kidnapped her before she could do anything to prevent it. Hermione's a very gifted witch, she maybe could have."

"Or Malfoy was just being a censored and did something to her!"

'Well, at least Potter's on the right track.' Draco sighed, throwing down the paper. 'Voldemort must have done something to the Dementors so they wouldn't inform any Ministry officials that I'm gone…Weasel is still alive. He would have been informed, no matter how worthless he is and he didn't say anything about my disappearance.'

Draco then realized Barney was still in the room, waiting for instructions.

'Oh, Barney, do you know what happened to me last night?'

'No, Sir. You were brought home late last night by Master Malfoy Senior.'

'What time?'

'Barney thinks he remembers it was eleven.'

'Eleven? Mmm…have you heard my father talk about any murders that occurred last night?'

'No, Barney hasn't heard Master Malfoy Senior talk about murders, Sir! But maybe that's what Mister Minister of Magic was telling Master.'

Draco stared at Barney dumbly.

'What? What did you just say? The Minister of Magic was here?'

'Yes, early this morning after the _Prophet _was released, Sir.'

'What? Why?'

'Barney doesn't know! Maybe Skirmy knows! She served tea, Master Draco!'

'Skirmy!' Draco cried.

Then the she-house-elf appeared.

'Yes, Master Draco?' She asked timidly.

'You were with Lucius and the Minister?'

'Yes, Skirmy was in for a bit, Sir.'

'Why was the Minister here?'

'To ask Master Lucius about Miss Granger, Sir.'

'What did Lucius say?'

'He said he doesn't know anything about it, Sir.' Skirmy replied, looking down to the floor.

Draco knew Skirmy knew that Lucius knew he had Hermione (sorry if that was confusing).

'Thanks, Skirmy…for earlier.'

Draco remembered Skirmy hinted at the dungeons earlier, Draco was just too occupied with figuring out what happened to him to understand her hidden messages. Now he knew what she was trying to tell him.

Skirmy looked nervously at Barney.

Then she turned back to Draco and said carefully, 'Did Master Draco find what Skirmy told him?'

'Yes, I did.' Draco turned to Barney, 'Thank you, go tend to Lucius or something now.'

'Yes, Young Master Draco.'

Barney disappeared.

'Skirmy,' Draco addressed after Barney disappeared, 'did the Minister say anything about any murders?'

'No, Sir. Just talked of Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley.'

'Did they mention me, at all?'

Skirmy didn't reply.

'Skirmy? What did they say about me?'

'Skirmy shouldn't, Sir. Master Lucius is my Master too.'

'I order you to tell me.'

'Master Lucius said he was disgraced by you, Sir.'

'The Minister didn't say anything about me being gone from Azkaban.'

'No, Sir. Minister still thinks you is in prison, Sir.'

'Voldemort must have bribed the dementors.' Draco concluded to himself. 'Skirmy, do you know who I murdered last night?'

'Master murdered!' Skirmy cried fearfully.

'Against my will, I believe.'

'Not last night, Master. Last night Skimry watched over you, ordered by Master Lucius. He wanted to make sure Master Draco didn't wake up and try to escape.'

Draco was beyond confused now.

'What? I didn't go anywhere last night?'

'No, Sir.'

'He's lying…' Draco murmured.

'Master…what is Master Draco going to do about Miss Granger?' She asked shyly. 'Skirmy was placed to be in charge of feeding Miss Granger and she doesn't eat… Skirmy is worried for her.'

'She'll eat now. I went to see her. I told her she had to be strong.'

'Does Master know how to get Miss Granger out?'

'Yes, but I have to wait for the opportune moment…'

'If Master Draco wishes to find a time to spend with her without interruption…Skirmy knows that Master Lucius will be gone tonight.'

'When? Where?'

'Skirmy heard Minister invite Master Lucius to a Ministry Ball…Master Lucius is going.'

'When?'

'Later, Skirmy's not sure when, Master.'

'Good, thank you. You've been very helpful, Skirmy.'

--

_Dear Hermione, something horrible has happened. The state you tried helping me avoid has happened. But I still need you, I love you and because of this I only become Voldemort at night…so I guess the research you found turned out to be right. We planned on being together only during the day, and to be honest I was going to tell you we needed to end things altogether but then I was arrested and never got the chance, but I am now a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. I cannot leave the property. I don't know what to do. Lucius said I "tortured" and "killed" last night…I don't remember anything. I can't live like this, Hermione. I need to speak to you somehow soon…I know it would be risky for you to come here but I think that's what is needed. If you don't want to I understand completely. I haven't heard or seen from you in weeks, I hope you are okay…I still love you…if you have changed your feelings for me, please, my love, tell me. I need to know where you stand. I miss you terribly. I feel so many things right now: hurt, frustration, anger…but none of these torture my soul as much as the empty feeling I have being without you. Well, I better go because Lucius might get suspicious and come look for me. _

_Forever Yours, Draco._

Hermione read the note Draco gave her hundreds of times.

'He's become Voldemort…oh gods…he must be so miserable not knowing what he's doing…oh who did he murder? Draco murdered.'

She began to cry. She thought she had cried all she could earlier in the month, but the tears flowed now for Draco. For the man she loved. For the man who was to live a life of a murdering prisoner. She cried for him.

--

'Father,' Draco began as he strut into Lucius' study, 'who am I to kill tonight, eh?'

'Why are you so bloody cheerful now?' Lucius demanded.

'I figured I have no choice in the matter so I might as well look on the bright-side of things. Hopefully, it's Potter or Weasel tonight…or are they dead already?'

'No unfortunately.'

'Thought not.'

'You "thought not"? How so?'

'I'm sure you would be much happier today if Potter had bit the spoon finally. And you are rather melancholy, or so I've observed.'

'What the fuck is going on? Why are you being so cordial now?'

'No reason, Father. I just thought if I was a good little puppet of Voldemort, you'd tell me whose life I ended last night.'

'Well, you won't find out. The DARK LORD does not wish you to know these things.'

'Well, if I am not mistaken, I AM the Dark Lord and I want to know.'

'You are NOT the Dark Lord, Draco. He simply chooses to inhabit your worthless flesh at night.'

'Ouch, not friendly. Fine, I'll be on my way then.'

Draco turned and left in the same, cocky strut he came in on.

_Lucius doesn't seem to know what the hell is going on…maybe the curse didn't work! Maybe I am not possessed! _Draco thought hopefully. _I can't wait until the fucker leaves so I can go tell Hermione…_

A few hours later, Lucius Malfoy did in fact leave, but not before threatening Draco not to do anything stupid.

Lucius Malfoy also told the house-elves to place the sleeping draught that Draco received the night before, into whatever Draco drinks that night. If he doesn't drink, the elves were to stupefy Draco and force it down.

Draco waited until his father disappeared into the ashes of the fire before shooting down to the dungeons.

'Hermione!' He called as he sprinted down the damp halls.

'Draco?' Hermione replied in return.

He skidded to a halt in front of her cell.

'Hey baby, Lucius is gone right now…'

Draco then called Skirmy and had her open the cell door, since his wand was taken by Lucius.

Once the door opened, Draco rushed inside the cell.

'Hermione,' He breathed as he pulled her weak frame against his.

He began smothering her with kisses.

'You have no idea how good it feels to hold you…' He whispered.

There was a comfortable five second silence before Hermione replied to him.

'Yes I do.' She said, full of emotion.

Her face was buried in the nape of his neck as he held her. He soon began to feel droplets fall onto his skin and slide down his throat. Hermione was crying softly.

'I'm sorry about everything, Hermione…I do not know how else to say it.'

'It's not that…' she said hoarsely. 'I'm so glad to be in your arms right now.'

He looked down at her tear stained face and decided then and there he was stupid for ever thinking he could give her up. He then remembered that he had given her the note.

'Hermione, about the letter…'

'Draco, I don't care. I really don't. It's not you that does those horrible things, its Voldemort. It's not your fault. I will love you always…it will be hard, I know it will be. I don't know how we are going to do it, but if you are still willing, so am I.'

Draco stared at her admirably. He didn't say anything so Hermione continued.

'I'd do anything for you, Draco. I would. Tell me what I can do, and I'll do it.'

Draco smiled emotionally and then kissed her passionately. She melted into it and had to lean into him, in order not to fall.

'Lucius will gone most of the night…' Draco told her softly as he moved from her lips to her throat. 'Anything you desire to do?'

Hermione moaned softly as he sucked on her.

'Can I take a shower?'

Draco stopped his ministrations and looked at her. Then he laughed happily.

'Yes, my love, anything you want,' he then took her hand and said, 'Follow me.'

Draco began to lead her out of the dungeons, but he let himself pulling her instead of leading her.

He turned around and saw she looked stressed.

'Are you alright, Hermione?'

'Well, just go slow…I've been in that cell for a month without moving really…my legs need to adjust.'

'I can help with that.' He said with a grin.

He stepped back to her and lifted her small body easily…more easily than he had been able to before, which he didn't like.

'I'm getting you food for when you get out of the shower, Hermione. You are a twig, I'm worried. I don't like it.'

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and shuttered against him.

He stopped walking and tried to look at her face, but she was hiding it in his nape.

'Baby, are you okay? Or are you just sleeping?' He chuckled.

'I'm sorry, Draco.'

'For what?'

'I must look so horrible to you right now. I haven't bathed in days, I look sickly, I haven't seen sunlight in a month…and…and you come rescue me…this handsome knight in shining armor…'

'Hermione, stop it. I'm sorry I said that about your weight, I had NO intension of hinting that you were sickly looking or anything less than beautiful. You ARE beautiful, Hermione. You are gorgeous. You just haven't been eating so you are weak and I want to improve your strength as much as I can. I didn't mean anything horrible, I'm sorry for saying it. Are you okay now, baby?'

He felt her nod.

He carried her out of the dungeons and was greeted by Skirmy.

'Does Master Draco need anything?'

'Yes, can you get a salad and thick soup prepared for Hermione? Also, if Lucius comes back early, tell me AT ONCE. I'm taking Hermione to a bath and then she's going to eat, alright? Don't inform any of the others unless you must.'

'Yes, Master.' She said, bowing her head slightly.

In his arms, Draco carried the limp Hermione up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Hermione looked around curiously.

'Your home is beautiful, Draco.'

'It's just a house.' He replied shortly.

He placed Hermione gently down on his bed and said, 'I'll go set your bath.'

'Thank you, Draco.'

He smiled and nodded just before disappearing into another room.

Hermione's eyes wandered around Draco's very expensive looking bedroom. She could visibly see that it was nothing less than gorgeous, but it also seemed very cold and solitary.

_I couldn't imagine growing up in this house…I'd be afraid to touching anything for fear of breaking it._ She thought to herself.

She then gripped the bedpost and stood up.

She slowly walked to a desk and gazed at the few pictures that lay atop it. One was of Draco alone. He looked about six. He was dressed in all black and staring out a bay window- where the ground was covered in white snow. Hermione thought Draco looked very sad for such a young boy. A second picture was of Draco and his mother. It was a posed portrait with Narcissa sitting in a large leather chair, and a thirteen-ish year old Draco standing at her side with his hand on her shoulder. Both persons had an air of dignity about them with their noses tilted upward. Hermione felt sorry for the Draco in this shot. Little did he know that the mother he was touching would die just a few, short years later. The last picture was of just Narcissa and Lucius, at first glance. She then noticed that the desk they were standing next to wasn't a desk at all. It was a cradle. Both Lucius and Narcissa had jovial smiles on their faces- and their eyes were glancing into the crib. Hermione picked up the picture and stared at Lucius' face. It was not angry or firm at all, he was happy. Hermione felt tears forming and slowly trickle down her face.

'I was just a week old in that photo.' A low voice behind her said.

Hermione didn't dare turn around and have Draco see her crying once again.

Draco stepped up against Hermione and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He lifted one hand and moved her hair away from her neck and kissed it softly.

'The curse didn't work, Hermione.' He stated.

'What?' She asked softly, not understanding which curse, or which part of the curse he spoke of.

'I'm not possessed at all. Not even at night.'

Hermione set down the photo gently and turned to face him. She had stopped crying and was all smiles now.

'You aren't?' She asked incredulously.

Draco chuckled happily and said, 'No, I'm not.'

She laughed- not knowing really what else to do- and threw her arms around his neck. Tears started flowing from happiness…tears from both persons.

'What happened?' Hermione asked excitedly.

'I don't know, but I can tell by the way Lucius talks about it that something went wrong.'

Hermione laughed happily again and wiped her eyes, then she leaned up and kissed a tear away from his face.

'We're going to get out of here, Hermione. We'll get out and we'll start a family and not ever have to worry about anything. I promise I'll always look after you and take care of you. I'll love you and our children forever- I'll never hurt you or them. I'll never betray you. I'll be the husband and father that Lucius never was- I swear that to you.'

'I couldn't ask for anything more, Draco. I'm content just being held by you.'

'Well that's fortunate,' he then leaned down and placed his lips next to her ear, 'cause I don't plan on letting you go.'

Hermione smiled and leaned into him.

'Your bath is ready by the way.'

Draco took her hand and they slowly made their way to the bathroom.

Once inside Draco directed Hermione to sit on a vanity stool.

'Here are some towels for you,' he said patting a pile of fluffy green towels next to the luxurious bathtub. 'There is soap, body wash, shampoo, conditioner, whatever you need in the cupboard here,' he added pointing to a small polished cabinet.

'Thank you.'

'Anything else you need?'

She bit her lip hesitantly and then replied, 'Will you come in with me?'

Draco smirked and said, 'I suppose if you're going to make me…'

'Well you don't _have _to!' Hermione responded, playing along.

'No, no, if it will make you more comfortable I'll come in…' He said, playing defeat.

It didn't take him long to strip down to his boxers.

'Aren't you going to get undressed?' Draco asked.

'Could you turn around?' Hermione questioned timidly.

'Baby, I've seen you naked once before.'

'Draco, please…just wait for me to get into the water before you turn around.'

Draco nodded solemnly and turned around.

Hermione stood from the chair and as quickly as she could she undressed and slipped into the warm bubbles.

She sighed happily, feeling warm water for the first time in a month. The smells of lavender and mint filled her body.

'Okay,' she said.

Draco turned around and smiled at her shyness.

'I don't know why you're being so shy,' he commented as he removed his boxers unabashedly.

'Merlin knows you aren't.' Hermione said with a giggled.

'I have no reason to be.' He said with a toothy grin as he slipped into the warm water.

He watched her lean up against the side of the tub and sit peacefully.

He shook his head. _Like moving all the way over there could get her away from me. _He waded in the water, slowly moving to her. He saw her smile, but tense up. He stopped moving.

'Are you all right, Hermione?' He asked in concern.

'Yes.' She replied quickly.

'You aren't acting like it. Why are you being so withdrawn? Is it because we've been separated for so long?'

'No.'

'Then what?' He asked, retreating back to his side of the tub, giving her space.

He then realized that only her neck up was above water and he could tell that her arms were wrapped around her waist and chest.

'Hermione…' He began softly, 'I don't care what you look like. Yes, you are skinny now from not eating but that doesn't mean anything. If you want, you can gain back that muscle and weight, I'll help you. I know you think I'll be "disappointed" in your appearance or something, but believe me when I say that is beyond impossible. I'd never be disappointed in you.'

During his little speech, he had maneuvered his way back over to Hermione. He was now kneeling in front of her.

He waited for a response before even thinking about touching her. Then she smiled. He smiled in return and leaned forward to kiss her. She met him and kissed back.

She felt his hands grab her hips…which were now bony, but he didn't seem to mind. He still held them tightly and pulled her against his hard erection. She moaned softly at his stiffness rubbing against her lower abdomen.

'Draco…' She whimpered, 'can I wash and then we start this back up, outside of the bathtub?'

He smiled against her mouth and then stepped back from her.

'Sure, love, whatever you want. I'm going to just sit back and relax then.'

And he did just that. He sat against the opposite side of the tub, stretched, and then folded his arms back behind his head, prepared to watch her.

'You're just going to watch me clean my self?'

'Hmm…darling, let's think about this logically for a moment. My beautiful girlfriend is in my bathtub with me naked. She wants to clean her hair and wash her self. Why would I not want to watch? Cleaning yourself requires touching.'

Hermione laughed heartily.

'You're naughty.' She replied.

'Guilty as charged, now let's get to the touching!'

--

Draco gazed at Hermione. She was stretched out on his silk sheets, naked, wet and waiting for him. He did notice that her bones, especially her hips, protruded out more than normal, but it didn't really faze him. He knew once everything was normal in life again, she'd be back to her normal, healthy self.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in his. His kiss was slow and needy. His tongue caressed hers gently as his hands wandered her body. Hermione sighed deep in her throat and leaned into wherever his hands were.

He moved his lips to her throat as he raised his lower body over her heat that was aching for him.

'Do you want me, Hermione?' He asked painfully.

'No.' She replied.

'What?'

'I need you.'

He chuckled hoarsely and kissed her deeply as he penetrated her for the second time in their rocky relationship.

She turned her head to the side, pulling away from his mouth, and moaned intensely.

He began to rock in and out of her, begging her to match his rhythm. It didn't take long for her to move in time with him, she even began moving quicker. He noticed her need for more passion so he began to thrust harder into her.

Hermione lifted her legs up around his waist and he groaned throatily feeling her walls enclose around him.

She grinded against him roughly, wanting to pleasure him also. She knew it was working because she could hear him begin to whimper her name repeatedly under his breath.

Suddenly Hermione began to feel herself peaking.

'Oh gods…' she moaned.

He heard her and he sped up. She screamed and released, shuttering against him. He smiled and began thrusting with all his might.

'Hermione…' He groaned as he spilled his seed into her.

Hermione began quickening her breath again. Draco looked at her curiously.

'Again?' He asked breathlessly.

'Uh huh…' She gasped, looking him in the eyes.

He grinned happily to himself and brought her to her second orgasm.

They were both spent after that.

Draco collapsed onto her and laughed quietly.

'I bet,' she began before taking a slow breath, 'you're feeling pretty proud of yourself now.'

He nodded against her shoulder.

'Twice.' He said simply.

She sighed happily and kissed his temple.

'I love you, Draco.'

'I know you do.'

'When is your father supposed to be back?'

'Not sure…late.'

'What time is it now?'

'Almost late.'

'I'm dirty again.'

'You're not.'

'I need to rinse off before going back downstairs.'

He lifted his head from her shoulder.

'I'm so sorry about all this, Hermione.'

'Don't be Draco. You have enough to worry about for the both of us.'

'I'll try to figure out how I can take the spell off me that ties me to this house, then I'll send word to someone that you are here and what Lucius has done. Finally, we'll be free to live the way we want.'

'Sounds lovely.'

'I promise you.'

'I know you do.'

He kissed her lips and then rolled off of her.

'Do you need help getting to the bathroom?'

'I'll manage. I'll move slowly. I'm even sorer than before now, thank you.'

'That's what I do best, doll.'

She rolled her eyes and made her way back to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, both Hermione and Draco were dressed and Draco walked Hermione back down to the dungeons after giving her the food the elves prepared. He kissed her about one hundred times and finally left her.

Draco took the draught from the elves, knowing what it was, as to not seem suspicious. Lucius returned home an hour later, not knowing what had happened in his own home.

A/N: You might be wondering "Why could Hermione barely walk through the dungeons and in Draco's room, and yet she leaped when she saw Draco coming into her cell?" Well, here is the answer: Pure adrenaline.


	22. He Knows

A/N: AHHH! I was in depression mode this past week like no other...I was reading a magazine about Goblet of Fire and the cast and there was a section in which the interviewer asked TOM FELTON 14 Questions...one of the questions was simply, "Girlfriend?" And TOM FELTON replied, "Well...my friend and I have known each other for 8 years and we've been GOING OUT FOR TWO. In the media's eyes she is nothing special...but to me she's everything." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH My hopes and DREAMS are OVER! I didn't know he had a gf! All those times on the red carpet he was asked, "So has Harry Potter helped you find a girl?" Each time he replied something along the lines of, "No actually, maybe there are some potentials here." LIAR! He's cheating on me! He didn't wait for me! I have been saving to go to England and now I just want to throw my self off my roof...okay that's a little dramatic but you understand...yeah...okay...I knew you would all understand…

But on another note, I'm so sorry for the delay with this chapter. I don't really have an excuse other than my social calendar has kept me busy. I haven't updated in a month and that is very rare for me and I apologize whole-heartedly!

Anyway…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 22 He Knows

'How was the party?' Draco asked Lucius the next morning as he strolled into the dining room, even though he really could care less.

'Splendid.' Lucius replied sarcastically.

'Did anything exciting happen to me last night?' Draco questioned.

Draco caught a glimmer of a cringe on his estranged father's face, but then Lucius coolly said, 'No, we just had a meeting about the future.'

'The future, eh? Are we getting married now?'

Suddenly Draco felt as if his brain was warped with a cry of crucio.

'AHHH shit!' Draco screamed as he clumsily stumbled backward.

He looked up dazedly and saw his father's cane lowering back to the floor.

'I don't like your use of sarcasm, son.'

'Ah well bleeding fuck! You could have warned me!'

'Life will not wait for warnings.'

'What? Since when do you spit out _wise_ proverbs?' Draco sneered.

'Since my son became a useless fuck who needs some wisdom.'

'Useless now am I? I thought I was the residence of a certain someone?'

'Get out of my sight.' Lucius ordered.

Draco shrugged and left with a smirk.

--

'My Lord, my son has been acting strangely lately.'

'How so, Malfoy?' the menace questioned harshly.

'He's acting too confident about himself. I think he questions whether or not he is inhabited by you.'

'Well he should only be too proud to be inhabited by myself…even if it is false.'

'But when I originally told him that he inhabits you, he was distraught. Now he doesn't seem to care.'

'Well, your son's petty feelings are minor to our problems at hand, Malfoy! I am weakening as each day passes!'

Lucius bowed inferiorly to Voldemort.

'I know, and I am grieving at this, but I still have not figured out why Draco's body did not cooperate with the curse.'

'FIND OUT!' Voldemort cried angrily.

'I will, I will, my Lord. I plan on going to the mudblood tonight.'

'And do what?'

'It's Hermione Granger. She's researched this curse and the spell my late-whore placed on Draco. She may know what happened. She is a last resort, which is why I've kept her at the Manor. She may also become handy as bait, she and Draco became friends this past year. His only friend since he decided to live as a damn muggle.'

'A mudblood resides in your home, Malfoy!'

'Ah, only in the dungeons, Master.'

Voldemort nodded in approval and said, 'Well then, Malfoy, you better be going…you have a mudblood to interrogate.'

Lucius bowed and retreated.

--

Hermione was sitting in her cell smiling.

She and Draco reunited and it didn't matter that she was in a dungeon, she loved and was loved in return. Besides, Draco said he would devise a plan to free them both, and during the process he promised to come visit her when he could.

As Hermione was reminiscencing of her and Draco's tryst the night before, she heard strong, heavy footfalls coming her way.

She smiled brightly and stood up, and moved to the bars, waiting for Draco's touch again. A few moments later a face she learned to despise appeared in front of her.

Lucius Malfoy glared at her.

'Why are you beaming, you filth?'

Hermione immediately stepped back against the opposite wall.

'Who were you expecting, mudblood!'

'Uhh, oh well I thought that Skirmy was coming with my dinner.' Hermione said hesitantly.

Lucius raised a suspecting eyebrow at her, but did not comment again on her elatedness.

Lucius waved his leather-gloved hand, opening the cell door, and stepped inside.

'What do you want?' Hermione asked, gathering courage.

'I've kept you alive here as a final resort just in case my pathetic son does not cooperate with the curse.'

'I-I know. Have you come to kill me?' She asked, now acting scared and naïve even though she _knew_ Draco was not possessed.

'Not yet.' He replied snidely. 'Draco's body has rejected the curse, I believe.'

'You don't know?' Hermione asked freely, a bit too freely.

She received a hard slap from Lucius' hand.

'Don't you dare smart off to me.'

Hermione held her cheek and looked down at the floor.

'Now, what do you know about Draco's current position?' Lucius asked angrily.

'I don't know.'

She received another sharp back-hand. It caused Hermione to sink to her knees.

'STOP LYING!'

'I'm not!' She shouted back at him, 'I don't know why the curse didn't work! I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't! Maybe that worked!'

'Oh, shut up, mudblood. Your fucked spirituality had nothing to do with this.'

'Maybe Draco did it! Maybe his determination to be separate from you was stronger than your stupid curse!' She screamed.

Lucius' eyes widened and his leather-bound hand gripped her small throat. Her petite fingers grabbed hold onto his hands trying to make him loosen so she could breathe.

'Who do you think you are, Mudblood?' He asked in a low voice.

He lifted her light body up against the wall and leaned in close and whispered, 'You're dirt.'

She could feel him breathing against her skin. She began to panic when he didn't loosen his grip or move away from her. Her stomach knotted when she heard him inhale deeply.

'You smell…good.' He dropped her quickly on the floor. 'What have you been doing behind my back! Does Draco know you are here?' He screamed.

'No!' She cried fearfully.

'Skirmy!' He shouted.

'Immediately the timid house-elf appeared.'

'Y-yes, Master?'

Lucius pulled out his wand like lightning and then avada kedrava-ed the poor elf.

'Nooo!' Hermione yelled.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes.

'You won't eat for a week,' Lucius snapped, 'only water once a day until the Dark Lord decides to kill you himself.'

Hermione crawled into a corner as Lucius walked away, kicking aside the motionless Skirmy.

Hermione stared at the floor, crying. She couldn't bear to look at the house-elf who died innocently because of her.

--

Draco was reading in the library when he heard his father storm up from the dungeons, slamming each and every door he passed through.

'Shit.' Draco muttered as he scrambled to put his book away.

He rushed out to find Lucius.

As soon as Draco stepped into the foyer, Lucius' hand was wrapped around Draco's throat.

'I'm going out, don't do anything stupid!'

Lucius then released Draco roughly, grabbed a cloak and left the Manor.

Draco coughed for a second or two, waited until he heard his father's car leave, then he rushed down into the dungeons.

'Hermione!' He cried as he sprinted.

Hermione looked up as Draco stopped in front of the house-elf's dead body.

'What happened?' Draco asked, turning to look at the frightened Hermione.

'He just killed her. I-I smelled good so he killed her because he assumed she washed me with lavender soap or something.' She explained sadly, 'it's all my fault.'

'It's not your fault, Hermione. My father is crazy and irrational. Nothing he does is your fault.' Draco told her softly. 'Why did he come down here? Why was he smelling you?'

'He knows you aren't possessed. He came to ask why. He figured I knew something since I researched it. When I didn't know, he forced me up against the wall. He was close to me so he could smell that I didn't smell like dungeon floor anymore.'

'Oh baby, I'm so sorry—'

'Then he summoned her,' Hermione said pointing to Skirmy, but still looking away, 'and he killed her…where is he?'

'I don't know. He left. He was very upset.'

'Have you thought of a plan to rid us of him?' Hermione asked quietly.

'No. Well, I mean I've thought of just killing my father as he walked through the front door but then I'd have to be tried for murder and I don't want to leave you.'

'I don't want you to be taken from me either.'

'But you'd be safe…and Hermione, even if we do get out of here, I am still an escaped prisoner according to the Ministry. I'd be taken from you anyway.'

'Draco, no! Don't start murdering people.' Hermione cried standing up and running to the bars to touch him.

'Hermione, the world would be a better place without him.'

'Even if that is true, it is not your place to determine his fate.'

'Fine. But if he touches you again, I don't know if I would be able to control the urge.'

'Try, Draco.'

'I will. I'm going to go do some research; I'll take Skirmy's body with. I promise I'll be back to see you soon.'

--

'How come no one cares where Hermione is?' Harry yelled at Ron.

'What? I do care!' Ron retaliated.

'You work at the Ministry and yet no one is out searching for her!'

'They won't listen, Harry! They looked for a few days and now Scrimgeour just thinks she doesn't want to be found so he stopped the search.'

'She's been missing for months!' Harry snapped.

'I've been trying to track her down through people at the Ministry but no one has seen or heard from her in ages.'

'That's the point, Ron!' Harry shouted, throwing down a cup into his kitchen sink roughly. 'We've got to do more.'

'Maybe we should do what we used to do.' Ron said mysteriously.

Harry sighed and asked, 'Yeah what's that?'

'Pull out the big guns.'

'A bit more specific, Ron.'

'Dumbledore obviously.'

--

Lucius was going through the Ministry's research library searching for answers to why Draco's body rejected the curse.

Lucius was looking for information firstly to tell him WHY Draco was only going to become Voldemort at night (Scrimgeour told Lucius this after reading Hermione's notes) and secondly, to find out why it didn't work altogether, not even being cursed at night.

'This is insane,' Lucius said to himself.

He threw a book back onto the shelf and made his way to Scrimgeour's office.

'Lucius Malfoy to see the Minister.' Lucius said impatiently to Scrimgeour's secretary. 'It's urgent.'

'Yes, Sir.' She replied as she stood up and walked into a room behind her.

A few moments later she came back out and said, 'You may go in.'

Lucius strut into the office behind the girl.

'Lucius, nice to see you on an off-work day, what can I do for you?' Scrimgeour asked.

'I would like to see those notes that were attained from Hermione Granger.'

'Which?'

'The ones involving my son.' Lucius snapped in irritated tone.

'Ah, and why is that?'

Lucius stared at Scrimgeour like he was mental.

'Because they have to do with my son.' Lucius replied. 'I would like to look them over to see if there is information to tell me how my son was cursed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.'

Scrimgeour did not pick up on Lucius' lies obviously but he was still wondering what use the notes would be.

'Lucius, you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is very powerful. Perhaps, and I say this with sincere apologies, he was in ties with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that's how he got to Draco so easily.'

'I want to see if there is information on which curse it was and to see if there is a counter curse we can give him.'

'I have read over those notes myself many times, Lucius, I'm sorry. There is no hope for Draco, he'll just have to live in Azkaban for another year or so until his soul is sucked, I'm sorry.'

Lucius shook his head angrily. To Scrimgeour, this gesture looked like one of a forlorn father…however, Lucius was just really pissed at Scrimgeour's lack of cooperation.

'Minister,' Lucius grit through his teeth, 'I would really appreciate it, as a father, to look through it. I would feel so dejected if my son died and I did nothing to help.'

Scrimgeour sighed and went to his desk, grabbed a set of keys, and moved to a large file cabinet. He unlocked one drawer and pulled out a folder. He removed a sheet of parchment and handed it to Lucius.

'Just return it when you come in for work on Monday, Lucius.'

'Yes, Minister, thank you.'

Lucius quickly left and went back into the research library.

He cringed when he noticed the mudblood's handwriting on the sheet.

He sat down, put on some reading glasses, and then began to read through the poem and her notes.

His eyes stopped quickly when he read "Wanting life, but for another, brought upon by a lover".

_So Draco was saved from a suicide attempt by someone he was sleeping with?_ Lucius wondered.

Then Lucius remembered Draco couldn't kill himself before even when he tried.

_Perhaps Draco just tried killing himself everyday and one night a slut he was with just happened to see and told him if he killed himself, she'd kill herself so he stopped. _

Lucius figured that was the most logical explanation for that verse.

He kept reading and his eyes paused once again at the verse "With your lover during day you'll be…back to his lover's bed he will creep."

_That explains why Draco was only to be possessed at night…that must have been quite a whore because god knows it wasn't Pansy. She was distraught that Draco never touched her anymore…even though that crazy bitch was the one to break up with him._

After reading the poem, he started on Hermione's personal notes.

It was mostly one-word comments like "half-possessed" and "night".

But then he read something that made his blood boil and his teeth gnash.

"Voldemort will possess Draco, only allowing him a half-life because of me…"

'Because of me?' Lucius questioned aloud. 'That damn son of mine fucked the mudblood…she's the lover…'

Lucius immediately remembered the main reason Voldemort wanted to inhabit Draco. Draco was pureblooded and had never been tainted by anything else.

_That's why the curse didn't work. Draco mixed himself with filth, he is no longer of any use. _

Lucius jammed the parchment into his robes and took off immediately for the Malfoy Manor.

--

Draco was in the library trying to find a counter-curse for the spell that was placed on him that tied him to the manor property when he heard his father yell out his name as he slammed the front door.

'Oh fuck not again…'

Draco slammed the book back into the shelf and walked into the foyer.

His usually aristocratic-looking father was red with anger and his eyes were dark with hate.

'Lucius?' Draco asked quietly.

Lucius didn't reply, he simply pulled his wand out and sent a Crucio at Draco.

Draco collapsed onto the floor and writhed in pain as his father yelled at him.

'How DARE you fuck that MUDBLOOD! You ruined EVERYTHING! I knew you gave up on your family but I didn't think you would EVER lower yourself to the depths of fucking A MUDBLOOD!'

Lucius noticed Draco was gritting his teeth in order to not yell out in pain. Lucius wanted to hear his son cry out so he kicked Draco's side as he continued to let him suffer under the Cruciatus.

'I thought I raised you better than that!' Lucius shouted. 'You're worthless! You don't deserve to breathe anymore!'

He then brought his cane down on Draco's back and continued his speech.

'I was irate when I found out from Scrimgeour that there was a possibility that you would only be possessed at night, but as long as the Dark Lord was strong I didn't really look into it too much…but then…then you NEVER turned into Him. Not even at night. We lied to you making you think you were, even though you became wise to it soon after. The Dark Lord and I could not understand why the curse did not work. Now I know. You TAINTED YOURSELF! I have been so disappointed in you these past years but I really did not think you would do something so repulsive! Imagine…fucking a mudblood…my own son! You have no idea how betrayed I feel, Draco. And the Dark Lord…Merlin knows how he'll take this new information.'

Lucius then stared at his son on the floor convulsing for a few "precious" moments and then smirked evilly.

'I guess I'll go tell the Dark Lord. I'd kill you now myself, but I'm sure He wants the pleasure. Perhaps He will allow me to kill the mudblood after I send a few curses her way.' Lucius was about to apparate but he quickly added, 'Don't go anywhere, I'll be back soon.' He then disappeared as he left Draco to shake in excruciating pain.

-

'Master? Master! Young Master Draco!' A frightened house-elf cried as he tried to hold Draco down so he'd stop shaking.

The small, female house-elf began to cry not knowing what to do.

A larger, male house-elf heard her sobs and came into the foyer quickly.

'Mim! What's going on? What's happening to young Master Draco?'

'He won't stop! I don't know what to do!'

'The girl!' The male cried.

'What?' She whimpered.

'Before Skirmy disappeared I remember her saying there is a girl in the Manor that helped young Master! Go get her!'

'Where is she?' Skirmy cried, feeling helpless.

'I don't know! The dungeons maybe! Go now!'

The small, female house-elf called Mim disappeared and then reappeared down in the dungeons.

'Girl!' She cried out.

Hermione heard the high voice and stood up, walking to the bars.

She saw a house-elf running down the corridor.

'Are you the girl?' Mim asked desperately.

'I don't know, probably! What's wrong?'

'You must come quickly, girl! It's Master! Mim has come for help!'

The house-elf then magically opened the cell door and ran back down the corridor, Hermione followed quickly.

Mim led her to the foyer.

'DRACO!' Hermione screamed.

She fell to her knees in front of her lover.

'Oh my god, Draco!'

Hermione placed her hand on Draco's chest and then turned to the two house-elves.

'Do any of you know where Lucius Malfoy placed Draco's wand?'

Neither spoke.

'ANSWER ME!' Hermione shouted. 'Tell me or Draco will die!'

The male house-elf then ran off quickly.

Hermione leaned down and wrapped her arms around the convulsing Draco. Tears began forming in her eyes and they began falling onto his neck.

'Oh god, Draco…'

She brought her head back to look at his face.

He was as white as a sheet, his teeth were grinding against each other and his eyes were rolling back in his head.

The male house-elf came back with a wand.

'Give it here!' Hermione ordered. 'FINITE INCANTATEM!'

Draco stopped shaking and fell limp into her arms.

Hermione shook him slightly and then said, 'Ennervate!'

Draco's eyes opened slowly, but he still looked deathly and did not move.

It took Draco a few seconds to focus on Hermione's face.

'Hermione…' he whispered hoarsely.

'Draco! Are you alright? Can you move?'

Draco tried to sit up, but he was still too weak.

'My father, Hermione, he knows.'

'Knows what?' She asked.

Draco's eyes began to close again.

'Draco!' She cried shaking him again, 'Knows what, Draco?'

'About us.' He replied before losing consciousness again.

Listening to: "In the End" by Linkin Park


	23. Back to Hogwarts

Chap. 23 Back to Hogwarts

'We've got to get him out of here,' Hermione said to the house-elves that surrounded her.

'But-but what will Master say?' a small voice asked.

'Say you don't know where we went.'

'Master will know! He will know Mim and the others helped!' Mim cried hysterically.

'Come with me.' Hermione stated as she tightly secured Draco and the wand in her arms. 'You will be welcomed at our destination.'

The house-elves looked around at each other in deep concern. They knew they shouldn't leave their master's house…but they also knew once their master came back home he would be very angry with them for helping Hermione and would probably dispose of them anyway.

The four house-elves that were now around her nodded and each one grabbed a hand of another and then Mim grabbed onto Hermione.

Hermione then thought of one of the empty berths on the Hogwarts' Express and apparated to it.

Hermione, clutching onto Draco, landed roughly onto a seat in a compartment, along with the four hysterical house-elves.

'You've got to calm down!' Hermione instructed them.

They began nodding relentlessly as their abnormally large eyes scanned the room.

'Draco, I'm going to get you to a safe place…'

--

Ron and Harry had taken an early train to Hogwarts and were now running up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, bypassing many bewildered students.

They reached the gargoyle that guarded the Head Master's office and took deep breaths.

'Okay…let's think…' Harry stated just before the frantic wizards began taking turns guessing the password.

'Canary Creams!' Ron cried.

'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!'

'Banana fritters!'

'Fizzing Whizbee!'

'Cockroach Cluster!'

'Ice Mice!'

'Drooble's Best Blowing Gum!' Ron shouted.

'Oh c'mon, Ron! We're better than this!' Harry sighed.

'I'd try something along the lines of a chocolatey insect.'

Ron and Harry turned to see a tall boy who was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform.

'Uhh…Fudge Flies?' Ron said hesitantly to the gargoyle.

The statue then jumped and moved out of their way.

'Umm, Thanks!' Harry exclaimed to the student.

The boy nodded and kept walking.

Ron and Harry then zoomed up the staircase, too impatient to wait for it to bring them up.

'Professor!' They both cried once they reached the top.

They pushed his door open, ignoring the use of the Griffin knocker.

'Ahh, Misters Weasley and Potter! So good to see you both again. I am sad to say I'm disappointed in how long it took you to guess the password.'

Ron and Harry sighed in reminiscence of the impeccable knowledge of their former Head Master.

'Professor,' Harry started.

'Harry, you are no longer my student. You may call me Albus now if you do so wish.'

'Uh…Albus…Ron and I need your help. Well actually, Professor, Hermione needs your help.' Harry stated, automatically going back to "professor".

'Yes, I read earlier that you and Ron were looking for Miss Granger. How is the search coming?'

'Not well.' Ron answered.

'No one seems to care that she's gone!' Harry interjected.

'I don't think that is the case, Harry. Many people are worried, they just believe she doesn't want to be found after the event that happened at the Ministry.'

'But, Sir –'

'Now, now, Harry, I'm not saying I _agree _with the Ministry's take on her disappearance but you shouldn't worry too much now. Miss Granger has always been strong. Maybe she isn't the one to be concerned for at this time. I believe it is young Mister Malfoy that needs our help.'

'Malfoy?' Ron spat.

'Why do you say that, Professor?' Harry questioned.

'Because his unconscious body is being levitated by Miss Granger herself to the castle as we converse.' He replied calmly just before quickly leaving the boys to go down to greet Hermione.

Ron and Harry watched as their wise, old teacher flooded out of the room. They rushed to the office window and did indeed see Hermione levitating Draco Malfoy with a wand as a group of house-elves straggled behind.

'Let's go!' Harry said eagerly.

Ron nodded as he followed Harry out of the room.

-

'Miss Granger, what has happened here?' Dumbledore asked as Hermione stopped her spell and let Draco fall into his arms.

'He's unconscious,' Hermione said hoarsely, 'Lucius… crucio.'

'What's the commotion?' Asked the prim voice of Professor McGonagall. 'Is that Mister Malfoy? And Miss Granger!'

Hermione was about to speak again, but she fainted before anything came out.

'Hermione!' Cried both Ron and Harry as they pummeled down the stairs.

'Weasley? Potter!' McGonagall exclaimed in surprise as she rushed over to Hermione's frail body.

'She's bone!' Ron stated in fear.

Slowly students began to immerge from hallways and rooms, wondering what was going on. Whispers soon filled the hall.

'Back to your classrooms immediately!' McGonagall instructed as she lifted Hermione.

The students quickly bustled back.

'Please ask Severus to meet me in the Hospital Ward immediately.' Dumbledore said to Harry and Ron. 'Minerva, you follow me…Elves, you make head off to the kitchens. You're welcome here.'

The house-elves that came with Hermione bounded off excitedly.

Harry and Ron sped off to the dungeons as the professors and unconscious former students went to the hospital wing.

'What's happened, Albus? Why are they here?'

'Miss Granger, as you know, has been missing for months. And I visited Azkaban some time ago to visit young Malfoy here only to find he too was missing, although the Ministry seemed to not be aware. I assumed, in my hasty knowledge that the two young people had simply run off together. According to what has shown up today I believe I miscalculated.'

'I should say! Dear Merlin, Albus! The two are simply near death! Miss Granger is the size of a wand and Mister Malfoy is paler than Sir Nicolas!'

'Pomfrey will heal them in time. Neither will die. They just need rest and nourishment.'

'Shall we inform the Ministry.'

'No. I don't believe everyone in the Ministry cares for them to be alive.'

'What are you saying, Albus?'

'I'm simply saying that Lucius Malfoy would probably come after Draco if he knew where he was and I don't believe giving the boy back to his father is the best right now.'

'You're right, Albus. What happened to them? You don't really think the boy's father did this to him though do you?'

'I think Lucius is capable of more heinous actions than we give credit for.'

-

Hermione and Draco were laid in two beds next to each other. Pomfrey cleaned both bodies while she poured a calming draught down Draco's throat. She could tell his body was stressed and had been through a lot. Dumbledore informed Pomfrey that Hermione has said something about the Cruciatus Curse, and Pomfrey concluded by checking Draco that is what had caused him to weaken and fall unconscious.

'Head Master,' Snape announced as he entered the room with Ron and Harry trailing behind, 'what has happened?'

'Miss Granger brought young Mister Malfoy in unconscious, soon after she herself fell under. We believe Lucius Malfoy is responsible for it all.'

'I wouldn't be too surprised.' Snape growled.

'Draco had been under the Cruciatus for some time we suspect, before Miss Granger rescued him.'

'Why was she with him?'

'They both were being held prisoner in Malfoy Manor.'

'How do you know, Albus?' McGonagall asked in shock.

'That's what I've perceived from the situation.' He said simply.

'That's what I think, too, professors.' Harry stated.

'And me.' Ron added.

'Is there anything else you could add?' Dumbledore asked them.

'Not really, just that Hermione disappeared after she was released from St. Mungo's after her incident at the Ministry.' Harry told them.

'All right, thank you. Now if you will, please wait outside or rest back at your homes until Mister Malfoy or Miss Granger awake.'

Harry and Ron nodded and left to stay at the burrow.

'Miss Granger's body is weak and will take some time to reenergize.' Pomfrey concluded after examining Hermione quickly. 'She has been malnourished for months it seems. Are you sure this is the work of Lucius and not You-Know-Who himself?'

'A death eater will do anything for his Master, even starve young women and curse their own sons.' Snape stated firmly.

Pomfrey nodded and continued to look through draughts and lotions to help the weak young witch and wizard.

--

'I do not know, my Lord.'

'HOW DO YOU LET YOUR UNCONSCIOUS, TAINTED, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING SON ESCAPE?' Voldemort screamed angrily.

'He was still under the curse when I left and now both he and the _mudblood _are gone.' Lucius replied.

'I KNEW it was a horrible idea to let that mudblood continue living, especially under your roof! But I trusted you, Malfoy! And look where that trust led you! It led you to sufferings! CRUCIO!'

Lucius fell onto the stone floor and began to scream and shake.

'Please Master!' Lucius pleaded.

'You beg for mercy?' Voldemort laughed. 'You've become so weak, Malfoy.'

Voldemort then stopped the curse and watched as Lucius rose from the floor weakly.

'It seems a mudblood has outsmarted you once again, Lucius.'

'Again, my Lord?' Lucius asked breathlessly.

'Did it not figure out the curses on your son?'

'You are correct, my Lord.'

'Of course I am! Now what are you going to do about the escaped prisoners?'

'I am going to find them.'

'And then?'

'Bring them to you, Master.'

'Good. Now where are you going to begin looking?'

'At the Ministry?'

'Is that hesitance I sense?'

'I'm going to search the Ministry.' Lucius replied sharply.

'Then GO!'

--

Ron and Harry were sitting quietly in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

'What do you think happened?' Ron asked quietly.

'Isn't it obvious?' Harry questioned. 'Giselle was right. Malfoy and Hermione fell in love, Lucius found out and decided to kidnap Hermione as a way to force Malfoy to follow through with becoming Voldemort…I think.'

'Sounds evil enough. So, do you think Draco is Voldemort?'

'No. Lucius wouldn't have cursed him if he was. Maybe something went wrong with the curse, and that's why Lucius cursed Draco. That's probably why he starved Hermione, too.'

'Why wouldn't he just kill 'Mione?' Ron asked nervously.

'I dunno. Bait for Draco maybe? To keep him at the Manor?'

'Yeah, maybe.'

There was silence for a few more moments. Thoughts were running through the boys' heads.

'Did you see Hermione, mate?' Harry asked softly. 'She was barely there.'

'I have never seen her that way, it was bloody scary. And Malfoy? He was always a pale little bugger, but he looked like death…you don't think she'll die do you?'

'No. She's pretty strong. I mean look at her, she was like bones and she has been living like that for months. Now with Dumbledore and Pomfrey there, she'll recover soon hopefully.' Harry answered unsurely.

'Harry, maybe we should tell Hermione's friend at the Ministry. You know, Giselle.'

'Yeah, let's go there before the burrow.'

-

Harry and Ron entered the Ministry and went to level two.

They found Giselle Sparrow sitting at her desk in her office looking miserable. She wasn't nearly as bright and beautiful as she usually was. Worry was imprinted on her pretty face.

'Miss Sparrow?' Harry asked, making himself and Ron known.

She looked up slowly, but then jumped up when she realized who it was.

'Have you found Hermione?' She asked immediately.

'Yes, she came to Hogwarts with Malfoy, who was unconscious. She fell unconscious shortly after. She's very malnourished and both of them are in the hospital wing at Hogwarts now.' Ron answered.

'Oh, thank Merlin she's safe!' Giselle sighed, clutching her heart.

She then hugged the two men.

'Thank you for coming to tell me.'

'Dumbledore is going to inform us when they wake up, do you want to come with us to visit her when its time?' Harry asked.

'Can't I go to her now?'

'She's unconscious.' Harry told her.

'I want to see her.'

'You can't, the nurse at Hogwarts won't let you. They asked us to leave.'

'Oh. Well, then yes I'd love to go with you to see her when she wakes up. Thank you.'

'We'll keep in touch then.' Ron said.

Harry and Ron then left the Ministry and apparated to the Burrow.

--

Hermione and Draco were both given Sleeping Draughts since neither had slept healthily in quite some time, even though both has fallen unconscious both Dumbledore and Pomfrey decided it was best to let them continue resting.

They had been unconsciously sleeping for two days in the hospital ward.

Lucius Malfoy searched the Ministry, and decided to tell Scrimgeour that Draco had escaped from Azkaban. Now the entire wizarding community was on the search for the "possessed" wizard named Draco Malfoy.

Ron, Harry, and Giselle, even though they knew the truth, did not bother telling it to Scrimgeour. He wouldn't listen, and even if he did, Lucius would find out and then he would know that Harry and Ron knew where Hermione and Draco were. So they were just going to stay clear of the Ministry. Ron took time off from his Auror duties and just stayed at the burrow.

--

A week later the Ministry was still in an uproar about the "highly dangerous" Draco Malfoy's escape, also Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort were still very angry about Draco and the mudblood's disappearance. McGonagall feared that one of the students could possibly have a friend or family member that is in Voldemort's circle, so Dumbledore oblivated memories of Draco and Hermione's entrance from the students' minds… just in case one of them decided to tattle. In addition to all that, both Draco and Hermione were still not healthy enough, according to Madame Pomfrey, to stop having the sleeping draught forced down their throats. But Dumbledore, and both Snape and McGonagall agreed, that today should be a good day to stop the draught. The professors needed to find out exactly what happened, no more assumptions and guessing games. They were not sure when the two would awake naturally, but they hoped it would be sooner rather than later.

'They are still weak.' Pomfrey stated in a serious tone.

'Yes, Poppy, but these two are also very strong naturally and they will recover on their own soon.' Dumbledore replied confidently.

'Of course…if you say so, Head Master.' She replied submissively.

Madame Pomfrey then proceeded to go about doing her magical medicinal ministrations on Hermione and Draco, with the exception of the sleeping draught.

-

A few hours into the afternoon, Hermione began to stir from her sleep, which seemed like never-ending unconsciousness at one point.

Hermione saw darkness, but she raced toward the light. She always heard people say "don't go into the light!" but right now it seemed like the thing to do.

She knew her eyes had finally opened because they seemed to hurt from the dim lighting of the room she was in.

_Where am I?_

She turned her head and saw hospital beds.

_I'm in Hogwarts. _She told herself happily.

She sighed in relief.

She then went stiff at the sudden flashback of her levitating the cataleptic Draco here.

'Draco.' She breathed.

She lifted her very sore neck and turned to view her other side.

There he was safe and sound lying in the bed next to her.

_Oh thank Merlin…he's okay. _

She tried to get up and go to him, but she couldn't.

_Pomfrey must have placed a relaxation spell on me so I wouldn't aggravate my body. _She thought frustratingly.

'Draco,' She spoke. 'Draco!'

He didn't rouse.

Hermione sighed and relaxed her neck back into her pillow.

She then heard the stir of feet.

'Madame Pomfrey?' She questioned softly.

'Ahh! Miss Granger! You're awake!' She cried in excitement. 'How are you feeling?'

'Sore.'

'Yes, well, that is normal. I'll go inform Dumbledore.'

'Wait!'

'Yes?'

'How's Draco? He's okay, right?'

'He hasn't woken yet, but he'll be okay.'

'How long have we been asleep?'

'You've been out for about nine days. I'll be back soon with the Head Master.'

Hermione turned to face Draco again. He was pale, but not deathly looking. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

'Draco,' Hermione called again.

No answer.

Suddenly Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore flew through the doors.

'Professors,' Hermione said with a smile, 'thank you so much for all you've done for Draco and me.'

'It's good to see you up and conscious, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore said to her. 'Can you tell us what happened to you and Mister Malfoy?'

Hermione proceeded to tell them the whole story.

After an hour or so, Pomfrey insisted everyone leave to let Hermione rest some more. Talking can tire a young, rejuvenating woman out, once again according to Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione turned on her side, with great difficulty, to look at Draco as she tried to drift off to sleep.

An hour later Hermione was still unable to drift off.

Her lack of sleepiness paid off, she saw Draco's eyelids begin to twitch.

'Draco?'

She watched him slowly open his eyes.

'Draco!' She cried happily, lifting her head with great effort.

He did not turn his head to see her, but she could see him smiling brightly.

'Draco, I know you probably are still too weak to talk, but just so you know, we are at Hogwarts. I found you under the Cruciatus and I brought you here. We've been in the hospital wing asleep for nine days.'

Draco ever-so-slowly nodded in acknowledgement.

'I would come over there to be with you but I am still weak too.'

She then saw his eyes close and he drifted back to sleep again.

A few moments later a loud noise caused Hermione to jump. She turned toward the doors and saw three figures walk in. She smiled happily at them.

'Hermione!' they all cried.

Soon Harry, Ron, and Giselle were all hugging Hermione, even if she couldn't hug them back.

'I missed you all so much.' Hermione whispered emotionally, tears welling up. 'I'm surprised Pomfrey let you in.'

'She didn't, Dumbledore did.' Ron replied with a mischievous grin.

'But unfortunately he also said for us not too bother you for too long.' Harry added. 'We have to go to his office soon.'

Hermione nodded in understanding.

'How's Draco?' Giselle asked.

Ron and Harry cringed to one another.

'He woke up a few minutes ago, but instantly went back to sleep. He's still really weak, and he can't move or talk yet.' Hermione replied sadly, 'But he's going to be okay.'

'Oh, well that's great then, Hermione.' Giselle smiled, hugging her friend again.

'We should be going.' Ron commented softly.

'It was great seeing you all…I have one favor.'

'Anything Hermione.' Harry told her sincerely.

'Will you please carry me and place me next to Draco?' She asked in a whisper.

Ron looked hesitant, but a look from Harry told him not to protest.

'Sure, Hermione.' Harry said.

Harry then bent down and lifted her light, frail body from the bed.

'Ron, moved Malfoy carefully to make more room for Hermione.' Harry instructed.

Ron made a face but then he took a deep breath, held it, and moved Draco to one side gently. After he stepped away from Draco's bedside, he released his breath.

'You're such a wanker.' Giselle said as she rolled her eyes at Ron.

He spat his tongue out and then leaned down and hugged Hermione after she was placed next to Draco.

'Great seeing you, 'Mione. I'm glad you're safe.'

'Thanks, Ron.'

Harry and Giselle both took turns hugging and saying goodbye.

'We're gonna go talk to Dumbledore now, get some rest.' Harry said just before the three disappeared behind the door.

Hermione turned slightly in Draco's bed and moved her arm across his chest.

'I love you,' she whispered just before finally drifting off to sleep again.

**Watching: X2: X-Men United** :) Wolverine is my hero.


	24. Discussions in the Ward

this A/N was written like a month ago...

A/N: Soooo okay, I was driving in my car today and suddenly a plot for a Dramione story popped into my head. It was crazy! I was like "Whoa…I have to write that down." So, like any technologically-advanced girl I typed it into my cell phone to remember it lol. And I have decided to start a new story off my sudden brain light bulb. I am going to start it WHILE I continue to write this story, but I am going to only post the first chapter of my new story. Then after I finish this story, Don't Say Goodbye, I'm going to start up on my other/new one again. Think of it as a trailer for a movie…only it's a story…and a chapter. (coughs awkwardly).

Anyway…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 24 Discussions in the Ward

'Professor, a word?' Harry asked once he and Ron entered Dumbledore's office.

'I'm always available for a good word, take a seat.' Dumbledore instructed, nodding toward the two chairs.

Ron and Harry entered fully and sat down.

'Head Master, about Mister Malfoy and Voldemort,' Harry began.

'I have spoken to the other professors and we have already taken action against the perpetrators.'

'You have?' Ron asked.

'Yes, Mister Weasley. Professor Snape has gone to Malfoy Manor to see if Lucius Malfoy was there, he has not returned yet. And I am preparing to go to the Ministry now to speak with the Minister myself. We haven't figured everything out but we're hoping by tonight we'll understand fully and know how to keep young Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger safe. They're safe now of course but for the future, I mean.'

'Of course,' Harry responded, 'if you need anything at all, I would be more than happy to help. Can I do anything now?'

'Yes, go to Miss Granger's home, along with Mister Weasley, and pick up some of her things to make her more comfortable. Perhaps Miss Sparrow should accompany you if she is not busy at the Ministry today.'

'We'll ask.' Ron told him.

'What about Malfoy?' Harry asked.

'Professor Snape will pick up some things at the Manor when he goes today, if all goes well. If not, Mister Malfoy will have to use things we have here. Now, if that is all you ask of me at this moment, it's off to the Ministry for me.'

'Oh sure.' Ron shrugged.

'We're finished, thank you.'

'Anytime boys, I'll keep you informed on any new knowledge about either Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort.'

Harry and Ron nodded as Dumbledore left the room swiftly.

'You really think every thing is under control, Ron?'

'Well, even if it wasn't, we can't do anything about it right now. I trust Dumbledore and he said he doesn't need our help right now, all we need to do is get Hermione's effects.'

'Yeah, let's go.'

--

Hermione was asleep on Draco's hospital bed, one arm lying across his stomach lightly. She subconsciously thought she heard noises, but she ignored them, she wanted sleep.

'_You reckon her and Malfoy have really slept together?' _

'_I dunno, Ron, I'm not sure if it's our place to know but…how could she? I mean think about it, he's such a wanker.' _

'_I want to know. Giselle said she has, but maybe she's just assuming…I mean Merlin knows Giselle isn't one with the highest morals.'_

'_No, she seems to be a bit of a slag doesn't she?'_

'_But would Malfoy stay with her if she hasn't slept with him? What if she's pregnant!'_

'_Bollocks, Ron, she's not pregnant. She would have told us if Draco-sodding-Malfoy knocked her up.' _

'_Hmm, I s'pose you're right. Let's hope she's kept her knickers on with him.'_

'_Or what, Ron? We can't do anything about it. She loves the nancy boy.' _

'_Maybe she thinks she has to love the prat because she slept with him…maybe she was pissed and couldn't help it!'_

'_She's smarter than that, she's not some twat who goes around getting sloshed and knackered.'_

'_Well, he should just sod off.' _

'_What if he actually makes her happy, Ron?' _

'_It would be interesting to say the least.'_

'_Well, maybe that's what we should do: say the least, until both she and the twit are conscious for more than a day.'_

'_Yeah, best not slag on him until we know the truth.'_

'_Let's go get her things.'_

Hermione obviously couldn't fall asleep through those statements. After she heard them leave she opened her eyes.

She didn't want to think about having to tell Harry and Ron the truth about her and Draco.

She sighed deeply and took hold of Draco's still hand.

'Don't worry about them.' Hermione heard a hoarse voice say.

She turned and saw Draco's eyes closed, but his mouth opened. He was licking his lips, trying to moisten his mouth.

'Oh, Draco, I'm so happy to hear your voice.' Hermione said softly.

She kissed his cheek and then his neck.

A smile formed on his tempting lips.

'Are you feeling alright?' She asked.

'Yes, I'm fine.' He replied, 'Just a bit sore. I'm not in a state of shambles just yet.'

'I'm glad.' Hermione said as she snuggled closer to his body.

She felt him move and she looked up and saw he was now facing her with his eyes open.

'It's nice to see your eyes again, too.' She told him, a slight blush overcoming her face.

'It's nice to see your entire self, too bad we are in the hospital wing…I really have a desire to have a go with you.' He said as he smirked devilishly.

Hermione laughed and pushed on his arm gently.

'Even if we were promised privacy, you are in no shape for doing anything of the sort.'

'Oh really? Want me to prove it?'

'No, I don't want you hurting yourself.'

Draco then lifted his arm, looking as if he was struggling no matter how he tried to hide it, and held her chin toward him as he placed his lips on hers.

Hermione moaned instantly, they hadn't been intimate in a long time. She began putting her arms around his neck instinctively, but he growled and pulled away in pain.

'Oh Draco! I'm sorry, I forgot, I'm so stupid!'

'No, no, I'm okay really, love.' He told her as he held his eyes shut and leaned back into his pillow.

Hermione sat up with difficultly and tried to inspect him, but he wouldn't let her baby him.

'Stop it, Hermione, I'm okay.'

'Okay.' She replied, delicately pulling away from him.

He looked at her and immediately felt guilty.

'Look, I'm sorry…it's just that…'

She looked at him lovingly, waiting for him to talk to her.

'Never mind.' Draco sighed.

'You can talk to me you know.' She told him.

He stared ahead at the opposite wall, but then slowly turned to her.

'It's nothing, I'm just taking my frustration out on you and I'm sorry.'

'What are you frustrated about? Your father?'

'Yes…him, me, Voldemort, everything.'

'Everything?'

He smiled at her.

'Well not everything.' He said just before reaching up and pulling her lips toward him to kiss her.

She smiled into the kiss and then laid back down next to him afterwards.

'You know, Hermione, you really should tell Weasel and Potter about us.'

'Draco, we were talking about your feelings not mine.'

'And I feel you should tell them.'

'I'll tell them everything—'

'Well, not everything.' He interrupted.

'They know we're together, what else is there?'

'I don't know, but from the sound of their conversation earlier they don't believe you _want _to be with me.'

'They know I do, they just _wish _I didn't.'

She then felt his lips press against her temple.

'Are we ever going to be able to live normally?' He asked her.

'We'll be able to sort it out with Dumbledore.' Hermione responded confidently.

'I love you, Hermione, and for both our sakes I hope you're right.'

'How's you're stomach and waist feeling?' Hermione asked suddenly.

'Uhhh, fine…it's my shoulders and back mainly.'

Hermione then took a deep breath and lifted herself up. She was still sore too so she moved slowly.

Draco watched as she inched one leg over his waist, and then sat on his lower stomach.

'Hermione –'

'Shh…'

She then leaned down and began kissing him soundly.

His tongue was darting in and out of her mouth, passionately sucking all areas that he could. He slowly, but painfully, arched himself up and leaned on his elbows getting deeper into her pretty mouth.

Her hands wandered his chest, feeling through the thin hospital robe.

He was under her but he definitely took control of the situation. He dominated her tongue and forced her to turn her head the direction he angled to. She had no problem with being submissive.

He began sitting up carefully, one hand grabbing her at her hips, the other keeping his body upright. He winced for a moment in the movement and Hermione felt it.

'Draco,' she gasped, 'are you okay?'

He growled at her sudden stop and nodded as he aggressively grabbed her hip more firmly. She moaned from the pressure, but then moaned softly because he nipped her bottom lip passionately.

'Draco?' She asked quietly.

'Mmm?' He responded, he lips moving to her neck to suck roughly.

'Why can't it always be like this?'

He bit her throat, licked it to sooth it, and then stopped to look up at her.

'You were disappointed before?' He asked in disbelief.

'What? No, I mean…no, Draco, you've never disappointed me.' She laughed.

'I didn't think so, I mean it would be a first with a girl so naturally I was shocked but—'

'Draco.'

'Yes?'

'Shut up about you never disappointing other girls.'

'Sorry, love.' He said with an innocent smirk, 'What did you mean then?'

'I wish it could always be like this with us. Carefree, nothing to worry about, it's perfect.'

'Hermione, we're in the hospital wing of Hogwarts…it's not perfect.' He told her, a smile plastered on his face for her the entire time, 'Perfect would be you and me on a desolate beach or island where no one could find us ever again. All we would have to worry about is which new sex position we should try out that day.'

Hermione laughed aloud.

'You're so dirty.' She told him jokingly. 'You act as if we're some sex hungry couple.'

'Well…I know one of the counterparts of this relationship is sex hungry, but this same counterpart just doesn't act on it because he hasn't had the opportunities recently.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Hermione, it's not your fault. The recent events, a.k.a. my father and Voldemort, have temporarily put a pause on the physical part of our relationship. But you listen to me, Hermione, after everything is sorted out in our world I won't be so patient in the shagging category.'

Hermione smiled and kissed Draco softly.

'I don't want you to have to be patient.' She replied.

'I wish my back wasn't so fucked up right now, I'd throw you down and ravish you right here.' He whispered sensually in her ear.

'It's okay,' she whispered back, 'this is perfect right now.'

Then the hospital doors swung open and Ron, Harry, and Giselle came inside.

'Was perfect.' Draco mumbled angrily.

Draco leaned back down into his pillows, but kept his hands on Hermione's hips.

'Hi guys!' Hermione greeted brightly.

'Feeling better, 'Mione?' Ron asked, throwing a glare at Draco.

'Yes, thank you.' She responded. 'How are you guys? Giselle, it's so good to see you.'

Giselle smiled and winked, noticing Draco's hands.

'It's great to see you too, Hermione, and you, Draco. You're both looking much better.'

Draco simply nodded, acknowledging her statement.

'What have you got there, Potter?' Draco asked, noticing Harry was holding a duffel bag.

'Oh, Hermione, we brought some of your things.' Harry said to Hermione, not addressing Malfoy what-so-ever.

'Thanks you guys.' Hermione replied gratefully as she slowly began to get off Draco in order to sit properly.

'Need help?' Ron quickly asked, rushing to her side.

'I'm fine, I need to build up my strength anyway.' She returned.

Draco looked absolutely thrilled with her answer.

'We would have brought some things of yours, Draco, but your house is off limits to us right now.' Giselle told him kindly.

'That's fine, I wouldn't want Weasel's filthy hands stealing my effects anyway.'

'_Draco_.'

Draco looked at Hermione apologetically, but Hermione didn't buy it.

'Don't look at me like that, you aren't sorry you incredibly mean person.' She snapped.

'It's au natural, my love.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other pitifully because of Draco's word choice.

'You don't love her, stop with the act, _Malfoy_.' Ron spat.

'Ron, now is not the time to pick a fight.' Hermione scolded.

'Don't tell me what I do and don't feel, Weasel-bee.'

'Although you have a point, I agree with Hermione right now, Ron. Now is no time to be arguing about things of that nature. Let's just go see if Dumbledore and Snape are back.'

'Back?' Hermione questioned. 'Back from where?'

'Well,' Giselle began, 'that's why we couldn't go to Draco's house; Snape is there now seeing if his dad is there.'

'Snape is at my house waiting for Lucius?' Draco asked incredulously.

'You call you dad by his first name?' Giselle inquired, a bit shocked.

'He's no father of mine.' Draco scoffed, an ugly frown formed on his face at the thought of his "father".

Ron snorted in disbelief.

'Problem, Weasley? Have the fumes from your dirty house finally taken affect?' He asked cruelly.

'No, problem…I don't know why you deny the relationship you have to your mentor.' Ron snapped back just as cruelly.

'Ron!' Hermione gasped, 'Stop it now!'

Draco sat up violently, hurting himself as he did so, and gasped deeply reaching for air.

'Draco!' Hermione cried as she put her arms around him slowly, carefully touching his back as she laid him back down. 'No sudden movement! The progress your body has made will be for naught. You'll never get out of bed if you do that.'

'Is he okay, Hermione?' Giselle asked genuinely.

Hermione looked at Draco for the answer.

'I'm fine.' He growled, his breathing shallow.

Hermione smiled, but then snapped her head toward Ron and glared at him.

'A word, Ronald.' She instructed, slowly stepping down from Draco's hospital bed.

'Hermione, you'll hurt yourself, just leave it.' Draco told her, grabbing her hand to stop her.

'It's okay, I'll be fine.'

'Hermione, I don't want you hurting yourself either.' Ron piped in.

'You be quiet for now.' Hermione told him angrily. 'Harry, help me down…I'll be able to walk once my feet are on the floor.'

Harry acquiesced and grabbed her gently by the waist and planted her feet.

'Thank you.'

Hermione began to walk to the doors of the hospital ward.

'I suggest you follow her, mate.' Harry said to the frightened looking Ron.

'Right.'

Ron then closely followed behind Hermione. The two disappeared from the hospital ward.

-

'Ronald Weasley, look at the state Draco is in right now!' Hermione reprimanded, 'How dare you instigate a fight!'

'He started it!'

'You should have learned by now to step down and be the bigger man when it comes to him! He just gets that way around you and Harry because he's upset you don't accept us. I'm not condoning his actions; I'm just asking you to sympathize with him right now. He's been through a lot these past few weeks, especially with his father and he doesn't want to remind him that he spawns from Lucius, okay? He knows he does.'

'But Hermione, the git insulted—'

'You scoffed at him when he demeaned Lucius, what did you expect? He's trying. He's come so far from our days at Hogwarts it's scary, just give him a chance. Don't start any fights, not even verbal ones. He's in no shape to be riled up right now!'

Ron stared at her for a bit, reading her body language.

'You love him, don't you?'

Hermione took a deep breath realizing a whole new discussion had sprung.

'Yes, Ron…very much. He's done a lot for me this year.'

'Like what? What has he done that Harry and I haven't done or tried doing?'

'You and Harry are wonderful, I'm not saying you aren't. Draco is just a different form of wonderful, please understand. I don't want to fight with you about this.'

'I'm not trying to fight, Hermione.'

'Good, then don't. Just trust me. Draco hasn't placed me under a curse or anything, I am with him out of my own free will.'

'That's what an Imperio'ed Hermione would say.' Ron replied with a playful grin.

Hermione laughed softly and took his hand.

'Now, Ron, thank you for looking out for me and wanting the best for me, I appreciate your friendship so much. Now will you please lay off Draco for me? At least until he's out of a hospital bed?'

'Sure, Hermione, anything.'

'Thank you, now let's go back in before my legs give out.'

-

'So what's Snape doing at my house then?' Draco asked after Ron and Hermione left.

'Seeing if your father is there.' Harry answered. 'Not quite sure what he's going to do if he IS there…but if he isn't I guess Snape was going to gather some of your things and bring them here for you.'

'How long ago was this?'

'He left earlier today, before Ron and I went to talk to Dumbledore…so a few hours ago at least.'

'What of Voldemort?'

'Dumbledore went to the Minister today to discuss that.'

'I'm surprised you aren't there, Potter, playing hero and all that.'

'I'm just an accountant, Malfoy.'

'A what?'

'An accountant for Fred and George Weasley, I manage the money they make with their joke shop.'

'And what of you?' Draco asked Giselle. 'Do I even know you?'

'I'm Giselle Sparrow, I worked with Hermione at the Ministry.'

'Worked, yes…those bastards fired Hermione.' Draco muttered.

'Yes, I was devastated, she was my lunch mate.' Giselle giggled.

'Are you the swinger?' Draco asked, 'The one with all the boyfriends?'

Giselle raised an eyebrow.

'What has Hermione been telling you?' She asked playfully.

'A few things here and there, she mentioned you once in awhile in reference to a humorous memory…mainly about the guys you go through. You're a bad influence I say.'

Harry smirked to himself, agreeing with Malfoy on something finally.

'I loosened Hermione up, that's what I did.' She said proudly.

'Fine, but don't you go preaching polygamy to her or any nonsense like that.'

'Same goes for you, Malfoy.' Harry said suddenly. 'I know you and Hermione are in a relationship, but she better be the only girl you're seeing.'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry in disgust.

'As I said before, Potter, I'm not my father's son. You have no worries about my faithfulness to Hermione.'

'You love her then?' Giselle asked. 'I know she loves you, she's told me, so you better not be with her for a good time or anything like that. Hermione's a great girl and—'

'Whoa, calm down, Athena—'

'I'm Giselle.' She snapped.

'I was alluding to the goddess of war, but _fine _calm down, _Giselle_, I know Hermione loves me. You're not the only one she's told. I've returned her feelings.'

Harry cringed listening to Draco's statements. He was glad Draco wasn't just messing around with Hermione, but he didn't want to hear his testimony or anything.

'Fine, she loves you, you love her, let's drop this conversation for my sanity, agreed?' Harry asked impatiently.

Draco raised his hands in surrender.

'The she-devil brought it up, not me.' Draco said, referring to Giselle.

Giselle childishly spat her tongue out at Draco as Ron and Hermione returned from the hall.

'All sorted through, then?' Harry inquired. 'You still in one piece, Ron?'

'Just barely.' Ron joked.

'Everything is fine.' Hermione stated with a smile. 'Just had to rough him up a bit.'

'Understandable.' Giselle commented.

'Anything happen while we were out?' Hermione asked.

'No, just had to listen to Malfoy's rantings.' Harry complained.

'Eh, not too pleasant then I suppose.' Ron chimed in.

Hermione gave him a threatening look.

'Err, I mean, what about?'

'Nothing important.' Draco stated, reaching his arm out to Hermione.

Hermione slowly slid into his arm and sat on his bed.

'Snape's at my house and Dumbledore is at the Ministry.' Draco said to Hermione, filling her in a bit.

'Let's hope they are able to find Lucius and destroy Voldemort.' Hermione said optimistically.

'It would be a first for the Ministry,' Harry grunted, 'but I'll hope for it, too.'

A/N: I know some of you are curious so here is a simple summary of my new story:

Hermione begins to feel unwanted and unexplained feelings toward Malfoy. With the help of Ginny, Hermione realizes she is sick of the overly-sweet type of man whom she usually attracts and begins to want a more independent, strong-headed man who won't treat her like glass. This is when the unwanted lusting for Malfoy begins; Hermione doesn't want it, but she can't help it. She learns what it means to want something you should not have. How will Malfoy react to this new information? He'll use it to his advantage of course.

The first chapter of this story (entitled _Undesirable Feelings_) will be posted very soon, depending on how fast my First Reader Volunteers read.

Again, I am only posting the first chapter for now. I will continue with it after _Don't Say Goodbye _is finished. Thank you.


	25. FoolProof Plan

Chap. 25 Fool Proof Plan

'Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger are both awake and seem to be doing fine; Miss Granger better than Mister Malfoy, of course, but fine just the same.' Madame Pomfrey said to Professor Dumbledore, also present was Professor McGonagall.

'Good.' Professor Dumbledore said absently.

Then the sound of one flooing through the fireplace filled the large office.

'Ah, Severus! And what is the news from the Manor?' Dumbledore inquired as Professor Snape brushed soot from his already dirty robes.

'It's all bolted up.' Snape stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

'Bolted up?' McGonagall asked incredulously.

'Yes. I was able, however, to get inside. All the furnishings are sheet-covered; doors, closets, and cabinets are all locked up. Even the house-elves have seemed to vacate the premises.'

'That is most strange,' Dumbledore mused, 'but I take it, by the luggage at your side, you did acquire some of Mister Malfoy's effects?'

'Yes,' he replied, 'Draco's room was bolted up as well, as were his dressers, but I was able to get inside nonetheless.'

'Fine, maybe you should bring his things down to the ward then, and check on him and Miss Granger.'

Snape nodded and left the room with the trunk full of Draco's items.

'I shall tend to the patients also.' Pomfrey said just before leaving the Head Master's office.

'What do you think of Lucius bolting up his home, Albus?' McGonagall asked fearfully. 'Do you think he has gone into hiding?'

'Yes, Minerva, I think he has gone into hiding with Voldemort.'

'Oh, how unfortunate for young Mister Malfoy…and Miss Granger.'

'Yes, how unfortunate indeed. But they are both safe here for the time being. Let them stay and rest for a few days, until we decide the actions we must take that would involve them.'

'I agree. The two have been through many grave encounters lately, rest would do them well.'

--

Hermione and Draco were lying side by side in Draco's bed, hand in hand, when Snape bounded through the Infirmary doors, followed shortly by Madame Pomfrey.

'Draco, I—' Snape then noticed the awkward position he just walked into.

Hermione began blushing, but Draco just looked up at Snape attentively.

'Yes, Severus?' Draco asked, 'You were saying?'

'You two really should be in separate beds,' Pomfrey interrupted, 'it's not right. What if Hogwarts students were to walk in and see you this way? It's not right.'

'Poppy, perhaps we could ignore the act at this moment.' Snape said to her. 'Albus said we should make them feel comfortable, especially for the next few days while they rest.'

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'Anyway,' Snape proceeded after clearing his throat, 'I went to your home today, Draco.'

'It's not my home.' Draco disrupted.

'Draco, I know. Don't be impertinent I was just stating that for acknowledgement of my former location.' Snape scolded. 'I just got back from _Malfoy Manor_ and it has been, unsurprisingly, shut up.'

'Shut up? Lucius abandoned it?'

'I am not sure of your father's intensions with the manor, but everything was bolted up and all furnishings were covered.'

Draco sat up, with Hermione's tender help, and shook his head in anger.

'So he just ran away?'

'It would appear so, the Head Master thinks he may have gone into hiding with you-know-who.'

'Are you fucking serious? That's hard to believe considering the Ministry wasn't accusing him of anything yet.'

'The Head Master made a visit to the Ministry early this morning, I'm sure they've reconsidered by now and I'm sure your father found out.'

'So, what's the plan then?' Hermione asked hesitantly.

'You and Draco are to rest. That is all for now.'

'What? That's it? My estranged, maniacal father has disappeared with Voldemort and I'm to lie around?' Draco asked angrily.

'Draco, you are in no shape to be gallivanting off to find your father who is Merlin-knows-where and fighting him and Voldemort.' Hermione said strictly. 'Dumbledore is right. We must stay here and gain all our strength back until there are firm notions on where your father and Voldemort are; that is the only way we'd be of most help.'

'Miss Granger is right, Draco,' Snape commented, but then ended with a mutter of, 'as usual.'

'It is time for you two to eat,' Pomfrey said sternly to Hermione and Draco.

'I'll leave you to it then.' Snape addressed Draco, slightly bowing his head before leaving the wing.

As the doors of the wing were closing, Pomfrey said, 'Wouldn't it be easier for you two to eat in separate beds?'

'I'm fine if Draco is comfortable.' Hermione replied looking at Draco.

Draco smirked and looked up to Pomfrey.

'My dear Poppy, I don't think I would be able to eat without Hermione beside me.'

Pomfrey huffed and ran along to tell the house-elves to bring food.

'Draco…we've been given a few days just to "be comfortable"…that sounds absolutely brilliant.' Hermione said with a happy sigh.

Draco smiled genuinely, even though he was staring at the floor, and absently rubbed her thigh.

'Draco?'

Afer a few moments he replied with a grunt of acknowledgement, but he was still smiling. And she could tell he was thinking of other things.

'Draco?'

'What?' He asked, finally taking his focus off the floor.

'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, just thinking about Lucius, that's all.'

'I'm sorry, Draco.' She said softly. 'Sorry about him just packing up and disappearing, I don't know how you must feel. He did those awful things to you and then he just left.'

'Yes I know. It's okay though, I'm fine now.' He told her firmly.

Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his thin waist.

'What do you think will happen after our days of rest are over?' She asked, breathing softly into his shoulder.

'I'm not sure, Hermione,' He responded truthfully, 'I want to go find my father and put him into Azkaban. I'd leave now if I could.'

'I wouldn't let you.' She replied harshly, moving her head away from his shoulder to look into his eyes. She did not let go of his waist, however. 'You're much too weak. I wouldn't let you risk it.'

'Hermione, as much as I do love you…finding my father is my main priority right now. I'd leave if I could.'

'Why? Why couldn't you just let Snape or Dumbledore go after him?'

'It's a matter of blood, Hermione. He's my father and he's fucked up my entire life. I need to be the one to bring him down.'

Hermione dropped her arms to her lap and narrowed her eyes.

'It's a matter of pride…victory.' She snapped.

'What?'

'You _need _to find him because you've been in this on-going battle with him your entire life. He's beaten you so many times that you want to be the one to finish him off. You would kill him before putting him in Azkaban I believe.'

'Death is too good for him.'

'Oh I know. You'd send a few unforgivables his way first, of course.'

Draco raised an eyebrow at his scolding girlfriend.

'Where do you come off telling me what I would and wouldn't do, Hermione? You don't know me perfectly. I know myself better than you do. You just got close to me this past year for Merlin's sake. If I say it's a matter of blood, it's a matter of blood. Not "pride" or whatever bullshit you think up.' Draco told her, his voice slightly raised. 'I don't know why you push me like this, Hermione. If I say one thing, don't turn it down. I know what I'm feeling and what I'm not. All I said is that I'd go after _him_ if I could, I didn't want to turn this into an argument.'

'You wouldn't have gotten so upset if what I said was untrue.' She replied bravely.

She then got up from his bed and went to her own. She laid down but kept looking his way.

'I'm sorry if my opinions upset you, Draco.'

'They weren't opinions. They were your predictions of my character.'

'I know you aren't the same person you were, Draco. I'm simply stating what I think you would do in a son-meets-father event. If I were you, I don't think I would be able to hold back either. Lucius was an awful father.'

Draco thought about this and he too laid down.

He turned over to look at her.

'I hope I would just hand him over, after winning a duel. Well, first I hope I'd win the duel. Because you see, Hermione, if I used some unforgivable like the Cruciatus, I'd be just like him. That's what he'd do to me…I don't want to be him.'

Hermione was silent for a minute or two before speaking.

'I'm sorry. I didn't think about that.'

Draco smiled that genuine smile once more.

'It's alright, baby, now will you come back over here?'

She smiled in return, sat up and tip-toed over to him. She crawled in and lay down facing him. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her against him.

'Mmm…this is what I like.' He murmured gently.

Hermione felt her skin tingling as his hot breath touched her neck.

She tilted her head and captured his lips. He happily kissed her back as he rose his hand and twisted his fingers into her hair, crushing her lips harder onto his.

They were interrupted by the sound of the infirmary doors opening and the sounds of silverware clicking.

They took deep breaths and both looked toward the entrance. A familiar house-elf bounded in carrying a much-to-big dinner tray.

'Dobby!' Hermione cried happily.

'Hello, Miss Hermione! M-M-Master Draco.'

'Dobby?' Draco questioned.

Dobby stopped in his tracks.

'It's alright, Dobby, c'mon.' Hermione encouraged.

'Yes, let's hurry it up I'm starving.' Draco added.

'Miss Hermione is in bed with Dobby's old Master?' Dobby inquired timidly.

Hermione laughed at his wording.

'Yes, Draco is my boyfriend.'

Dobby crinkled up his long nose.

'Miss Hermione, he's a naughty boy he is.'

'Hey! You run along before I call Lucius.' Draco snapped.

Dobby screeched, dropped the tray onto the bed, and then scampered off.

'D_ra_co…that empty threat was mean.'

'It was empty nonetheless, now hand me a platter I'm hungry.'

--

'They're at Hogwarts, Master.'

'How do you know this, Lucius?' Voldemort inquired.

'I have security spells on the Manor and I sensed someone had broken in.' Lucius explained, 'And only a very powerful wizard can do such, so I went and checked the manor and saw Severus Snape inside.'

'Severus?'

'Yes, this can only mean that Draco went to Hogwarts so Severus came to talk with me.'

'He must have came to warn you about something the fool Dumbledore is planning.'

'Perhaps, Master... he did not leave any sign that he was there though, except for taking some of Draco's things.'

'What are you saying, Lucius?'

'Well, my Lord, if Severus had come to warn me, wouldn't he have left a sign? Or come to you?'

'We are in hiding, you fool; he cannot just come find me.' Voldemort snapped. 'Maybe I'll summon him and figure out what Dumbledore is up to…find a way to get to your filthy son and his mudblood lover.'

'He's no son of mine.'

'He is, Lucius. You cannot change the fact. You cannot cover up your mistakes by simply denying them!'

'My Lord! _My _mistakes?'

'YES! You were not hard enough on the boy! You did not please me with his upbringing!'

'He was faithful to you and myself for years, Master!'

'Are you arguing with me, Lucius?' Voldemort cried incredulously.

He then cursed Lucius for a minute or two.

'Leave my sight.' Voldemort demanded, 'Leave before I tell you to go to Hogwarts and bring your son to me…leave me before I risk your life and freedom in that way.'

Lucius bowed in pain and left in a limp.

_Foolish slave of mine. DAMN the boy! Damn him and myself for ever thinking he could replace me. It's such a loss…he's so strong. The boy has so much potential. He could be great under my teachings. He just _had_ to go fuck a mudblood. He was doing so well for so long. He had to go mix himself with that thing. And the mudblood had to be _Granger_, Harry Potter's best mate, of all people._

'The boy is in love with Harry Potter's best mate.' Voldemort chimed aloud.

His eyes then glowed red and a sadistic, happy smirk replaced his scowl.

'LUCIUS!'

Not a minute later Lucius Malfoy was back inside the Dark Lord's chamber.

'Yes, my Lord?'

'Your son is in love with Harry Potter's best mate.'

'Yes, Master, I don't know how to apologize further, as soon as I can figure away to remove Draco from Hogwarts I'll bring him to you and leave him to your disposal.'

'NO! You fool! Your son is in love with _Harry Potter_'s best mate! There may still be a way for everything to work out as I've planned, Lucius. There MUST be a purification spell somewhere we can perform on Draco. If not, he'll have to do. He's the most intelligent wizard with the potential to still be loyal to me that is alive. He _will _be my successor. He will rule after me and keep my history, my visions alive. Only he will do.'

'Yes, Master, but how does his mudblood wench help?'

'Two birds with one stone, Lucius. We collect Harry Potter and your traitor son in one shot. They both love the mudblood. You were wise in one aspect, Lucius. To keep her alive as bait. She will be bait. We will capture the mudblood and lure in Harry and Draco. We then kill the mudblood, kill Potter, and purify Draco once again.'

'And how are we to capture her?'

'I leave that to you.'

'And what if Draco does not comply to be loyal?'

'That is a probable effect…'

'Very. He will not be happy to see his filthy lover die, my Lord.'

'Well, Lucius…do you think he would do _anything_ to save her?'

'I am not sure. Maybe, why?'

'Would he go under the Fidelis ut Malum Charm?'

Lucius grinned.

'I believe he would. For the mudblood.'

'And with Harry Potter dead, the Dark Side would rule with your son as the leader.' Voldemort said proudly.

'And after both charms are performed on Draco, what of the mudblood?'

'She may live, until Draco himself decides to kill her.'

'Kill her? Why would he do that?'

'After he is loyal to evil and becomes leader, I'm positive he will fall back into the Darkness he used to love so much. He will become obsessed with the power he receives and become enraptured with it. He will see again that mudbloods are filthy and the world would be better without them. He will destroy her in time. Keeping her alive for a point, to ensure his faithfulness and surrender, is a small sacrifice I'm willing to give.'

'Sounds fool proof, my Lord.'

'Nearly.'

'My Lord?'

'I'm leaving it up to you to get me that mudblood. You've been a fool, Lucuis, I must admit. But if you can accomplish this menial task, then yes, it is a fool-proof plan.'

A/N: Fidelis ut Malum is Latin for "loyal to evil".

**Watching: "Goblet of Fire" special feature, 'Meeting the Champions'.**


	26. Words and Actions in the Infirmary

A/N: Sorry, another short chapter…but it was needed alone before I went on.

Chap. 26 Words and Actions in the Infirmary

After another day in the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that she did not have to stay there anymore. She could go to a vacant room that was in the dungeons, but on the opposite side of the castle from the Slytherin dungeons. She was promised privacy.

Hermione, however, declined the offer.

'I would like to wait until Draco is allowed out of the infirmary, before I go.' She told Pomfrey.

Pomfrey looked a bit uneasy about her reply, but said nothing in response to it. She simply nodded and said, 'Well, Mr. Malfoy will probably be able to join you in the dungeons tomorrow evening.'

'All right, thank you.' Hermione replied with a smile.

Pomfrey then left the two former students without another word.

'You didn't have to do that.' Draco told Hermione.

Hermione just smiled prettily, well at least Draco thought it was pretty, and shook her head to disagree.

'I did not want to sit in the dungeons all by myself; I need someone there to protect me just in case a Slytherin with a "bad-ass" complex decides to come pester me. And I prefer my protector to be a former Slytherin, because then he'll know how to handle it.'

'You seem to know how to take care of yourself, my dear.' He replied, even though he was very happy with her explanation.

'Sometimes I _want _someone there to protect me. I've put up with enough snobby Slytherins to last me a life time. There was this one, in particular, he really knew how to piss me right off, but I showed him.'

'Oh, yeah?' Draco mused, 'And how did you accomplish such as task?'

'I made him fall in love with me.' She answered without a second thought.

'How did you do that?'

'I used my feminine wilds, of course.' She said with a wink.

Draco chuckled and nodded for her to come sit with him on his bed.

She smirked, one worthy of a Malfoy, and acquiesced. She padded over to his bed as he moved more to one side to make room. She sat Indian-crossed, her hands gathered up by his. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, closing his eyes for a moment as he did so.

When he looked up he saw her grinning mischievously.

'What are you thinking about?' He asked curiously.

She laughed softly and then said, 'I was just thinking about what you said the other day, when you woke up.'

'And what was that?'

'What you'd do to me if you weren't confined to this room.'

He smirked in return, showing he understood what she was talking about.

'I can give you a preview now, if you'd like.' He said huskily, drawing her close to him.

She moaned softly as he pulled her down, so she was lying beside him.

With one arm under her head and the other slowly sliding down her thigh, Draco leaned in and captured her lips possessively. Hermione snaked an arm around his neck, pulling his body against hers. He managed to pull her hospital robe up her legs and now his hand was caressing the soft flesh of her inner thighs. She moaned in the back of her throat, her hips grinding into his hand. Hermione pulled away to get air, but Draco just moved his lips to her neck and sucked and nipped tenderly.

'Draco…' She moaned ever-so-softly.

'Mmm.' Was all he said in return.

Hermione then felt Draco remove his hand from her thigh, and bring it up to caress her breast.

Hermione made a sort of guttural cry of pleasure. He hadn't touched her like this in weeks.

With a shaky hand, she grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him from her neck and crashed her lips to his passionately.

She bit softly on his lower lip when he pinched her nipple. He laughed softly before sliding his tongue into her mouth. A battle began, but of course after a minute or so Draco won. He directed her head on the angles and his tongue was deep in her mouth, controlling her every move. She seemed fine with that. (Who wouldn't be?)

Suddenly Draco moved his hips slightly, allowing his hard erection to press against her wet mound. This caused Hermione to break away from Draco's lips and groan loudly.

'Gods Draco…' She gasped.

He quickly took this opportunity to move down slightly and take her thin robe-covered nipple into his mouth.

'Draco…please…not right n--oh Merlin…'

Both of her hands were gripping a pillow tightly, she didn't notice when one of Draco's hands went under her robe, inside her panties and into her wetness.

She cried out loudly when she felt his finger inside her.

'Draco!'

She panicked; they were inside Hogwarts' Infirmary anyone could come in.

She twitched and pressed away from him until he removed his, now seeping wet, digit from her.

'Draco! What were you thinking?'

'I was thinking I was preparing you since we haven't fucked in some time. I was trying to be considerate; what were you thinking by stopping me?'

'We are in the hospital wing of our old school!'

'Yes, and they wanted us to relax and have privacy…no one will come in, and if some one is coming we'll hear them.'

'It's not a good idea, Draco…we can finish this when we're in the dungeons tomorrow night.'

'Oh fuck, but Hermione…you felt was you did to me…I can't just stay like this…'

She could swear she heard a whine and beg in his response.

Hermione sighed, contemplating something.

She looked down the bed at the sheet.

'I'll help you out there…you better warn me if someone is coming though.' She said quickly.

'What?' He asked, not understanding what she was implying.

She then pushed him back against the pillows and sat between his knees, pulling the thin sheet over her.

Draco then felt her small fingers push up his hospital robe and pull down his boxers, exposing his engorged self to her. He gasped when he realized what she was going to do. He quickly grabbed hold of the sides of the mattress when he felt her hot mouth enclose on him.

She ran her tongue under him, then sucked him off and blew on the tip, causing Draco to shutter under her. She smiled and continued.

A minute or two into Hermione's ministrations- Draco sensed someone coming and gasped. Hermione mistook this gasp for pleasure, even though it partly was, and didn't sense any danger.

Like a slow motion replay, Draco watched the infirmary doors open. Draco couldn't process anything. All he could think to do was hit Hermione hard on top of her head… which, in turn, caused her to accidentally bite down on him…he obviously didn't plan this out.

'Ahh!' He cried out in pain, taking hold of himself gently.

'Draco! What did you do that for?' She exclaimed, popping up, the sheets falling behind her. 'I'm sorry, but what were you—'

She then noticed Draco's eyes were wide and staring toward the entrance.

Hermione turned white. She couldn't make herself look to see what caught Draco's attention…she knew. Someone had just witnessed what happened.

'Oh gods…' she gasped.

'Uhh…' Draco faltered with words as he pulled sheets up around his waist.

Slowly Hermione turned her head, eyes closed, to face the doors. She opened one eye and saw two young students, donned in Hufflepuff uniforms no less, staring at her and Draco agape. They could not have been older than third years.

'Oh my god…' Hermione gasped again.

'Now go on!' Draco called out abruptly.

'_Draco_,' Hermione scolded under her breath.

'W-w-what were you doing, lady?' the smallest of the two asked, a little boy.

'Oh dear,' Hermione muttered.

'I dropped something and this nice girl was just helping me find it!' Draco said suddenly.

'Sure…' the older student, a girl, said.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

'Who are you?' the girl asked, 'I've never seen you before. Are you new professors?'

'Umm…no. We used to go to school here.' Hermione answered.

'What are you doing here then?'

'I don't think that's any of your business.' Draco snapped.

'I think doing what you just did in public makes it my business, and the Headmaster's… don't you think?'

Hermione quickly got off of Draco's bed and stood beside it.

'We're both sorry,' Hermione stated, Draco huffed, 'we didn't think anyone would be coming in.'

'Pretty risky.' The girl shrugged, 'whatever…c'mon, James, let's go. _Obviously _Madame Pomfrey isn't here right now.'

The two left, leaving Draco and Hermione in an uncomfortable silence… until the sound of flesh slapping flesh was made.

'Ow!' Draco cried grabbing his upper arm gently, 'First my prick, now my arm! You're brutal today!'

'I didn't mean to do that the first time, but the slap was for making me… do that to you in the first place!'

'I didn't make you do anything! It was of your own accord.'

'You made me feel bad! You guilted me into it!'

'I did no such thing!' Draco protested.

'Yes you did! You made it sound as if you couldn't go on without relieving yourself!'

'I still never asked you to- or hinted it!'

Hermione groaned angrily, sat on her bed and threw her pillow on him.

He caught it and threw it onto the floor.

'Well, I'm not hard anymore if that makes you feel better!' Draco announced.

'I could care less!' Hermione snapped back. 'Ugh! I'm so embarrassed!'

'You should be.' He replied in a low tone, 'That was a pathetic excuse for a blow job.'

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. _How _dare _he say something like that?_

When she didn't reply, he could sense she was angry and possibly slightly ashamed. He actually didn't mean it whatsoever- he was actually just angry that they were interrupted and he took it out on her, as usual.

He sighed and whispered, 'Hermione?'

'_What_?' She snapped back.

'I didn't mean that, you know I didn't. I was frustrated- I _am _frustrated- that you weren't able to finish. It felt fucking good, baby, it was a nice surprise. I am really sorry I said that.'

She didn't respond. Draco then sat up and slowly walked over to her bed. He lowered his head to look into her eyes, which were desperately trying to avoid his.

'C'mon,' he cooed, 'you can't be upset with me forever.'

'Yes I can.' She rebounded childishly.

'Even when I do this?' He asked in a tone that sounded like a low growl.

He then kissed her jaw, right below her ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it softly just before nipping at it.

Draco smiled when he heard Hermione sigh softly.

Then she whispered, 'Oh, I hate you.'

He laughed, his hot breath tickled her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Draco raised a hand to her face and moved her head so she was looking at him.

She smiled softly in submission.

Draco stared at her thinking about how wonderful she really was. He then kissed her forehead and lightly on the lips.

'I love you, Hermione Granger.' He said softly.

She smiled and grabbed his hand from her face and held it in hers.

'I love you, too, Draco.' She replied placing her forehead against his.

'Would you be mine, Hermione?'

'Always, Draco.'

'Do you mean it?' He asked.

'I wouldn't lie about that.' She responded, not taking her forehead from his.

'Would you marry me, Hermione?'

Quickly Hermione sat back and looked him in the eyes.

'Did you just propose to me, Draco?'

'After all this is over, after peace is back in our lives, I would love for you to be my wife, Hermione. You are my constant- the only thing I've ever been sure about. I know it's not the most romantic place, but I have never felt more certain of anything. Will you be mine?'

Hermione's eyes teared up as she continued to stare at him in amazement.

'Hermione?' He questioned, 'Are you all right?'

'I told you, Draco… I'm yours forever.' She finally said, a small smile donning her beautiful face.

He laughed happily, then took her face in both of his hands and kissed her soundly.

'I'm sorry, my love, I don't have a ring for you right now, but—'

'I don't need a ring, Draco, all I need is your word.'

'I promise after we're out of here, I'll buy you the most beautiful ring.'

Hermione just nodded. She was so entirely at peace- as was Draco- no more words were needed.


	27. Privacy?

Chap. 27 Privacy?

An hour after Draco's proposal, he and Hermione were still on Hermione's bed, lying down together still in bliss.

'Draco?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Mmhm?' He responded, his eyes closed lightly.

'I don't think we should tell Harry or Ron yet, about the engagement.'

He opened his eyes and looked down at her without lifting his head.

'That's fine, Hermione, whatever you'd like.' He replied without a second thought.

'You don't mind?'

'No, they are _your_ friends…you can choose when to tell them.'

'I think I'll tell Giselle, though…she was always rooting for you.'

Draco laughed softly.

'Was she? I expect she'd root for anything with male genitalia though.'

'Draco!' Hermione scolded, 'Be nice about her, she's not _that_ bad. She befriended me when I knew no one at the Ministry.'

'Now those bastards fired you.'

'Its fine, Draco, I'm over it…I can't work right now anyway, can I?' She asked him, beaming with a smile that told him she was seriously over her termination.

He leaned over and kissed her lips quickly.

'You're amazing.' He told her.

'As are you…now I'm going to quickly owl Giselle, all right?'

He nodded and she sat up and pulled some parchment and a quill out from the desk beside her.

'Ink…ink…' she muttered to herself.

'Lick it.' Draco spoke.

'What?' She asked, not hearing what he said.

'Lick it.'

'You really want to attempt that again after what happened a couple hours ago?' Hermione asked incredulously.

Draco gave a hearty laugh.

'No, my dear, I meant lick the _pen _but you have a dirty mind…its turning me on.'

She smiled, kissed him, and then looked at the bottom of her quill pen.

'Why would licking it help?'

'Well, eventually it produces feelings that cause me to release.'

It was Hermione's turn to laugh.

'NO! You sick bastard, I _meant_ why would licking the pen help?'

'I knew what you meant; I was just messing around with you.' He said with a smirk. 'Licking the quill moistens the dry ink…it'll let you write a few lines.'

'I don't want to, will you lick it?'

Then when she saw his face light up she quickly added, '_The pen_.'

'Yes, hand it over.'

He put the quill tip to his tongue and ran it down quickly and then handed it to her.

'Eww!' He cried after putting his tongue back in his mouth.

He took his hand and wiped his tongue, causing a streak of black ink to run along the back of his hand.

Hermione was laughing hysterically.

'You think that's funny do you?' He asked.

He then grabbed her, to hold her in place, and licked her cheek.

'Ahh!' She cried, still laughing. 'Get off me!'

He laughed, too, now.

She managed to push him away and then wiped her cheek, black ink smeared on her hand.

'Gross!' She said, still laughing lightly.

'That's what you get for laughing at me…all I did was try to help.'

'It was too funny not to laugh, Draco. At least I didn't have to _taste_ ink haha!'

She laughed as he stared at her with an unreadable expression. She stopped laughing when she noticed his look.

'What are you –'

Her words were stopped by Draco's tongue attacking her mouth. She relaxed into the kiss happily, until she tasted ink as well.

'Ewww!' She exclaimed, pulling away from him. 'Dracoooo! You are simply intolerable!'

He was again laughing hard.

'You're such an ass.' She stated.

'Aww, is my fiancée angry with me?'

She tried to keep a straight face, but hearing the words "my fiancée" caused a smile to form on her face.

'Apparently not.' He added, seeing her smile.

He then kissed her jaw line, moving down to her neck…avoiding her mouth for obvious reasons.

She sighed silkily as he sucked her pulse.

'Draco?' She asked in a whisper.

He grunted in reply.

'I really should message Giselle, Draco.'

He grunted, again, in objection and continued to kiss her.

She softly rubbed his arms and along his back; she then turned to kiss his forehead.

'Draco, now stop…I want to write to Giselle, please…its all I can do from going to the roof tops and shouting that I'm your fiancée.'

He smiled into the last kiss on her shoulder.

'If you must, my love.'

She smiled and turned her attention back to her letter.

'_Dear Giselle_,' She spoke aloud, '_I have some news for you. Please floo to Hogwarts as soon as you can. You can floo into Dumbledore's office, I'll tell him to expect you at some point today. Please don't tell anyone you're coming and don't bring anyone with. Thanks, Love, Hermione._'

'Sounds like you're dying.' Draco commented.

'Well, in case of the slim chance she's with Harry or Ron, I don't want them to pick up any hint that it is something they would want to know.'

'I'm not saying I know either of them as well as you, but I would think the words "Please don't tell anyone" and "Don't bring anyone with" will capture the attention of Saint Potter and his sidekick straight away.'

'You're right.' Hermione mused.

She scratched off some words, adding others.

'_Dear Giselle_,' she re-started, '_I have some news for you. Please floo to Hogwarts as soon as you can. You can floo into Dumbledore's office, I'll tell him to expect you at some point today. Please treat this delicately because it has to do with the demon_.'

'What?' Draco asked after she finished.

'Sex demon, she called you that once. She'll know what I'm talking about, I think.'

'_Sex_ demon?' He asked, a pleased grin on his face.

'Yes, if you must know. She had heard of your reputation at Hogwarts.'

'How?'

'There aren't many who haven't heard of it.' She replied. 'Anyway I'll be right back, I have to go send this letter and tell Dumbledore that Giselle might be popping in.'

'Okay, I'll be here.'

--

'Hermione, are you okay? What's the news?'

Hermione and Draco turned in her bed to see Giselle sprint through the hospital doors, throwing out concerned questions.

'Oh, hi, Draco.' Giselle added.

'Hey.'

'Giselle, I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone, all right? I don't want Ron or Harry finding out right now.' Hermione told her, unable to suppress a smile.

Giselle raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth from Draco to Hermione.

'Yeah, I won't tell anyone…witch's honor…what's going on?' Giselle asked excitedly.

'I'm engaged.'

'What! To who? Well, I mean, obviously DRACO! But when?' Giselle cried in hysterics.

Hermione was laughing along with Giselle.

'Today, a few hours ago.' She answered.

Giselle giggled girlishly and then ran to Hermione and threw her arms around her. Then hugged an unexpecting Draco. He immediately tensed up and the sighed when she finally released him.

'Am I the first to know?' She asked excitedly.

'Obviously Hermione was the first.' Draco replied smartly.

'Don't be a jackass.' Giselle snapped.

'Yes, you're the first,' Hermione told her.

'This is so exciting! When will you tell others?'

'After peace is reinstated to our lives.' Draco answered.

'Yes, keep it on the hush-hush until fear is gone!' Giselle agreed. 'I'm so happy for the both of you! Happiness is found in sorrow! YAY!'

'How is the Ministry running?' Hermione asked, 'Scrimgeour in a panic?'

'Yes! It's an absolute disaster there, I'm miserable without you.' Giselle sighed, taking a seat in a chair next to Hermione's bed. 'Everyone is saying Draco is out killing muggles and rampaging…I've even heard people say he placed the Imperius on you and is using you as his slave to do some of his bidding.'

Draco gave a hearty laugh at this.

'What about Lucius Malfoy?' Hermione asked.

'No one knows where he is. Scrimgeour is in denial about the whole thing; he thinks Lucius went into hiding because of the shame his son brought upon him.'

'Bastard.' Draco muttered.

'Scrimgeour or your father?' Giselle questioned.

'I meant Scrimgeour, bastard is too kind for Lucius.'

Giselle simply nodded.

'In short, the Ministry is shot to hell.' Giselle stated.

'Well, it's a comfort to hear the wizarding world's government is fucked. At least nothing _really _terrible happened or anything.' Draco said factiously.

Giselle glanced out the windows and saw darkness was taking over the sky.

'I better go.' She sighed, 'Congratulations again, it's so good to see you both well.'

'Thanks for coming.' Hermione said, hugging Giselle.

Giselle was about to lean over to hug Draco, but decided against it.

'Nice talking with you again, Draco.' Giselle said to him.

He smiled politely.

Giselle waved as she left the ward.

Just when Hermione and Draco thought they had privacy once again, the doors opened for the second time that hour. It was Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape.

'How are you two feeling?' Pomfrey asked.

'Good!' Hermione replied.

'Fine.' Said Draco.

Snape stood back as Pomfrey checked over Hermione and Draco, but mostly checked Draco's condition.

'You are doing well, Mister Malfoy.' She noted, 'I think it should be fine for the both of you two follow Professor Snape to your private quarters in the dungeons.'

'Away from the Slytherins, right?' Hermione asked.

A smirk of pride formed on Snape's face.

'Yes, Miss Granger, you and Mister Malfoy will be on the opposite side.' Pomfrey answered. 'I'm sure the Headmaster will be visiting you tomorrow.'

Draco and Hermione then got out of the bed quickly; Snape had already begun to walk out of the hospital ward. They had to nearly jog to catch up to him.

'How have you been, Severus?' Draco asked their former potions master.

'Fine, considering the circumstances.'

'Lucius is still missing then?'

'Yes, and I apologize for all he has put the both of you through.' Snape replied, uncharacteristically, without looking at either of them. He just kept leading them to the dungeons.

Draco and Hermione exchanged smiles of surprise.

'Thank you for what you and the other professors have been doing for us.' Hermione said.

Snape grunted in response.

Hermione rolled her eyes; Draco caught this and laughed silently. He then took her hand in his.

They continued to walk in silence. After passing through many corridors and going down flights and flights of stairs, Snape stopped in front of a large bronze door. The corridor they were in smelled damp and moldy…smelled like freedom to Hermione and Draco.

'Professor Dumbledore will visit you in the morning; have an adequate night.' Snape said quickly. He then left them alone in the corridor in front of the bronze door.

'Do we need a password?' Hermione asked Draco.

'I don't know…apparently not.' Draco then took hold of the brass door handle. It was unlocked.

He and Hermione then stepped inside.

The room consisted of an old, brick fireplace and two couches. There were two other doors.

Hermione went to the door on the right, Draco to the left.

'A bathroom!' Hermione cried excitedly, 'With a great bath!'

'Bedroom.' Draco mumbled happily.

'I'm going to start the fireplace, it's freezing down here! I can see why young Draco easily kept his heart cold.' Hermione said jovially as she walked back into the living room.

Draco looked around the bedroom for a moment: one bed, one dresser, one closet. He turned and left, walking back to the room Hermione was in.

He smiled as he watched her try to start the fireplace without a wand.

'Where are the matches?' She asked hopelessly, kneeling on the floor, looking around the fireplace.

Draco strut over to her and grabbed something off the mantle. It was a small box. He opened it and pulled out what she was looking for. He ran the match quickly along the side of the brick and it ignited. He threw it into the fireplace, catching a log and some cinders on fire. He grinned arrogantly at her.

She rose from the floor and leaned into him.

'How did you get so smart?'

'Where have you been, my dear? I've always been like this.'

He then captured her lips quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck; Draco leaned down and grabbed hold of her under her ass, causing her to lift her legs and wrap them around his waist.

Draco clumsily made his way to the bedroom.

Hermione pulled away for a second to lift her hospital gown over her head and throw it onto the floor. She was now naked except for panties. They both placed their lips on wherever they could reach on the other person.

Draco reached the bed and fell, with Hermione under him, onto it. He was crawling his way toward the headboard, Hermione following while kissing him from underneath his body.

While Draco kneaded and kissed Hermione's breasts, she reached down and pulled his hospital gown up over his head, breaking his kisses for a moment.

After they were both naked above the waist, Hermione moaned in anticipation and pulled Draco's body down against hers.

'Ohhh…' Draco groaned throatily, 'you feel amazing.'

Hermione smiled and attacked his lips. Their tongues explored one another's mouths, both moaning in ecstasy from the wait and eagerness.

'I love you, Hermione,' Draco sighed.

Hermione smiled, then winked as she reached down and tugged on his boxers. His eyes grew wide and sat up quickly. He stood on the floor beside the bed and whipped off his boxers, and then he moved to her and pulled off her last barrier.

He crawled back onto the bed, kneeling between her legs. He leaned forward, moving on all fours, and worshipped her with soft, tantalizing kisses all over her body. She moaned, eyes closed, and leaned into wherever his lips touched.

One hand of Hermione was above her head gripping the sheets, the other was now sliding down her body…traveling to find its destination. When she heard Draco gasp, she knew she found it. She brought her hand up to her mouth and licked it, Draco watched breathlessly, and grabbed his enlarged manhood once again.

Draco's head fell forward and buried itself in the nape of her neck, breathing hoarsely as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

Hermione could feel Draco becoming rock hard in her hand. She suddenly stopped stroking him when she felt Draco's fingers now inside her.

'You're so wet,' He breathed against her shoulder.

Hermione sighed and gripped Draco's biceps and he pumped three fingers in and out of her wet opening. He stroked her clit, causing her to release all over his head.

'You're ready.' He gasped happily.

She nodded in excitement.

Draco leaned down and kissed her hungrily as he inserted himself into her.

He groaned as she tightened around him. He pulled out of her just before quickly pushing back in, causing Hermione to moan his name loudly.

Draco thrust into Hermione roughly for a minute or two, causing the world to collapse around them. Nothing else mattered except for the other person.

Draco put an arm underneath Hermione's flailing body and pulled her up, with him into a sitting position. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist, he was still inside her, but this was a new position. Hermione gasped as he hit her g-spot. She threw her head back and began using her legs to grind herself into him.

Draco moaned and started to bite her neck and chest, leaving marks. He licked up, from between the crevice of her breasts, to her throat. He then bit her bottom lip, causing Hermione to attack his lips in heated kisses.

Draco put his hands her Hermione's arms and lifted her body up an inch or two, then set her back down onto his erection again. They both moaned loudly, falling back into a laying position, Draco still on top.

He pumped into her a few more times, her breathing became hitched and he knew she was close.

'C'mon…c'mon…' he urged her on, feeling himself close to peaking, too.

'Oh, Draco, oh, oh, oh, ooOOOOH!' She screamed when she felt one of Draco's fingers enter her, along side his member.

She cursed as she came down from her orgasm.

Draco began to whimper, and hid the sounds into her shoulder. He felt her body squeeze his shaft and he poured his seed into her as he shuttered against her body and bit down on her shoulder. She cried in pain, but she was still a postcoital state so it didn't matter.

'Gods Hermione,' He groaned.

'Yeah…'

Draco then laughed hoarsely.

Sounds of unbridled sighs and irregular breathing filled the room.

'That was,'

'_Amazing_.' Draco finished.

'At least.' She added, gazing up into his eyes.

He kissed her lips lovingly, and then pulled out of her seeping entrance. He rolled into the spot next to her, chest heaving.

She leaned over and placed an arm across his chest.

'It's been a long time since we did that.

'Definitely worth the wait...my libido is definitely out of commission for awhile.'

'Awhile?' Hermione questioned.

'Well, you know, like an hour or two.'

A/N: Short again, sorry! But it's what you guys were waiting for right?


	28. Home Again

A/N: BREAKING NEWS REPORT: EMINEM HAS FILED FOR DIVORCE FROM KIM MATHERS ONCE AGAIN. LET THE HORNS BLOW AND TRUMPETS SOUND! Okay, 82 days of marriage is pretty pathetic though…but he's single once more! My day shall come! Lol…anyway…

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chap. 28 Home Again

Hermione and Draco woke up the next morning splendidly restful and naked in each other's arms.

The bed sheets and covers were so warm and captivating, neither of them wanted to get up.

'Can we stay here forever?' Hermione asked, knowing Draco was awake also.

Draco groaned huskily as he stretched beside her.

'If only that were an option… but I'm sure we could stay here for a minute more or two.' He responded as he slid his hand across her bare stomach to find her hand on her other side.

Hermione then intertwined her fingers with his happily.

'We were bad last night,' Hermione whispered with a suppressed giggle, turning to look into his eyes.

'We had a lot to make up for.' Draco replied non-chalantly. 'We were separated from each other for months, my love, I don't think we shall be damned to the fiery furnace for "lets-get-to-know-one-another-again" sex.'

'What were the second and third rounds called then?' Hermione asked bashfully.

'Ahh, those my love were probably damnable.' He joked.

She laughed as he rolled himself on top of her gently. He kneeled at her hips and placed soft kisses along her stomach, trailing up to the crevice between her breasts.

'What do you say to round four, my temptress?' Draco asked, barely lifting his lips from her throat.

Hermione sighed excitedly as his mouth sucked her neck, on the soft skin just below her ear.

Before she could reply, Draco pressed two fingers into her wet pussy- causing her to moan from unexpected pleasure.

He smirked lustfully at her when he felt her clamp around his fingers. He pumped them into her skillfully, pulling at her clit simultaneously. He made her begin to shiver and shutter beneath him quickly.

'You're so hot and wet…' he purred into her ear.

Hermione was now grinding against his hand; her breathing was pitched.

Draco then gasped with surprised pleasure when he felt Hermione's soft hand grab hold of his shaft. She smiled up at him when his icy eyes looked down at her.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers roughly- stealing a moan from her throat.

As Draco and Hermione were kissing and pleasuring each other, Hermione suddenly shook and threw her head back away from Draco's mouth and moaned loudly. Draco then felt his hand become covered with her juices, which of course turned him on more.

'I'm not going to last much longer like this…' he panted.

She nodded and let go of his erection; Draco pulled his digits from her and placed his hands on her hips. He raised himself over her as she and he switched leg positions. Her legs were now straddling him.

Draco leaned down and captured her lips again in a breathtaking kiss as he thrust his enlarged, stiff member into her wetness.

She bit on his lower lip as he grinded into her roughly.

Draco's breath grew ragged and he grunted with each thrust- which matched in perfect harmony with Hermione's breathy moans and whimpers.

Her legs tightened around his waist as she cursed in fits of passion.

'Oh gods, Draco…oh _fuck_ me…'

He laughed hoarsely- never slowing his pumping.

'You like that, Hermione? You like the rough fuck?'

All Hermione could do was moan in response.

'Answer me.' He said forcefully.

He then quickly slid his arms under her thighs, lifting her legs and threw them over his shoulders, now thrusting into her from a new position.

Hermione gasped at the change- and moaned, almost animalistically.

'Tell me Hermione…tell me you _love _it when I fuck you like this.'

'I love it… I love it…' she gasped breathily- gyrating her hips against his.

Draco smirked victoriously.

'Gods I know you do.' He said to her.

He leaned down, her legs still over his shoulders, and placed his lips near her right ear.

'You're mine.' He spoke possessively.

'Yours…I'm yours forever, Draco.'

Draco then, lightning fast, brought her left leg down from his shoulder and straddled it while he was still inside her, allowing him to hit a new spot. This action immediately was rewarded by a violent shake from Hermione, a scream of "Draco" and her release all over him and the bed sheets. It did not take long for Draco to peak and orgasm as well, releasing his seed into her spent body, mixing with her fluids.

He slumped down onto her body while her leg slowly slid down from his shoulder, lying limp on the bed.

'If…we're damned already…' Draco said, struggling to catch his breath, 'might as well…go out with a bang.'

After a few seconds of catching her own breath, Hermione sighed, 'Bang.'

--

'Hello, Professor,' Hermione greeted as she opened the door to her and Draco's room.

'Good afternoon, Miss Granger,' Dumbledore replied, 'May I step in?'

'Of course.' Hermione said with a smile.

As Dumbledore walked in, Draco strut out of their bathroom with only boxers on and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

'Hermione, do you know where—Oh…morning, Headmaster.' Draco said sheepishly.

'It's nearly two in the afternoon, Mr. Malfoy; the day could hardly be considered morning anymore.' He replied with the same twinkle in his old, wise blue eyes.

'Of course,' Draco muttered, removing the toothbrush, 'I, well, I am a little off—'

Dumbledore lifted his hand, signaling Draco to stop.

'No need to explain, Mr. Malfoy; I'm sure you and Miss Granger had to catch up on some sleep.'

Draco and Hermione exchanged sly glances.

'Indeed we did!' Draco cried happily, 'Hermione, do you have my wand?'

After a moment of thought, Hermione replied, 'No, after we left the manor I don't know what happened to it. I haven't seen my own wand in months.'

She had to think about her answer, she almost had forgotten they had been at the Manor only a few weeks ago.

'I took the liberty of sending word to Ollivander to replace both your wands. They should arrive by owl any day now.' Dumbledore spoke up.

'Oh thank you, Professor,' Hermione grinned.

'Yes, thanks.' Draco added. 'I'll just be finishing up in here,' he said gesturing toward the bathroom, 'if you need me, Hermione.'

She smiled and then he walked back into to the bathroom.

'You both seem to be fully recovered.' Dumbledore noted.

'Yes, thank you for letting us stay here, we're both so grateful.'

'It's no trouble at all, my dear. I just ask that you both stay here until I think it's best for you to go back, or to help us.'

'I think we can both acquiesce to that.' Hermione responded. 'When do you think you'll know more about Lucius Malfoy?'

Hermione then looked to the bathroom door.

Hesitantly Hermione said, 'Draco wants to go after his father desperately…I'm worried for him.'

'Do you believe he will leave to go after him?'

'No, we've talked about it…I stressed how worried I would become if he did run off to find Lucius on his own. He's happy right now, but I don't know how long he'll be able to go without information on his father or Voldemort.'

'We're working on it, my dear,' Dumbledore replied, 'but at this time, I believe it will be Voldemort who makes the first move. He will probably try to send Lucius to Draco before we find either of them.'

'But he wouldn't be able to hurt Draco while he is here in Hogwarts, right?' Hermione asked softly.

'No, Mr. Malfoy is safe here, but Voldemort will try.'

--

Later that day as Draco and Hermione were eating a late lunch in their living quarters, an owl flew to the window and tapped on it softly.

'Lilo?' Hermione questioned.

Draco looked up from his toast and saw Hermione let in the tawny owl; it flew in and perched on her shoulder, nipping her affectionately.

'This is Lilo, my owl from my parent's house…that's strange…they never send me any letters.' Hermione said to Draco as she took a letter from Lilo's talons.

'Read it aloud.' Draco piped up.

'_Dearest Hermione, we have been so worried about you! Where are you? Harry and Ron have been frightfully sick with fear also, they can't seem to find you! I hope Lilo can. Please come home and see us! I need to make sure you're still alive for Pete's sake! Please take time out of your day to come home, you don't have to stay long but we need reassurance that our only daughter is alive and healthy. A letter in return simply will not be enough. Love, Mother_. Oh bother, Harry and Ron must have gone to my parent's house to look for me while I was missing! Why didn't they go back and tell my parents I was okay? Gods, they can be so dense sometimes.'

'How are you going to go back? I don't think Dumbledore will let us leave Hogwarts.'

'I'll ask if I can quickly floo. I connected my house to the service when I moved away.'

'I'll go with,' Draco said, rising from his chair.

'No you won't.' Hermione stated firmly, 'Dumbledore really wouldn't let you out, and you say you want to come with me, he won't let me go.'

'What? I'm going with.'

'Draco, you're the one in danger here. My parents aren't going to hurt me.'

'Will they hurt me?'

'Well of course not.'

'Then I don't see a problem with me going.'

Hermione took a deep breath.

'_Draco_ you cannot leave Hogwarts until Dumbledore finds out more information on your father or Voldemort…'

'Why?'

'Because…because I'm afraid you will go and try to find him.'

'I won't.'

'Can't you just stay here, Draco?' She asked, placing the letter down on the table.

She stepped toward him and placed her hands on his waist, pulling herself against him.

'I promise I'll be back in ten minutes.' She added.

'I want to come with.'

'Dumbledore won't allow it…neither will Snape nor McGonagall.'

'I don't fucking care.'

'I'll be fine.'

'I want to come with.'

He then placed a hand under her chin and tilted her face upwards. He leaned down and kissed her hard.

They separated with a popping sound and Hermione stared defiantly into his eyes.

'That isn't going to change my mind. I'll be right back, Draco…finish your lunch.' She said firmly, walking away from him.

'I don't like this one bit.' Draco snapped sharply.

Hermione jot down "I'll be home by floo soon. Love, Hermione" onto some parchment and let Lilo take it back to Muggle London.

'I'll be back faster than you can say "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious".'

'WHAT?'

Hermione laughed lightly as she closed the windows.

'Never mind, it's from a muggle movie.'

'What the hell does it mean?'

'I don't know…it's just the biggest word you've ever heard.'

'Well _yes _but what does it mean?'

'I'm not sure…I'll be back soon.'

Hermione then reached for the door handle as Draco cleared his throat loudly.

'What?' Hermione asked exasperatedly, slowly turning to face him.

'Well, I was GOING to ask if you were going to kiss me goodbye but never mind!'

Hermione smiled softly and ran to Draco, throwing her arms around his neck.

He leaned down and they kissed softly.

'I love you.' Draco told her.

'I love you more…now let me go.'

'Never.'

'_Draco_.'

'Oh all right, all right. Keep your knickers on…well….actually…'

'You're such a perv. See you soon, handsome.'

Draco winked at her as she waved and left the room.

-

'My parents are awfully worried professor! And my mother simply won't take a letter for proof. She says she needs me for a minute or two, just so she knows her "only daughter is still alive".'

'I don't think it is safe.' McGonagall stated.

'It's only for a minute, Headmaster.' Snape retorted.

'Take your wand; it just arrived an hour ago.' Dumbledore told Hermione.

She took it and said her thanks.

She stepped into Dumbledore's fireplace and cried out her home address.

Hermione was pulled threw space and thrown out onto a carpeted floor face down.

'Oh bloody…' she muttered as she got up on her hands and knees. 'Where did my wand roll off to?'

She stood up and wiped some soot off her robes, haphazardly looking for her wand.

'Mum? Dad?' She called out.

She heard some noises coming from the basement.

'They must have been waiting at Lilo's cage…silly parents.' She said laughing to herself. 'Mum! I'm safe and sound!'

Hermione ran down stairs quickly.

'Mum, I can't stay long, I'm waited for back at—'

She stepped into her basement and saw her mother and father bound and gagged, sitting on the couch. She also noticed some parchment and a quill lying at her mother's feet.

'Nice to see you again.' A silky voice said from behind Hermione.

Hermione gasped and turned around to see Lucius Malfoy closing the basement door with his cane.

'YOU!'

'Yes…me.' Lucius repeated. 'You've been a very bad witch…stealing what belongs to me and then hiding it.'

'Draco isn't your property.' She spat. 'Now release my parents!'

'You know…your mother put up quite a fight when I asked her to write that letter to you. I had to use the Imperius on her.'

Hermione looked back and her parents fearfully, but knew better than to run to them.

'Where _have _you and my son been hiding? Did you two run off and elope like Scrimgeour claims?'

'Let my parents go!'

Lucius waved his wand and the gags fell from her parents' mouths.

'Hermione!' they both cried.

'I'm so sorry, Hermione,' her mother pleaded, 'I--'

'Enough!' Lucius cried, 'Avada Kedavra!'

A green bolt of light shot towards Mrs. Granger, then Lucius did the same to her husband.

'NO!' Hermione screamed, running over to them.

Their limp bodies fell into each other, Anne's head on Richard's chest, his head on top of hers.

Tears were falling freely from Hermione's eyes.

'NO! Come back!' She cried, 'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.'

Hermione collapsed to her knees and buried her face into her mother's lap.

'Get up, mudblood.' Lucius snapped cruelly.

Hermione continued to cry into her lap, as she clutched one hand of her mother's and one of her father's. She muttered"I'm sorry" over and over.

'GET UP! Crucio!'

Hermione fell away from her parents and began writhing and screaming on the floor.

Lucius walked up to her, then stopped the curse.

'Now, _Miss_ Granger, you are going to come with me to the Dark Lord. Then it shall be made known to my good-for-nothing son and Saint Potter that I have you kept prisoner. Draco will become leader. He _will_ reign as the Dark Lord, you mark my words.'


	29. Working Together

Chap. 29 Working Together

_Draco—Good evening, son. Splendid day we're having isn't it? Yes. Anyway, I now possess something very dear to you, you _and _Mr. Potter. Please inform him as well, if has not found you yet…I took the liberty of sending him a letter as well. _

_Draco…I have never been more serious in my life than right now: the mudblood will die at midnight unless both you and Potter come to the mudblood's parents' (oh, excuse me, _dead _parents') house. Alone. _

_You will reign as the Dark Lord, Draco, there is no mistaking it. Either you can do it with the mudblood alive, or without. _

_If you come without force- and make sure Potter comes- and choose to give your life over to the Dark Side… the mudblood lives… simple as that. You may choose to do whatever you wish with her. – Lucius_

_Remember: Midnight._

Draco stood up violently, knocking the chair he was sitting in out from under him, and bolted to the door. He swung it open and ran down the corridor.

He reached a set of stairs and saw Harry coming down very quickly. He was holding a sheet of parchment.

'Potter!'

'Malfoy! Hermione—'

'She's gone, I know. We've got to go after her.'

'What should we do? I mean, it says we've got to go alone.'

'Then we go alone!' Draco cried. 'We're adults now, Potter!'

'Voldemort wants you as a plaything! You don't think we should bring back up? You haven't even used your magic in years!'

'Hermione needs us! Lucius said we must go alone- or she dies.'

'Right. But we've got to tell Dumbledore.'

'I agree. Lucius said we have until midnight. It's seven.'

'Does your letter address Hermione's parents as "late"?' Harry asked sadly.

'Yeah… they're dead. We've got to get to Hermione. C'mon, we've got to be quick with Dumbledore.'

-

'The Dark Lord doesn't fool around,' Dumbledore said to Harry and Draco, 'If he wants you alone and says he will kill Miss Granger if you aren't… I dare say he is speaking truthfully.'

'So you agree only Malfoy and I should go?' Harry asked.

'Yes, but you've _got_ to work together.' Dumbledore said urgently.

Draco and Harry glanced at each other.

'We can.' They said in unison.

'For Hermione.' Draco added.

'Professor, could you owl Ron and tell him what is going on? Also, could you tell Ron to tell Fred and George Weasley, please.'

'Certainly.' Dumbledore responded. 'Mr. Malfoy, is there anyone who you would like me to write to?'

'No, there's no one.'

Harry felt remorse for Draco for the first time at that moment. He really had no one except Hermione.

'Anything else I can do for you?' Dumbledore asked.

'No, I don't believe so.' Harry said.

'Fine. I have trust in both of you. I hope everything goes well. Now, Harry, if you please, I'd like to speak with Mr. Malfoy alone for a moment.'

'Meet me in my quarters, Potter.' Draco instructed unemotionally.

Harry nodded quickly and then left.

'Now, Mr. Malfoy,' Dumbledore addressed once he and Draco were alone. 'The entire reason for the kidnap of Miss Granger is because you are to become the new Dark Lord… is that accurate?'

'Yes, sir…' Draco said gravely.

'And you'd do anything for her… wouldn't you?'

'Anything, Sir.'

'Even agree to everything Voldemort requests.'

'If it means she would be safe.'

'D you believe that they would allow her to live after you became the new Dark Lord?'

'I would be the Dark Lord, Sir, I would tell them to let her go free.'

'Do you know what you're getting yourself into, Mr. Malfoy?'

Draco stared into Dumbledore's worrisome blue eyes. He saw that the Headmaster had genuine concern for Draco. It was fear and apprehension for his life: he authentically cared for Draco. It was something Draco had never received from Lucius.

Suddenly Draco's legs could not carry his weight. He collapsed to his knees and began to cry- no matter how much he wish he hadn't.

'I don't know what else to do.' Draco sobbed, 'There are no choices for me. I _have _to go to Him. I have to submit.'

'We could send the Ministry-- or I could go myself, Draco.' Dumbledore spoke softly, and more personally by calling him by his first name. 'We now know where your father is.'

'I doubt he has Hermione or Voldemort there with him.' Draco said, 'I must be the one to go. I will save Hermione. And after I become the Dark Lord…I'll…I'll…I'll turn myself in.'

'Draco, you will be given powers beyond your belief… no wizard would be able to resist after becoming Lord.'

'Then you must come after me. But I will save Hermione. After I am Lord, I'll keep her safe.'

'Will you remember your love for her after you're given such power?'

Draco opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

_Will I? Will I remember? I'll have to take oaths by magic…Dark Magic. Do any of those spells take love and devotion away from me? Will if tie me to the Dark Side only?_

'I would never hurt Hermione.' Draco said decidedly, aloud to himself.

'No…Draco Malfoy would never hurt Hermione,' Dumbledore said mysteriously, 'but would Draco, the Dark Lord?'

Draco began to cry again.

'I don't know! Will I become a different person if I go such a horrible thing?'

'No one can say for certain, Draco, what will be locked in your heart after you give you life over for Miss Granger. Are you willing to risk it?'

'I have to. I can't risk you or the Ministry going to the Grangers' home and Lucius seeing it's not me and Potter. He may go straight back to Voldemort and kill her.' Draco said firmly. 'So, the question isn't "Am I willing to risk it?" the question really is "Am I willing to risk Hermione?" and the answer is no.'

'I understand. This entire mess is a dilemma. And what do you think will happen to Harry?' Dumbledore asked.

The wise Headmaster knew that undoubtedly Harry was in danger, but he wanted to know what Draco thought.

'You and I both know, Sir, that Voldemort took Hermione as bait for me and Potter. He wants me as leader and Potter dead. But Potter realizes this. He's a good wizard… he knows what he's getting himself into. All I know is that I need to try and save Hermione. Hopefully Potter can get her out of there before I turn myself over.'

'So you are going to tell Miss Granger to leave- not stay with you?'

'Of course. I'm not going to subject her to a life like the one I will lead.'

'We all know Miss Granger… do you really think she'll leave you to let you give yourself to the Dark Side?'

Draco cursed to himself.

'Potter will make her. I'll make sure of it.'

'I am not going to persuade you to do anything—it seems that your mind is set.'

'It is. This is the only way.'

'You're very brave, Draco. Mature beyond your years.'

'I have to be.'

'I do not understand how this could have happened. Miss Granger had a wand with her when she went to her poor parents' house…I should have advised her not to go.'

'I advised her not to… but, as you said, we all know Hermione and she would have figured out a way to get there.'

'Indeed.'

Dumbledore then went to his desk and lifted a wand.

He handed it over to Draco.

'It arrived this morning for you.'

'Thank you, Headmaster.'

'Good luck.'

Draco nodded and left the room.

When he entered his and Hermione's quarters, he found Harry pacing.

'Ready?' Draco asked.

'Yes. Oh, you've got a new wand. Good. What did Dumbledore say?'

'Just a pep talk, you know.'

'Yeah. It's nine, should we go now?'

'Better early than late.' Draco shrugged. 'Oh, and Potter?'

'Yeah?'

'Whatever happens to me… no matter _what _Hermione wants to do… take her away once we've got her safe.'

'Okay.' Harry agreed quietly. 'Malfoy?'

'Yeah, Potter?'

'You… are you going to become the next Dark Lord?'

'If I can help it, no. If it's the only way to save Hermione? Yes. But, Potter, if I do become the next Dark Fuck- don't play hero. Get Hermione out of there, then you can come back and kill me, okay?'

Harry laughed nervously.

'Okay, Malfoy.'

Both men then walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Together they stepped into the empty pit and floo'ed to the Granger home.

The two landed roughly in the Granger fireplace.

After brushing themselves off quickly, they listened.

'Let's search,' Harry suggested.

'Right.'

Then Draco left the living room.

The two searched the main floor and found no trace of Lucius; however, Harry emerged into the foyer holding something.

'Her wand,' he said to Draco.

Draco took it carefully.

'I found it under a couch. Just the tip was showing—I nearly missed it. Hermione must have came through the fireplace and landed roughly on the floor and lost it.'

There was a sad silence in the house as Draco stared at Hermione's still shiny new wand in his palm.

'You know, Potter…I proposed to her.' Draco said softly, not taking his eyes from it.

'To Hermione? When?' Harry asked, too worried to be in actual shock.

'Yesterday. She said yes.'

Harry nodded absently.

'I'm sorry, Malfoy. About your father and shit, I mean.'

'Yeah…I'm sorry too.'

-

Harry and Draco then ventured down to the basement of the Granger home.

The sight of Hermione's parents' dead bodies on the couch made Draco's insides clench.

'Oh Hermione…'

He didn't want to think of the pain Hermione must have felt seeing her parents die. She _must _have seen them die- Lucius would have made sure of it.

'Poor Hermione.'

Harry's voice snapped Draco from his thoughts.

'First she sees her parents murdered, then she's kidnapped.'

'I know how she feels…' Draco said, more to himself.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Nothing.' Draco muttered. 'Where the bloody hell is Lucius?'

'How do you know how Hermione feels? Just because you're her fiancé now… you have no idea how scared she must be.'

'Did we forget that _I _am the one Voldemort is _really_ after?' Draco snapped.

'No, but it is not exactly the same thing, now is it?' Harry snarled. 'She had to watch _your _father kill her parents.'

Memories of his mother flashed through Draco's head.

'Who says I didn't witness the same thing?' Draco replied. 'Only I wish my father was dead also.'

Harry looked beyond confused, but before he could ask, a third voice filled the room.

'So my son wants me dead, does he?'

Harry and Draco turned to the basement door. At the top of the stairs stood Lucius.

'We're here.' Draco growled, 'Now take us to Hermione.'

'Ah, why the rush son?' Lucius asked as he glided down the stairs, cane in hand. 'Where are your pureblood manners? Oh…that's right…YOU THREW THEM TO THE DRAGONS WHEN YOU MIXED YOURSELF WITH MUDBLOOD FILTH!'

'Hermione is not mudblood filth.' Harry grit through his teeth.

'Filth, dirt… choose your noun.' Lucius said lazily. 'It's been awhile, Mr. Potter, how have you been?'

'Stop the bullshite, Lucius, and take us to her.' Draco growled angrily.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his son.

'It's lucky for you that the Dark Lord favors you so, if not, I'd kill you now.' He snapped.

'Pity.' Draco responded.

'The Dark Lord's lair can only be apparated to by those who bare the Dark Mark; unfortunately for me, _Potter_, you'll have to take hold of me.'

'I'll take hold of Malfoy- er, Draco- thanks.'

Harry grabbed Draco's robes and then the three disapparated.

-

They now were in a dark, moldy-smelling room.

Lucius waved his wand and said, 'Lumos.'

The room was then instantly filled with light from torches on the walls.

There were many hooded Death Eaters standing in a line on the far side of the room.

'What now?' Draco asked impatiently.

'Now I show you the possession the Dark Lord has that belongs to the both of you.'

Both Draco and Harry straightened up and began looking around fervently.

'Where is she?' Draco hissed.

Lucius looked over to the Death Eaters and nodded. Four hooded men from the center of the line moved away. Hermione was now visible. She was lying motionless behind the row of Death Eaters.

'Hermione!' Both Harry and Draco gasped.

They started to run to her, but were stopped by painful administrations of the Cruciatus Curse from Lucius.

'You move when I say!' He yelled at them.

Lucius removed the curse and the duo rose from the ground shakily.

'Why isn't she moving?' Draco demanded.

'She's unconscious.' Lucius replied.

'What did you do to her!' Draco asked wildly.

'She's still in fine fucking condition, son. If you doubt it, I'll have one of my men prove it to –'

'Shut UP!' Draco cried, 'Just tell us what you want us to do!'

Lucius smirked.

'Straight to the point! Excellent. But both of you know what the Dark Lord demands.'

'Then let's get on with it.' Harry snapped.

'Ah! In a hurry to die, Potter?' Lucius asked. 'Good. No nonsense! So, Potter, if you'll just follow Crabbe, here, and Draco you follow me—'

'What about Hermione!' Draco yelled.

'She stays.'

'No. Potter and I go to the same place. Hermione comes with.' Draco snapped.

'I'm sorry, but that's not an option, now if you'll just—'

'It's an option if I say it's an option! Either that or I kill myself now!' Draco threatened, raising his wand to his temple. 'I've got nothing to live for. You fucking know I don't want to be Lord of the Dark Side. You _need _me. Now Harry and Hermione go to the same place as me, or I'm through.'

Lucius inhaled deeply and swore.

'Crabbe, pick up the mudblood and follow me. We'll take them all to the Dark Lord… since that's what Draco wants.'

A/N: A bit short again, but I don't have the time with school and work to write long, long chapters right now. So I hope the frequent mini-ones are fine for now!

One last note: to those of you who left reviews telling me I have too much sex in this story, all I can say is that this story is rated M for Mature for a reason. And also, Hermione and Draco have only had sex three times (not including oral which did not turn out very sensual if you recall)! So, sorry if I offended anyone, but go read a T (PG-13) story if you are perturbed by the smut scenes.


	30. Possession Preparations

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I think they'll be only one more chapter after this one.

Previously on "Don't Say Goodbye":

'Ah! In a hurry to die, Potter?' Lucius asked. 'Good. No nonsense! So, Potter, if you'll just follow Crabbe, here, and Draco you follow me—'

'What about Hermione!' Draco yelled.

'She stays.'

'No. Potter and I go to the same place. Hermione comes with.' Draco snapped.

'I'm sorry, but that's not an option, now if you'll just—'

'It's an option if I say it's an option! Either that or I kill myself now!' Draco threatened, raising his wand to his temple. 'I've got nothing to live for. You fucking know I don't want to be Lord of the Dark Side. You _need _me. Now Harry and Hermione go to the same place as me, or I'm through.'

Lucius inhaled deeply and swore.

'Crabbe, pick up the mudblood and follow me. We'll take them all to the Dark Lord… since that's what Draco wants.'

Chap. 30 Possession Preparations

'Stop hurting her!' Draco shouted to Crabbe Senior, whom was roughly carrying Hermione.

'Shut up, Draco. Be glad we haven't killed the bitch already.' Lucius snapped.

'I'll be glad when you're killed, you bastard.' Draco spat.

He then received a hard blow to the face by his father's cane. Draco's head whipped to the side for a moment, but then he brought it straight back up defiantly.

'Malfoy,' a cloaked Death Eater spoke, 'Draco is to be brought to the Dark Lord relatively unharmed, remember?'

'Of course…the Dark Lord will forgive me for that though.'

The Death Eater nodded and crept back into the darkness.

A few silent moments later, Lucius stopped the group in front of a large set of doors. He waved his hand over a snake shaped symbol and the doors opened loudly.

'Put the mudblood on the stone table, strap her down just in case she wakes soon.' Lucius ordered Crabbe Senior.

He obeyed.

'Take hold of Potter.' Lucius told two nameless Death Eaters.

Before Harry could react the bound him with magic robes that appeared from their wands.

'You said I could do whatever I wanted with Hermione.' Draco said to Lucius, 'I want her to be freed from those confines _now_.'

'I said you could do whatever you wanted with her once you give your life to the Dark Lord, you have not done so yet so shut up.'

'_Draco_…' A voice spoke from the darkness at the end of the room.

Coldness swept over Draco's body. It started at his feet and moved throughout the rest of his body quickly.

'How nice of you to come to me.' The voice said again.

'I didn't want to have to inconvenience you.' Draco said sarcastically.

'Menacing brat.' The voice responded angrily.

'What do you want? Just let Hermione go free.'

'Patience, Draco. We must do a thing or two before that. Such as, kill Potter.'

Draco looked over at the bound green-eyed wizard.

'You're too weak.' Draco stated. 'He'd finish you off as soon as you released him. He's too quick for you, Voldemort. And you know it. That's why you need me so desperately, you're dying fast. Evil is an endangered breed, isn't it? So how will you kill him? You won't kill him while he's bound, you're too proud for that. You need to kill him while he has a chance to survive, or else you look pathetic.'

'You speak correctly, Draco, but as much as I would love a good wizard duel between me and Potter, it's not in the stars for me. I'll kill him now, so long as he is gone. Your mind games won't work on me.'

'Possess me first, then kill him. I'm strong, when you possess me you'll be stronger than you've ever been. You'll be twenty-one again. Potter won't have a chance.'

Harry's eyes squinted in confusion.

_He must really be playing a mind game because I don't even see how this helps Hermione._

'Why? What do you gain from this?' Voldemort snapped angrily.

'Revenge. Potter has been against my relationship with Hermione from the beginning. He's always been in the spotlight, blocking it from me. Making me look like the pathetic one…when he's always been so. He's no use to me. Once I'm the Dark Lord, I shall keep Hermione for myself and Potter will try to steal her away. I can't have that, now can I? Don't get me wrong, Dark Fuck, I rather not be the host of your pathetic soul, but if that's the only way I can save Hermione, then so be it. If I get to kill Potter with _my _body while I'm at it, excellent.'

Voldemort and Lucius exchanged glances and smirks. They knew if Draco was possessed, he'd eventually kill Hermione anyway. They did not think Draco thought of that, because of the speech he just gave. They figured their plans were working. Draco was giving in, because he thought he was saving Hermione, when in reality HE would actually be killing her.

What they didn't know, was that Draco knew they thought all that. Draco was head boy. He's not stupid.

'So be it.' Voldemort announced. 'I shall possess you, then kill Potter.'

Draco smirked convincingly.

Harry's eyes widened.

'And none of your Death Eaters will harm Hermione.' Draco ordered.

'They will be at your command.' Voldemort replied.

'Good, now release Potter and take away his wand.'

'You are not inhabited YET, Draco!' Voldemort spoke angrily.

'I will not duel with him when he's weak from being bound! He can't do anything without a wand, I just want him to get ready, physically, for me, us, to destroy him.'

'Release him and take his wand!' Voldemort ordered the men holding Harry.

They released their spell from him, took his wand and then pushed him forward onto all fours.

He looked up at Draco searching for hints. Even though he found none, he still trusted Draco for some absurd reason. He decided to stay on the ground and just wait for any sort of clue from Draco.

'Stand still, Draco, and get ready to focus all your attention on an incantation I will tell you to speak with me.' Voldemort said to Draco, but signaling for Lucius to come forward as well.

'No.' Draco stated.

'What?' Voldemort snapped.

'It won't work. All I'm thinking about right now is Hermione bound on the table.'

'Well stop, you fool!' Lucius cried.

'What do you propose, Draco?' Voldemort asked calmly.

'Bring her down _gently _and bring her to me.'

'I will not be doing that. I'm not stupid. You'll take her and run.'

'Fine. Then just take the binds off of her and leave her up there.'

Voldemort nodded and waved his hands in the direction of Hermione's unconscious body. The ropes disappeared.

Voldemort then began to give orders to Lucius in preparation for the possession.

While he did so, Draco caught Harry's eye. He nodded toward Hermione, back to Harry, and then to the door they entered through. Harry didn't move, but Draco knew he understood.

Suddenly Draco sent spells toward Voldemort and Lucius, then as the Death Eaters near Harry began to charge Draco sent spells at them too.

'Voldemort won't be under for very long!' Draco shouted at Harry, as he tossed him his own wand. 'Take Hermione and get out of here!'

'You're coming with me!' Harry yelled back.

'No, they'll always be chasing us then! Just take her! Hurry!'

Harry ran to Hermione's body and picked her up, wand still in hand.

He ran to the door, it as locked. He tried both Alohamora and Bombarda. Nothing.

'Draco! It must have strong curses I don't know! How do I get out?'

'YOU DON'T!' Voldemort shouted.

He then stunned both Harry, causing Hermione to fall roughly on the ground, and Draco.

'You really think I leave doors unlocked?' Voldemort asked, 'And _you_, Draco! I'm very disappointed. I will have to punish both you and Mr. Potter for that.'

Voldemort snapped his fingers. Then Hermione began to wake up.

'Hermione!' Draco cried from his immovable body.

'Draco?' Hermione asked in confusion. She then looked to her side. 'Harry!'

Hermione looked into the dim room, her eyes adjusting slowly. She then made out the figure of Voldemort, and Lucius' body which Voldemort suddenly removed the spell from. She quickly remembered where she was and snapped her eyes back to Draco. Her eyes teared up as she realized he was stunned.

'Draco…' She whispered. 'I'm sorry.'

'This is what happens, Draco, when you go against the Dark Lord.' Voldemort said firmly.

He then lifted his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She quickly gathered her strength and tried to dart away, but it wasn't enough.

Everything began to slow in front of Draco. He saw Hermione inhale deeply and raise herself up. He watched her mouth form an "O" to scream, but heard no sound. He slowly turned his head to Voldemort as a green light shot out from his extended wand. He tried to whip his head back to Hermione, but gravity only let it move slowly. His eyes followed the green light, it stopping once hitting Hermione's chest. He was able to do nothing. Hermione's eyes caught his as she felt backward onto the floor, next to a crying Harry.

A breath caught in Draco's chest and he began to hyperventilate. Suddenly he felt himself fall to the ground, Voldemort released his stunning spell.

Draco inhaled, after what seemed like forever, and ran to Hermione's still body.

'Hermione!' He cried, tears streaming down his more-pale-than-normal face.

He gathered her white, lifeless body up in his arms.

'Hermione!' He yelled.

He brought a hand to her face and moved her soft hair back.

'Hermione, speak to me.' He begged.

'She's gone…' Harry mumbled through tears. 'She's gone, Draco.'

Draco hid his face into his dead fiancée's shoulder and wept openly, rocking back and forth.

'No!' He kept shouting. 'No!'

Draco began kissing her neck and face, praying she was just stunned.

'Hermione, wake up, please, I can't do this without you. You were supposed to live, this was all for you.'

'Stop blubbering and get off the fucking floor!' Lucius yelled at his son.

Draco didn't respond, he just held Hermione and continued to cry.

Lucius lost patience. He stomped over to Draco and was about to smack him, but then he was stopped.

Draco quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed his father by the throat and kneed him in the groin.

'I HATE YOU! YOU FUCK!' Draco screamed angrily.

He threw his father to the floor and then grabbed his wand that laid next to Harry.

'I fucking hate you!' Draco yelled, kicking his father just before sending a torture curse his way.

Lucius was convulsing on the floor when he released Harry from his spell.

'I'm impressed.' Voldemort commented. 'So much anger… and you don't think you belong on the Dark Side?'

'You killed her! You'll never get my fucking body!'

Draco then pointed his wand at Voldemort, and cried "Accio table!" unexpectedly sending the stone table at Voldemort.

Voldemort threw himself out of the way, allowing Draco to run at him speedily.

'YOU'RE WEAK SHIT!' Draco yelled as he sent curse after curse at Voldemort. 'YOU'RE FUCK WITHOUT YOUR DEATH EATER BODY GUARDS!'

The room began shaking.

'Draco…' Harry stammered, watching stone dust from the ceiling begin to fall.

'YOU'RE NOTHING!'

'Draco!'

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU KILLED HER!'

'DRACO!' Harry cried as a stone from the ceiling fell, crashing at Harry's feet. 'His power is too strong for this! His anger is causing the room to collapse!'

Draco growled and knelt down to the convulsing Dark Lord.

'Remember this in your fucked up after-life, a twenty-one year old muggle-lover killed the supposed greatest Dark Wizard with a muggle weapon.' Draco then transfigured his wand into a hand-held gun and pointed it to Voldemort's heart. 'Say Hi to Satan for me.' Then Draco pulled the trigger ending Voldemort's barely-there life.

Rocks fell from the ceiling rapidly.

'Draco! We've got to get out of here!' Harry shouted as he pulled Draco away from Voldemort's body.

'Not without Hermione!' Draco cried running to her dead body.

He knelt down and picked her up.

'How are we going to get out of here?' Harry asked.

As they moved around avoiding falling stones, the walls also began collapsing creating a hole for them to escape.

'GO!' Draco yelled.


	31. Solace and Fulfillment

A/N: Last chapter, people. Get ready. I'll start back up "Undesirable Feelings" this month. Thanks everyone for reading this story.

Chap. 31 Solace and Fulfillment

'Hermione Granger was an amazing woman. She was loyal, brave, strong, beautiful, and, of course, had an intelligence that no one could compare, or dare to. I am honored to have been Headmaster at Hogwarts while she graced the school. I dare say some people would not be here today, if it was not for Miss Granger. She was one of a kind, a generous soul that will never be gone. She will remain in all our hearts forever. People will read about her and know, not only how great a witch she was, but also, how wonderful of a person she was. She will always be looking down on us, trying to help us anyway she can… because that is what kind of a girl she was. She will be remembered forever.' Spoke Dumbledore solemnly.

He then stepped down from the podium in the heavily flowered graveyard and placed a lily and phoenix feather on a small headstone.

He turned to Draco, whose face was pale and tear-streaked, and nodded.

Draco slowly stepped up to the podium.

He looked out at all the many sad faces, some of which tears were falling freely, and did everything in his power not to cry himself.

He took a breath and began.

'Hermione saved my life. She gave me what no one else could, not even myself. She gave me hope, she gave me love, and she gave me a reason for living.

Hermione's face flashed in his mind, and he had to pause to gain composure once more.

'She was there for me when no one else was, when I shut everyone out, she pushed through. She was the greatest person I have ever known. There are so many times, so many days I wish I could go back and change the way I acted towards her in school. She didn't deserve any of it. I didn't deserve her love. And she didn't deserve to die. I would give anything to have her back here, with us today.'

Draco then collapsed onto the podium in tears.

Harry quickly rushed up onto the platform, but Draco lifted his head and wiped his eyes.

'I'm okay.' He told Harry.

Harry moved to the side, but did not go and sit back down. Draco continued slowly.

'I only hope Hermione died knowing how many love her, how many people look up to her and honor her. She deserves all the honor in the world, she was never selfish and I know she would do anything she could to help a stranger. So we are here to honor a woman who died too young. A woman who was steadfast and strong. A woman who will never be replaced in my heart, I will love Hermione Anne Granger for the rest of my life.'

Draco subtly grabbed something hanging from his neck and kissed it. He then placed a bouquet of pink lilies at the foot of her headstone and ran away from the funeral.

The funeral awkwardly continued without him. No one ran after him; they knew he needed space. Space that Draco knew could never be filled again.

He found solace in the church, not too far from the graveyard.

He walked slowed to a walk as he neared the old, stone church. It was cold, but he for some reason found comfort it that. It was like the old building knew how he was feeling and did not try to change him. He did not want to change. He didn't want anyone telling him it was going to be okay. Because it wasn't. He was never going to be the same again. He had his love, and she was taken from him. She was taken by the same people who took his mother.

Draco felt himself tighten in anger and sadness. He was about to lose it again. He quickly darted into the first room he saw.

He leaned against the wall of the pitch black room and cried. He let the pain out through his tears. He didn't care if he was not being masculine and strong. He was hurting and nothing could help him now.

He took hold of the small object hanging from his neck.

'I was supposed to marry you,' he said aloud to himself. 'I loved you so much, Hermione.'

He looked down into his hand.

A silver diamond ring on a long chain sat there.

Draco brought his knees up, rested his arms on them, and hung his head between them. He felt as if his heart was going to rip from his chest from the pain. Not even a Cruciatus could inflict the feeling. He wanted to die. He wanted to be with his fiancée again.

Light came through from crevices in the doorway.

Draco didn't care. He didn't want anyone. He didn't want comfort.

The door slowly opened.

'There you are. I'll leave you alone, but I just wanted to make sure you're okay,' said a very red-eyed Giselle Sparrow.

Draco didn't respond.

'We all miss Hermione, but you aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?'

'I just want to be left alone.' He grit through his teeth, fighting back tears.

Giselle then softly shut the door. The room went dark again as he heard her walk away.

When she let light in, he realized he was inside a large closet. It wasn't Sunday, so he figured he would be left alone.

Sunday. Church. Wedding. Words that meant nothing to Draco now.

'Why did you have to go?' Draco asked aloud, referring to Hermione leaving Hogwarts to see her parents. 'You were always so stubborn.'

A smile formed on his pale face as he gave himself into nostalgia.

He then remembered when she was determined to help him, even though he was supposed to be possessed. She never wanted to leave his side. His eyes closed tightly, trying to forget the pain.

'And now you're gone forever.'

Light began to fill the room once more.

'Leave me alone!' He cried.

It was a dimmer light however.

'Draco,'

Draco began to cry angrily. He didn't want to remember anymore memories. They were too painful. Her voice, his Hermione, was filling his head.

'Draco,'

'Stop it.' He shouted angrily at himself.

'I'm sorry.'

He opened his eyes and saw the carpeted floor.

He heard her voice again.

'I'm sorry, Draco.'

He slowly lifted his head.

She was there.

His Hermione.

She stood there in perfect form, save for she was pearly-white. Semi-transparent…

But she was there.

'Hermione,' He breathed in awe.

'I'm so sorry, Draco.'

Tears leaked from his eyes faster than before.

'Oh Hermione.' He gasped as he struggled to stand before her.

He rushed forward to hold her, but walked right through.

He turned and saw her looking back at him sadly.

'You're a ghost.' He spoke softly.

Tears choked his voice.

'I never wanted to leave you.' She told him.

'I need you, I want to hold you. Why did you leave? Why—

He paused to catch his breath. His voice was betraying him. He couldn't form words. Sadness had overtaken him.

'Why did you have to go? I love you so much, Hermione. I need you.'

Hermione reached out, her smoky hand grazing his face. She felt nothing. He felt a chill.

A translucent tear fell down her cheek.

'I died without completion.'

Draco couldn't look at her. He turned away, his head in his hands.

'I tried to save you.' He choked, 'I tried. Harry and I both. I don't want you to haunt me, I love you so much. I couldn't bear it.'

He then heard her begin to weep.

'I know you tried, Draco. It's not your fault. Not yours or Harry's. I didn't want to leave you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left Hogwarts. I love you, but I'm here to fulfill my life, not to haunt you.'

Draco dropped his hands and looked at his deceased fiancée, who was hovering before him.

'What do you mean?'

'I didn't fulfill my destiny.'

'Which was?'

'To be your wife. I was so happy when you proposed to me, Draco. Nothing, nobody ever made me feel the way you did. I was meant to be yours forever; it wasn't supposed to end up this way.'

Draco wiped his eyes and reached for his silver chain. He pulled it from his shirt and held the ring up.

'I bought this for you. After Harry and I brought you back to Hogwarts, I went out and bought it. It was the ring I had picked out for you earlier, but didn't know when to buy. I bought it to bury with you…but I couldn't bear to. I needed a part of you, I needed it to remember my fiancée.'

'Draco,' she whispered as she looked down at the ring in his trembling hand.

'You were my reason for everything now, Hermione. What am I supposed to do now?' He pleaded. 'Come back to me, come back!'

His tears pained Hermione. She didn't understand how she was dead, but could still feel her heart breaking.

'I can't, Draco. I want to come back and be with you, be your wife and by your side forever but I can't. I'm trapped here though. I need help, Draco.'

'I don't know what to do!' He sobbed, 'Just stay with me!'

'I can't.'

Draco then tore the chain from his neck.

'I don't want this!' He cried dangling the ring in front of her, 'I want you!'

He dropped it at her clear feet, but when it did the ring bounced then fell to the carpet.

He noticed and bent down to pick it up.

'Hermione, hold out your hand.'

He took the ring from the chain and reached for her hand.

He felt her. He could not feel warm skin, but he could feel her.

'Hermione,' he whispered, 'please take this ring as a token of my love for you. My love that will last forever, even after death.'

She smiled as the ring slid onto her ghostly finger.

'I'm yours.' She told him.

Suddenly her body solidified.

'You're alive,' Draco stated quickly.

'No, fulfilled, Draco. I have to go back now.'

He grasped her warm body in his arms.

'I won't lose you again!'

He leaned down and kissed her, streams of tears from the couple mixed.

She gasped in heartache.

'I'll never feel that again.' She spoke. 'I'll always love you, Draco Malfoy.'

She began to disintegrate from his arms.

'No!' He shouted as he watched her slowly disappear. 'NO!'

He leaned forward into her evaporating body, but fell through.

He turned and no trace of Hermione was left.

She was gone forever.

_Memories_ was all he had left.

'_No. I wouldn't want to die right this second. I am with you and you are the only happiness in my life right now.'_

_Hermione smiled brightly, causing tears to leak from her eyes._

'_That's all it should take, Draco. You love and are loved in return. I love you, too, Draco…'_

* * *

"Goodbye, goodbye Hollywood, Goodbye,  
please don't cry for me, when I'm gone for good,  
so goodbye, goodbye Hollywood, please don't cry  
for me, when I'm gone for good..." 


End file.
